Les Ailes de la Victoire 2 : Le Tournoi Mondial
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Le choix de Kai...
1. Retrouvailles familiales

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais depuis la première partie, vous devez le savoir ! Les autres sont à moi.  
  
Me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre que je dédie à tous mes revieweurs de la première partie.  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire 2 : Le Tournoi mondial  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles familiales  
  
- Tyson ? Tyson, c'est bien toi ?!  
  
- Eh oui Yakami, je suis de retour !  
  
Une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Tyson lui sauta au cou. Elle possédait des cheveux longs jusqu'aux cuisses très noirs et ses yeux étaient bruns. Elle portait un kimono mauve brodé de fleurs de cerisiers et portait dans ses cheveux un ruban blanc. Yakami Mitsui était une amie très proche de Tyson.  
  
- Alors ? C'était comment le Tournoi ?  
  
- C'était génial ! On a rencontré tout plein d'équipes qu'on a écrasé ! Ha, ha !  
  
- Comment se fait-il, alors, que vous soyez deux équipes à avoir partagé la première place ?  
  
- Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-il, gêné.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Devant l'air étonné de Tyson, Yakami éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours le même !  
  
- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.  
  
Le sourire de Yakami s'effaça quand une image lui revint en mémoire.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Elle le regarda, puis lui fit un sourire forcé.  
  
- Non, rien.  
  
- Tant mieux. Bon, j'vais rentrer voir mon grand-père.  
  
- Non !  
  
Tyson la regarda, surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'aujourd'hui, il y a cours de kendo.  
  
- Non, il n'y a pas cours mais. . .  
  
Yakami avait peur de blesser Tyson en le lui avouant. Mais il le saurait de toute façon. Tôt ou tard. . .  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- Euh. . . c'est. . . hum. . . tes. . .  
  
Ce terrible bafouillage n'éclairait guère Tyson.  
  
- Dis-le tout d'un coup.  
  
- Bon d'accord. Tes parents sont ici !  
  
Tyson resta pétrifié. Comment était-ce possible ? Ses parents avaient disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.  
  
- Yakami, tu en es sûre ?  
  
- On ne peut pas oublier le visage de tes parents. Allez, vas vite les voir, ils seraient très heureux de te revoir.  
  
- Oui. Merci Yakami.  
  
Tyson se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison.  
  
- Grand-père ! . . .  
  
Trois pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur Tyson. Deux des trois personnes présentes se levèrent.  
  
- Papa, maman. . .  
  
Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant Tyson. L'homme avait des cheveux grisonnants qui devaient être autrefois bruns et des yeux bleu- nuit. Quant à la jeune femme, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes. Elle prit la parole d'une voix douce.  
  
- Tyson ? C'est bien toi ? Oh, mon Tyson. . .  
  
La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
- Maman, papa, je croyais que. . .  
  
- Oui, mais nous nous en sommes sortis.  
  
Les parents de Tyson, Ryan et Electra Watatsumi, étaient tous deux archéologues. Ils étaient sensés avoir disparu alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches en Egypte sur un site.  
  
Tyson laissa éclater sa joie et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tant son bonheur était intense.  
  
- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !  
  
Sa mère le serra plus fort contre elle. Son père les rejoignit. Le grand-père de Tyson fut heureux pour son petit-fils.  
  
- Rien de plus beau qu'une famille reconstituée grâce à l'amour.  
  
- Papa, merci d'avoir pris soin de notre petit Tyson, déclara Monsieur Watatsumi.  
  
- Le petit m'a donné du fil à retordre. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut. Mais je l'aime quand même.  
  
- Maintenant que notre famille est à nouveau réunie, nous pouvons tout reprendre de zéro. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous.  
  
Tyson sécha ses larmes.  
  
- Chez nous ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Non, je ne veux pas !  
  
- Mais. . . pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas quitter grand-père. Il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi, il m'a offert l'amour que j'aurais dû avoir à six ans. Ça fait huit ans que je vis ici et grand-père a été la seule personne à vraiment me comprendre. Non, c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas le quitter, ce serait trop égoïste !  
  
Après ce discours de la part de Tyson, son grand-père s'attendrit. Il allait devoir faire un choix important. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter son Tyson adoré. Il s'avança vers lui.  
  
- Ecoute-moi, mon petit. Tu dois suivre tes parents, ils te raconteront des anecdotes pour t'endormir le soir. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard frêle et fragile qui ne fait que t'embêter.  
  
- Moi, j'aime bien quand tu m'embêtes. Et il y a aussi Yakami ! Je ne veux pas la quitter non plus.  
  
Le grand-père eut une idée.  
  
- Et pourquoi vous ne vous installeriez pas ici ? Il y assez de place.  
  
Ryan et Electra se regardèrent. Si cette solution pouvait apporter le bonheur à leur fils, alors ils accepteraient.  
  
- Tyson, tu es d'accord ? demanda le père.  
  
- Oh oui ! Bien sûr !  
  
- Alors c'est réglé !  
  
Tyson et ses parents passèrent près d'une heure à discuter. Quand Tyson demanda des précisions sur la disparition de ses parents, ils répondirent calmement mais sombrement :  
  
- Comme tu le sais, commença Electra, nous étions sur le site d'Amarna, en Egypte. Nous avions trouvé une stèle provenant d'Akhenaton représentant Aménophis IV et Néfertiti adorant le disque solaire, le dieu Aton.  
  
- D'ailleurs, continua Ryan, Akhenaton veut dire « Celui qui plaît à Aton ». D'un tempérament mystique, il instaura, avec l'appui de la Reine Néfertiti, le culte d'Aton, dieu suprême et unique. Aménophis IV transporta sa capitale de Thèbes -ville du dieu Amon- à Akhenaton, mais sa réforme ne lui survécut pas.  
  
Voyant l'air étonné de leur fils, Electra rit doucement.  
  
- Mon chéri, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Mais je ne crains que ta carrière de beybladeur professionnel ne t'empêche de faire des études d'archéologie.  
  
- Et comment avez-vous disparu ?  
  
- Un éboulement. Il y a eu un éboulement. Ton père, plusieurs autres archéologues et moi-même, nous avons découvert une galerie avec des hiéroglyphes sur les murs, sur le sol, partout. Nous nous sommes mis en tête d'étudier ces signes étranges. Peu après, alors que nous avions enfin trouvé la sortie, un homme étrange, appelé Kephren, nous a dit qu'il était le descendant du roi Kephren, protégé par le Faucon du dieu Horus. Il nous a hébergé. Huit ans après, nous l'avons quitté.  
  
- Pourquoi pas avant ?  
  
- Cet homme était un solitaire, dit son père. Nous ne pouvions pas le quitter comme ça. Mais quand on lui a dit qu'on souhaitait revoir notre fils, il nous a laissé partir. Les autres archéologues sont restés avec lui. Il était très gentil et compréhensif.  
  
Après cette histoire, Tyson fut sans voix. C'était tellement fantastique.  
  
- Kenny, Max, Ray et Kai n'en croiront pas leurs oreilles.  
  
- Ce sont tes amis ?  
  
- Oui. On fait partie de la même équipe ; les Blade Breakers. On va bientôt partir pour le championnat mondial.  
  
- Mondial ? Tu as vu grand.  
  
- On a déjà fait le Tournoi asiatique, américain et maintenant, mondial.  
  
- Je suis fière de toi Tyson. Quand nous sommes partis, tu étais haut comme trois pommes. Et maintenant. . .  
  
Les yeux d'Electra se remplirent de larmes.  
  
- Ne pleure pas maman.  
  
- Mon ange, si tu savais combien je t'aime.  
  
- Moi aussi maman. Moi aussi.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Kenny sortait de chez lui avec Dizzi sous le bras. Il avait retrouvé toute sa famille. Tout le monde l'avait accueilli en criant des « Bravo, p'tit génie ! ». Ses parents lui avaient posé une foule de questions auxquelles il répondait patiemment. Il marchait tout en rêvant quand il percuta quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux.  
  
- Ah ! Salut Billy, salut Andrew !  
  
- Kenny ! Ça fait drôlement longtemps ! Depuis quand êtes-vous revenus ? demanda Andrew.  
  
- Ça fait quelques jours.  
  
- Comment vont Tyson et Max ? voulut savoir Billy  
  
- Bien, je suppose. Oh. . . mais c'est Nicky !  
  
- Salut Kenny !  
  
- Alors ? Tu as progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre ?  
  
- Oui. Je fais équipe avec Riley.  
  
- C'est bien.  
  
- Et l'Amérique, c'était comment ?  
  
- Génial ! Les équipes que nous avons rencontrées étaient très fortes mais on s'en est sortis exaequo avec les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- C'est cette équipe de filles super-canons ?dit Billy.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- On les as vues dans le journal. C'est vrai qu'elles sont mignonnes. Surtout la petite blonde, déclara Andrew.  
  
- Tamara.  
  
- Non, moi je préfère celle qui a les cheveux mauves, ajouta Billy.  
  
- Marina.  
  
- Non, la plus belle, c'est la brune, conclut Nicky.  
  
- Lia.  
  
- L'autre aussi est pas mal.  
  
- Iris. Bon, ça suffit ! Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Tyson ?  
  
Andrew et Billy hésitèrent.  
  
- Il doit être avec sa famille.  
  
- Il a déjà dû tout raconter à son grand-père.  
  
Les garçons restèrent silencieux. Kenny comprit.  
  
- Mais non, c'est impossible. Ils ont disparu.  
  
- Ils sont revenus récemment.  
  
- Humm. . . Je comprends. Que diriez-vous d'une petite ballade au bord de la rivière ?  
  
- C'est OK pour moi, approuva Nicky.  
  
- Allons-y !  
  
Il avaient tout l'après-midi de libre.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Papa, j'suis rentré !  
  
- Max ! Comment ça va mon grand ? Et ce Tournoi ?  
  
- C'était super-top ! On a gagné !  
  
- Oui, je vois ça. On ne parle que de ça aux journaux et à la télé. Je suis fier de toi.  
  
Max se fit soudain triste.  
  
- Tu crois que maman aurait été fière de moi ?  
  
- Max. . .  
  
- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis même sûr qu'elle a tout suivi.  
  
- Elle me manque.  
  
- A moi aussi.  
  
Le père et le fils restèrent silencieux.  
  
- Le championnat mondial va bientôt commencer.  
  
- Oui, je sais. J'ai vu à la télé que tu t'étais attaché à une jeune fille, Allison.  
  
De toute évidence, il avait vu le baiser qu'il lui avait donné.  
  
- C'était un baiser fraternel, papa ! Rien à voir avec. . .  
  
- Je sais. Il y a une autre fille. . . Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. La petite blonde avec la coupe au carré.  
  
- Tammy. . . euh. . . Tamara ?  
  
- Oui. Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle.  
  
- C'est une amie. On est à nouveaux rivaux.  
  
- J'espère que cette fois, tu la battras. Même si tu dois sacrifier ton amour pour elle.  
  
Max ne sut que dire. Il savait que son père avait raison. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit, avant de partir, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Et maintenant ? Ils allaient se retrouver, combattre à nouveau et peut-être que les Blade Breakers allaient gagner. . . ou perdre. Il aurait voulu avoir le conseil d'une fille. Hélas, il n'en connaissait qu'une. . . et elle n'était pas là. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air.  
  
- Je sors.  
  
- Sois rentré pour le dîner.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il se promenait sur la colline qui surplombait la ville. Pourquoi avait-il menti à Tammy au sujet de sa mère ? Il lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, au risque d'éveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'était pas une raison pour inventer d'aussi atroces mensonges ! Il était impardonnable !  
  
- Je lui dirai, si j'en ai le courage. . .  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
En Chine. . .  
  
Ray se dirigeait vers le village de son enfance.  
  
- Me revoilà. . .  
  
Le grand portail en bois se dressa devant lui. Il entra. Le calme du petit village n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours le même. Il se sentait en sécurité ici.  
  
- Bienvenue Ray.  
  
Il se retourna. Il vit Lee.  
  
- Lee ! Quand es-tu rentré de New York ?  
  
- Il y a quelques jours. Mariah et Kevin ont voulu visiter la ville avant de partir.  
  
- Tout se passe bien avec Mariah ?  
  
- Oui. Elle est fantastique.  
  
- Tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le pensais.  
  
- C'est exact. Je pourrais lui offrir ma vie. Je ne la mérite pas.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Elle t'aime aussi et je suis sûr qu'elle se sacrifierait pour toi.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, interrompit une douce voix.  
  
- Mariah ?  
  
- Lee, Ray a raison. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je serais prête à tout pour toi.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Lee et l'embrassa tendrement. Ray sourit. Il s'en alla et rencontra Kevin et Gary.  
  
- Salut vous deux !  
  
- Ray ! Ça fait longtemps dis-moi ! dit Gary.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kevin.  
  
- Rien, je visite ma ville natale. Ou plutôt, le village où j'ai grandi. Non, en fait, je suis venu vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec nous au Tournoi mondial.  
  
- Sûr qu'on vient ! Pas question de rater ça !  
  
- Alors c'est réglé ! Je vais partir directement à Londres, tu préviendras Lee et Mariah.  
  
- Pas de problèmes.  
  
- Bon, eh bien à bientôt.  
  
- Ouais, salut !  
  
Ray fit le tour du village. Il vit une silhouette bouger derrière un arbre. Des longs cheveux comme il n'en avait jamais vus. . .  
  
- Sors de cet arbre, je t'ai reconnue, Huê Nam.  
  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux genoux sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux dorés brillaient.  
  
- Emmène-moi avec toi !  
  
- Je ne peux pas.  
  
- Tu ne VEUX pas ! Tu proposes à tout le monde de venir sauf à moi ! C'est injuste !  
  
- Arrête de crier.  
  
- Non ! Je veux venir, je veux venir !! Aaah !!!  
  
- Arrête de pleurer, c'est bon, tu peux venir.  
  
Elle s'arrêta instantanément. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Merci Ray. Tu passes me prendre demain matin, à huit heures.  
  
Il s'en alla en murmurant :  
  
- Enfant pourrie gâtée !  
  
- Je t'ai entendu ! J'vais le dire à grand frère !  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que Lee prendra ta défense ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Lee avait trois petites soeurs : Huê Nam, 12 ans ; Diêp Lan, 9 ans et Kha, 8 ans. Les deux dernières étaient très calmes et restaient chez elles avec leur grand-père. Par contre, Huê Nam était quelqu'un de surexcité. Toujours en train de bouger. Son grand frère devait toujours l'avoir à l'oeil.  
  
- Grand frère me protège tout le temps.  
  
- Oui, et c'est bien dommage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! dit-elle, vexée. D'ailleurs, tu devrais en faire autant vu que tu es mon fiancé.  
  
Ray avait oublié ce détail. Du temps des Tigers, sa famille et celle de Lee l'avait fiancé à la plus âgée des filles de la famille. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait contester ; c'était la tradition. Mais à présent, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Huê Nam s'approcha. Elle dit d'une voix calme et posée :  
  
- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas, par amour bien sûr, mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? C'est pour fuir ce village et rester avec celui que j'aime que je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi, ce n'est nullement pour t'embêter. Alors. . . je peux compter sur toi ?  
  
Ce changement d'attitude prouvait encore une fois que Ray ne la connaissait pas encore bien. Pourtant, depuis tout petits, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Elle pouvait passer d'un caractère à l'autre. Un jour, elle était une enfant gâtée et le jour suivant, elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Ray ne la détestait pas, loin de là. Il l'aimait même beaucoup. Mais quelques fois. . .  
  
- Bon, c'est d'accord. Sois prête demain matin, à 7h30. L'avion décolle à neuf heures.  
  
- D'accord. Mais pourquoi si tôt ? Il nous faut à peine une demi-heure pour aller à l'aéroport.  
  
- Oui, mais comme je sais que tu ne te réveilleras pas, je préfère mettre de la marge.  
  
- Ah oui ? Je suis sûre que quand tu arriveras demain matin, je serais déjà là.  
  
- Je relève le défi.  
  
- Alors à demain matin Ray.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, à demain matin.  
  
Il s'en alla en souriant. Il allait remporter ce défi haut la main, c'était certain.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Maître Kai, vous voulez vraiment aller voir votre grand-père ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre si tu veux.  
  
- Non, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.  
  
Kai se dit que, malgré la peur que lui inspirait son grand-père, Eliane faisait preuve d'un grand courage. Son amour pour Kai la perdra.  
  
- Ecoute Eliane. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici et ne pas me suivre au Tournoi mondial.  
  
- Vous me chassez ? Je vous dérange ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout. Mais tu serais bien mieux avec ta maman, non ?  
  
- Je ne me sentirai en sécurité qu'avec vous.  
  
Kai soupira. Non ! Il n'en aurait pas le courage.  
  
- Très bien, tu feras comme tu voudras.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau de William Withman. Kai frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
Ils entrèrent. Kai n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot que Monsieur Withman s'enflamma.  
  
- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?! Tu fais la une des journaux maintenant ?!  
  
- C'n'est pas la première fois.  
  
- Tais-toi !  
  
Il regarda Eliane. Celle-ci serra la main de Kai plus fort.  
  
- Bon ! Et ces spectres ?!  
  
Kai se retourna vers Eliane.  
  
- Eliane, tu vas m'attendre dehors, d'accord ?  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- S'il te plaît ?  
  
- Bon d'accord.  
  
Elle sortit. Kai referma la porte et fit face à son grand-père.  
  
- Non, je ne les ai pas.  
  
- Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant plus de deux mois là-bas ?! Je te laisse une dernière chance Kai. Si tu ne me les ramènes pas à la fin du Tournoi mondial, je t'affligerai une correction digne d'un Withman.  
  
- Non. . .  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Non, ce sont mes amis.  
  
- Tes amis ?  
  
Il ricana.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis et tu n'en auras jamais. Alors tu vas m'obéir.  
  
- Non. La seule raison qui me poussait à t'obéir, c'était grand-mère. Maintenant, plus rien ne m'oblige à faire ce que tu veux. Je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de toi.  
  
- Insolent !  
  
Il leva la main et frappa Kai. Celui-ci vacilla légèrement. Il sourit.  
  
- Vas-y grand-père. Frappe-moi autant que tu veux. Mais dis-toi bien que c'n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras les spectres de mes amis.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette bande d'idiots.  
  
- Pas plus idiots que toi.  
  
- Comment oses-tu ?!  
  
Il s'apprêta à le refrapper. Mais il se ravisa.  
  
- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends, grand-père ? dit-il avec dégoût.  
  
- Ça suffit ! Tu es comme tes parents et ta chère grand-mère, une bande d'imbéciles ! J'ai bien fait de me débarrasser d'eux !  
  
Kai se figea.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
- Tu as très bien entendu. Peut-être veux-tu que je te raconte la nuit où ils sont morts. . .  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
- Nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible, dit Jason.  
  
- Où est mon petit-fils ? demanda William.  
  
- Il est resté avec Lucie, dit Alana.  
  
Lucie était une jeune fille au pair française qui s'occupait de Kai.  
  
- Tu aurais dû nous le ramener, dit Lena.  
  
- Oh, peut-être une autre fois. Nous devons y aller.  
  
- Faites bien attention sur la route. Il pleut fort et c'est dangereux.  
  
- Oui, ne vous en faites pas maman, rassura Alana.  
  
Les parents de Kai devaient se rendre à une conférence organisée par le juge du cabinet d'avocats où Jason travaillait.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
- Oui, au revoir.  
  
Ils partirent. William avait un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Il rentra dans son bureau où il s'adressa à deux hommes.  
  
- Allez-y !  
  
Un des hommes prit la même route que Jason et Alana et l'autre se dirigea. . . vers la maison de ceux-ci. . .  
  
Quelques heures plus tard. . .  
  
Toutes ces voitures de police effrayaient le jeune Kai Withman. Il entendit un policier dire à son grand-père.  
  
- La jeune Lucie Dubreuil a été tuée. L'enfant s'est débrouillé seul.  
  
Lena pleurait en serrant Kai dans ses bras.  
  
- Grand-mère. . .  
  
Il entendit deux autres policiers murmurer :  
  
- Jason et Alana Withman sont morts ? Mais. . . ce ne serait pas le célèbre avocat ?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Le pauvre enfant. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Perdre ses parents et être témoin d'un meurtre dans la même nuit, ça doit être terrible. . .  
  
Après avoir tout réglé, William renvoya les policiers chez eux et se retourna lentement vers Kai. . .  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
- Tu es un monstre !  
  
- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.  
  
- Et pour grand-mère ?! Tu as profité de son état de santé pour la tuer, c'est ça ?!  
  
- Je l'ai empoisonnée.  
  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Kai se jeta sur son grand-père. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.  
  
- C'est toi que j'vais. . . !  
  
Il lui agrippa le col.  
  
- Calme-toi, Kai !  
  
- Me calmer ?! Tu as tué tous ceux que j'aimais et tu veux que je me calme ?!  
  
- Tout est de leur faute !  
  
- Bien sûr ! Juste parce que papa ne voulait pas t'obéir ! Il ne partageait pas les même idéaux que les tiens. . . Tu es tombé bien bas grand-père, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là. Tu as gagné grand-père, je pars !  
  
Il se releva.  
  
- Vas-y Kai ! Tue-moi pour les venger. . . si tu en as le courage.  
  
- Désolé grand-père, mais je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi. Et pendant qu'j'y pense. . .  
  
Il sortit sa toupie et enleva le médaillon représentant son spectre ; Dranzer. Il le lui jeta à la figure.  
  
- Reprends-le, j'n'en ai plus besoin.  
  
- Kai, si tu pars, je. . .  
  
- Tu vas me tuer aussi ?! Vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas ! Comme ça, j'aurai la paix !  
  
William rageait. Kai s'en alla. Dans le couloir, il vit Eliane, assise sur le sol, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.  
  
- Eliane. . .  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Maître Kai ? J'ai eu si peur, j'ai entendu des cris et. . .  
  
Elle vit la toupie de Kai.  
  
- Votre toupie. . . Où est votre spectre ?  
  
- Je l'ai rendu.  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais. . . vous en avez besoin contrairement à lui. Il n'en a pas besoin. Si ?  
  
- Non, mais. . .  
  
- Vous le méritez, ce spectre. Il est à vous. Même si c'est votre grand- père qui vous l'a offert. Vous n'avez pas le droit.  
  
- C'est trop tard.  
  
Eliane baissa la tête.  
  
- Allez, viens, je vais aller voir ma grand-mère.  
  
Le cimetière ! C'est là qu'ils allaient. Arrivés sur les lieux, Kai et Eliane s'agenouillèrent devant la tombe.  
  
- Grand-mère, je m'excuse pour lui. Tu me manques.  
  
Il effleura la tombe du bout des doigts.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Il resta là, plusieurs minutes avec Eliane. Celle-ci versait des larmes amères tandis que Kai luttait contre la tristesse et la colère. Il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette aux longs cheveux qui se détachait dans l'ombre, ni les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues. . .  
  
Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Il est plus long que d'habitude mais les lecteurs aiment les chapitres longs non ? J'ai essayé de parler de tout le monde. Tyson et ses parents sont trop mignons ! Et Max ! Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Le pauvre !  
  
Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, une fille au pair (Lucie) est une étrangère qui fait ses études dans un autre pays que le sien et s'occupe d'enfants. Pour avoir plus de précisions, cherchez dans un dictionnaire.  
  
Bon ! Pour la prononciation des noms chinois, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'ils sont un peu durs à lire. Donc, voici comment prononcer ses noms : Huê Nam (Way Nam) ; Diêp Lan (Yip Lan) et Kha reste Kha. Bon, c'est un peu compliqué mais vous vous y habituerez.  
  
Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 50 de la première partie :  
  
X-spy : je n'ai plus besoin de te dire le titre de ma deuxième fic puisqu'il est sous tes yeux !! Bisous !!  
  
Kimiko : oh là là ! Tu m'as écrit un roman !! Balayeuse de gêneuses ? En voilà une qui ne se laisse pas faire ! Félicitations !! En ce qui me concerne, j'aimerais beaucoup te connaître.  
  
Bon ! Récapitulons :  
  
Marina n'a plus ses règles comme tu dis si bien ! (Je me demande ce qu'en pense les autres lecteurs ?) Mais elle va les ravoir. N'oublions pas que c'est un cycle mensuel. . .  
  
Si je comprends bien, tu ne me lâcheras pas avec Kai et Ray. . . (Pauvre de moi !)  
  
Iris et Kai, c'est un peu compliqué, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. . .  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la revoir ta Eliane !  
  
RAY N'EST PAS UN GROS C** !!!!!  
  
Tyson peut être intelligent s'il le veut. Il est loin d'être stupide. Quand il réfléchi, ça donne de très bons résultats. Tu l'aimes bien quand même mais pas au même niveau que Kai ? Alors on pense la même chose !  
  
Tammy n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Max l'aime et c'est ça qui compte. Alors pas touche à ma Tammy !!  
  
Tu vas voir si Kurt accepte que Tammy l'aime plus. Tu vas voir !! Tu vas être totalement dépassée. Il est si méchant avec Tammy. . . Bien sûr, Kai, tu ne le critiqueras jamais.  
  
Toi ? Pas accro à Kai ? Ben voyons. . .  
  
Voilà, tu l'as la deuxième partie !!  
  
Moi aussi j'adore les fraises mais tu n'es pas en train de me faire un délire total d'un yaourt là ? Moi aussi j'adore les recettes crémeuses mais là, tu nous en fait une maladie. Laisse tomber. . .  
  
J'adooooooore ton prénom, il est trop beau !!!! C'est pas hideux du tout ! Si tu dis encore ça, gare à toi !! Et ton deuxième prénom aussi est joli. Alors que Valérie, c'est pas terrible. C'est carrément laid ! Ça te dérange pas si j'utilise ton prénom pour ma fic ? Je te le dédierai bien entendu !  
  
Bon, on laisse tomber l'histoire du 3 mai, OK ?  
  
Tu es née en 1989 ? Tu as donc trois ans de moins que moi. Je suis née en 1986. Le 29 octobre. Tu penseras à moi cette année ?  
  
Merci pour tes compliments sur mes chapitres. Mais je vais revenir avec encore plus d'action et de romantisme !! A bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi aussi, je crois que je t'ai écrit un roman. . .  
  
Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 51 de la première partie :  
  
Shiny : je l'espère que tu vas être au rendez-vous. C'est vrai il est court mais comme c'est le dernier. . .  
  
Un slash qui va pas durer. Je te rassure. Allez, gros bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : oui, il y a trois suites !!  
  
Oui, tu es une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses. C'est moi qui devrais être fière de t'avoir comme revieweuse !!  
  
En ce qui concerne ton voyage échange, ça parle de quoi ? J'ai pas trop compris c'est quoi et en quoi ça consiste. . . Grosses bises d'une petite étoile du soir !!  
  
White-Catz : j'ai de la classe ? Merci pour tes messages d'encouragements.  
  
T'inquiète pas, je vais finir par le faire le Kai-Iris. Ray et Kai t'énervent ? Désolée. . . T'en fais pas, tu m'as pas donné d'idées pour un Kai-Tyson. J'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça. Bisous !!  
  
Ecrevisse : tu as adoré ?! Je suis flattée. Mais tout le monde dit ça alors je me demande pas si c'est un complot entre tous mes revieweurs. . . Non, je délire sérieusement là !! Bon, ben voilà la suite et j'espère que tu as aimé ce premier chapitre. Bisous !!  
  
Ah oui ! J'ai lu ta fic « A portée de la destinée ». Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est injuste !!!!!!  
  
Bye !!^-^  
  
Rei kon : je vais pas trop parler de Kai au début de l'histoire donc ça peut être un peu ennuyeux mais il faut lire pour comprendre la suite. Et je suis d'accord avec toi ; il est grave. En tout cas, merci et à la prochaine !!  
  
Sungirl : bienvenue et merci !!  
  
Pampa_senseï : de rien, de rien, de rien !! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire parce que j'ai prévu trois suites et même quatre. Je te dirais les titres un autre jour.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis éclaté en écrivant l'histoire de Tyson.  
  
Je sais que tu attends mon mail mais je pense que je vais te l'envoyer en même temps que j'uploade parce que je dois voir comment ça fait. D'abord, je dois faire « document manager » et puis « create story » et tout le blabla. Alors, s'il te plaît, sois patiente !!  
  
Et encore merci pour tes encouragements. Gros bisous !!!  
  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs de continuer à suivre la saga des Ailes de la Victoire. Et cette saga n'est pas terminée. Il y a Les Ailes de la Victoire 3 et 4 ! (cf chap 51) Je vous en dirais plus une autre fois.  
  
Prochain chapitre : A Londres.  
  
Bonne lecture !! 


	2. A Londres

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais depuis la première partie, vous devez le savoir ! Les autres sont à moi.  
  
Chapitre 2 : A Londres  
  
Ray arriva à 7h30 comme prévu. Il scruta les environs. Personne. Il sourit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
  
Il se retourna. Huê Nam !  
  
- Tiens ! Tu t'es levée ?  
  
- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?  
  
Cette fille le surprendrait toujours.  
  
- Bon, maintenant que tu es levée, allons-y.  
  
- Il est trop tôt. Si on y va maintenant, on devra attendre une heure et demie là-bas.  
  
- Oui, je sais mais j'n'avais pas prévu que tu te lèves aussi tôt.  
  
- Tu sous-estimes beaucoup trop les gens, Ray. Tu le sais ça ?  
  
- Arrête de parler et suis-moi.  
  
Ils allèrent tous deux à l'aéroport. Ils attendirent plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir monter dans leur avion.  
  
- Quand grand frère va apprendre que je suis partie, il va me tuer. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de rester à la maison sans rien faire. Et puis au moins, j'aurai des amis. Si jamais j'ai un problème, je pourrai en parler sans être interrompue. On m'écoutera et je serai plus libre. Parce qu'avec Diêp Lan et Kha, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Elles sont adorables mais parfois, je suis trop gentille avec elles et c'est moi qui me fait prendre. Elles vont me manquer. C'est pas que. . . Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
  
Ray était confortablement installé dans son siège et jouait avec sa toupie.  
  
- Hein ? Tu disais ?  
  
Huê Nam soupira.  
  
- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Je n'ai plus qu'à me taire.  
  
Elle se cala au fond du siège et ne dit plus rien. Elle finit par s'endormir.  
  
- Huê Nam !  
  
- Humm. . . Quoi ?  
  
- On va atterrir, attache ta ceinture.  
  
Elle se redressa et boucla sa ceinture.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
La descente se fit sentir.  
  
Après l'atterrissage, tous les passagers descendirent à l'aéroport d'Heathrow (aéroport londonien).  
  
- J'espère que t'as un plan parce que Londres, c'est très grand. Et j'aimerais pas me perdre.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Oui, avec toi, il ne peut rien m'arriver, dit-elle avec ironie.  
  
Ils quittèrent l'aéroport et se rendirent en ville. Ils la visitèrent.  
  
- Regarde ! Big Ben !  
  
- On n'a pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Allez, viens !  
  
Ray la conduisit à l'hôtel qui était destiné aux Blade Breakers ; le « Royal Hastings », Cinq Etoiles.  
  
- Il est génial cet hôtel ! C'est qui qui paie ?  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- C'est quand que tes copains ils viennent ?  
  
- Dans un mois et trois semaines.  
  
- . . . Attends, là ! Tu veux dire que tu m'as amenée ici pour rien ?  
  
- Tu attendras tout comme moi. Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu me suivre non ? C'est trop tard pour renoncer.  
  
- T'as triché, tu m'as pas dit la vérité, t'es pas honnête.  
  
- Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'ai jugé nécessaire de te dire.  
  
- Oui, mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire seuls ?  
  
- On visitera la ville.  
  
- Un mois et trois semaines pour visiter la ville ? Ça prendra pas plus d'une semaine.  
  
- Ecoute, je trouverai bien quelque chose.  
  
- Moi, j'ai trouvé. Regarde.  
  
Elle sortit une toupie magenta marbré de son sac. Ray parut surpris.  
  
- On pourra s'entraîner, dit-elle avec un air espiègle.  
  
- Depuis quand as-tu une toupie ?  
  
- Grand-père me l'a offert il y a très longtemps. Grand frère n'est pas au courant.  
  
Ray remarqua qu'il y avait un médaillon sur la toupie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Lui ? C'est Galis, mon spectre.  
  
- Tu as un spectre ? Que représente-il ?  
  
- Un lynx.  
  
- Comme celui de Mariah.  
  
Huê Nam baissa tristement la tête.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- J'aime beaucoup Mariah, mais j'aimerais bien, de temps en temps, qu'on comprenne que mon Galis est unique. Tout le monde le compare à Galux.  
  
- Désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Chaque spectre est unique, c'est seulement l'apparence. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse.  
  
La jeune fille sourit.  
  
- Tu es tellement gentil que je te pardonne.  
  
- Viens, montons. C'est la chambre 206.  
  
Ils montèrent tous deux et eurent la surprise de découvrir une suite luxueusement meublée et décorée. Le living possédait trois grands canapés et trois grands fauteuils en cuir marron. Au milieu du salon, il y avait une grande table basse avec un vase chinois contenant des fleurs printanières, bien qu'ils soient en septembre. Deux lampes trônaient à côté de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. Plus loin, il y avait une véranda qui rappelait à Ray des souvenirs quelque peu. . . agités. La suite comportait également deux salles de bains avec douche, toilettes, deux lavabos et tout ce qui va avec. Il y avait aussi. . . cinq chambres au fond ! La suite, étant carrée, il y avait une chambre à gauche, près du balcon, une chambre à droite, à quelques mètres de la porte, et trois chambres côte à côte au fond. Dans ces chambres, se trouvaient un grand lit double, deux tables de chevet, deux lampes en forme de tête de dragon au- dessus du lit, une armoire à glace pour ranger les affaires personnelles et quelques plantes pour faire joli. Chaque chambre possédait un téléphone. La suite était cinq fois plus grande que celle de New York.  
  
- Whaouh ! souffla Huê Nam. Cette chambre, c'est le paradis !  
  
- Ça, tu peux le dire, continua Ray. Tyson pourrait s'y perdre.  
  
- Arrête, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Il faut que j'appelle grand frère pour qu'il puisse commander une suite !  
  
Elle se précipita sur un téléphone. Ray la laissa faire. On frappa à la porte. Ray ouvrit. Un jeune homme lui apparut.  
  
- Bonjour. Je suis le maître d'hôtel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- La suite.  
  
- Ah oui ! Oui, oui, elle est géniale.  
  
- Tant mieux. Nous avons décoré cette suite selon vos traditions.  
  
En y repensant, c'était vrai. Les couleurs, le style. . . Il y avait des éventails sur les murs ; style chinois (Ray), il y avait aussi des lanternes en papier ; style chinois et japonais (Ray et Tyson), des tableaux représentant des kangourous et des koalas ; style australien (Kai). . . Ray eut une idée.  
  
- Est-ce qu'ils vous resterait des chambres ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Pourriez-vous en préparer une pour mes amis ?  
  
- Une équipe de Beyblade ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Avec plaisir ! Quel style ?  
  
- Chinois.  
  
- Très bien ! C'est comme si c'était fait. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir et merci.  
  
Il referma la porte. Huê Nam arriva, toute souriante.  
  
- Ça y est.  
  
- Je crois que tu vas devoir rappeler Lee.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que je viens juste de demander au maître d'hôtel de vous préparer une chambre.  
  
- Vraiment ? Je le rappelle tout de suite.  
  
- Au fait, il ne s'est pas trop inquiété pour toi ?  
  
- Oh non ! Il a juste failli me crever les tympans mais à part ça, il ne s'est pas trop inquiété.  
  
Ray sourit. Il savait que Lee adorait sa soeur. Huê Nam était parfois adorable. Il repensa soudain à elle. Elle lui manquait. Ses grands yeux mauves et ses longs cheveux bruns lui manquaient. Il revit son visage. Que lui arrivait-il ? Penser à elle alors qu'il était fiancé. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était seulement une amitié fraternelle. Mais il y avait aussi Kai. Ses sentiments avaient-ils changé ? Il soupira.  
  
- A quoi tu penses ? intervint Huê Nam.  
  
- A rien. Alors ?  
  
- Ils arrivent bientôt. Je suis si heureuse !  
  
Ses yeux dorés étincelèrent. Ray se rappela ses paroles. « C'est pour fuir ce village et rester avec celui que j'aime que je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi, ce n'est nullement pour t'embêter. ». Celui qu'elle aimait. . . Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Il regarda Huê Nam. Il murmura quelque chose que le jeune fille n'entendit pas.  
  
- Il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire. La rendre heureuse.  
  
Il s'adressa à elle.  
  
- Dès ce soir, tu pourras aller dormir dans ta chambre.  
  
- Je peux pas rester avec toi plutôt ?  
  
- Tu as peur toute seule ?  
  
Elle se fit hésitante.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça mais. . . à la maison, je dors toujours avec Diêp Lan et Kha. Je n'aime pas vraiment dormir seule. On va dire que je n'y tiens pas.  
  
- C'est vrai que chez toi, c'est petit. Alors qu'ici, c'est grand et tu seras toute seule dans une grande suite.  
  
- En somme, tu acceptes ?  
  
- Ai-je le choix ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors oui, j'accepte.  
  
- Génial !  
  
Deuxième chapitre terminé ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Huê Nam et Ray sont choux non ?  
  
J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que tous (presque) mes revieweurs m'ont été fidèles et qu'ils continuent à suivre la saga des Ailes de la Victoire !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Pampa_senseï : eh oui ! Voici la suite que tu attendais tant ! Moi aussi, j'adore Huê Nam et Eliane.  
  
J'ai vu que tu avais changé d'adresse. J'ai écrit mon mail mais il a pas voulu s'envoyer alors j'ai déduit que tu avais changé d'adresse. Heureusement, le message ne s'est pas effacé alors quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur la boîte aux lettres et je t'ai envoyé le mail. J'espère que tu as compris ce que je t'ai raconté. Si c'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée et je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas perdu mon temps à écrire pour rien. Je me demandais seulement : « Elle va me tuer, je lui ai pas envoyé de mail !! Elle va plus vouloir lire ma fic !!! » mais bon, là je délire un peu. Je sais que tu me resteras toujours fidèle.^-^  
  
Je sais que Harry Potter sors en juin. Je vais l'acheter en anglais. Comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer en anglais mais tout le monde me dit que j'ai pas besoin de m'améliorer dans cette langue parce que je suis trop forte. J'adore l'anglais, c'est pas ma faute. . . En tout cas, merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi. Gros bisous !!!!!  
  
Sungirl : tu étais une lectrice silencieuse ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre une review. Bisous !!  
  
Meraude : moi aussi, j'ai versé une petite larme quand j'ai écrit la scène avec les parents de Tyson. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus pleuré. Mais j'ai fait un chapitre très triste que tu vas avoir envie de consoler la pauvre petite Huê Nam. . . Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Grosses bises !!!  
  
X-spy : merci !!!  
  
Ewan421 : bon, je vais un peu lâcher Kai pour quelques chapitres seulement mais t'inquiète pas, il reviendra comme avant. Ses relations avec Iris vont se dégrader peu à peu. . .  
  
J'ai tout compris cette histoire d'échange. C'est cool de pouvoir faire ça avec d'autres étudiants ! Québec ! Quelle chance. Tu me raconteras comment c'était là-bas ?  
  
Tu as sauté sur l'ordi pour lire ma fic ? Ben dis donc !! Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !!!!  
  
Kimiko : j'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas que tu écrives des romans, j'adore ça au contraire ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ? Ah là là !!  
  
Trois minutes plus tard. . . Voilà, moi aussi je boude !  
  
Emmerdeuse de première ? Je n'y crois pas. Je suis sûre que tu es gentille comme tout. Moi aussi, je suis toujours dans la lune et quand on me parle, j'écoute presque jamais et je me fais crier dessus. Mais contrairement à toi, je rêve tout le temps de Kai. Et Ray. Et d'autres mais je pense pas que tu les connaisse. Si peut-être. Tu connais Yugi-oh !, Sakura et tout le tralala ?  
  
Toi ? Cinglée parce que tu connais toutes les chansons de Disney par coeur ? Ben alors moi, je suis bonne à enfermer ! Moi aussi je connais toutes ces chansons par coeur !!  
  
Je suis également très très curieuse, j'adore les friandises. . . On a plein de points communs ! Après ça, j'ai encore plus envie de te connaître ! Ton opération de dissuasion n'a pas marchée. Désolée. . . De toute façon, j'aime lier connaissance avec des gens sur le net. Mes seuls vrais amis sont mes revieweurs que j'adore !!  
  
Je sais pas si j'ai envie de faire faire une autre crise pour Marina. Je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon. Et puis elle n'aime pas faire souffrir ses amies.  
  
Ma p'tite ? Alors que tu es plus jeune que moi ? C'est pas grave, pour moi, toutes mes revieweuses sont mes petites soeurs ! J'espère que ça dérange personne au moins.  
  
Ça va, ça va, je vais le faire ton Kai-Iris. Mais faudra attendre !!  
  
J'ai pas compris ton raisonnement sur Ray. Un mec qui sort avec un mec ? Ouh là là, je devrais me calmer !! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer parce que là. . . ?  
  
T'as raison, personne ne peut détester Kai !!  
  
Tu comprendras jamais Tammy. J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup. . . Et Kurt ne vas pas lui faire la peau à Max !!  
  
Qui est-ce qui critique Kai ?! Qui ose ?! Hein ? Hein ?! Hein ??!!!!  
  
Toi ? Pas accro à Kai ? Ben voyons. . . (Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?)  
  
Mais si, tu as le droit d'aimer les fraises.  
  
Les gens qui disent que ton prénom est ringard sont les gens qui sont jaloux. Et moi, je suis jalouse. Shana. . . Un prénom qui me fait rêver. . .  
  
Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut m'appeler par tous les noms mais chez moi, on m'appelle tous Valou, pour les intimes. Et tu en fais partie !!  
  
Merci ! J'ai déjà une idée pour mettre ton prénom dans ma fic. L'amie d'enfance de Kai. T'es contente ?  
  
T'oublie jamais un anniversaire ? T'es comme moi alors. Et t'inquiète, j'oublierais pas le tien.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire qui c'est la fille aux cheveux longs. . . Bon d'accord, de toute façon, tout le monde le saura. Oui, c'est Iris. Tu l'as ta suite !!  
  
Il y aura du romantisme et de l'action, ça c'est sûr !  
  
Pour le karaté, je me suis arrangé mais ce serait mieux si tu m'en parlais un peu. J'adore discuter avec toi et tes délires !!!  
  
Bon, allez, il est tard et je dois me coucher tôt. Les cours reprennent et demain (on est lundi) je commence à huit heures. Je dois donc me lever à sept heures. Mais bon, j'habite juste à côté du lycée alors on va dire 7h30.  
  
Bon ! Je t'adore ! Gros gros gros bisous !!!!!!!!!!  
  
WhyteShark : merci pour ta review et pour l'histoire de Kai !! Bisous !  
  
Prochain chapitre : Du côté des Ailes de la Victoire  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine !! 


	3. Du côté des Ailes de la Victoire

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Du côté des Ailes de la Victoire  
  
Monsieur Dickenson organisa une petite réunion pour mettre au point certaines choses pour quand ils seraient à Londres. Le jour défini, ils se retrouvèrent tous au parc de la ville. Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny et Monsieur Dickenson. Il déclara :  
  
- Ray est déjà là-bas, à Londres.  
  
- C'est pas possible ça ! s'exclama Tyson. Il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, c'est pénible.  
  
- Oui, il est au courant de tout. Les villes que nous allons visiter, les hôtels où vous logerez. . . absolument tout. Pour commencer, vous partirez à Londres pour les éliminatoires. Ensuite, nous ferons route pour Paris en France pour les huitièmes. Puis, New Delhi en Inde où vous disputerez les quarts. Pour les demis, vous les disputerez ici-même, à Tokyo et enfin, la finale se déroulera à Canberra en Australie.  
  
- C'est génial, on va visiter pleins de villes ! s'excita Tyson.  
  
- Attention ! Les équipes que vous rencontrerez seront très puissantes.  
  
- C'est qu'une formalité ! On a des atouts de qualités, nous, les Blade Breakers !  
  
- Comment se présenteront les arènes ? demanda Kai en parlant pour la première fois.  
  
- Hélas, je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Euh. . . Monsieur Dickenson, j'pourrais emmener quelqu'un avec moi ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Oui, bien évidemment. Kai le peut, lui.  
  
- Mais ça ne pose pas de problèmes pour les chambres ? dit Max.  
  
- Il y a cinq chambres. Et vous êtes sept. Les lits sont très grands. Et il y aura encore plus de place si vous êtes galants. Par exemple, Tyson pourra laisser le lit à sa jeune amie et il prendra le canapé.  
  
- D'accord, mais comment savez-vous que c'est une fille ?  
  
- Je connais bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Bon, on se retrouve à l'aéroport dans un mois et demi.  
  
- OK !  
  
- Oui, oui. On se retrouve à Londres dans un mois. Salut !  
  
Lia raccrocha, tout sourire. Elle venait de parler à Tammy qui se trouvait au Canada. Elle se dirigea vers Monsieur Lowell et Marina.  
  
- C'était Tammy. On s'est donné rendez-vous. Dans un mois exactement, les Ailes de la Victoire seront réunies, toutes à Londres !  
  
On sonna à la porte. Lia traversa le hall de la maison de Monsieur Lowell et ouvrit.  
  
- Iris ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
  
- Salut ma chérie ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien merci et toi ?  
  
- Ça va. Vous me manquiez, j'ai voulu venir vous voir. Dommage que Tammy ne soit pas là.  
  
Monsieur Lowell et Marina arrivèrent.  
  
- Iris !  
  
- Marina, Monsieur Lowell ! Oh ! Vous avez changé vos lunettes !  
  
- Euh. . . oui. . .  
  
- C'que vous êtes beau comme ça !  
  
- Iris, calme-toi.  
  
- Bon, alors ! Quand est-ce qu'on s'envole pour Londres ?  
  
- Dans un mois. On se retrouve là-bas avec Tammy.  
  
Marina s'avança vers Iris et lui murmura :  
  
- Ça y est, tu l'as vu ?  
  
Iris fit un triste sourire.  
  
- J'y suis allée mais j'n'ai pas eu le courage de lui parler.  
  
Marina s'adressa à Lia et Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je vous emprunte Iris. Viens avec moi Iris.  
  
Elles s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine.  
  
- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as dit que tu le lui dirais après le Tournoi.  
  
- Oui, mais si tu l'avais vu. Il était si triste. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas. . .  
  
- Je comprends. Mais tu sais que tu n'auras plus d'autres occasions.  
  
- Je préfère qu'il ne le sache jamais plutôt que de gâcher des retrouvailles familiales. L'esprit de famille est très important pour moi. Et je respecte certaines choses. . . que d'autres ne respectent pas. Tu sais Marina, je ne vais pas le lui dire, c'est mieux ainsi et comme ça, tout le monde sera content, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.  
  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais pense à ton bonheur aussi. Si tu fais ça et que tu es malheureuse par la suite, ça ne sert à rien.  
  
- Tu sais bien que mon bonheur m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir les personnes que j'aime, heureuses.  
  
- Oui, mais pour que les personnes que tu aimes et qui t'aiment soient heureuses, tu dois l'être également. Parce que si tu es malheureuse et que les gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment aussi voient que tu es malheureuse, alors ils seront malheureux. Mais s'ils voient que tu es heureuse alors ils seront heureux aussi. Tu comprends ?  
  
- D'accord, mais si je suis malheureuse mais que je ne le montre pas, les personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment aussi ne seront pas malheureuses parce qu'elles ne le sauront pas. Et à ce moment, elles seront heureuses.  
  
- Non ! Les personnes qui t'aiment et que tu aimes savant parfaitement quand tu es heureuse ou malheureuse. Ça se voit dans ton regard. Alors si elles voient que tu es heureuse, elles seront heureuses mais si elles voient que tu es malheureuse, alors elles seront malheureuses.  
  
- Hum, hum ! interrompit Lia.  
  
Marina et Iris se retournèrent.  
  
- Dis donc, les deux miss heureuse-malheureuse, y'a Monsieur Lowell qui nous demande.  
  
- On arrive.  
  
Elles allèrent toutes les trois dans le salon, Iris et Marina parlant toujours.  
  
- Je te dis que si les gens que tu aimes. . .  
  
Bla, bla, bla. . . Lia leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Les filles ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur Lowell ?!  
  
- Je peux parler.  
  
- Allez-y.  
  
- Notre avion décollera à neuf heures. Iris, tu viendras ici à huit heures.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- N'oublie pas, dans un mois.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Au Canada, Montréal. . .  
  
- Je suis championne de Beyblade maintenant !  
  
La jeune soeur de Tamara sauta sur elle. Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Arrête Tessie, tu vas m'étouffer ! Tim, aide-moi !  
  
Tim, son grand frère, au lieu de l'aider, sauta à son tour sur les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- Je suis fier de toi Tammy chérie !  
  
Tim avait 18 ans, des yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Quand à Tessie, elle avait 7 ans et ressemblait fortement à sa grande soeur. Les mêmes yeux profonds bleu azur et une épaisse chevelure blonde arrivant jusqu'aux épaules.  
  
- Vous m'avez tous manqué ! Surtout toi Tessie ! Ma p'tite princesse !  
  
- Et moi ? demanda Tim, vexé.  
  
- Oh, Tim, te fâche pas !  
  
Leurs parents arrivèrent. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus profonds s'avança et leur dit :  
  
- Debout les enfants ! Ma p'tite Tammy, il y a quelqu'un qui voudraient te parler.  
  
- Oui, déclara son père, un homme brun et aux yeux bruns également. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien.  
  
- Que je connais ? Je connais plein de gens.  
  
Elle alla dans le salon. Elle y découvrit. . .  
  
- Kurt ?!  
  
- Salut Tam.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- J'voulais te voir c'est tout.  
  
Tammy prit un air inquiet. Kurt la devança et la rassura :  
  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais maintenant que mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas partagés, je voulais simplement te dire bonne chance pour le Tournoi mondial.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit.  
  
- Merci. Mais pourquoi. . . ?  
  
- Je vais partir. On ne se reverra peut-être plus.  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais. . . c'est impossible. . . Tu habites ici depuis tout petit, tu ne peux partir. Pas comme ça. Tes parents ne peuvent pas. . .  
  
- Mes parents n'y sont pour rien. C'est moi qui veux partir.  
  
- Toi. . . ?  
  
- Vivre à proximité de ta maison m'est insupportable. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie.°.°. pour toujours. . .  
  
Le regard gris de Kurt se transforma en glace à l'instant même où il prononçait cette phrase. Tammy sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur.  
  
- Mais que vais-je faire sans toi ? Tu es mon seul véritable ami. Tu ne peux pas partir.  
  
- Je suis désolé Tam. Je pars demain. Adieu. . .  
  
Il s'en alla.  
  
- Kurt ! Kurt, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Kurt !!  
  
Elle courut à sa suite. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle lui barra le chemin.  
  
- Tu as dit que tout ce qui t'importait, c'était de me voir heureuse ! Mais si tu pars, je ne le serai pas !  
  
Kurt se contenta de baisser la tête et contourna Tammy.  
  
- Si tu pars, sois sûr que tu ne me reverras plus jamais.  
  
- Je n'y compte pas.  
  
- Je te déteste !  
  
Il s'apprêta à partir.  
  
- Prends soin de toi Tam. Mais sache que c'était la plus dure des décisions que j'ai eu à prendre. S'il te plaît, sèche tes larmes.  
  
Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Tammy sécha ses larmes. Il n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, ils se retrouveraient. Elle en était certaine. Et ce jour-là, ils s'expliqueraient vraiment.°.°.  
  
Pour conclure, j'ai inventé une petite phrase qui décrit parfaitement la situation de Kurt et Tammy : « Je voudrais être un poignard pour pouvoir transpercer ton coeur et faire couler ton sang comme tu as fait couler mes larmes. ». Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai une âme de poète. . .  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Shiny : de rien pour la review. J'aime vraiment ta fic. Mais ne te presse pas, je peux attendre. Surtout si tu dois te préparer pour les exams qui approchent. Moi, je dois faire un stage alors t'imagine pas la galère. . . Bon, sur ce, je te laisse en attendant d'avoir ta réaction sur la suite de ma fic. En ce qui concerne ta review, voilà des nouvelles des filles. Bisous bisous !!  
  
White-Catz : tu en auras du Kai ! Je te l'accorde, deux chapitres sans Kai, c'est impardonnable. Mais tu devras attendre encore longtemps avant de le voir. C'est vrai, dans le premier tome, je parlais que de lui. Faut que je change.  
  
Tu penses vraiment que ma fic est l'une des meilleures ? Merci !! Bien sûr que je vais continuer. Pas question d'arrêter ! Tu connais Ewan ?  
  
Du Mountain Bike ? Moi, j'adore les sensations fortes. A Disney par exemple. Le Space Mountain, le Big Thunder, le Rock'n'roller. . . J'adore trop !!  
  
Bien sûr que je t'apporterais la suite de ma fic si tu te retrouves a l'hôpital. Faut juste me dire où c'est.  
  
Ta fic « La nuit du démon » est géniale. C'est pour quand la suite ?  
  
25 Septembre. . . J'y penserais. C'est ton anniversaire c'est ça ?  
  
Si tu vas en enfer, je t'apporterais la suite jusque là !! Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Merci pour ton adresse. Mais tu sais, je vais pas trop sur les sites de ce genre. Gros bisous !!  
  
Sungirl : j't'avais dit qu'ils étaient choux ces deux-là ! Ma fic en anglais ?! J'y pense, j'y pense ! Mais il va me falloir de l'aide. Au secours !! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, toi qui étais une lectrice silencieuse. Bises !!!  
  
Pour tous les lecteurs silencieux : prenez le temps de me mettre une petite review. Même pour me dire que ma fic est mauvaise. Bon, là je vais faire une déprime et j'arrêterais d'écrire. . . J'plaisante !!!  
  
Titre du chapitre 4 : Un mois plus tard. . .  
  
C'est pas très explicite comme titre mais bon. . .  
  
Merci à tous ! Je vous fait d'énormes bisous qui vient d'une petite étoile qui continuera de briller si vous lui mettez des reviews.^-^ 


	4. Un mois plus tard

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même !!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un mois plus tard. . .  
  
- Whaa ! C'que c'est grand ! s'exclama Marina.  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire venaient d'arriver à Londres.  
  
- C'est peut-être grand mais il fait vachement froid ! dit Lia en grelottant.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Iris.  
  
- Venez, on va rentrer à l'hôtel, déclara Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- C'est lequel ?  
  
- Le « Royal Hastings ». Cinq Etoiles.  
  
- Cinq ?! Il est encore plus grand que celui de New York !  
  
- Oui.  
  
Monsieur Lowell les conduisit à l'hôtel.  
  
- Bonjour, déclara le maître d'hôtel. Vous devez être les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous pouvez monter, c'est la chambre 318.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas de clé ?  
  
- Mademoiselle Cameron est déjà arrivée. Vopus n'avez qu'à frapper.  
  
- Très bien. Merci.  
  
Ils montèrent au troisième étage. Devant la chambre 318, Monsieur Lowell frappa. Tammy ouvrit.  
  
- Salut !  
  
- Tammy ! Contente de te revoir !  
  
Iris détailla la suite.  
  
- C'est beau ici.  
  
La suite avait été soigneusement décorée. Des tableaux venant d'Australie, Canada, Grèce et Italie ornaient les murs vert pastel de la suite. Au fond, cinq chambres avaient été décorées de la même manière.  
  
- Oui, c'est très beau, mais il fait tellement froid ici ! se plaignit Lia. Ils connaissent pas le chauffage on dirait. . .  
  
- Si, Lia, dit Tammy. Ils l'ont à fond.  
  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pour eux, à fond, ça veut dire - 40°C. C'est pas possible ça. En Grèce, il fait toujours 30°C au moins. Je ne supporte pas ce froid polaire.  
  
- Couvre-toi Lia, tu vas tomber malade sinon, conseilla Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- J'ai déjà trois pulls de laine sur moi, deux écharpes, une paire de gants, un bonnet et un pantalon. J'ai toujours aussi froid. Et même si je me mettais sous la couverture, je sentirai toujours le froid glacial de cette suite.  
  
- Pauvre Lia, tu ne supportes vraiment pas ce froid ?  
  
- Non. Atchoum !!  
  
- A tes souhaits. Ecoute, tu sais c'qu'on va faire ? Tout d'abord, tu vas te mettre au lit, je vais demander qu'on t'apporte un bol de soupe bien chaude.  
  
- Merci Tammy.  
  
- Nous, on va descendre dans le hall, déclara Iris, tu t'en sortiras seule Tammy ?  
  
- Oui, oui, allez-y.  
  
- A tout à l'heure !  
  
Iris, Marina et Monsieur Lowell sortirent.  
  
- Bon ! Je vais demander au maître d'hôtel de passer, pendant ce temps, tu restes bien sage. Moi, je vais voir Ray.  
  
- Il est ici ?!  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tout d'un coup, je m'sens mieux. . .  
  
Tammy lui toucha le front.  
  
- Désolée mais tu as au moins 40°C de fièvre. A tout à l'heure.  
  
- Attends !  
  
Tammy sortit. Elle soupira.  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
Elle s'enfonça dans le lit moelleux.  
  
Tammy descendit un étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre 206. Elle sourit puis frappa. Une petite fille ouvrit.  
  
- Euh. . . Bonjour. Je crois que je me suis trompée de chambre. Veuillez m'excuser.  
  
- Vous cherchez Ray ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Je m'appelle Huê Nam et je suis la fiancée de Ray.  
  
- La. . . quoi ?!!  
  
- Venez, entrez. Je vais le chercher. Ray !!  
  
Tammy sursauta à ce cri perçant. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait le chercher ? Huê Nam sourit.  
  
- C'est plus efficace.  
  
Ray arriva.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il aperçut Tammy.  
  
- Tamara ?  
  
- Salut ! Où est le reste de ton équipe ?  
  
- Ils arrivent dans deux semaines. Et vous ?  
  
- Nous sommes toutes là.  
  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu seule ?  
  
- Iris, Marina et Monsieur Lowell sont en bas. Et Lia est malade. Et pas qu'un peu.  
  
- Et. . . c'est grave ?  
  
Elle vit l'air inquiet de Ray.  
  
- Non, t'en fais pas. Elle supporte pas le froid, c'est tout. En fait, j'avais l'intention de lui faire une surprise en t'emmenant la voir mais comme tu es avec ta. . . fiancée. . .  
  
Ray se retourna et rencontra le regard innocent de Huê Nam. Elle répliqua avant que Ray ne le fasse.  
  
- Je ne dis que la vérité.  
  
- On est peut-être fiancés mais on a été forcés.  
  
- Oh, dans ce cas. . . Tu veux bien venir avec moi voir Lia ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Allons-y. Et. . . Huê Nam ?  
  
- Elle ne vient pas.  
  
- Si ! Je veux venir.  
  
- Non, tu ne viens pas.  
  
- Si !  
  
- Non !  
  
- Laisse-la venir.  
  
- C'n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
- C'n'est qu'une petite fille.  
  
Ray se pencha vers Huê Nam.  
  
- Très bien, tu peux venir, mais si tu sors une seule fois le mot « fiancé », tu es fichue ma p'tite.  
  
- C'est des menaces ?  
  
- Exactement.  
  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Tammy sourit.  
  
- Vous venez ?  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la suite 318, à l'étage supérieur. Ils rentrèrent. Tammy se dirigea vers la chambre de Lia, à gauche. Elle frappa doucement.  
  
- Lia ?  
  
- Humm ?  
  
- Ça va comment ?  
  
- Mal. On peut pas augmenter le chauffage ?  
  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il était à fond.  
  
- J'ai tellement froid.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Lia ne rigolait vraiment plus.  
  
- J'ai mal à la tête.  
  
Elle commença à s'endormir. Tammy s'affola.  
  
- Non, Lia, ne t'endors pas ! Je vais appeler un médecin, ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Les lèvres de Lia étaient violettes, elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur et elle avait une forte fièvre qui la rendait brûlante.  
  
- Lia ! Lia, réveille-toi !  
  
- Laisse-moi dormir Tammy. . .  
  
- Non ! Ne t'endors pas ! Si tu t'endors, tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver !  
  
- Je ne peux pas résister. . . Je suis désolée. . .  
  
- Non. . .  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre.  
  
- Ray, j't'en supplie, maintiens-la réveillée. Il faut que j'appelle un médecin. Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Ray entra dans la chambre. Tammy était perdue.  
  
- Oh ! Où sont passés les autres ? Un téléphone, vite ! Y'a pas de téléphone ici ?  
  
- Y'en a un là-bas, montra Huê Nam.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle composa le numéro de l'hôtel. Le maître d'hôtel répondit.  
  
- Appelez un médecin, vite !  
  
Elle raccrocha.  
  
- Vite ! pria-t-elle.  
  
Elle descendit dans le hall pour chercher les autres.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Huê Nam rejoignit Ray dans la chambre de Lia. Elle s'approcha du lit.  
  
- Comme elle est belle ! s'extasia-t-elle.  
  
- Belle et pâle comme une morte, ajouta Ray.  
  
- Ray ? C'est toi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Salut, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Huê Nam. Celle-ci comprit et sortit.  
  
- C'est ton état qui m'inquiète.  
  
- J'vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai tellement sommeil. . .  
  
- Lia, ne t'endors pas.  
  
Il lui prit la main. Elle était glacée.  
  
- Lia, bats-toi. Fais-le pour tes amies, pour Monsieur Lowell, pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. . . pour moi.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas la force.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Ces mots ôtaient toute envie de dormir mais c'n'était pas assez pour Lia. Trois mots.°.°. Lia les attendait depuis si longtemps. . .  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège.  
  
- . . . Non, c'est la vérité.  
  
- Tu n'as aucun moyen de le prouver.  
  
Ray baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait beau essayer toutes les ruses qui existent, rien n'y ferait.  
  
- Laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plaît Ray. . .  
  
- Je ne peux pas.  
  
- Je me réveillerai, c'est promis.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
- Non ! Lia !  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
- Il faut que tu te battes. Ne te laisse pas aller.  
  
- Je suis frigorifiée, comment veux-tu résister à un tel froid ?  
  
- Il faut que je la réchauffe un peu, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et redressa un peu Lia. Il la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put. Lia ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Merci Ray.  
  
Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui. Ray ne put résister. C'était risqué mais au moins, elle ne s'endormirait pas.  
  
- Lia, je t'aime. . .  
  
Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lia. Elles étaient glacées. Peut-être parviendrait-il à la réchauffer de cette façon. Il aurait continué de l'embrasser si Tammy n'était pas rentrée à cet instant. Mais elle vit l'essentiel.  
  
- Oh. . . Peut-être que. . . je. . . euh. . .  
  
- Non, ça va.  
  
- Le médecin est là.  
  
Le médecin se présenta.  
  
- Bonjour. Est-elle encore lucide ?  
  
- Oui, je crois.  
  
L'homme entra et referma la porte.  
  
- Tammy, nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir été là, dit Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû négliger sa maladie. Je croyais que c'était juste un coup de froid.  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver.  
  
Pendant un quart-d'heure, tous se firent un sang d'encre Le médecin sortit enfin. Il avait le visage décomposé. Monsieur Lowell, essayant de rester calme, demanda :  
  
- Alors ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
  
- Sa vie ne tient qu'à elle.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Si elle décide de vivre, elle vivra. Mais si elle décide du contraire, elle mourra.  
  
Tammy, Iris et Marina s'horrifièrent.  
  
- Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est la soutenir. J'ai fermé tous les rideaux de la chambre, aspergée la chambre d'eau de menthe et j'ai posé à côté d'elle et sur son front des serviettes vierges humides et très chaudes. L'odeur de la menthe lui permettra de mieux respirer.  
  
- Mais si elle s'endort ?  
  
- Bientôt, elle aura très chaud. Surtout ne touchez à rien. Laissez tout comme ça. Elle aura tellement chaud qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir.  
  
- Très bien. Merci docteur.  
  
- Rappelez-moi dans dix jours.  
  
Monsieur Lowell acquiesça. Le médecin sortit. Aussitôt, Tammy se précipita dans la chambre. Mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que l'odeur mentholée se fit sentir.  
  
- Il y est allé un peu fort sur le parfum.  
  
- TROP fort.  
  
La chambre était plongée dans le noir total. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les trois du lit. Lia s'agitait. Cependant, elle avait dû sentir la présence de ses trois amies car elle demanda :  
  
- Enlevez-moi ces serviettes ! J'ai chaud !  
  
Marina allait enlever celle qu'elle avait sur le front mais Iris l'en empêcha.  
  
- Non ! Tu te rappelles ce que le médecin a dit. On ne doit rien toucher.  
  
Marina baissa sa main.  
  
- Désolées Lia. . .  
  
- Où est Ray ?  
  
Tammy, la seule à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, répondit :  
  
- Il est toujours là. Tu veux le voir ?  
  
- Je veux bien.  
  
Les filles sortirent.  
  
- Ray, elle veut te voir.  
  
Il y alla et s'approcha.  
  
- Tu voulais me voir ?  
  
- Aère la chambre s'il te plaît.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. Pour guérir, il faut que tu restes comme ça.  
  
- Si je reste comme ça, c'n'est plus de fièvre que j'vais mourir mais d'étouffement et d'asphyxie.  
  
Ray sourit. Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant de guérir complètement. . .  
  
Pauvre Lia ! Enfin, Ray l'aime ! Mais vous allez avoir une déception. Ray va se défiler, comme d'habitude. . .  
  
Je déteste ce site. Quatre review de perdues ! Quatre !!! Vous vous rendez compte ?!! Je le hais ce site, mais je le hais !!!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 2 :  
  
X-spy : Ray, Ray, Ray. . . Huê Nam, Lia ou Kai ? Je sais pas ! Enfin, si, je sais mais je peux pas te le dire ! Dsl !!! Tu m'en veux hein ? Hein, que tu m'en veux ? Bisous !  
  
Kimiko : bon alors ! Encore une longue, longue review.  
  
Kai, il est pas là pour l'instant.  
  
Tu me crois pas que je boude ? Ah ouais ?! D'accord. . .  
  
(. . . . . . . . )  
  
Tu me crois là ?!  
  
Bon, sérieux maintenant ! Oui, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a pleins de points communs. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui connaissent toutes les chansons de Disney par coeur. Nous sommes toutes les deux des cas désespérés !!  
  
Moi aussi, j'rêve pas tout le temps de Kai. Tu connais Gundam Wing on dirait ? Heero, Duo, Trowa et tous les autres !! Ils sont tellement. . . (soupir) Tu me comprends. Y'a certains persos que je connais pas tous ceux que tu m'as listé mais je connais Draco et Kenshin et je peux te dire que je craque à fond sur eux !!!! A mon tour de te dire tous les persos sur qui je craque : Kai, Ray, Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura, Kôji, Draco, Harry, Sirius, Severus, Shaolan, Eriol. . . Et j'en passe ! Y'en a tellement ! Si tu connais pas, demande, y'a aucun problème.  
  
FRANCE 3 ! Aaaaaah !!!!!! J'vais les tuer. Toujours au même moment ! Je les ai pas vus moi tous les épisodes. Ça m'arrangerait bien si tu me racontais un peu ce qui se passe (air suppliant et à genoux devant toi).  
  
Tu es du genre solitaire. Bienvenue au club ! J'ai toujours été seule. Mais parfois, c'est trop bien ! Tu peux penser à tes chéris comme tu veux, sans être dérangée. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu mon idée d'écrire des fics. Et ça marche on dirait. Je croyais que ça allait être un fiasco mais finalement. . . Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Sur le net, les gens sont gentils et naturels.  
  
Mes persos ? Des saintes vierges ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils sont tous atroces ! Et Marina, oui, c'est vrai elle peut faire une autre crise mais je préfère pas. Tyson va pas apprécié.  
  
Tout à fait ! Mes revieweuses sont mes petites soeurs ! Euh. . . petit frère parce que j'ai un revieweur dont je ne dirais pas le nom pour anonymat ! Désolée pour lui.  
  
Dsl, le Kai-Iris, ce sera pour une autre fois !  
  
Tes discours ? Des galimatias ? C'est quoi au juste ? Je crois qu'il faut que je cherche dans un dico moi !  
  
Je te pose la même question : c'est quoi cette histoire de mec qui sort avec un autre mec ? J'crois qu'on s'est pas très bien compris là ! Perverse ?! Moi ?!! Comment tu oses ?!! C'est toi qui a déteint sur moi ! C'est pas ma fauteeeeuh !!!!!! Je suis innocente ! Tu entends ? In-no-cen- te !!!!!! Et pourquoi que tu veux me surnommer Tammy bis ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Et ben, t'as qu'à bouder parce que moi aussi ! Na !  
  
(Quelques heures plus tard. . . )  
  
J'ai battu le record et pas toireuh !!! Nana nère !!  
  
Ton chat a fait ses griffes sur le poster de Kai ???!!!!! Non mais ! Je l'aurais zigouiller ton chat ! T'as un poster et tu me dis que t'es pas accro ? Ben voyons ! TU AS UN POSTER DE KAI ????!!!! C'est pas juste ! Bon, je te donne mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone et tu m'envoies ton poster OK ? Non, je blague. Mais ce serait chouette de se connaître un peu plus que par le net. Et puis, on habite toutes les deux en France non ? Bon, ça, c'est mon avis. Pour toi, je sais pas ! Tu me répondras dans ta prochaine review ou envoie-moi un mail à : minhou@club-internet.  
  
Shana, ça fait peut-être bébé, mais moi, je trouve qu'il est super. Tu te considères déjà comme une de mes intimes ? Wow, je suis flattée !  
  
Raté ! L'amie d'enfance de Kai est pas trop enfance mais ils sont jamais sortis ensemble. Ils ont coupé les ponts à cinq ans chacun.  
  
Tes délirs sont délirants, ça, c'est vrai !!!  
  
Tes surnoms sont trop mignons ! Je peux choisir ? Ou en inventer ? Shanou ! Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? Tu diras à ta soeur que « patate », c'est un peu méchant. Mais bon, les soeurs. . . Mes deux soeurs à moi m'appelle Bibiche. T'imagines ! Deux semaines de cours ? Quelle chance. Tu passe en troisième ? Félicitations !!! Quand je disais terminale, tu y crois vraiment ? J'ai que 16 ans tu sais. Alors entrer en terminale à cet âge. . . J't'expliquerais une autre fois. Il fait beau mais aussi très chaud. Alors l'ordi allumé en permanence, non merci !  
  
Bon allez !! Je te fais de gros câlins !!! @+ Shanou !!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 3 :  
  
Ewan421 : j't'en veux pas pour la review du 4 juin. Je sais que c'est pas ta faute. De toute façon, grâce à ce site de ***, j'ai perdu quelques reviews. Snif, snif !  
  
Iris voulait pas dire quoi ? Faut que je relise le chapitre 3 moi !  
  
Tim ? C'est qui ça ?  
  
Et comment pouvais-je savoir que tu venais de « Canada, Alma » ? Hein ?  
  
Chez moi aussi, quand il pleut, y'a un lac, en face de chez moi. C'est joli à voir (ironique bien sûr !).  
  
Une future fic ? Génial !! Tiens moi au courant !  
  
Bon,ben gros bisous !!!  
  
Prochain chapitre : L'arrivée des Blade Breakers.  
  
Bonne lecture et reviews please !!! 


	5. L'arrivée des Blade Breakers

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même !!  
  
Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée des Blade Breakers  
  
- C'est ça, Londres ? demanda Tyson en regardant tout autour de lui.  
  
- Oui. Ça te plaît ? demanda Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- Si ça m'plaît ? C'est carrément géant ! J'ai hâte de passer les éliminatoires. Comme ça, on ira en France, à Paris. A c'qu'il paraît, c'est hyper-top là-bas !  
  
- Tyson, tu devrais éviter d'écouter les bobards qu'on te raconte, intervint Kai.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kai ? Ça te réussit pas, Londres.  
  
- Réveille-toi Tyson ! C'n'est pas un jeu ! Nous sommes ici pour le Tournoi mondial !  
  
- Et alors ? Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser un peu.  
  
- Un peu, d'accord. Mais toi, tu t'amuses tout le temps.  
  
- Et toi, tu t'amuses jamais.  
  
- Tu devrais en faire autant.  
  
- J'ai pas envie de devenir comme toi.  
  
- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal.  
  
- Tu me cherches ?!  
  
- Peut-être bien.  
  
- Du calme, du calme ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour si peu. Allez, rentrons à l'hôtel. Ray nous attend.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet qui menait au « Royal Hastings », Kai et Tyson ne se parlèrent plus. Après vingt minutes de route, ils descendirent de leur bus et eurent la surprise de découvrir un grand hôtel blanc. Il avait l'air d'être tout neuf.  
  
- C'est magnifique. Cinq Etoiles. Pas mal, dit Tyson.  
  
- C'est super ! s'exclama Max.  
  
Ils rentrèrent. Ray les attendait dans le hall.  
  
- Salut les gars !  
  
- Eh Ray !  
  
- Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre.  
  
Ils suivirent tous leur ami. Arrivés devant la chambre 206. . .  
  
- Préparez-vous à avoir une surprise.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte. Tyson s'écria tout de suite.  
  
- Whaa !! Et y'a combien de chambres ?  
  
- Cinq.  
  
- J'pense que y'en a assez pour sept personnes. Visez-moi un peu ces canapés !  
  
- Sept ?  
  
- Je te présente Yakami.  
  
La jeune fille, muette jusqu'à présent, se montra. Ray sourit.  
  
- Enchanté jeune fille. Et bienvenue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Et quelle est l'autre personne ?  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- C'est Eliane. Ça te dit rien ?  
  
- Eliane est là aussi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ray jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de Kai en évitant soigneusement le regard de celui-ci. Effectivement, Eliane était là. Il leva les yeux vers Kai.  
  
- Ça va Kai ?  
  
- Oui, ça va. Merci.  
  
Son ton était glacé. Ray se rappela.  
  
- Le problème, c'est qu'on est huit et pas sept.  
  
- Huit ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Une jeune fille sortit d'une des chambres.  
  
- Je m'appelle Huê Nam et je suis la fiancée de Ray.  
  
- La fiancée ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
- Huê Nam, tu pouvais pas te taire ?  
  
- C'est pas bien de cacher la vérité. De toute façon, j'reste ici que jusqu'à ce que grand frère vienne. Mais il ne semble pas se décider à venir. . .  
  
Tyson et les autres regardèrent Ray.  
  
- J'vous expliquerai tout à l'heure.  
  
- Cette fille est bizarre, dit Yakami.  
  
Cette remarque n'échappa pas à Huê Nam. Elle s'approcha de Yakami.  
  
- Comment ça bizarre ? Je te prierai de t'expliquer.  
  
- Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres ?  
  
- Je te préviens, je fais partie d'une très grande dynastie chinoise.  
  
- Et après ? Moi aussi, je fais patie d'une grande dynastie japonaise.  
  
Tyson et Ray, sentant la dispute, s'interposèrent.  
  
- Yakami. . .  
  
- Huê Nam. . .  
  
- La ferme !!  
  
Les deux garçons en restèrent bouche bée.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine prétentieuse ! dit Yakami.  
  
- Quoi ?! Répète un peu ?! s'emporta Huê Nam, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
- Sale gamine prétentieuse pourrie et gâtée jusqu'à la moelle !  
  
Huê Nam se fâcha.  
  
- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va faire la gamine prétentieuse !  
  
Elle asséna un coup de poing sur la joue droite de Yakami. Tyson s'écria :  
  
- Hé ! Mais ça va pas bien ?!  
  
- Tu vas me le payer !  
  
Yakami lui rendit son coup.  
  
- Huê Nam ! s'exclama Ray.  
  
Les deux filles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Tyson et Ray tentèrent désespérément de les séparer.  
  
- Dis donc Ray, elle a un sale caractère ta fiancée.  
  
- C'est pareil pour ta copine. Les filles, calmez-vous !  
  
Pour toute réponse, Tyson se fit griffer sur la joue et Ray sur le bras.  
  
- Mais ça fait maleuu ! s'écria Tyson. Oh ! J'abandonne !  
  
Eliane s'approcha.  
  
- Elle va essayer ?  
  
- Peut-être. Entre filles, ça se comprend, non ?  
  
- Si tu le dis. Regardons.  
  
- Les filles, ne vous disputez pas pour si peu.  
  
- Toi, on t'a rien demandé !  
  
Eliane se reçut un coup de poing et fut projetée à quelques mètres de Kai.  
  
- Eliane ! Ça va ?  
  
- Oui, ça va Maître Kai.  
  
Celui-ci s'énerva. Il s'approcha et empoigna chacune des deux filles.  
  
- Bon, vous allez arrêter maintenant, espèces de sales gamines !  
  
- Lâche-moi ! se débattit Huê Nam. T'es qu'un sale gosse de riche ! Prends- ça !  
  
Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le visage de Kai se décomposa.  
  
- Maître Kai !  
  
Eliane se précipita et leur colla à chacune deux gifles. Yakami et Huê Nam n'apprécièrent pas.  
  
- Comment t'as osé ?! s'écria Yakami.  
  
- Tu vas nous payer ça très cher !  
  
Elles se jetèrent sur Eliane.  
  
- Heureusement que j'n'ai emmené personne avec moi, dit Max. J'n'imagine pas le massacre.  
  
- Où est passé Monsieur Dickenson ?  
  
- Eh, mais il s'est esquivé en douce !  
  
On frappa à la porte. Ray ouvrit.  
  
- Iris ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu veux pas essayer de séparer ces trois furies ?  
  
- Euh. . . bonjour. Je vais très bien, et toi ?  
  
- Pas le temps. Regarde.  
  
Iris jeta un coup d'oeil à la querelle.  
  
- Ah, je vois ! Aïe, ça, ça doit faire mal ! Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de les calmer, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Impossible.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu m'as bien vue ?  
  
- Mais tu es une fille.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Tu pourrais essayer de les apaiser.  
  
- Ray, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Les filles, quand elles se battent entre elles, sont beaucoup plus féroces que les garçons. Quand elles sont dans cet état, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de les calmer. Je préférerai mille fois me jeter du haut de l'Himalaya plutôt que de m'opposer à elles.  
  
- S'il te plaît. Même Kai n'a pas réussi à se faire respecter. Il s'est reçu un coup.  
  
Iris éclata de rire. Voyant que Ray ne rigolait pas du tout, elle se calma.  
  
- Euh. . . désolée. . . Tu es sérieux ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Bon, je crois que je ferai mieux d'intervenir.  
  
Iris s'approcha. Elle reconnut Eliane.  
  
- Eliane ?!  
  
- Oh ! Salut. . . Aïe ! . . . Iris ! Mais lâchez-moi, espèces de folles !  
  
Huê Nam mordit Eliane au bras.  
  
- Aïeuuu !! Mais ça va pas ?! Cannibale ! Carnivore ! Anthropophage ! Si j'ai une trace demain, j't'étripe !  
  
- Oh, comme si j'avais peur ! Allez, viens te battre au lieu de parler !  
  
Yakami se mêla à la dispute.  
  
- Et toi ! Pourquoi t'es pas restée en Chine, dans ton village de primates ?!  
  
- Eh ! intervint Iris. En disant ça, tu insultes Ray ! Je te prierai de lui faire des excuses.  
  
- Faire des excuses à lui c'est comme faire des excuses à elle. Jamais ! D'abord, t'es qui toi ?  
  
- Moi ? Je suis. . . euh. . . peu importe ! Ecoutez-moi toutes les trois. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de vous entendre ? Vous vous connaissez à peine et déjà, vous vous battez. Vous allez cohabiter ensemble, ça ne sert à rien de se battre. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour vos amis ?  
  
Iris regarda les Blade Breakers. Les trois jeunes filles se lâchèrent.  
  
- Si, bien sûr, déclara Yakami.  
  
- Ils sont déjà assez gentils pour vous avoir emmenées avec eux, poursuivit Iris. La moindre chose que vous puissiez faire pour eux, c'est de les respecter. Ce que vous venez de faire est une marque tout à fait immature et irrespectueuse envers les garçons. En vous battant comme vous l'avez fait, vous prouvez à quel point vous ne les aimez pas. Et vous les avez blessés en le faisant. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider.  
  
Elles restèrent silencieuses. Huê Nam prit la parole :  
  
- Je suis désolée. Yakami, je m'excuse de t'avoir frappée et toi Eliane, je m'excuse de t'avoir mordue.  
  
- Oh, c'est pas grave ! C'est à moi de m'excuser de vous avoir toutes les deux giflées.  
  
- Quant à moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te sauter dessus Eliane et Huê Nam, je me rends compte que je t'ai insultée en te traitant de primate.  
  
Yakami s'approcha de Ray. Elle s'inclina.  
  
- Excuse-moi.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave. . .  
  
Iris rit doucement.  
  
- Bien. Je préfère ça.  
  
En voyant les griffures, les bleus et les hématomes sur le visage et les bras des jeunes filles, Iris ajouta :  
  
- Je vous conseille de les soigner, les garçons. Bon, j'étais venue vous voir parce que Lia est retombée malade mais je vois que vous avez d'autres choses à faire. Salut !  
  
- Attends ! la retint Ray. Lia. . . comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Iris répondit tristement :  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à venir la voir. Pour l'instant, elle est stable.  
  
- Je viens.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Non, Huê Nam.  
  
- Si ! Personne ne m'en empêchera.  
  
- Bon, Iris, on arrive dans quelques minutes.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
Ray s'approcha de Huê Nam.  
  
- Allez, viens, je vais te soigner.  
  
- Non, j'ai pas mal.  
  
Il appuya sur le bleu qu'elle avait au bras.  
  
- Aëuuu !! Ça fait maleuu !  
  
Elle regarda son fiancé.  
  
- Bon, d'accord.  
  
Tyson, Ray et Kai soignèrent leurs trois petites protégées et malgré le refus de Ray, ils allèrent tous chez les Ailes de la Victoire. Ray expliqua ce qu'il se passait ce qui inquiéta les Blade Breakers. Arrivés devant la chambre 318, Ray frappa. Iris leur ouvrit puis les délaissèrent. L'équipe fut quelque peu surprise puis elle entra puis ferma la porte. Les Ailes de la Victoire étaient toutes en train de prier pour. . . Lia ! Le médecin sortit. Iris et Monsieur Lowell s'approchèrent.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Elle a beaucoup de fièvre mais ça devrait aller. Donnez-lui ceci toutes les quatre heures.  
  
Il tendit à Monsieur Lowell une boîte de médicaments.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
Il partit. Toutes soupirèrent de soulagement.  
  
- Elle va s'en sortir !  
  
- Oui, et on pourra disputer les éliminatoires dans une semaine.  
  
- C'est un peu tôt une semaine, non ? Elle ne pourra pas jouer.  
  
- Une seule personne représentera l'équipe. Marina ?  
  
- D'accord, je jouerai.  
  
- Oh, regardez, les Blade Breakers ! Pardon, on ne vous avait pas vus ! s'excusa Tammy. Salut Maxou, comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien, merci.  
  
- Salut Tyson !  
  
- Salut Marina !  
  
- Euh. . . il me semble qu'il y ait des personnes que je ne connais pas ici.  
  
- Oh oui ! Je vous présente Yakami.  
  
- Et voici Huê Nam.  
  
- Je suis la fiancée de Ray.  
  
. . .  
  
- Huê Nam, combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Pas devant tout le monde.  
  
- Désolée.  
  
- Alors comme ça, Ray a une petite fiancée ?  
  
- Lia !! s'exclama Iris en accourant pour la soutenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ? C'n'est pas raisonnable.  
  
- Ça va, j'vais bien.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Huê Nam tout en regardant Ray. Elle s'agenouilla à hauteur de la jeune chinoise. Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Tu es mignonne. Je m'appelle Lia.  
  
- Et moi, c'est Huê Nam. Toi aussi tu es très belle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Lia, tu vas comment ? intervint Marina.  
  
- Bien, ça va beaucoup mieux. Mais. . . on meurt de chaud ici, on ne pourrait pas baisser le chauffage ?  
  
- J'y vais, dit Tammy qui émit un petit rire.  
  
Lia se releva et rencontra le regard de Ray.  
  
- Tu as une adorable fiancée, Ray. Prends-en soin.  
  
- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .  
  
- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. A toi de me prouver le contraire. De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'explication à me fournir.  
  
Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire. Elle ne prenait pas mal le fait qu'il ait une fiancée. Mais elle se trompait sur la nature de ses sentiments.  
  
- Bon, je vais me reposer encore un peu dans ma chambre. On se revoit aux éliminatoires. . . ou même en France.  
  
Lia leur adressa à tous un sourire puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, son sourire s'effaça et une expression de tristesse se peignit sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit. Elle sortit une photo et la regarda avant de la serrer contre son coeur. Elle la retourna et lut le poème qui y était inscrit :  
  
« Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes sentiments,  
  
Tu le sauras quand viendra le temps.  
  
Ton coeur parlera à ta place,  
  
Et les mots te seront renvoyés comme une glace.  
  
Rien n'aura plus d'importance à tes yeux,  
  
Car tes secrets seront à jamais aux cieux.  
  
Ecoute ton coeur,  
  
C'est le dernier conseil de ta grande soeur.  
  
Un petit poème pour toi Lia, qui a su me comprendre.  
  
Avec tout mon amour.  
  
De la part de Flora. »  
  
- Flora. . .  
  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.  
  
- Tu aurais pu me conseiller. Mais tu es partie trop tôt !  
  
Elle retourna la photo et la contempla longuement. Deux jeunes filles étaient représentées. L'une d'elles devait avoir l'âge de Lia et l'autre était Lia elle-même à environ huit ans. C'était sa grande soeur, Flora. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient d'un mauve plus sombre que ceux de Lia. Le portrait craché de Lia. Celle-ci avait la coupe au carré et tenait la main de sa soeur. Elles faisaient de grands sourires.  
  
- Où es-tu maintenant ?  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes.  
  
- Je sais qu'un jour, on se reverra.  
  
- Lia ?  
  
Elle se retourna. Elle vit Ray.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Mettre certaines choses au point.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit ; tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.  
  
- Huê Nam et moi sommes fiancés contre notre gré.  
  
Etrangement, Lia fut soulagée au fond d'elle-même. Mais elle n'y laissa rien paraître.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. . .  
  
- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, coupa-t-elle.  
  
- Tu es bornée.  
  
- Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?  
  
- Arrête.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ce jeu.  
  
- Quel jeu ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
Elle tourna son regard mauve vers lui. Il brillait de larmes contenues.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'endure.  
  
- Si, je le sais.  
  
Lia rangea la photo qu'elle tenait à la main.  
  
- Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes sentiments. . .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- . . . Tu le sauras quand viendra le temps.  
  
Ton coeur parlera à ta place,  
  
Et les mots te seront renvoyés comme une glace.  
  
Rien n'aura plus d'importance à tes yeux,  
  
Car tes secrets seront à jamais aux cieux.  
  
Ecoute ton coeur,  
  
C'est le dernier conseil de ta grande soeur.  
  
Lia regarda Ray.  
  
- C'est un poème que ma grande soeur Flora a composé pour moi.  
  
- C'est un beau poème.  
  
- Oui. Mais malheureusement, c'est le derniersouvenir que je garde d'elle.  
  
- Tu n'as pas de photos ?  
  
Lia ressortit la photo et la tendit à Ray.  
  
- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.  
  
- Physiquement, oui. Mais elle était beaucoup plus intelligente et studieuse que moi. Elle voulait devenir ingénieur en informatique. Elle est partie quand j'avais neuf ans. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je l'aimais tant. C'était la seule personne qui m'écoutait. Quand je me faisais embêter à l'école par les autres garçons, elle venait et me défendait toujours. Ou quand je me faisais mal en tombant, elle me soignait. Mes parents n'ont jamais été là que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi. Alors Flora a décidé que ce serait elle qui s'occuperait de moi. Elle m'a fait une promesse. . . qu'elle n'a pas tenue. Le jour de son départ, je n'étais pas présente car on s'était disputées. Elle a discrètement glissé cette photo sous mon oreiller avant de partir. Quand je l'ai découverte, c'était trop tard. Mais je regrette tellement. Je n'ai pas pu la voir une dernière fois. Une dernière fois !  
  
Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Ray fut désemparé et ne sut que faire.  
  
- Ecoute Lia, je suis sûr que ta soeur pense à toi chaque jour qui passe.  
  
- Comment le pourrait-elle puisqu'elle me déteste ? Je n'ai jamais été une petite soeur modèle.  
  
- Tu te fais du mal. Elle a dû souffrir de votre séparation.  
  
- Je veux la revoir. Elle me manque.  
  
- Oui, je sais.  
  
- Non, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Je n'ai jamais été aimée par personne à part Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Et tes amies ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr mais c'n'est pas pareil. Monsieur Lowell, lui, m'a offert l'amour d'un père.  
  
- Tout le monde t'aime.  
  
Lia rit doucement à cette phrase.  
  
- Même toi ?  
  
Ray savait parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
  
- L'autre jour, c'était pour te tenir éveillée, c'est tout.  
  
- Alors je me suis fait des illusions ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidée.  
  
- Je me sentais obligé de le faire.  
  
Ils se sourirent.  
  
Chapitre 5 terminé !! Que pensez-vous de Ray et Lia ? J'voulais faire quelque chose pour eux deux parce que dans la première partie, c'est pas très explicite leur histoire. Alors pour innover et pour pas rester dans la « catégorie Kai », j'ai pensé que Ray et Lia feraient l'affaire. Mais bon, j'innove aussi pour les autres et je vous réserve une petite surprise pour Max et Tammy.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, je me centre plus sur Huê Nam et les éliminatoires. Le titre : Premier tout et drame. Huê Nam et Ray vont avoir un choc. . .  
  
Bonne lecture !!!! 


	6. Premier tour et drame

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Premier tour et drame  
  
Lia se rétablissait lentement. Quand vint le jour des éliminatoires. Tous se rendirent au stade qui a été installé en plein milieu du grand parc Covent Garden. Dans les vestiaires, Monsieur Lowell et Dickenson donnaient les dernières instructions.  
  
- Tyson, tu joues dans le groupe A.  
  
- Marina, toi, ce sera dans le groupe F.  
  
- D'accord ! acquiesçèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Dehors, l'animateur cria :  
  
- Bienvenue à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier tour du Tournoi mondial ! J'ai bien dit mondial ! Des équipes puissantes s'affronteront sans merci ! Dans quelques minutes, débuteront les éliminatoires, première étape de ce Tournoi ! Nous retrouvons les Champions du Tournoi américain ; les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers !!  
  
A ces noms, des cris et des applaudissements retentirent et firent trembler tout le stade.  
  
- Eh oui, ils sont bien ici ! Et ils sont prêts à tout pour remporter le titre de « Champions du Monde » ! Et maintenant, que le spectacle commence avec le groupe A, avec, en autres, Tyson !!  
  
Le groupe A fit son entrée. Ils s'alignèrent et découvrirent l'arène.  
  
- Whaa !!  
  
L'arène représentait Big Ben dans toute sa splendeur. Une magnifique reconstitution de la célèbre horloge.  
  
- Bon ! se dit Tyson. Va falloir nettoyer tout ça !  
  
- Les joueurs sont prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Dès les trois premières secondes, Tyson fonça dans le tas et éjecta six toupies d'un coup, sauta pour reprendre appui sur le mur central de Big Ben et rééjecta trois autres toupies. Il ne restait plus que deux toupies en jeu : celle de Tyson et une autre, jaune-poussin. Le garçon en face de Tyson avait un air effrayé. Tyson fut surpris.  
  
- Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote ?  
  
Le garçon sauta dans l'arène et reprit sa toupie.  
  
- Eh ! s'écria Tyson.  
  
- C'est bon, t'as gagné ! J'abandonne. . . salut !  
  
- Attends !  
  
- On dirait que le jeune Toby abandonne ! Ce qui permet à Tyson de remporter le premier duel !  
  
Ensuite, ce fut au tour du groupe B, C, D et E. Ce furent respectivement, Vérane, Logan, Gaïa et Adrian qui gagnèrent. Le groupe F fut appelé.  
  
- Marina, c'est à toi de jouer.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Marina entra sur le terrain avec son groupe. Le signal de départ retentit et tous lancèrent leurs toupies. D'entrée, Marina éjecta facilement quatre toupies. La jeune fille regarda chaque beybladeur tomber un à un, découragé. Elle leur sourit tristement, désolée pour eux. Pourtant, une jeune fille résista. La toupie orange adverse fit plusieurs tours d'arène. Marina la regarda attentivement. Cette petite fille devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Elle lui demanda :  
  
- Dis-moi petite, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Moi ? J'm'appelle Syla.  
  
- Syla, tu as un très bon jeu.  
  
- Merci, toi aussi.  
  
- Tu veux que je t'aprenne à faire quelque chose ?  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Eh bien, regarde.  
  
Marina ne voulait pas être méchante, mais ce combat devait se terminer.  
  
- Gryffy, vas-y ! Mais ne la détruis pas !  
  
Gryffy fonça droit dans Big Ben et coupa l'horloge en deux.  
  
- Non !!  
  
La moitié de la tour s'effondra dans l'arène et l'onde choc éjecta la toupie de Syla. Celle-ci ne s'effondra pas comme tous les autres mais sourit à Marina.  
  
- Merci. Je vais essayer cette technique.  
  
Marina lui sourit à son tour.  
  
- Bien. Alors courage et n'abandonne pas.  
  
- Et la jeune Marina gagne ! Son équipe est donc qualifiée pour les huitièmes ! Maintenant, c'est le groupe G que nous accueillons ! . . .  
  
Quand tous les groupes furent passés, l'animateur annonça le nom des seize équipes qui participeront aux huitièmes-de-finale.  
  
- Voici le nom des seize équipes qui voyageront en France, à Paris ! Tyson a fait gagner son équipe, les Blade Breakers ! Ensuite, Vérane des Fire Spirits, Logan des Clevers, Gaïa des Cherries, Adrian des Skieurs et Marina des Ailes de la Victoire ! Ensuite, vient Superman. . .  
  
Des rires se firent entendre dans le public.  
  
- Oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est extravagant comme nom mais ils ont gagné et c'est ça l'important ! Je disais donc, Superman- désolé, je ne connais pas son vrai nom- des Super Héros, Wolfgang des Justiciers, Elisa des Beautifuls Devils- je tiens à préciser qu'elles sont magnifiques-, Alis des Survivors, Léonora des Mysticals, Zeus- décidément, on aura tout vu- des Mythological Gods, Aloïse des Candies, Chris des Paysans, Evan des Protecteurs et enfin, Jade des Elfes !! Que de bonnes équipes ! Ce Tournoi sera riche en rebondissements !!  
  
Toutes les équipes rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Il leur restait deux semaines à passer à Londres et ensuite, en route pour Paris. Tyson, Max et Kenny étaient excités à l'idée de partir en France.  
  
- A ce qu'il paraît, là-bas, la cuisine est excellente ! dit Max.  
  
- Et y'a pleins de jolies filles ! continua Tyson.  
  
- Hey ! s'écria Yakami.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yakami ? demanda Kenny. Tu es jalouse ?  
  
Yakami rougit légèrement.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça mais. . .  
  
- T'inquiète pas Yakami, tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur. . .  
  
Le visage de Yakami s'illumina.  
  
- Tu seras toujours pour moi une amie très chère.  
  
Son visage redevint triste et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Avant de les laisser couler, elle lança à Tyson :  
  
- J'te déteste !!  
  
Elle s'enfuit en courant.  
  
- Quoi ?! Yakami ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
  
- Rien justement, fit remarquer Max.  
  
- Tu sais Tyson, le coeur des filles est très compliqué, expliqua Kenny.  
  
- Tu veux dire que. . .  
  
- Je ne veux rien dire du tout mais ce serait la seule explication plausible.  
  
- Yakami et moi sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfants, je le saurais si. . .  
  
- Une amitié profonde et sincère est souvent le premier pas en amour. Yakami est très sensible et il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer le coup qu'elle vient de recevoir. Et il lui faudra bien plus longtemps pour reconstituer son coeur brisé.  
  
- Et si j'essaye de lui parler ?  
  
- Ce sera encore pire.  
  
- Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. J'aime beaucoup Yakami et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre seule.  
  
Du coin de l'oeil, Kenny vit Huê Nam et Eliane sortir de la chambre.  
  
- Non, elle ne sera pas seule. Elle a des amies maintenant. Et elle peut compter sur elles.  
  
Kenny s'éclipsa lui aussi, laissant Max et Tyson seuls.  
  
- Heureusement que je n'ai emmené personne avec moi, déclara Max. J'imagine pas l'embrouille.  
  
Tyson ne répondit pas.  
  
Dans le hall. . .  
  
Huê Nam et Eliane avaient bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec Yakami. Celle-ci était allongée sur le canapé. Le maître d'hôtel la surveillait d'un oeil vigilant. Huê Nam et Eliane s'approchèrent de lui.  
  
- Mademoiselle Mitsui a beaucoup pleuré. Elle doit être épuisée.  
  
- Et maintenant ? demanda Eliane.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Allez la voir.  
  
Elles y allèrent.  
  
- Yakami ?  
  
Elle était réveillée et contemplait le feu sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient rouges.  
  
- Yakami, ça va ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.  
  
- Tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Nous sommes tes amies, tu sais ?  
  
Yakami consentit enfin à parler.  
  
- Je croyais que Tyson m'aimait. Mais il me considère simplement comme une amie. Une amie chère. . .  
  
Sa voix se brisa. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Huê Nam qui était la plus proche.  
  
- J'ai été stupide !  
  
- Non, tu aimais Tyson, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas stupide de croire à l'amour. C'est même très bien. Seulement, le Grand Amour, tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé. Tu peux continuer d'aimer Tyson, mais. . .  
  
- Mais je ne peux pas !  
  
Le maître d'hôtel arriva.  
  
- Excusez-moi. Mademoiselle Mitsui, je vous apporte un chocolat chaud.  
  
Yakami se dégagea des bras de son amie.  
  
- Merci Monsieur.  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Je vais rester avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
  
« Quel adorable monsieur », pensa-t-elle.  
  
- Moi aussi, je vais rester avec toi, dit Eliane.  
  
Huê Nam repensa à quelque chose.  
  
- Oh ! Désolée, je viens de repenser à quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas rester. Je dois filer. Excuse-moi Yakami, à tout à l'heure. Et fais-mois plaisir, ne te rends pas trop malheureuse, ton heure arrivera, d'accord ?  
  
Elle donna un bisou sur la joue de Yakami et s'en alla. Elle monta au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers Ray.  
  
- Excuse-moi Ray. Mais je m'inquiète pour Lee et les autres. Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là pour les éliminatoires mais. . .  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de rappeler ton frère ?  
  
- Oui, bonne idée !  
  
Elle se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro. Ça sonna six fois.  
  
- Allô grand frère ? C'est Huê Nam.  
  
- Huê Nam ? . . .  
  
Il avait une voix faible et il était sûrement en train de pleurer. Huê Nam s'alarma.  
  
- Grand frère, pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
- Huê Nam, il faudra que tu soies forte.  
  
- Pourquoi ?!  
  
- C'est Kha.  
  
- Petite soeur ?  
  
- Ta petite soeur était très malade. Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Grand frère. . .  
  
- . . . Elle est morte cette nuit.  
  
Huê Nam se figea.  
  
- Non. . . Tu mens. . . Tu mens !  
  
Ray devina qu'il se passait quelque chose. Huê Nam raccrocha furieusement. Elle tourna son visage, décomposé par la douleur, vers Ray.  
  
- Ray, il faut qu'on retourne en Chine.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Kha est morte !  
  
Elle ne put se retenir davantage.  
  
- Elle est morte cette nuit ! Je n'ai pas pu la voir une dernière fois, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, j'aurais peut-être pu mourir à sa place ! C'est ma faute !  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Ray paraissait aussi affecté que la jeune fille. La petite dernière de la plus grande famille de Chine n'existait plus à présent. Il fallait à tout prix retourner en Chine. A tout prix. . .  
  
Snif, snif. . . Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 7 ? Huê Nam est anéantie. Elle aimait tellement sa petite Kha.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Sungirl : voici le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !!  
  
White-Catz : heureusement que tu es encore vivante ! C'est la première fois que tu as une migraine ? Quelle chance ! Allez, bisous !  
  
Ewan421 : c'est sûr que ça va mettre plus d'ambiance chez les Blade Breakers mais des petits malheurs attendent nos trois petites filles.  
  
Eh non ! Le prochain chapitre ne parle pas de Max !! Dsl !  
  
Iris voulait dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, effectivement mais je ne peux pas te le dire parce que tu le sauras plus tard.  
  
Ah oui ! Tim !! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer !  
  
T'es pas un peu folle d'aller lire 140 reviews ?!! En tout cas, merci ! Si tu vis la même situation que moi, demande des conseils, OK ?! J'y répondrais avec plaisir. FF est un site qui m'a aidée à m'ouvrir et avec vous, je me lâche complètement ! Contrairement à l'école. L'autre jour, ma classe et moi, on a joué à Action ou Vérité, un jeu complètement stupide. Et puis y'a une fille qui a dit à un autre mec de m'imiter parce qu'il avait choisi action. Je peux te dire que ce qu'il a fait m'avait vraiment vexée et que j'ai failli pleurer. . .  
  
C'est très beau ce que tu dis. Et je te donne tout à fait raison !  
  
Merci de dire que ma fic est la mieux écrite et la plus populaire de toutes mais j'en doute. Je ne crois pas parce que j'ai lu des fics bien mieux écrites et beaucoup plus intéressantes que la mienne. J't'assure !!  
  
Mais vas-y ! Publie tes fics ! Lance-toi ! Je serais heureuse de les lire et de te donner des conseils. Et puis si tu as peur tu peux me les envoyer à minhou@club-internet.fr pour que je te les corriges. Bien sûr, rien ne t'oblige à le faire et je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Et ce n'est pas pour lire en avant-première, rassure-toi. Je veux simplement t'aider. Mais c'est normal de ne pas faire confiance à tout et n'importe qui. Qui sait ? Peut- être que je suis une folle meurtrière qui cherche des victimes sur le net à commencer par toi. Fais attention à toi et surtout, ferme ta fenêtre la nuit. On ne sait jamais !!^-^  
  
Au moins deux chapitres ?! Tu m'en demandes un peu trop !  
  
Pour la question, je suis française !  
  
Shiny :tu le sauras par la suite ! Je suis contente que tu sois contente d'être parmi mes auteurs favoris !  
  
Au fait, j'adooooooore ta fic Deux fins !!!! Elle est trop trop bien. J'aurais aimé te mettre une review mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Dsl ! En tout cas, j'adore Grey et Lyra. Elles sont trop adorables. Lyra est trop attachante, comme sa fille. Et Remus ! Trop cool ! Il me fait rire. Tu sais que tu m'a fait pleurer dans le chapitre 10 ? Bon, j'arrête de m'extasier sur ta fic !  
  
Et, avec un petit peu de retard : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!! Je viens juste de l'apprendre alors désolée pour le retard ! Je te fais de gros bisous et comme cadeau, je te dédie le prochain chapitre !!!  
  
Meraude : c'est vrai, j'ai été un peu dure avec Lia. Mais. . . c'est une bonne chose parce que la relation Ray-Lia a évolué non ?  
  
Est-ce que j'écris autre chose que du Beyblade ? Oui ! Mais je sais pas si je vais te le dire. Sachant que tous mes revieweurs lisent ceci, vous allez me prendre pour une folle. Bon, d'accord ! J'écris des fics Yugi-oh !; Captain Tsubasa et je fais surtout des crossovers. Je vais pas te dire quoi parce que c'est trop. . . Voilà ! Et j'écris aussi des histoires tout à fait normal avec pleins de pouvoirs, des dragons, de la magie, des anges et tout ça !!  
  
Bon, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question !! Bisous !!!  
  
Pour tous les lecteurs : je ne pourrais pas publier pour un moment la suite parce que je suis un peu débordée à cause de mon stage (35 h par semaine) et donc je ne peux plus saisir la suite. Dsl !!!  
  
Prochain chapitre : Regrets. 


	7. Regrets

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même !!  
  
Chapitre dédié à Shiny !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Regrets  
  
Huê Nam passa tout le trajet à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Les paroles réconfortantes de Ray ne l'apaisèrent guère.  
  
- Huê Nam, essaye de dormir un peu, tu as l'air épuisé.  
  
Huê Nam secoua doucement la tête en versant des larmes amères.  
  
- Tu sais Ray ? Maintenant, à la maison, ça ne sera jamais plus pareil. Kha était la plus jeune, elle me faisait souvent rire. Elle va me manquer.  
  
Elle tourna son visage inondé de larmes vers lui.  
  
- J'aimais Kha. Et j'aime Diêp Lan. C'est la seule qu'il me reste et je ne la laisserai pas partir. La vie ne me la prendra pas. C'est pour ça que je vais rester là-bas, avec ma petite s?ur. Je pourrai la protéger de cette façon. Et si un malheur devait survenir, je pourrai la voir une dernière fois.  
  
- C'était son heure de mourir.  
  
- C'est injuste.  
  
Ray la regarda.  
  
- Elle n'avait que huit ans, bientôt neuf. Elle n'a même pas pu les passer. Son anniversaire est dans trois semaines. J'avais prévu un joli cadeau pour elle. Il ne me sert plus à rien !  
  
- Arrête, tu te fais du mal.  
  
- Plus rien ne m'atteint. Kha était la douceur même. Et je l'ai perdue.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
- Huê Nam !  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Kha ?  
  
- Tu veux pas m'expliquer ça ?  
  
Huê Nam s'approcha et lui expliqua les exercices à faire.  
  
- Allez, viens Kha, il est temps d'aller au lit.  
  
Les yeux dorés de Kha scintillèrent.  
  
- Huê Nam, je t'aime !  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange.  
  
- Où est Diêp Lan ? Je veux la voir.  
  
- Elle dort.  
  
- C'est pas grave. Donne-moi ta main.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Allez, viens. Hop là !  
  
Huê Nam mit Kha au lit.  
  
- Fais de beaux rêves Kha.  
  
- Toi aussi.  
  
Elle referma la porte.  
  
- Huê Nam !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Trois heures.  
  
- Tu fais des cauchemars ?  
  
- Non, mais j'arrive pas à dormir sans toi.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elles dormaient séparées.  
  
- Bon ! Viens ici.  
  
Kha se glissa sous les draps.  
  
- Essaye de dormir maintenant.  
  
Huê Nam baisa le front de sa petite soeur.  
  
- Merci. Je t'aime.  
  
Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
- Elle était adorable. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, acceptait tout, même le plus dur. On s'est quittées en pleine dispute. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Elle s'était fait mal et moi, je l'ai ignorée en la traitant de bébé. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. C'était ma faute. . . Est-ce que c'est ma punition ? Est-ce que j'ai fait tant de mal ?!  
  
- Je suis sûr que ta soeur ne t'en veut pas. En ce moment, elle est au ciel et te regarde. Elle ne veut pas que tu pleures car elle sait qu'un jour, eh bien, tu la rejoindras. Elle garde l'espoir de te revoir. Elle est un ange maintenant. Et elle veille sur toi. Cesse de pleurer sinon, elle va être malheureuse. Il faut que tu continues sans elle. Et quand le jour viendra, tu la rejoindras. Tu ressentiras un extrême bonheur.  
  
- Je voudrais me suicider !  
  
- Continue de vivre. Voilà ce qu'elle te dit de faire.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Ils étaient tous habillés en blanc. Ils étaient tous en deuil. Huê Nam aperçut son frère, Lee. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
- Grand frère !  
  
Lee la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolé, je regrette tellement.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te prévenir car je savais comment tu réagirais. Nous préparons l'enterrement.  
  
- Je peux la voir une dernière fois ?  
  
- Oui. Viens, suis-moi.  
  
Ray les suivit également jusqu'au cercueil. Huê Nam vit sa soeur. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer tellement elle l'avait fait dans l'avion. Elle avait seulement le regard extrêmement triste. Elle caressa la joue glacée de Kha. Puis, elle s'agenouilla devant le cercueil, joignit les mains et entrecroisa les doigts et pria. Lee entraîna Ray ailleurs.  
  
- Quand elle est comme ça, c'est pour des heures. Il vaut mieux la laisser seule.  
  
- Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
  
- Difficilement, mais je dois me montrer fort. Mariah, Kevin et Gary sont anéantis.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Et vous ? Le Tournoi s'est-il bien passé ? Ou plutôt, les éliminatoires.  
  
- Oui, nous sommes qualifiés pour le tour suivant ainsi que les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Bien. Mariah serait heureuse de l'apprendre. Mais pour l'instant. . .  
  
- Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard. Je voudrais rester aussi mais c'est un peu impossible.  
  
- Merci de ton soutien. Tu peux repartir tranquille. Je pense que nous nous retrouverons en France. Peut-être dans deux semaines ou plus.  
  
- Prenez votre temps. Et pour Huê Nam ? Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester ici avec Diêp Lan.  
  
- Il est préférable pour elle qu'elle reparte avec toi. Je l'y forcerai, la voir souffrir est trop insupportable pour moi.  
  
- Je viendrai demain matin. Salut. Et encore désolé. Qarde espoir. La vie continue.  
  
Ray s'en alla en jetant un dernier regard à Huê Nam. Elle était toujours en train de prier. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues pâles.  
  
- Non, je veux rester !  
  
- Tu dois repartir avec Ray. Tu seras bien mieux avec lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Diêp Lan ?  
  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets.  
  
- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse !  
  
Huê Nam fut forcée de suivre Ray. Celui-ci se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Lee lui faisait confiance. Il prendrait soin d'elle.  
  
Pendant tout le chemin du retour, personne ne disait mot. Le passager voisin de Huê Nam, qui adorait les enfants, lui faisait la conversation. Elle répondait à ses questions par pure politesse. Elle en eut vite marre qu'elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes de l'avion en espérant que personne n'ait d'envie pressante. Dix minutes avant l'atterrissage, Ray vint la chercher.  
  
- Huê Nam, nous allons bientôt atterrir.  
  
Elle ouvrit et passa devant Ray pour aller s'asseoir. Elle ne lui avait même pas jeter un regard. Cependant, il put remarquer ses yeux rouges.  
  
- Elle a pleuré tout ce temps ?  
  
Ils atterrirent calmement, descendirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent directement vers le « Royal Hastings » où Huê Nam s'enferma dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, elle prit la chambre réservée aux White Tigers pour avoir plus de tranquilité. Malheureusement, Eliane et Yakami entrèrent.  
  
- Huê Nam, ça va ?  
  
Huê Nam oublia un peu sa tristesse et retourna la question à Yakami.  
  
- Et toi ? Comment ça va depuis l'autre soir ? Tu as l'air beaucoup moins triste.  
  
- Mon problème n'est toujours pas résolu mais c'est toi qui m'inquiètes.  
  
- Je vais. . . bien.  
  
Ray entra. Il fit signe à Eliane et Yakami de sortir et referma la porte. Eliane questionna Ray.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Elle vient de perdre sa petite soeur.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles furent horriblement gênées.  
  
- Soyez gentilles, ménagez-la un peu.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Eliane.  
  
- Et moi qui me lamentais sur mon sort. Je suis vraiment égoïste. Ce qu'il lui arrive est beaucoup plus terrible. Si elle doit passer une difficile épreuve, elle peut compter sur nous pour la passer ensemble. Jamais nous ne la laisserons seule. Eliane, tu marches avec moi ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
De véritables amies. Huê Nam n'était pas seule. Elle était entourée de personnes qui l'aimaient sincèrement. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier.  
  
Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Très triste. Mais Huê Nam ne va pas guérir aussi vite que vous ne le pensez. Elle va partir en Chine et on ne la reverra plus. Oups ! Je vous en ai trop dit !^-^  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 6 :  
  
Pink Kitty : bienvenue !! Merci pour ton compliment ! Bisous !!  
  
Sungirl : tu as pleuré ? Ma pauvre petite Sunny ! J'peux t'appeler comme ça au moins ? Ray pleure ? J'm'en rappelle pas. Attends, j'relis. . . Oui, tu as raison !  
  
Iris-Kai ? Oui, sûrement. Mais pas avant longtemps. Peut-être dans ma partie trois. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce couple parce que moi aussi je l'adore ! Bisous bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : non ! Tyson l'a pas fait exprès ! Yakami est très sensible voilà tout !  
  
J'ai voulu m'amuser pour le combat des éliminatoires où Tyson remporte facilement la victoire. Kai ? T'es folle ?!  
  
Toi ? Orgueilleuse ? Tu me brises le coeur tu sais ? Personne m'a jamais fait confiance, même pas mes soeurs. Je suis habituée.  
  
Si, si je te crois. C'est vrai que tu dis souvent des choses poétiques. Qui dit poésie, dit choses belles et intelligentes.  
  
Tu sais l'orgueil c'est pas un défaut, c'est une grande qualité ! Quand on a l'orgueil, on a la force de continuer, dans ton cas, à écrire des fics. Crois-moi ! C'est une fille plus âgée que toi qui parle !  
  
Le coup de l'assassin, c'était une blague tu sais ? Faut pas avoir peur. Si tu as peur, je vais le sentir et comme les meurtriers n'aime pas les gens qui ont peur, eh bien, il se pourrait bien que je me glissse dans ta chambre la nuit et que. . . oulà ! Faudrait que je me calme, là ! et merci de dire que j'écris de belles scènes d'amour.  
  
Tu me laisse beaucoup de PS ! Je ne répondrais qu'à ton troisième PS. Mon stage se passe dans une entreprise que je déteste. Pendant trois semaines ! Les gens dedans sont hypocrites, tu peux pas savoir. L'autre jour, la femme de ménage est venue et le patron a dit : « C'est quand qu'elle dégage la mémé ! » Tu te rends compte ?!! C'est complètement inhumain de traiter les gens comme ça. C'est pas parce qu'on a un métier pas très bien rémunéré qu'on doit nous traiter comme des esclaves. Surtout que cette femme est adorable avec moi. En plus, elle a eu une vie malheureuse. Elle a perdu son père à six ans. Sa mère a travaillé dans la même entreprise pendant 32 ans et ses frères et s?urs ont des métiers plutôt bien payés alors qu'elle, elle a un métier. . . tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin bon ! Je vais te dire un truc ; ne te laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Parce qu'un jour, ça te retombera dessus car tu es trop gentille et les gens profitent de toi. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé et plus jamais je ne recommencerais. J'ai trop souffert de ma faiblesse. Heureusement, j'ai ma famille et mes amis. Et mes revieweurs, bien sûr !  
  
Sur ce je te dis à bientôt et gros bisous !!!!  
  
Meraude : toi aussi tu as pleuré ? Merci pour ta review, tu es adorable ! Bisous !!  
  
Rei kon : tu as de la chance d'être en vacances ! Il me reste encore deux jours à tenir à l'heure où je t'écris. Ben oui, il me reste le vendredi et le lundi.  
  
Non, non, je ne me suis pas basée sur Meiling, mais maintenant que tu le dis. . .  
  
Tu crois que j'aurais autant de succès que pour la première partie ? Moi, ça m'est égal. Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, ce serait d'atteindre les cent reviews mais j'écris avant tout pour mon propre plaisir. Mais j'espère quand même. Je suis pleine d'espoir. Allez, gros bisous !!  
  
White-Catz : non, Kai va pas déprimer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'en fiche maintenant de Ray. Peut-être pas. . . Bisous !!  
  
Shiny : je suis un peu sado pour pleurer alors que c'est moi qui écris.  
  
En ce qui concerne Deux Fins, c'est géniale. J'adore toujours autant Grey et Lyra. Et Remus est adorable. Au fait, j'ai acheté le tome 5 en anglais et il est génial !!!! Là-dedans, tu apprends des choses folles sur pleins de persos que tu soupçonnes même pas !  
  
Huê Nam et Yakami ont 12 et 13 ans. Je l'ai marqué au début.  
  
Il se pourrait bien que je publie mes autres fics. J'ai en ce moment, 5 fics en cours mais c'est essentiellement du Yugi. Je sais pas si tu aimes. Moi, j'adore ! Si tu t'intéresses, je pourrais les publier.  
  
Bon, bisous bisous !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 4 :  
  
Kimiko : t'inquiète ! Kai ne sera jamais jaloux de Ray.  
  
Et alors ! C'est pas parce que j'ai 16 ans que je peux pas bouder ! D'ailleurs. . .  
  
*4 ans plus tard*  
  
Ah, ça fait un bail ! Kimiko ? C'est qui ça ? Non, je blague !  
  
C'est quoi la maman des poissons ? C'est quoi ? Hein, hein ?  
  
Tous les mecs de Gundam sont craquants !! Moi aussi je craque à fond pour Draco ! J'ai acheté le DVD aussi ! Il est génial. D'ailleurs, je compte le regarder en anglais.  
  
Dsl mais je connais pas ton Yuku Yakasho ou quelque chose comme ça. Moi, j'ai toute la collec' en manga de -te moque pas- Sailor Moon, Wish, j'ai pas tous les Sakura, j'ai que les derniers. Na !  
  
T'as raison, France 3, y sont morts !!  
  
Quoi ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon Kai a failli mourir ??!! Deux fois ???!!! Raconte-moi la suite, j't'en prie !!!!!  
  
Mes persos ne sont pas des saintes vierges !!!  
  
Ah ! C'est ça des galimatias. J'ai cherché dans un dicos, j'ai pas trouvé.  
  
Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est toi qui déteins sur moi.  
  
J'vais rien lui faire à ton chat !  
  
Shana arrive dans le chapitre 8.  
  
Je me rappelle le coup de la fraise. On devrait se rencontrer un de ces jours.  
  
Alors c'est OK pour Shanou. Mes soeurs m'appellent bibiche parce qu'elles m'aiment tout simplement. C'est très affectif comme nom. Je tiens beaucoup à mes soeurs même si elles ne le savent pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas envie de grandir. Je veux rester comme telle. Quand je rentre de l'école, j'ai droit à une séance de bisous de leur part. Ça me fait plaisir. Quand je serais mariée, je n'aurais plus droit à ça. J'ai tellement de peine. . . (Voix qui tremble et commence à pleurer) Ne te fies pas à ces quelques larmes.  
  
Bon, ça va mieux ! Bon, je vais pas t'expliquer cette histoire de terminale parce que tu vas te moquer de moi et je veux pas perdre une revieweuse comme toi. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je passe. Tu sais, si je te dis dans quelle classe je suis, tu vas penser que je suis vraiment nulle. Alors je préfère pas.  
  
Tu te plains qu'il fait chaud chez toi ? Chez nous ça fait un mois qu'il a pas plu une goutte et il fait 44°C. Mon thermomètre l'indique. Et il est neuf.  
  
Bon allez, je te fais d'énormes bisous !!! Tu me manques déjà !  
  
Merci pour ton mail qui m'a bien fait plaisir. Je suis contente d'apprendre que quand tu t'ennuies, tu penses à moi. Ça veut dire que tu boudes plus ?^- ^  
  
Petit message :  
  
Pampa-senseï : je suis désolée que tu n'ai pas réussi mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être clair. Tu sais, je ne suis pas une pro et si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Pour me faire pardonner, je peux te proposer d'uploader à ta place mais, c'est juste une proposition. Je ferai tout pour me racheter. Encore désolée.  
  
Autre petit message : S'il vous plaît ! Allez lire la fic de ma soeur Cardina car elle écrit vraiment très bien. Elle est en train de complexer à fond parce qu'elle trouve qu'elle a pas assez de reviews. Alors soyez gentils, allez lire sa fic.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Le cadeau d'Eliane et souvenirs d'une vie  
  
Un chapitre avec du Kai !!!  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs et lecteurs silencieux !!! 


	8. Le cadeau d'Eliane et souvenirs d'une vi...

**Disclaimer**: C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre dédié à Kimiko.**

**Chapitre 8 : Le cadeau d'Eliane et souvenirs d'une vie**

            Huê Nam se terrait dans son silence. Elle ne mangeait que très rarement et avait perdu la parole. Elle s'enfermait dans la chambre spécialement préparée pour les White Tigers. A quoi servait-elle maintenant ? Ils ne viendraient pas.

            Ray s'inquiétait énormément quant à sa santé. Il prit une décision. Il en fit part à ses coéquipiers.

- Je m'inquiète pour Huê Nam. J'ai promis à Lee de m'occuper d'elle. C'est pour ça que je ne participerai pas aux huitièmes en France.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Tyson. Comment on va faire ?

- Les matchs se déroulent au meilleur des trois manches. Kai me remplacera. N'est-ce pas Kai ?

- Hhum !

            Kai se retira dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus Dranzer.

- Maître Kai ?

            Il se retourna. Eliane entra.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Sans Dranzer, vous ne pouvez pas jouer. Enfin. . . si vous le pouvez, mais sans votre spectre. . . 

- Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur ?

- Oui, une énorme erreur. Dranzer est à vous et à personne d'autre. Vous le méritiez ce spectre. Vous l'avez abandonné et trahi. Comment peut-il vous faire confiance à présent ?

- De toute façon, il n'est plus ici.

            Eliane sourit. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

- Alors je peux me débarrasser de ceci ?

            Kai regarda l'objet. Il reconnut. . . 

- Dranzer ? Eliane. . . 

- Votre grand-père était tellement en colère contre vous qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ses affaires. On va dire que je le lui ai emprunté. Il doit être en train de le chercher partout et il peut continuer encore longtemps.

            Kai esquissa un sourire.

- Avant de vous le rendre, promettez-moi de ne plus le faire souffrir. Il a dû se sentir délaissé. Il avait une grande confiance en vous. Allez, promettez-le moi.

- Je te le promets.

            Eliane ne put se retenir davantage, elle éclata de rire.

- Vous avez l'air d'une âme en peine. Vous savez, j'ai risqué ma vie pour ça reprendre Dranzer. J'ai failli renoncer mais j'ai pensé très fort à vous et j'ai résisté. Faites-moi plaisir, gagnez tous vos matchs.

- Merci Eliane.

- Je suis à votre service et je n'ai pas de remerciements à recevoir de votre part. Bon ! Je dois vous laisser.

- Eliane, attends !

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu me considères comme ton maître. Tu es mon égal. Tu es comme moi, comme Ray, Tyson, Max et Kenny. Tu es comme tout le monde.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir de vous servir. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne serais pas là. C'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier, de me montrer reconnaissante.

- Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, fais ce que je te demande.

- Mais. . . 

- Ne m'appelle plus Maître. Appelle-moi tout simplement Kai.

            Eliane parut affolée.

- Non, je ne peux pas. . . !

- Eliane.

- Non, je suis désolée. Au revoir.

            Elle sortit précipitamment.

- Je vous servirai toute ma vie, Maître Kai. . . 

            Puis elle partit rejoindre Yakami.

            Seul dans la chambre, Kai se souvint de sa vie. Tous les beaux moments de sa vie. Quand il était en Australie. Il se souvint de sa meilleure amie Shana Caran. Il revit sa longue chevelure noire et ses yeux vert-marine qui le regardaient. Il l'avait aimée. L'aimait-il encore ? Plusieurs personnes occupaient son coeur. Il devait choisir. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà fait son choix ? Il ferma les yeux.

            *Flash-back*

- T'es qu'un gosse de riche ! On n'a pas besoin de toi dans cette école ! Va t'en !

            Kai Withman avait du mal à s'adapter dans cette école. Pourquoi ? Il était rejeté. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

- Je suis ici et j'y reste. Pourquoi je devrais partir ? Si vous me détestez tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à partir, vous. C'est votre problème, pas le mien.

- Tu nous cherches ?

- John, arrête !

- Shana ?

- Laisse-le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait. On dirait que ça t'amuse toujours autant d'embêter les nouveaus élèves. Allez, laisse-le.

- Mais Shana. . . 

- John !

            Celui-ci s'en alla en ruminant des paroles incompréhensibles. Shana tourna son visage vers Kai.

- Tu es Kai Withman ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Shana Caran. Enchantée. Ne fais pas attention à John, il est un peu bête mais il n'est pas méchant. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

- Non, merci.

- Bon, très bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

- D'accord.

            Shana et Kai devinrent vite très amis jusqu'au jour où. . . 

- Shana, tu veux pas venir avec nous au Japon ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas partir ?

- Oui, à cause de mon grand-père.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tu promets ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'enverrai des cadeaux.

- Oui, moi aussi. Tu pars quand ?

- Aujourd'hui.

 . . . 

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que j'voulais pas que tu sois triste.

            Les yeux de Shana se remplirent de larmes.

- Excuse-moi Kai, je dois rentrer. Fais un bon voyage et. . . ne m'oublie pas.

            Elle s'esquiva.

- Shana !

            A ce moment-là, il se mit à détester son grand-père. Il venait à peine de se faire une véritable amie. Il n'avait que cinq ans, et voilà qu'il devait tout quitter pour aller vivre dans un pays étranger. Un pays où énormément de drames aura lieu. Il détesterait le Japon. Il détesterait tout ce qui s'y trouverait. . . 

            *Fin du flash-back*

            Ray l'avait rejoint.

- Des drames tellement difficiles à accepter. Mon grand-père a tué tous ceux qui m'étaient chers.

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser. A commencer par toi.

            Ray dévisagea Kai.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire. Tu as reconsidéré tes sentiments ?

- Oui.

- Alors, en effet, tes excuses sont inutiles. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

            Ray sourit.

- Peut-être. . . 

            Kai repensa à son visage.

- Non, oublie.

- Tu as le temps. Ne te presse pas trop. A tout à l'heure.

            Ray sortit. Enfin ! Les Blade Breakers s'entendaient à nouveau bien. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps. Quand on sait que par la suite, la situation va s'aggraver. . . 

Chapitre 8 terminé ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous voulez encore du Kai ? A votre aise ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore du Kai mais faudrait pas abuser sinon, vous allez en avoir marre.

**Chapitre 9 : En France**. Pour ce chapitre, je vais faire des explications à la fin du chapitre pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**White-Catz** :vas pas défoncer ma porte parce que mes parents vont me tuer ! Tu boudes ? Moi aussi ! Non je plaisante ! Moi aussi, je te fais calins-bisous !!

Ton Kai-Iris, tu vas l'avoir dans la partie trois. Dsl !!

**Rei kon** : non, non ! Huê Nam s'en va à cause de Lee ! De toute façon, ça fait trop de persos à gérer.

Je t'encourage ! Publie tes fics !! Bisous !

**X-spy** : tu dévores ma fic ? Merci !!

**Shiny** : pour Harry, oui, il est vraiment attaqué par des Détraqueurs. A cause de ça, Dudley va tomber malade. Pour le reste, je sais pas parce que j'y suis pas encore. Mais en fait, y'a ma soeur qui lit avec moi et elle me raconte tout.^-^

En ce qui concerne Huê Nam, on va plus la revoir avant longtemps.

Je te remercie encore de lire ma fic « Le secret de Kaiba ». Qu'est-ce tu penses de Tessie ?

Allez, bisous !!

**Sungirl** : ma p'tite Sunny ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Pour le chapitre 9, je suis en train de le saisir. J'ai trop de retard, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre du temps avant d'uploader. Gros bisous !!

**WhyteShark** : non ! Elle va pas se suicider, ça va pas ?

Insensible ! T'es mon seul revieweur et il faut que je fasse des chapitres tristes pour les filles, voyons ! Je te dit merci, mon petit Sharky. Ça te dérange pas au moins ? Gros bisous !!

**Ewan421** : je suis contente de t'avoir presque fait pleurer.

Pour moi, que ce soit excessif ou pas, l'orgueil est une qualité. Comme toi.

J'ai toujours des envies meurtrières. Oups ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Pour mon stage, j'ai reçu de l'argent. Mais pour une stagiaire comme moi, c'était très difficile de trouver ce stage. Mais j'm'en suis bien sorti.

J't'en veux pas que tu t'éternises. Parler avec mes revieweurs, c'est ce qui me fait vivre ! Merci de suivre mes conseils. Bisous, bisous !!

**Kimiko** :non ! Il va pas être jaloux de Ray.

Dsl, je connais pas la maman des poissons. J'en suis sûre sûre !!

Moi, j'ai le tome 5 et il est génialeuh !! Tu apprends des choses vraiment hallucinantes. Mais bon je te dis rien parce que y'a plus de suspens après.

Moi aussi, je préfère Sakura en manga.

Le papa à Tyson ? Il avait pas disparu ? Ah non, ça, c'est dans ma fic.

14 ans ? T'as que deux ans de moins que moi. Que je suis vieille. Je dois être la plus âgée sur le site. Ah non ! Y'a aussi ma soeur.

Peut-être que j'ai mal cherché. Attends, je regarde si y'a bien galimatias. . . 

T'as raison, y'a bien ce mot. « Discours ou écrit embrouillé et confus. ». C'est ça ? J'suis trop forte !

C'est pas grave si ton Kasu a des puces. Il faut lui faire un toilettage, c'est tout. Mais si il te les refile, c'est un crétin.

Oui, oui, Shana est absolument adorable ! Mais j'hallucine !! Tu crois que j'suis une garce et une hypocrite ????!!!! J'te permets pas !! C'est même pas vrai !!

Non, malheureusement, je pars pas en vacances.

T'aime pas les bisous. C'est pourtant une belle preuve d'amour. Mes soeurs me sautent au cou à chaque fois que je rentre de quelque part.

En fait, cette histoire de terminale, ça te réussit vraiment pas. Je te dis de laisser tomber cette histoire, c'est trop compliqué.

Tu a tellement de chance d'aller en Irlande !! Tu m'emmènes dans ta valise si c'est possible ? Quand j'étais en troisième, il y a deux ans, je suis allé une semaine en Angleterre, à Londres. Il faisait trop froid là-bas, mais c'était sympa. J'étais dans une famille d'accueil avec une copine et y'avait un super beau mec. Pas aussi mignon que Kai bien sûr !

C'est quoi PVP ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de 25° et 35°? C'est les degrés ?

Oui, elle s'appelle Huê Nam et c'est pas des noms à dormir debout. C'est typiquement chinois. Demande à ma mère !!

J'avoue que c'était assez marrant quand Kai s'est pris un coup de pied !!

Allez, je te fais plein de bisous même si t'aime pas ça !

Tu as reçu mon mail ?

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis une nouvelle fic Yugi-Oh ! sur le site. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil.


	9. En France

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 9 : En France**

            Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent en France, à Paris, il était onze heures du matin. Tyson était excité comme une puce. Il avait passé tout le trajet à papoter de tout et n'importe quoi à Max qui ne comprenait strictement rien. Bizarrement, leurs relations avec les Ailes de la Victoire étaient très tendues ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Pourtant, ils passaient la plupart du temps ensemble.

            Ils s'installèrent dans l'hôtel « Le Royal » et passèrent les jours précédant les huitièmes à s'entraîner. Mais la salle d'entraînement était bondée et plusieurs équipes devaient se partager un bey-stadium. Et par un « heureux » hasard, les Blade Breakers en partageaient un avec les Ailes de la Victoire et une autre équipe les Survivors. Ceux-ci, agacés par les incessantes disputes entre Kai et Iris, finirent par partir.

- A quoi cela vous sert-il de vous entraîner puisque vous allez perdre ?

- Tu peux répéter ?! s'emporta Iris.

- Ça va Iris, laisse tomber, calma Marina.

- Je ne le laisserai pas nous insulter ! Je te préviens Kai, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour ce que tu nous as fait, alors je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me pardonnes.

- Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux ! On verra bien qui gagnera la finale. Moi, j'ai une fierté, toi, tu n'en as aucune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Voler des spectres, c'est vraiment se montrer plus bas que tout.

- C'est bon Iris, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon, c'n'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer encore plus, dit Tammy.

- Non ! Il ne comprendra jamais ! Il est trop borné pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait ! Je me demande comment ils font pour le laisser participer à des Tournois comme celui-ci.

            Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons. Kai bouillonnait de rage. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle le lui paierait. Tôt ou tard. . . 

*

*          *

            Le jour des huitièmes arriva. Les résultats révélèrent que les Blade Breakers devront se battre contre les Justiciers les Super Héros contre les Skieurs les Paysans contre les Fire Spirits les Survivors contre les Protecteurs. Pour le second groupe, les Ailes de la Victoire combattront les Candies, les Beautifuls Devils contre les Cherries, les Mythological Gods contre les Elfes et les Mysticals contre les Clevers.

            Le premier match opposa les Blade Breakers contre les Justiciers.

- Rappelons que les Blade Breakers sont champions d'Amérique et que les Justiciers, composés de Diego, Samantha, Mark et Wolfgang, auront bien du mal à les battre ! Le premier duel commence avec Tyson et Mark ! Messieurs, en place !

            Les deux garçons s'avancèrent et découvrirent l'arène. Elle leur apparut. Dedans, il y avait des poupées mécaniques où je ne sais quoi.

- Oh ! On dirait qu'ils vont devoir se battre dans la Rue des Archives !

- La Rue des quoi ?! s'exclama Tyson.

- Des Archives, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? dit Mark. Ne me dis pas que tu connais pas la légende qui plane sur cette rue ?

- Euh. . . non.

- Bon, ben, j'vais te raconter. Cette rue se trouve ici même, à Paris, non loin de là. Autrefois, cette rue fut nommée « La Rue où Dieu fut bouilli ». Ce nom étrange venait d'une légende antisémite. Un usurier qui vivait dans cette rue fut accusé d'avoir dérobé une hostie consacrée, de l'avoir percée de son couteau et jetée dans un pot d'eau bouillante où, à sa stupéfaction et à sa grande horreur, elle se mit à saigner. Effrayant, non ?

- Oui, plutôt.

- Merci pour la leçon d'Histoire ! Dans cette arène, se trouve le Défenseur du Temps combattant des adversaires mécaniques ! Que la match commence ! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!

            Tyson et Mark lancèrent leurs toupies et un premier choc eut lieu.

- Eh, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? ricana Mark.

- Tu me cherches ? Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête !!

            Une mini-tornade se forma autour de la toupie. Elle fonça droit sur celle de l'adversaire.

- Allez Dragoon, éjecte-moi ce frimeur !

            Ce fut fait.

- On peut dire que c'était un match-éclair ! Tyson remporte le premier duel ! Maintenant, c'est au tour de Kai, suite à un remplacement de Ray. Il va combattre Samantha !

            Kai et Samantha, une grande rousse assez costaud, s'avancèrent dans l'arène.

- A vos toupies ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Dranzer se mit à poursuivre celle de Samantha. Celle-ci sourit et dit d'une voix pas féminine du tout :

- Tu vas pas pouvoir me rattraper ! Ma toupie a une vitesse de rotation surélévée. Si ton Dranzer touche la mienne, il va vite être éjecté. Je ne te le conseille pas !

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est que tu es trop sûre de toi. Allez Dranzer !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas !!

            Dranzer percuta la toupie marron et mit quelques secondes à l'éjecter.

- Tu disais ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais il est pas humain ce type !

- Et c'est Kai qui remporte le second duel !

            Il revint vers ses coéquipiers.

- C'est bon, on a notre billet en poche pour les quarts, dit Tyson. Ray va être content de l'apprendre.

- Il le sait déjà. Il doit nous regarder à la télé, dit Max.

            Max remporta également la troisième manche.

            Dans le groupe 1, les qualifiés pour le tour suivant furent les Blade Breakers, les Super Héros, les Paysans et les Survivors. Dans le groupe 2, les Ailes de la Victoire eurent une victoire écrasante sur les Candies en battant Cathie, Elisabeth et Georgina. Leur chef, Aloïse, étaient quand même fière d'elles. Les Beautiful Devils furent également sélectionnés ainsi que les Mythological Gods et les Mysticals.

            Les beybladeurs rentrèrent à l'hôtel, épuisés. Ils leur restaient deux semaines à passer en France.

            En rentrant dans leur chambre, Tyson, Max et Kai furent félicités par Ray. Le jour suivant, ils proposèrent aux Ailes de la Victoire d'aller visiter la ville avec eux. Tout le monde accepta sauf Kai et Iris.

- C'est gentil à vous de me forcer mais non merci, dit gentiment Iris.

- Mais Iris, arrête un peu de travailler sur nos toupies et sors avec nous, essaya Lia.

- Je ne peux me permettre de m'amuser. C'est le Tournoi mondial quand même. Allez donc vous promener. Allez !

- Tu es sûre ? demanda tristement Marina.

- Certaine.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors.

- Salut.

            Dehors. . . 

- Huê Nam ne vient pas ? demanda Ray.

- Non, répondit Yakami.

- Elle est toujours démoralisée, termina Eliane.

- Partez devant, je vais la voir.

- On se retrouve sous l'Arc du Triangle, dit Tyson.

- De Triomphe Tyson. L'arc de Triomphe, corrigea Kenny.

- D'accord, conclut Ray.

            Tyson, Max, Kenny, Yakami, Eliane, Lia, Marina et Tammy partirent devant. Ray remonta et frappa à la porte de la chambre 207, juste à côté de la suite des Blade Breakers. A la grande surprise de Ray, Mariah ouvrit.

- Mariah ?

- Ray ?

- Je. . . qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Nous sommes arrivés ce matin. On voulait pas vous déranger.

- Je voulais voir Huê Nam.

- Lee est en train de parler avec elle.

- J'y pense ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pourriez peut-être venir vous promener avec nous. On visite la ville.

- Entre.

            Il entra. Lee ressortit de la chambre.

- Ray ?

- Salut Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens juste de demander à Mariah si vous vouliez venir en ville avec nous.

- Huê Nam dort. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur elle.

- C'est bon Lee, je vais le faire.

- Kevin ?

- Tu n'as qu'à partir avec Mariah et Gary.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais oui.

- Très bien. Ça me fera oublier. . . 

- Ça va Lee, pas la peine de remuer des souvenirs douloureux.

- Tu as raison Mariah.

            Celle-ci s'approcha et lui prit la main.

- Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps avant que cette blessure dans ton coeur ne cicatrise mais je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre la vie agréable. Rien ne compte plus pour moi que ton bonheur. Tu le sais Lee, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, merci Mariah.

            Ils se sourirent. Finalement, Ray, Lee, Mariah et Gary partirent ensemble.

*

*          *

            Iris décida d'aller s'entraîner dehors, malgré le froid qui régnait en cette fin de novembre. Elle sortit de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers un bey-stadium. Elle se positionna et lança sa toupie. Elle l'examina en même temps.

- Pégase a l'air en pleine forme. Parfait.

            Elle sauta dans le bey-stadium et récupéra Pégase.

- Tu ne serais pas Iris Hawke ? interrompit une voix.

            Iris se retourna.

- Oui. Je peux vous aider ?

            Devant elle, se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, grand, les cheveux longs et blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il portait des lunettes de soleil -elle en voyait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs-, un jean, une veste en jean également et à l'intérieur, un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort dessus.

- Tu sais que j'ai flashé sur toi depuis que j't'ai vue à la télé.

- Merci, c'est très gentil à vous.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

- Désolée, j'n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Mais si. Tu vas avoir le temps pour moi.

            Iris comprit qu'elle avait affaire à un délinquant.

- Vous êtes malade ? Je connais de très bons médecins qui. . . 

- J'ai pas envie de m'amuser, dit-il, menaçant et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Vous venez de dire le contraire.

- Tu me cherches ?

- Non, pourquoi vous chercherais-je ? Vous êtes devant moi.

- D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ? On va être deux.

            Il courut vers elle et voulut la frapper mais elle esquiva le coup.

- Pourquoi avoir recours à la violence ? C'est inutile. Oh, je crois savoir. Vous avez été blessé dans votre amour-propre, c'est ça ? J'en suis sincèrement désolée.

            Tout en parlant, elle esquivait les coups de l'homme. Elle remercia silencieusement Lia de lui avoir appris quelques techniques d'esquive.

- Tu vas me le payer, sale gamine !

            Il lui attrapa le poignet, l'attira à lui et la frappa aisément. Elle tomba sur le sol.

- Tu rigoles moins maintenant ! ricana-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? C'est ça que je comprends pas. Les personnes comme vous attaquent les autres sans raison valable. Soit vous avez rien de mieux à faire, soit vous avez sérieusement besoin d'être internés.

            L'homme eut un mauvais sourire.

- Laisse-la tranquille !

- Kai ? s'étonna Iris.

- Fiche-nous la paix le blanc-bec !

            Il prit Iris à bout de bras et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge.

- Eh ho ! C'est dangereux ces trucs-là, vous pourriez vous faire très mal. . . 

- La ferme !

            Iris se tut en levant les yeux au ciel. Kai dit :

- Je te conseille de la lâcher si tu ne veux pas goûter à Dranzer, ma toupie.

- Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur ?

- C'est bon, va t'en Kai, j'me débrouillerai sans toi !

            Elle prit le poignet du type et l'envoya valser. Elle s'adressa à Kai.

- Tu vois ?

            Mais il se releva vite et avant qu'Iris n'ait pu s'échapper, il lui attrapa sa longue tresse et la tira vers lui.

- Aah ! Pas mes cheveux ! Lâchez-moi espèce de brute sans cervelle !

            Kai lança sa toupie.

- Allez Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !!

            Le jeune homme, surpris, poussa Iris qui alla droit dans les bras de Kai.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! cria-t-il.

- Tu crois ? dit ironiquement Kai.

            Il voulut s'enfuir mais les flèches de Dranzer l'atteignirent. Il se releva difficilement.

- On se reverra ! C'est ta copine qui goûtera à ma vengeance !!

            Il détala en vitesse. Iris se dégagea des bras de Kai.

- J't'avais rien demandé ! Pourquoi t'es venu ?!

            Kai fut surpris, il tendit une main vers elle.

- Non, ne me touche pas !!

            Elle s'enfuit. Kai murmura :

- Imbécile. . . 

*

*          *

            Ils avaient presque tout visité : l'Arc de Triomphe, le Tour Eiffel, Notre-Dame, le Louvre, Versailles et le Sacré-Coeur.

- Cette ville est vraiment un endroit où passer ses vacances, dit Tammy. C'est tellement romantique.

- Oui, mais je connais un endroit encore plus romantique, déclara Marina. Venise !

- Evidemment, tu es italienne. Comment c'est là-bas ?

- C'est magnifique. Surtout pendant la période du Carnaval. Les costumes et les masques sont splendides. J'y ai participé une fois. C'était. . . la dernière fois que j'y allais, dit-elle tristement.

- Oh, Marina, je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est pas grave. J'ai gardé mon masque de velours. Je peux vous le montrer un de ces jours.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous l'aies jamais montré, demanda Tammy.

            Lia donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tammy qui se reçut un regard dur de Lia.

- Désolée. . . 

- C'est parce que ça me rappelle des souvenirs douloureux.

            Tammy soupira.

- J'aimerai bien aller à Venise.

- Je t'y emmènerai un jour, dit Max.

            Tous le regardèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- Oh, Maxou, t'es trop mignon !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. . . Mais se dégagea aussitôt.

- Je. . . je suis désolée. . . Excusez-moi !

            Elle s'enfuit en courant.

- Tammy !

- Laisse-la, intervint Lia. Pourquoi était-ce aussi dur ? Max ne se posa pas la question très longtemps. Il devait lui parler. Et il allait le faire. De gré ou de force. . . 

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Les choses ont accéléré entre Max-Tammy et Kai-Iris. Mais c'est toujours pas ça. Je trouve qu'Iris a été dure envers Kai. Il l'a sauvé et elle l'a même pas remercié. Mais bon, c'est l'amour ! Tammy a un peu flippé pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle va se disputer avec Max très prochainement. A suivre. . . 

Place aux explications que je vous avaient promises :

Vous rappelez de l'histoire de la Rue des Arcives ? Je crois que certaines personnes n'a pas compris certains mots. Si vous avez tout compris, tant mieux, sinon. . . 

« Autrefois, cette rue fut nommée « La Rue où Dieu fut bouilli ». Ce nom étrange venait d'une légende antisémite. Un usurier qui vivait dans cette rue fut accusé d'avoir dérobé une hostie consacrée, de l'avoir percée de son couteau et jetée dans un pot d'eau bouillante où, à sa stupéfaction et à sa grande horreur, elle se mit à saigner. »

Hostie : pain eucharistique fait de farine sans levain (azyme), en forme de lamelle mince et ronde et que le prêtre consacre à la messe.

Eucharistique : relatif à l'eucharistie qui est une communion au pain et au vin consacrés messe.

Usurier : personne qui prête à l'usure.

Usure : détérioration que produit l'usage, le frottement. . . 

Réponses aux revieweurs :

**WhyteShark** : tu vas me jouer un mauvais tour ? J'y crois pas parce que sinon, t'auras pas la suite !! T'as jamais pleuré ? Jamais, jamais ?

Juste pour moi ? Tu veux bien que je t'appelle Sharky ? Merci !!

Mes bisous sont pas baveux, ils sont tout mignons !!

Allez, gros bisous tout mignons !!

**White-Catz** : eh si, j'habite en France !! Dommage pour toi. Bisous !!

**Sungirl** : merci beaucoup !!

**Shiny** : tu veux la suite du « Secret de Kaiba » ou des « Ailes de la Victoire » ? Parce que tu me parles de Yugi dans du Beyblade. Alors, j'm'y retrouve pas trop ! En ce qui concerne Tessie, elle est pire que pire. Tu verras. Mais, finalement, j'l'aime bien quand même. Après avoir relu trente fois ma fic.^-^

**Meraude** : t'inquiète ! Huê Nam va juste partir. Oups ! Oublie !! Bisous !!

**Kimiko** : Harry Potter !! Il est génial ! Oui, Sirius meurt. Pauvre petit !! Malfoy ! Celui-là. . . Il est horrible avec Harry et les autres. Le pire, c'est qu'il est préfet ! Mais bon, j'vais pas tout te raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

Sérieux ? Y'a des auteurs de Beyblade qui ont 20 ans ?

Oh, ça va ! J'avais pas vu le mot, dis pas que j'sais pas cherché dans un dico !!

Shana, on va la revoir dans la troisième partie. Mais elle va aussi apparaître bientôt. Aux environs du trentième chapitre.^-^

Ton chat, il aime pas le toilettage, on dirait ? C'est pas grave, j'me dévoue pour le toiletter.

Moi ? Grosse ? Tu m'as pas vu. J'fais même pas trente kilos. Non, j'plaisante. Mais j'te dirais pas mon poids.

Shakespeare ? Wow ! La chance !

Non ! Ma mère s'appelle pas Huê Nam. J'te rappelle que c'est un nom chinois et je suis pas chinoise, j'suis vietnamienne.

T'es complètement jetée ma pauvre fille. Kai ? Mal ? Jamais ! Et c'est sûrement pas toi qui va le soigner. Essaye de te débarrasser de moi, ce sera pas facile !!

Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris c'est quoi PVP. Pour ton information, farenheit, ça s'écrit comme ça.

Nan !! C'est pas Iris ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Bon, j'vais te le dire. C'est Shana.

Comment ça va depuis notre dernière conversation ? T'as passé un bon week-end ?

Allez, bisous !!

**X-spy** : alors comme ça, t'es un mec ? Je savais pas. Tu es le deuxième. Et j'en suis certaine, t'es super sexy !^-^Merci pour ton compliment. Bisous !!

**Ewan421** : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous lamenter sur Kai ?!! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive, c'est tout !

T'arrive pas à oublier mes envies meurtrières ? Désolée. . . 

Ouais, j'ai gagné sur toute la ligneuh !!!!

C'est la première fois que tu me laisse une review si courte. J'vais pleurer !!!! Promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu me laisseras une review plus longue ! *gros yeux larmoyants*

Gros bisous !!

Bon, prochain chapitre : **Une nouvelle amie.**

Bonne lecture tout le monde !!


	10. Une nouvelle amie

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle amie**

            Après avoir visité la France, les quarts-de-finalistes faisaient route pour New Delhi, en Inde.

            Dans l'avion. . . 

- Y'a quoi a visiter là-bas ? demanda curieusement Tyson

- Rien du tout, répondit Kenny.

- Si je comprends bien, on va s'ennuyer ferme.

- Ouais.

- Génial. . . 

            Arrivés à destination, les Blade Breakers découvrirent leur hôtel : « Le Taj Mahal ».

- C'est géant ! s'exclama Max.

- Cet hôtel porte bien son nom. On dirait un palais des mille et une nuits, dit Mariah. N'est-ce pas Huê Nam ?

- Hum, hum. . . 

            Mariah  soupira tristement. Lee lui toucha le bras.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave.

            Ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre. Lee alla au balcon. . . et vit une jeune fille regarder dans sa direction. Il regarda derrière lui personne. C'était bien lui qu'elle regardait. On aurait dit une petite métisse. Elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux extrêmement noirs et coupés au carré. Il ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux.

- Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mariah.

            Il détourna le regard.

- Rien Mariah.

            Il renconcentra son attention sur la jeune fille, elle avait disparue.

- Etrange. . . 

            Il rentra dans la suite.

- Regarde, cette suite est magnifique ! Il y a une chambre pour chacun de nous.

            A ce moment-là, Huê Nam sortit d'une des chambres et s'adressa à son grand frère :

- Est-ce que je pourrai dormir avec toi Lee ? A la maison, je dormais toujours avec Diêp Lan et Kha. Cette chambre est trop grande pour moi. J'n'en ai pas besoin.

            Lee s'attendrit.

- Arrête Huê Nam, tu te fais du mal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi.

            Sa voix était un faible murmure. On dirait qu'elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Elle avait totalement perdu sa joie de vivre. Lee alla prendre sa petite soeur dans ses bras.

- D'accord, on fera comme tu voudras.

*

*          *

            La petite fille courait sous la pluie. Elle fuyait quelqu'un, c'était certain. Mais elle était encore très jeune. Elle s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée. Elle rentra dans l'hôtel qui se dressait devant elle. Ils ne chercheraient pas là au moins.

- Je serai en sécurité ici, dit-elle de sa voix claire et douce.

- Je descends en bas, dit Lee. Je vais prendre l'air.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda sa jeune soeur.

- Bien sûr.

            Ils descendirent tous deux dans le hall. Ils entendirent une dispute.

- Laissez-moi rester ici, je vous en prie.

- Non, tu dois partir petite, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils me cherchent tous ! Je ne veux pas retourner avec eux.

            Le maître d'hôtel voulut l'empoigner mais elle s'esquiva et alla se réfugier derrière Lee et Huê Nam.

- Reviens ici petite !

- Laissez-la, je la connais.

            Huê Nam, le maître d'hôtel et l'étrangère regardèrent Lee, étonnés.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda l'homme, méfiant.

- Oseriez-vous mettre en doute la parole d'un client ?

- Non, bien sûr. Dans ce cas. . . 

            Le maître d'hôtel partit, toujours méfiant. Lee se retourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula.

- N'aie pas peur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

            Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle répondit d'une voix timide :

- Haryana Ampara.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix ans.

            Lee et Huê Nam furent surpris. Cette dernière prit la parole :

- Et tu es venue ici toute seule ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- A la maison. Je suis indienne et ils veulent me marier.

- A dix ans ?!

- C'est la tradition en Inde. Vous êtes ici pour le championnat mondial de Beyblade ?

- Disons que nous sommes avec des amis.

- Je peux rester avec vous ?

- C'est-à-dire que. . . tu es mineure. Nous n'avons pas le droit de te garder.

            Haryana Ampara baissa tristement la tête.

- Je comprends. C'n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer chez moi, mes parents me puniront sévèrement de m'être enfuie, ensuite ils me marieront avec ce Idris que je ne connais même pas et puis je vivrai une vie malheureuse. . . Je penserai à vous. Vous qui êtes responsables de mon malheur. . . 

- Ça va, ça va. Tu peux rester. Mais si tes parents me poursuivent en justice, gare à toi.

            Le visage d'Haryana Ampara s'illumina. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent.

- Merci.

            Lee soupira. Cette petite n'avait que 10 ans mais elle avait un très grand pouvoir de persuasion.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ampara.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter aux autres.

- Aux autres ? Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.

- Moi, c'est Huê Nam et lui, c'est mon grand frère, Lee. Allez, viens.

            Elles montèrent toutes les deux. Lee regarda sa soeur. On dirait qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle amie avec qui partager ses peines. Lee retrouvait ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais ses yeux demeuraient tristes. Huê Nam aurait beau se faire des amies plus jeunes qu'elle, rien ne remplacerait sa jeune soeur. Rien ne pourrait guérir la blessure qui la tenaillait de l'intérieur. Il lui faudra du temps avant de retrouver sa joie de vivre d'antan. Beaucoup de temps. . . 

            Les Blade Breakers firent la connaissance d'Ampara. Celle-ci se lia vite d'amitié avec Eliane et Yakami. Elles étaient toutes dans la même tranche d'âge alors elles s'entendaient bien. Pour faire plus ample connaissance, elle se racontèrent leurs histoire. Ampara commença :

- Mes parents veulent me marier de force avec un certain Idris. Il a 23 ans. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'ai que dix ans ! J'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse mais c'est tradition là-bas. J'ai prononcé la phrase qui les ont tous anéantis : « Je trouve que c'est une tradition plus que stupide ! ». Quand je me suis enfuie, mes parents ont tout de suite lancé des recherches. C'est limite s'ils vont pas aller me chercher aux quatre coins du monde. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais qu'un jour, je devrais y retourner. Mais pour l'instant, je suis ici et c'est tout ce qui compte !

            Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Yakami prit la relève :

- Moi, je suis devenue amie avec Tyson quand mes parents sont morts. Ça fait très longtemps, j'avais deux ans et je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien. J'ai été élevée par ma tante et mon oncle. Ils sont un peu fous mais très gentils. Je suis devenue une habituée du village. Et j'ai rencontré Tyson. Nous sommes vite devenus amis. Son grand-père était très gentil avec moi. Depuis, je vis pratiquement chez eux. Mais maintenant que ses parents sont revenus, je suis de trop.

- Tu veux dire que tu regrettes que ses parents soient revenus ? demanda Eliane.

- Non ! J'ai pas dit ça. Je suis heureuse pour lui au contraire ? Mais voilà, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il a toujours été très compréhensif et m'a toujours consolé quand j'avais pas le moral. Maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de moi et moi, je vous ai vous. Tyson s'en fiche pas mal de moi, je l'ai réalisé il y a quelque temps, quand je me suis faite jeter en beauté.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûre que quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours de la famille. Et puis, ses parents aussi t'aiment bien. Non ? dit gentiment Ampara.

            Yakami soupira.

- Enfin, on verra bien ! Eliane ?

- Moi ? Je vis au Manoir Withman depuis toujours. Ma mère y travaillait déjà quand je suis née. J'ai grandi puis j'ai servi cette famille mais ce qui me motivait le plus, c'était Maître Kai. Il était toujours très gentil avec moi et il l'est toujours. Je me souviens de toutes ces années où il me parlait de Black, son étalon sa meilleure amie australienne, Shana. . . Je me rappelle, j'ai vu une photo d'elle. Elle était si jolie. Et puis, il a reçu son spectre Dranzer. Au début, il ne savait pas quoi en faire puis il a compris au fil du temps. Ensuite, on est partis pour les championnats américain et mondial. En revenant au Japon ces derniers jours, il a appris des choses atroces, horribles. Je crois qu'il s'est définitivement brouillé avec son grand-père. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le savoir.

            Eliane s'interrompit un moment.

- J'aime beaucoup Maître Kai. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré les amies formidables que vous êtes.

            Elle leur sourit.

- Merci Eliane, dit Yakami. Huê Nam, tu es bien silencieuse.

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien à dire.

            Yakami et Eliane se regardèrent. Elle ne voulait pas en parler et ça se comprenait. Et elles respectaient son silence. Mais Ampara voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Non, répondit Huê Nam. Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer. A plus tard.

            Elle sortit précipitamment de la suite des Blade Breakers. Ampara tourna la tête vers ses deux interlocutrices.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter en ce moment, commença Eliane. Elle vient de perdre sa petite soeur.

- Elle est anéantie moralement, continua Yakami. Son frère dit que c'est une question de temps mais à mon avis, c'est bien plus grave. On ne sait pas à quel point elle l'aimait. Moi, je pense que c'était un setiment très fort.

- Oui, je ressens sa douleur, dit Ampara.

            Les deux jeunes filles la dévisagèrent.

- Je suis issue d'une famille nombreuse. J'ai des grands frères et des grandes soeurs  et j'ai seulement une petite soeur. Je regrette de l'avoir laissée là-bas. Parce que c'est elle qui devra se marier à ma place. Et elle est encore plus jeune que moi. J'espère seulement qu'elle saura être forte. Je déteste ma famille ! Je vous envie toutes les deux, vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. Ici, ils ne connaissent pas le mot « liberté ». Les jeunes filles d'ici doivent toutes se marier et faire des enfants. C'est stupide. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens je ne trouve pas de solution. La seule façon, c'est de me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Un mariage d'amour, c'est ça que je veux. J'en ai parlé avec mes parents. Ils l'ont très mal pris.

            Eliane et Yakami sursautèrent.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? demanda curieusement Eliane.

            Ampara sourit nerveusement.

- Je ne préfère pas te le dire. Si je reviens chez moi, vous pouvez être sûres que vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

            Les mots que la jeune fille avaient prononcés étaient inquiétants. Mais Yakami se ressaisit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne les laisseront jamais te faire du mal.

- Merci.

            Elles descendirent toutes dans le hall et entendirent une dispute.

- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria une voix enfantine.

            Une autre voix masculine lui répondit :

- Un petit combat, ça te dit pas ?

- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Comment dois-je vous le faire comprendre ? En quelle langue je dois vous parler ? En chinois ?

- Ça, je demande à voir.

            Huê Nam marmonna quelques paroles en chinois. Le garçon la regarda, abasourdi. Il éluda la question.

- T'as une toupie, c'est pour faire des combats, non ?

- Non !

- Comment ça, non ?

- Non, je ne veux pas jouer ! Vous êtes sourds ?!

- Huê Nam a des problèmes, remarqua Eliane.

- Allons-y ! déclara fermement Yakami.

            Elles s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est ce malade ! Il m'a défié !

            Ampara s'adressa à lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'm'appelle Erik. Je fais partie des Paysans.

- Erik. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre à défier ?

- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?!

            Ampara se retint de rire devant l'air ahuri d'Erik.

- J'accepte mais vous me laissez tranquille après. D'accord ?

- OK.

            Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement dont disposait l'hôtel. Huê Nam sortit de son sac sa toupie magenta marbré. Quant à Erik, sa toupie était noire avec des rayures blanches verticales.

- Originale comme toupie.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre 10 ! Comment va se terminer le combat ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Il y aura des questions-réponses pour tous nos héros. Et surtout pour Max et Tammy. . . 

Prochain chapitre : **Une équipe sympathique**


	11. Une équipe sympathique

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 11 : Une équipe sympathique**

            La toupie d'Erik fonça droit sur celle de Huê Nam.

- Galis, fais attention !

            La toupie magenta fit un tour d'arène avant de se mettre en mode défense.

- Galis, concentre-toi. . . 

            La toupie adverse en profita pour foncer sur Galis. Un premier choc eut lieu. Mais Galis résistait.

- Encore un petit effort. . . 

            Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Huê Nam Sa toupie se mit soudain à briller

- Maintenant !

            Galis se dégagea de l'autre toupie de façon à ce qu'elle ne la touche plus.

- Eclair de Lumière Noire !!

            Galis projeta une énorme quantité d'énergie tout autour de lui. Erik et sa toupie furent éjectés. Il se releva difficilement.

- C'est incroyable ! Où puise-t-elle toute cette énergie ? C'n'est qu'une gamine.

            Erik se leva et se dirigea vers Huê Nam. Mais celle-ci s'effondra par terre.

- Huê Nam ! crièrent en même temps Eliane, Yakami et Ampara.

            Erik la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va, petite ?

- Ça va, merci.

            Les White Tigers arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Huê Nam ! s'exclamèrent Lee et Kevin.

            Lee se précipita vers sa soeur et prit la relève.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

            Il vit la toupie marbré reposer dans le bey-stadium.

- Huê Nam, tu l'as fait ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez bien cette attaque. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais que tu soies fier de moi.

            Lee soupira.

- Je le suis déjà. Qui est-ce qui l'a défiée ?

- C'est moi. J'en suis désolé. Si j'avais su qu'un combat la mettrait dans cet état, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Elle déteste les combats.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Bien maintenant, tu le sais. Va t'en à présent.

- Arrête grand frère. Il n'a rien fait. Rien ne m'obligeait à accepter.

- Si, j'ai insisté, intervint Erik.

- Huê Nam, tu sais très bien que cette attaque te vide de toute force mentale et physique.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Lee. Je sais me débrouiller seule, sans que tu viennes sans arrêt me porter secours. Je suis un fardeau pour toi, ne le nie pas. Je voudrais que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi.

- Tu me demandes l'impossible. Enfin Huê Nam. . . 

- Je retournerais à la maison dès que possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu es incapable de respecter mes choix, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Mais. . . 

- Arrête ! Ma décision est prise.

            Huê Nam se releva et partit. En passant devant Kevin, elle murmura :

- Je suis désolée.

            Elle sourit tristement à Kevin puis s'esquiva.

*

*          *

            Tamara était tranquillement assise sur le canapé du hall. Elle observait le feu sans le voir. Ses yeux bleu-clair étaient devenus sombres. Elle avait embrassé Max, mais elle pensait à Kurt. Elle l'aimait donc toujours. Max lui en voudrait, c'était sûr.

- Tammy. . . ?

            Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui c'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Max ? Si c'est pour parler de ce qui s'est passé, sache que j'en suis sincèrement désolée et. . . 

- Je ne regrette rien. J'attendais ce moment depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.

            Tammy se retourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi avoir caché tes sentiments aussi longtemps ?

- Il y a plusieurs raisons. Le Tournoi, Kurt. . . moi.

- Le Tournoi n'était qu'un rempart de plus. Quant à Kurt, c'était seulement un ami. Mais toi.°.°.

- Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai pas été sincère avec toi.

- Tout le monde peut avoir des secrets.

- Je me cachais. J'avais peur.

            Tammy s'attendrit.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- C'est à propos de ma mère.

- Ta mère ? Elle. . . 

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, elle n'est pas morte.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

- Je te l'ai dit je me cachais.

- De quoi avais-tu peur exactement ? Qu'espérais-tu ? C'n'est pas en mentant aux gens que tu.°.°.

- Tu es très mal placée pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire !

            Cette réplique blessa Tammy.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle froidement.

            Elle se leva et avant de partir, elle lui lança :

- Tout ce que j'essayais de faire, c'était de te donner des conseils. Apparemment, tu n'en a pas besoin. Moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une mère. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.

            Elle partit au pas de course.

*

*          *

- Bienvenue au Grand Tournoi mondial de Beyblade ! Aujourd'hui, se disputeront les quarts-de-finale ! Dans le groupe 1, les Blade Breakers affronteront les Super Héros et les Paysans contre les Survivors ! Dans le groupe 2, les Ailes de la Victoire combattront les Beautifuls Devils et les Mythological Gods livreront bataille contre les Mysticals ! A présent, découvrons ensemble l'arène dans laquelle nos champions devront se battre !

            L'arène monta à la surface et des « Oh ! » de surprise retentirent entre le public et les beybladeurs.

- Grands Dieux ! C'est magnifique ! On dirait du vrai ! J'en ai le souffle coupé !

            La très grande chaîne de montagnes, l'Himalaya, se dressait devant tout le monde. Le graphisme donnait l'impression d'y être. A ce moment, un grand froid vint envahir le stade. Le froid de la montagne. Le silence se fit et le présentateur dit dans un murmure :

- J'espère que vous êtes bien couverts, chers télespectateurs, car le premier duel va commencer. Applaudissez-les bien fort les Blade Breakers et les Super Héros.

            Les deux équipes firent leur entrée. Si les Blade Breakers eurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les Super Héros, eux, eurent des rires moqueurs de la part de l'assistance. En effet, ils étaient habillés de façon excentrique.

- Ma parole, dites-moi que je rêve ! s'écria Tyson. Ils se prennent vraiment pour des Super Héros ou quoi ?!

- Tyson, ne sous-estimes pas les équipes concurrentes, dit calmement Kai. C'est vrai, ils sont ridicules avec leurs costumes, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur quand même ?

- Je donne des conseils à toute l'équipe et c'est valable pour toi. N'écoute pas si tu veux, mais ne fais pas perdre toute l'équipe.

            Tyson se tut mais pensa :

- De toute façon, avec Kai qui joue aujourd'hui, on est sûrs d'être qualifiés pour les demis. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait que me rembarrer mais c'est mon capitaine et je le respecte.

- Le premier duel va commencer avec Max et Batman !

            Des rires se firent entendre. Batman et son équipe se dirent :

- Ils vont payer pour se moquer de nous ainsi. Vas-y et mets-le en pièce.

            Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent. Max, sourire aux lèvres, dit à son adversaire.

- Il est chouette ton costume !

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

- Non, c'est la vérité. J'aime vraiment ton costume. J'ai toujours adoré Batman.

- Ah ? C'est vrai ?

- Ouais !

- Merci.

            Max avait réussi à l'attendrir.

- Vous êtes prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!

            Les deux toupies dévalèrent les parois de l'Himalaya. Mais le brouillard empêchaient Max et Batman de s'affronter.

- On y voit rien dans toute cette purée de pois ! Draciel, éclaire-moi tout ça !

            La toupie verte brilla et fonça sur la bordeaux de Batman. La toupie s'éjecta violemment et alla s'encrer dans la montagne.

- Oh non !

- Max gagne le premeir duel ! 1 jeu à 0 ! Batman enlève son masque, signe de respect dans cette équipe !

            Max put voir un jeune visage. Il était roux aux yeux verts.

- Mais. . . tu es encore très jeune ?!

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer.

- En tout cas, félicitations !

- Merci. J'm'appelle Jack.

- A bientôt peut-être, Jack.

- Place maintenant à Tyson et Spiderman !

            Celui-ci se leva, vêtu d'un autre costume. Tyson et lui se firent face.

- Bonne chance ! souhaita Tyson.

            L'adversaire se contenta de hocher la tête.

- 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

- Vas-y Dragoon ! Attaque-tempête !

            La toupie adverse se souleva avec la force du vent et fut éjectée.

- C'est c'qu'on appelle un match-éclair ! Tyson remporte le second duel !

            A son tour, Spiderman enleva son masque et un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts dit :

- Félicitations ! J'me nomme Will.

- Maintenant, c'est Kai et Catwoman qui vont s'affronter !

            Kai s'avança et fit face à sa jeune adversaire. Kai dit ironiquement :

- Désolé chaton, j'vais devoir t'éjecter.

            Catwoman fronça les sourcils à travers son masque.

- Ce sera inutile, je ne joue pas.

            Ce fut la surprise générale.

- Tu abandones ?

- Non, mais ça ne sert à rien de se battre alors qu'on a perdu. J'm'appelle Violette, dit-elle en ôtant son masque.

            Une épaisse chevelure doré se déploya dans son dos et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide. Kai n'avait jamais vu de pareille beauté.

- Je t'ai déjà vu jouer Kai. Tu es un joueur exceptionnel mais un peu rude. Tu ne joues pas avec ton coeur. On dirait que tu pratiques le Beyblade pour satisfaire une ambition secrète. Tu ne te bats pas. . . pour toi.

            Elle avait raison. Surprenant tout le monde, Kai contourna l'arène et se plaça devant Violette. Ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer la jeune fille.

- Je dis seulement ce que je pense, j't'assure que. . . 

            Il lui adressa un sourire.

- J'y crois pas, il a souri, murmura Tyson.

- Tu es l'une des rares personnes qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin et à qui j'adresse l'un de mes rares sourires. Ce qui veut dire que je te respecte beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

- J'ai l'impression. . . non oublie.

            Violette l'embrassa longuement. Kai y répondit et ne voulut plus la laisser partir mais Violette le repoussa doucement.

- Ta petite amie ne serait pas contente.

- J'n'en ai pas.

- Ton petit ami alors ?

            Kai sourit.

- Non plus.

            Violette rit doucement et partit.

            Ray, Max et Tyson n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ray se contenta de sourire tandis que Max esquissa un grand sourire et Tyson avait la bouche ouverte comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un aiguille dans le dos. Kenny ne les remarquèrent même pas.

            Si Iris avait été là, elle aurait eu le coeur brisé. Mais là, elle était en train de se faire qualifier pour l'étape suivante : les demis-finales.

Voilà !! Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre-là ? J'adore Violette, pas vous ?

_Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 9 :_

**White-Catz** : non, tu pourras pas défoncer ma porte parce qu'ell est blindée, na na na na nèreuh !!!!!!!!!

Iris est fâchée contre Kai, tu te souviens ? C'est normal qu'elle soit méchante !

_Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 10 :_

**White-Catz** : j'viens juste de te répondre alors. . . J'ai failli oublier les bisous !!! Quelle honte ! Gros bisous !!!

**X-spy** : pour toi, c'est toujours excellent. Merci quand même !!

**WhyteShark** : t'aime pas attendre mais faudra que tu patientes pour le prochain chapitre. Je peux pas tout uploader d'un coup, y'aura plus aucun sens. Essaie de ma jouer un mauvais tour, t'arriveras pas !! T'aime pas Céline Dion ? Moi non plus !!^-^

**Rei kon** : quand j'ai écrit l'histoire d'Ampara, j'ai pensé à ma mère, mes deux soeurs et moi-même. Oui, ma mère est moitié indienne-moitié vietnamienne, et les enfants, donc moi et mes sœurs, on est moitié-moitié aussi. Si ma mère voulait que je me marie avec quelqu'un de son choix, je pourrais pas le supporter. Mais elle nous laisse le choix, heureusement. Ma mère n'a pas eu de problèmes non plus parce que mon grand-père était indulgent bien qu'il était 100% indien. Mais l'histoire que tu m'as raconté avec ton amie est vraiment trop injuste. C'est pas parce qu'on aime quelqu'un que les autres doivent le rejeter. C'est débile. Pour moi, la meilleure solution, c'est de faire un mariage d'amour. Et si les autres sont pas d'accord, ils ont qu'à dégager !! Pourquoi on ne laisse pas les gens vivre en paix ?

**Ewan421** : tu m'as laissé une longue review ! J'adore ça !!

Ben voilà, pour Max et Tammy, c'est la guerre !

Ouais, Huê Nam est complètement démoralisée. Comment veux-tu réagir si tu apprends que ton petit frère ou petite soeur est mort(e) ? Je le supporterais pas. C'est sûr !

Tu sais, dans chaque pays, il y a des différences. Si personne n'abordes le sujet, on restera incultes et on ne comprendrai rien à la vie traditionnelle. Je ne dis pas que je suis experte en matière de religion et de tradition mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je savais que c'était tout à fait vrai, parce que ma mère a des amies qui ont vécu ce drame. J'ai dit à Rei kon, juste en haut, que ma mère était indienne. Eh bien, ses amies ont vécues un véritable calvaire ! Leurs maris les battaient, ils disaient qu'elles étaient bonnes à rien. . . Alors que c'étaient eux qui ne faisaient rien. La vie, parfois, me dégoûte. . . 

Trêve de bla bla. Tu trouves que les Ailes de la Victoire jouait un rôle secondaire ? Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. J'essaierai de les mettre plus en avant. Dans le prochain chapitre par exemple. Au fait, tu m'as posé deux fois la même question dans ta review. C'était fait exprès ? Genre « Le prochain chapitre parle de Max et Tammy ? Chouette !!! » et « Le prochain chapitre parle de Max et Tammy ? Ça promet ! » Mais bon, ça me dérange pas.

J'ai adoré ton petit texte qui parle de la vie, de la croyance et de la volonté. Franchement, tu as raison. Notre pire ennemi, c'est nous-même. C'est nous qui tenons notre vie entre nos mains et qui décidons. Tu trouves que tu t'emportes ? Non, pas du tout. Moi, je trouves que c'est bien de dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur. Parce que si l'on garde trop longtemps des secrets, on risque d'être opressé par une force inconnue qui libère une incroyable énergie et qui détruis notre vie. . . Euh. . . Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Oulàlà, je devrais me calmer parce que je ne t'apprends rien.

Tu as une belle devise : pouvoir, c'est vouloir ! Moi aussi c'est ma devise. Depuis deux ans.

Quand on croit en son coeur, rien n'est impossible ! Euh. . . Pour ceux qui l'ont reconnu, je me suis inspirée de Yugi.^-^

**Anck Su Namun** : tu changes toujours de pseudo ? Bref, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours ma fic. Parce que je me suis dit à un moment que tu n'aimais plus ma fic. . . Donc, je t'enverrais un mail dès que je pourrais. Bisous !!

**Kimiko** : eh ben ! J'attends ta review depuis deux jours !!

Tu crois tout connaître ? Non !! Tu connais pas tout parce que je garde quand même le suspense et tu n'y échapperas pas !! Même si t'es exceptionnelle !

J'espère que le « t'es grande » c'était ironique !

Eh oui ma grande, t'es complètement jetée ! Ne te vexe pas, ça peut être un compliment.

Oui, c'est vrai. Ampara est gonflée mais tu verras que par la suite elle est très gentille !

Dis pas que ma Iris est n'importe quoi ! Elle est seulement un peu déboussolée. Alors retire tout de suite ce que t'as dit sinon. . . 

Quand Kai dit « imbécile », c'est pour Iris.

T'as reçu ma carte ?

Et pourquoi que tu m'as pas appelée mercredi ?!

En passant, ta fic « Un été pas comme les autres », elle est géniale et trop drôle ! Entre Hermione et Drgo qui se bouffent le nez. . . Et Raven qui les plantent en plein milieu de la rue ! C'est pas mal, franchement ! Continue, elle est trop bien ! Même ma soeur (pas Cardina, l'autre), elle dit que c'est super drôle !

Bon, allez salut et je te fais pas de bisous puisque t'aime pas ça ! Et si t'es en manque, ça aurait été de ta faute !!

Oh ! Tu auras ma petite histoire (tu sais ? Itsuko !) un jour de la semaine prochaine. Je suis en train de la saisir et j'ai pas tout à fait terminé parce qu'il faut que je fasse des modifs et changer de nombreux passages pour que ça puisse te plaire. J'espère que tu es patiente mais je crois que je connais déjà la réponse. . . Bye !

Prochain chapitre : **L'agression d'Iris**. Oh, oh. . . Je peux juste vous dire que les relations Kai-Iris vont s'aggraver. . . 

A bientôt tout le monde !!!


	12. L'agression d'Iris

**Disclaimer **: Bla, bla, bla ! Vous connaissez la chanson.

**Chapitre 12 : L'agression d'Iris**

            Les qualifiés pour les demis rentrèrent à l'hôtel après cette épuisante journée.

            Dans la chambre des Blade Breakers. . . 

- Dis Kenny, j'crois que Dragoon à un gros coup de fatigue. J'ai remarqué que l'attaque-tempête était moins puissante.

- Dizzi l'a remarqué aussi.

            L'ordinateur prit la parole.

- Son attaque était trois fois moins forte. Tu dois t'entraîner plus Tyson.

- J'm'entraîne deux fois par jour, ça suffit pas ?

- Si, c'est très bien. Mais alors, pourquoi Dragoon est-il aussi fatigué ? Laisse-moi ta toupie, j'vais essayer de réparer ça.

- Merci Dizzi, t'es géniale.

- Je suis faite pour ça.

- Bon, j'vais aller faire une sieste. Appelez-moi si Dragoon va mieux.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci Chef.

            Restés seuls. . . 

- Dizzi, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Sincèrement, non. . . 

            Dans la chambre des Ailes de la Victoire. . . 

- Iris, on va faire un tour. Tu viens ?

- Non, j'dois encore examiner la toupie de Lia.

- Iris, tu travailles trop.

- Marina, tant que je ne m'écroule pas.

- Dis pas ça, ça pourrait arriver si tu continues. Tu veux que j't'aide ? Ça ira plus vite.

- Non, va t'amuser avec les filles. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, j'demanderai à Monsieur Lowell.

- Alors les filles ?

- Quand on parle du loup. . . 

- Qui parle de moi ?

- Nous quatre, répondit Iris. Je leur disais justement d'aller faire un tour sans moi, mais vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi, elles veulent me traîner de force. Pourtant, j'ai encore les toupies à réparer.

- Les filles ont raison.

            Les trois amies d'Iris arborèrent un sourire triomphant.

- Et qui va réparer leurs toupies ?

- Moi !

- Pas question !

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez tout le travail.

- Et toi alors ? Tu es épuisée, ça se voit sur ton visage.

- Mais non ! De toute façon, ça me plaît de faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

- Iris, je te connais depuis près de quatre ans, et tu es toujours la même. Obstinée et courageuse.

- Courageuse ?

- Oui. De m'affronter.

- Très drôle, Monsieur Lowell. Ecoutez, j'apprécie l'attention que vous me portez tous, mais si j'ai envie de faire autre chose, vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser.

            Ils soupirèrent tous.

- Bon d'accord. N'en fais pas trop, tu promets ?

- D'accord, je te le promets, Marina.

            Elles partirent. Monsieur Lowell s'approcha de sa petite protégée.

- Iris ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'adore.

            Elle fut surprise.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Je ne veux que rien ne t'arrive, reste prudente.

- Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

            Iris se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son manager.

- Vous êtes comme un second père pour moi et je vous aime tellement que je ferais attention.

            Monsieur Lowell la serra étroitement.

- Je t'aime. . . 

            Iris ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait soudain envie de pleurer. Monsieur Lowell les avait toujours protégées. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle dit en sanglotant :

- Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé ! Si vous saviez à quel point. . . à quel point je vous aimais ! Je. . . je ne sais pas. . . ce que je serais sans vous !

            Monsieur Lowell, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ses larmes, essaya de la calmer :

- Ecoute. Vous quatre, Lia, Tammy, Marina et toi, vous êtes ma seule raison de vivre. C'est à moi de vous remercier. Vous mettez chaque jour un rayon de soleil de plus dans mon coeur. Et ces rayons de soleil, c'est vous. Chaque jour, je vois de belles jeunes filles devant moi qui me souris. C'est ce qui me rend le plus heureux.

            Iris le regarda de ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- C'est. . . c'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Allez, sèche tes larmes. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas la vue de vos larmes.

            Iris les sécha.

- Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi.

            Ils se sourirent.

- Je vais descendre dans le hall, tu veux venir ?

- Non, merci. Je dois. . . 

- . . . t'occuper des toupies. N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? Je viendrais t'aider tout à l'heure.

- Non, c'est inutile. J'vous assure.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Alors je respecte tes choix. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

            Monsieur Lowell sortit. Iris laissa éclater sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas pleuré devant lui mais là, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il était toujours aussi gentil. Rien ne pouvait le remplacer. Rien. . . 

            Après avoir passé deux heures à travailler, Iris s'accorda une pause. Elle posa la toupie de Tammy sur la table et s'étira.

- Bon, j'vais prendre l'air.

            Elle sortit de l'hôtel.

- L'air est très chaud ici. Je me demande comment c'est l'hiver en Inde.

            Elle s'assit sur un banc public. Elle resta assise quelques minutes quand une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

- Comme on se retrouve.

            Elle se retourna et réalisa que c'était le même homme qui l'avait agressé en France.

- Vous m'avez suivie jusqu'ici ?

- Ouais. Et rien que pour toi, ma belle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai eu une journée remplie et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec vous.

- J'ai dit que je me vengerai et je le ferai.

            Il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

- Et on vous laisse vous promener avec ça sur vous ?

            Il ricana. Iris, ne voulant pas l'affronter, s'enfuit. Mais le type la rattrapa.

- Lâchez-moi.

            Elle lui prit le poignet et le renversa. Le couteau lui échappa, Iris le prit et au moment où elle allait le balancer dans le lac, il lui prit la cheville et elle trébucha. Le couteau revint dans les mains de son propriétaire. Iris, couchée sur le dos, faillit se recevoir le couteau sur le visage mais elle tourna la tête à temps. Malheureusement, le couteau lui coupa la moitié de ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient mi-dos à présent.

- Mes cheveux. . . 

            Les larmes aux yeux, Iris se releva, vraiment furieuse, et se jeta sur le jeune homme.

- C'est tout ce que je tenais de ma mère !

            Ils se débattirent pendant un bon moment mais naturellement, l'homme prit l'avantage. Avec son couteau, il blessa Iris au visage, sur la joue. Du sang s'écoula, sans s'arrêter. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et la tira en arrière. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ton copain n'est plus là pour te protéger et c'est bien dommage. Heureusement pour toi que je suis gentil parce que j't'épargne.

            Il la projeta violemment à terre. . . 

            Iris retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait afreusement mal à la tête, sa joue continuait de saigner et elle avait un énorme bleu sur l'autre joue et sur le front. Bref, elle se trouvait dans un état lamentable.

            Epuisée, n'ayant plus aucune force, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et s'évanouit. Sans personne. . . 

            On frappa à la porte.

- Iris ? C'est moi.

            Monsieur Lowell attendit quelques instants dans le couloir, puis, s'inquiétant, il entra. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

- Iris !! Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

            Il porta Iris sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule ? Il s'en voudrait à vie. Si elle avait quelque chose, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

- Iris, je suis désolé.

            Il versa quelques larmes.

- Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ?

            Il serra fort sa main.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Plus jamais.

            Quand Lia, Tammy et Marina rentrèrent, elles n'allèrent pas directement dans leur chambre. Elles croisèrent Yakami et Ampara en train de discuter.

- Salut les filles, ça va ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Ça va. Il n'y a vraiment rien a visité ici. Je sais que c'est ton pays Ampara mais. . . 

- Je sais. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Bon, on va voir Iris.

            Yakami et Ampara se regardèrent. Yakami prit la parole.

- Je crois qu'elle va pas bien.

            Les trois amies se regardèrent et coururent à leur chambre. . . 

- Iris ! Où es-tu ?!

            Monsieur Lowell sortit de la chambre.

- Monsieur Lowell ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Iris ?

- Elle. . . 

            Il ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps. Sa voix tremblait. C'était la première fois que les filles le voyaient comme ça.

- Vous avez pleuré ? Monsieur Lowell. . . 

            Lia vint le soutenir tandis que Marina et Tammy se précipitaient dans la chambre d'Iris.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Mon Dieu, regardez dans quel état on nous l'a mise !

            Marina et Tammy sortirent et regardèrent Lia.

- Alors ?

- Elle. . . elle. . . On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, elle est dans un état lamentable. . . 

            Lia courut voir ce qu'il se passait avec leur amie. Et elle ressortit, livide.

- Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ma faute !!

            Monsieur Lowell passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ne dites pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout le temps nous avoir à l'oeil. Iris a. . . 

- J'aurais quand même dû rester avec elle.

- Ecoutez, on va la soigner et on verra ce qu'elle en pense. Pour l'instant, évitez de culpabiliser et de vous rendre malheureux. Iris n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça. Allez, faites-moi un petit sourire.

            Monsieur Lowell se leva et entra dans la chambre d'Iris.

- Monsieur Lowell ! Allez quoi !! Oh, j'vous parle !

- C'est bon Lia, laisse-le.

            Elle soupira.

- Mais quand même, j'aimerais avoir des explications.

            Elles rentrèrent à leur tour.

- En plus, regardez ses cheveux. Il faudrait que je lui arrange ça.

- Peut-être que les garçons savent quelque chose. Je vais leur demander. Restez-là.

            Lia marcha en direction de la chambre des Blade Breakers. Elle frappa. Kai ouvrit.

- Quoi ?

- Désolée de vous déranger mais Iris s'est fait agresser et. . . 

- Encore ?

- . . . Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Elle s'est déjà fait agresser une fois. . . Il a dit qu'il se vengerait ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Euh. . . oui, si tu veux.

            Ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre. Iris s'était réveillée. Elle fit un triste sourire à Kai.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, comme une grande. . . J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre. J'm'en suis pas mal sortie.

            Elle fit une grimace de douleur et se tint la tête.

- Iris, doucement, calma Monsieur Lowell.

- Dis, tu veux que j't'arrange tes cheveux ?

            Iris regarda ses cheveux. Ils étaient si longs avant.

- Oui, tout à l'heure, merci.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu t'étais déjà fait agresser ? demanda subitement Marina.

            Iris jeta un coup d'oeil à Kai.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Allez, ne vous en faites pas, j'vais très bien. Quelques jours de repos et cette blessure aura disparue.

- Je pense que tu auras une belle cicatrice.

- Que j'en ai une ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je garde le Tournoi en tête et c'est tout ce qui compte.

            Iris se redressa non sans mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?demanda tammy.

- J'ai pas fini de réparer ta toupie.

- Laisse un peu tomber les toupies, dit Monsieur Lowell. Je m'en occuperai.

- Mais. . . 

- Tu devrais écouter ton manager et tes amies, dit soudain Kai.

            Iris le regarda et croisa les bras.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Iris ! Il voulait seulement savoir comment tu allais.

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

            Kai sortit furieusement de la chambre. Lia le suivit.

- Kai, je suis désolée pour elle. Elle est sur les nerfs.

- Non, c'n'est rien. Je voulais enfin mettre fin aux hostilités mais ta copine ne veut rien écouter !

- Te fâche pas, j'ai rien fait, moi.

- C'n'est pas contre toi que j'ai quelque chose.

- Iris est. . . 

- C'n'est pas contre elle non plus.

            Lia l'interrogea du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est contre moi-même.

- Toi-même ?

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Retrouver le malade qui lui a fait ça !

- Mais tu viens de dire que. . . 

- Laisse tomber.

            Kai partit et Lia ferma la porte.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce garçon. Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer ce changement d'attitude ? Il veut s'excuser, il veut venger Iris, il s'inquiète beaucoup trop à mon goût pour Iris. . . Je ne vais pas me plaindre mais quand même. . . 

            Elle retourna dans la chambre.

- Iris, ses intentions étaient bonnes tu sais ?

- Bonnes ou pas, il. . . 

- Il va botter les fesses à celui qui t'a fait ça.

            Iris dévisagea son amie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

- S'excuser.

- Alors. . . j'ai fait une erreur ?

- Cette fois, oui.

- Je vais m'excuser. Comme ça, on sera quittes.

- Doucement jeune fille, intervint Monsieur Lowell. Tu le feras une fois que tu seras en forme.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Mais. . . vous avez pleurer ?!

- Iris, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. C'est de ma faute et. . . 

- Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis responsable de moi-même et. . . 

- Tes parents vont me tuer s'ils l'aprennent.

- Ils n'en sauront rien.

- Iris. . . 

- Quoi ?! Ils savent très bien que vous vous occupez de moi depuis quatre ans. Ce ne serait pas bien de leur enlever cette idée de la tête.

            Il soupira.

- Et si tout redevenait comme avant, suggéra Tammy. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

- Tu veux dire. . . des étrangers ?

- Oui.

            Marina regarda son amie sans comprendre. Elle se douta de quelque chose.

- Toi, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Max.

- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Quand on ne les connaissait pas, tout allait bien mieux. C'était une erreur de se lier d'amitié avec eux.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Max, tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses réellement.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pense ?

- Tu as eu un raté avec Max et maintenant, tu ne veux plus le voir parce que. . . 

- Arrête de tout ramener à Max. C'est juste une suggestion, rien de plus.

- Iris, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, c'est toi le capitaine ? On respectera ta décision. Quelle qu'elle soit. Même si elle est dure à accepter.

- Je. . . je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer mes choix. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Ma décision ne regarde que moi.

- Et vous Monsieur Lowell, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Iris a raison, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- Mais respecter les choix de son capitaine, c'est faciliter l'harmonie dans une équipe. Non ?

- Oui, tu as raison Lia mais je n'aime pas vous donner des ordres. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme votre capitaine même si je vous ai aidées à progresser et à réparer vos toupies. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était de vous voir bien dans votre peau et même si vous perdiez un match, ça ne faisait rien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était vous. Si vous alliez bien, alors je l'étais également. Peu importe ce qui nous sépare. Si nous sommes unies, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et peu importe ma décision. Je suis comme vous, je n'ai pas à donner d'ordres. Certains pensent que l'harmonie d'une équipe, c'est d'avoir un capitaine. Eh bien moi, je pense que c'est stupide. Ça n'a pas de sens, commander les gens, les sermonner parce qu'ils ne font pas ce qu'il faut. . . Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille et vous le savez toutes. On peut perdre, et alors ? L'important, c'est que nous n'ayons rien, autant physiquement que moralement. Le mot « capitaine » ne veut rien dire pour moi. Il n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire. Alors ce que je peux penser, ne vous en souciez pas, d'accord ?

            Les quatre filles ainsi que Monsieur Lowell restèrent silencieux après ce qu'Iris venait de dire.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demanda Marina.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- On t'a toujours suivie dans tout ce que tu entreprenais. . . 

- C'était une erreur. En ce qui concerne ma décision, je suis d'accord avec Tammy. Se lier d'amitié avec les Blade Breakers était une erreur. Mais n'allez pas faire comme nous. Lia, Marina ? C'est d'accord ?

            Lia et Marina restèrent silencieuses.

- La discussion est close, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

            Elles soupirèrent toutes les quatre. Monsieur Lowell admirait le courage d'Iris. Dire ceci à ses meilleures amies était vraiment très courageux. Oui, elle avait tout d'un capitaine. Mais voilà, elle refusait de jouer ce rôle. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Que leur réservait l'avenir ? Personne ne le savait. . . 

Ouf !! 12 pages ! Ce chapitre était long et ça m'a pris plus d'une heure et demie pour le saisir !

_Réponses aux revieweurs (que deviendrais-je sans mes habituelles réponses ?) :_

**Bubble : **tout d'abord, bienvenue ! T'es une revieweuse de ma soeur non ? Tu sais ? Cardina. Moi aussi j'adore Violette. Ah bon, c'est TON Kai ? Comme c'est le Kai de toutes les filles sur le site. Et j't'interdis de faire du mal à ma Violette ! Tu l'as eu ta suite ! Allez, bisous !

**Ewan421 : **eh oui, Max et Tammy, ça va pas fort. Dsl.

Tu sais, j't'en veux pas que tu m'aies dit deux fois la même remarque. Bon, n'en parlons plus, c'est oublié.

Voui !!! J'ai adoré ton p'tit texte !

Si tu veux, la devise, ce sera notre devise, rien qu'à nous deux, d'ac ?

Bon allez ! Bye !

**Kimiko** : oh, une revenante ? J'plaisante.

T'as aimé mon chapitre ? Oui, j'suis trop contente !!!*faitlafolleetcassetoutdanslamaison* J'ai fait exprès qu'Iris soit pas là, sinon, elle aurait eu le coeur brisé bichette.

J't'en veux pas. Si tu t'es fait viré par ton père, je t'excuse.

Oui, j'aimerais grandir un peu, malheureusement. . . Et évidemment, tu te gênes pas pour te moquer de moi.

Kai a dit qu'Iris est une imbécile parce que c'est vrai ! Na !

Alors ma carte ? Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé.

Non, j'ai pas reçu ton mail, dsl. J'pensais que tu m'aimais plus moi ! Ben non, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir puisque je te réponds. Et puis sur la carte, y'a marqué que tu étais irremplçable non ?*grand sourire*

J'pense que tu as manqué un passage dans Itsuko parce que j'ai fait un baiser tout à la fin.. Ou alors il y a une erreur.Bon, j'te le renvoie.

Bisous !!!

**Meraude** : ben voilà, tu l'as la suite ! Faut pas paniquer ah là là !! Bon, j'arrête de délirer, gros bisous !!

**Shiny** : eh ben !! Ça fait bien longtemps ! Enfin, si je compte pas le nombre de review que tu m'as mis pour Tessie. Bon, revenons à ta review. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Iris ? Tu le sais maintenant !! Pas trop déçue ou alors tu as envie de me tuer ? Je cours me cacher et inutile de te faire des bisous hein ?!^-^

Titre du prochain chapitre : **Adieu, mon ami**. Une mauvaise surprise attend Tyson. . . 

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis un message de remerciements pour tous mes lecteurs silencieux et non silencieux (ceux qui mettent des reviews, quoi !) alors je vous remercie tous de lire cette fic qui est loin d'être terminée, avec quatre parties en cours. . . J'aimerais vous faire d'énormes bisous mais comme je sais que certains n'aiment pas ça (n'est-ce pas Kimiko ?), je ne vous fais que des petits calins.^-^

Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et bonne lecture !!!


	13. Adieu mon ami

**Disclaimer **: Bla, bla, bla ! Vous connaissez la chanson.

Je suis désolée pour le méga retard mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec la connexion. L'orage a tout fait sauter et mon modem est complètement hors circuit. C'est tout grillé. Et en plus, il faut débrancher Internet pour pouvoir téléphoner ou être téléphoné. Vous vous rendez compte ! En tout cas, je suis désolé pour tout et je vais essayer de me mettre à jour.

**Chapitre 13 : Adieu, mon ami**

- Alors Dizzi ?

- Toujours rien. Dragoon semble fatigué mais c'est normal. Après tous les matchs qu'il a livrés. . . 

- Oui, mais c'est pareil pour Ray, Max et Kai. Et pourtant, Driger, Draciel et Dranzer sont parfaitement en forme.

- Il ne faudrait pas oublier que Dragoon est beaucoup plus âgé que les autres spectres.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas Driger ?

- C'est vrai que Driger est vieux mais pas autant que Dragoon. Driger fait partie d'une longue dynastie mais Dragoon est né il y a des millénaires voire plus. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est aussi fatigué.

- L'âge d'un spectre n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit fatigué.

            Tyson sortit à ce moment-là.

- Ah, salut Chef, salut Dizzi !

- Salut Tyson. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Et pour Dragoon ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, désolé.

- Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave. Je vais aller m'entraîner. On verra bien.

            Tyson descendit à la salle d'entraînement.

- Allez Dragoon, j'suis sûr que t'es en pleine forme, murmura-t-il à sa toupie blanche.

            Il lança sa toupie dans l'arène. Dragoon avait l'air parfaitement normal.

- Fais-moi une attaque-tempête.

            Une mini-tornade se forma.

- Elle est moins puissante. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour la finale.

            Mais Dragoon, malgré les encouragements incessants de Tyson, n'arrivait pas à augmenter sa puissance d'attaque.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer la défense.

            Tyson se retourna et vit Yakami.

- Salut, dit Tyson.

- Salut. Peut-être que Dragoon est malade.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Quand on ne sait pas, on essaye d'envisager toutes sortes de possibilités. Et ce que je viens de suggérer n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter.

- Yakami. . . 

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- . . . Non. Je suis seulement très triste. Mais j'ai d'autres problèmes en tête. Celui d'Ampara, celui de Huê Nam. . . et maintenant, il y a Dragoon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de lui.

- Tes problèmes sont les miens Tyson. Je sens quand tu es malheureux.

            Tyson sourit.

- Yakami, tu seras toujours présente dans mon coeur et la bienvenue dans ma famille. Rien ne changera pour moi. Je vais continuer à vivre en ville et nous continuerons nos interminables parties de Beyblade. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant Yakami, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

            Yakami resta muette. Néanmoins, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

- . . . Oui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Peu importe qui est-ce. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit toujours amis.

- Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît ? C'est Iris ? Ou peut-être Tamara ? Non, c'est Marina ! Lia aussi, elle. . . 

- C'est Marina mais ne le répète à personne.

- Promis !

            Tyson était si gentil parfois. Il faisait souvent l'imbécile mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un sur qui compter dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il avait un grand coeur et Yakami en était consciente.

- Merci Tyson de me faire confiance comme avant.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi mieux que moi.

            Ils se sourirent.

- Bon, j'remonte.

- OK, Yakami ! A plus tard !

            Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tyson lançait et relançait sa toupie.

- Allez Dragoon !

            Soudain, une lumière aveuglante illumina toute la salle. Un rayon bleu sortit de la toupie blanche et se dirigea droit sur Tyson qui fut projeté en arrière, très violemment. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?! Non, Dragoon !

            Le dessin de Dragoon s'effaça lentement de la toupie. Tyson prit la toupie entre ses mains.

- Non. . . 

            Dragoon était parti. Définitivement. Un filet de larmes s'écoula lentement sur la joue du jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Dragoon. . . 

            Il frappa le sol de son poing.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a sûrement une erreur.

            Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa toupie. Vide ! Il n'y avait plus de Dragoon. Il était parti pour toujours. Des images se succédèrent dans sa tête. Depuis le premier jour. . . 

            _*Série de flashs-back*_

_            Il se battait contre Ray. C'était la première fois._

_- Alors c'est ça, la célèbre puissance de Driger ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça et tu ne peux rien contre elle. Parce que le Tigre est indestructible ! Approche et viens goûter la Griffe du Tigre !!_

_            Tyson en avait bavé mais avait finalement trouvé une parade._

_- Cette tactique commence vraiment à m'taper sur le système ! . . . Qu. . . quoi ?!_

_- Dragoon !_

_- Par la Griffe du Tigre !_

_- Par la Tempête du Dragoon !_

_- Oh ! Ça alors ! Mais d'où il sort tant d'puissance ?_

_            C'est comme ça que Tyson battit Ray sur son propre terrain. Ray était impressionné._

_            C'était pendant la finale contre Kai. Tyson et Kai disputaient la dernière manche._

_- C'est dingue ! pensait-il. Je m'suis tellement investi dans ce Tournoi que j'en ai oublié mon anniversaire. Il faudra que j'explique à Kai qu'il n'est pas le seul à se dévouer corps et âme pour son art. Mais avant ça, Dragoon, faut finir le travail !!_

_            Ou encore, contre Lee._

_- Allez, assez rigolé Dragoon ! C'est ça, tu r'piques au centre et tu m'le renvoies chez lui !_

_- Eclair de Lumière Noire !!_

_- Oh !_

_            Tyson s'était fait éjecter. L'équipe commençait à s'énerver._

_- Eh, calmez-vous, si la science n'est pas au rendez-vous, on va faire appel à l'intuition et improviser !_

_            Dans la seconde manche, Lee poussait Tyson dans le sable. Il paniquait._

_- C'est lui qui m'pousse dans le sable !_

_- Eh bien sers t'en, fais t'en un ami ! conseillait Kai._

_- Me faire ami avec du sable ? Là, j'vois pas trop comment. Si j'rentre là-d'dans, c'est sûr, j'm'enlise et la partie est finie. Et pourquoi pas au fait ? Y'a qu'à essayer. Ce terrain de jeu est un gigantesque piège, il peut m'engloutir sans problèmes. D'un autre côté, il peut aussi engloutir Lee. Y'a qu'à tenter sa chance. Dragoon s'adapte à tous les environnements, pourquoi pas moi ? Allez, on va jouer dans l'sable ! Vas-y, c'est à toi Dragoon._

_            La toupie sauta dans le sable._

_- C'est pas très malin ! s'écria Lee._

_- Bah, qui sait ?_

_- Tu aimes le sable ? Parfait ! Pour creuser ta tombe, ce s'ra beaucoup plus facile ! Eclair de Lumière Noire !_

_- Allez, souffle Dragoon, attaque-tempête !_

_            Tyson gagna la deuxième manche, éveillant la rage de Lee. Pendant la troisième manche, c'n'était pas Lee qui jouait, mais un lion furieux._

_- Oui, botte-lui les fesses !_

_- Tu n'vas rien botter du tout, Tyson. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'provoquer, vois-tu ? Mon spectre a des griffes et des crocs acérés et le tien va en faire l'expérience !_

_            Lee fit appel à Galeon, son spectre._

_- J'aime pas ça !_

_- Ah, tu vois Tyson ? Galeon n'a rien d'une peluche ! Allez, expédie-le dans l'espace ! Galeon, vas-y, finis-le !_

_- Si tu crois que j'vais abandonner maint'nant ? Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait, tu t'gourres ! Dragoon, attaque !!_

_            Galeon et Dragoon se firent face._

_- C'est ça, continue Dragoon !_

_            Finalement, Lee et Tyson avaient terminé exaequo. C'est Ray qui a vaincu Lee dans un match simple et dans une arène classique._

_            *Fin de la série de flashs-back*_

            Ils avaient gagné tellement de matchs ensemble. Et maintenant, Dragoon n'était plus là. Comment pourrait-il encore livré des duels sans lui ? C'était impossible ! Sans Dragoon, c'était perdu d'avance. Tyson regardait sa toupie, les larmes coulant toujours. Il répétait toujours les même mots, comme une litanie.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? . . . 

            Sa toupie quitta ses mains.

- Adieu, mon ami. . . 

Enfin un chapitre qui se termine bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ?! Où est passé Dragoon ? Est-il vraiment mort ? Comment puis-je être aussi cruelle ? Je suis insensible !! Comme certains de mes revieweurs dont je ne dévoilerais pas les noms. Je pense qu'ils se reconnaîtront. J'en ai qu'un mais bon. . . 

_Réponses aux revieweurs : _

**Anck Su Namun** : je suis trop rapide pour toi ? Dsl. Pourtant, j'en mets un tous les cinq jours. C'est pas officiel mais bon. . . Enfin, j'essaye.Tu es prévenue. Tu aimes Kai-Iris ? Moi aussi ! Oui, j'ai essayé de faire d'Iris une bonne capitaine mais elle aime pas trop faire ça.

Tu trouves que Kai est chou ? Tu aimes les histoires de vengeance ? Wow ! T'es une dure à cuire !

Bisous bisous !!

**Kimiko** : et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la revenante ? Hein ? HEIN ?

Virer ton père ? J'crois pas qu'il apprécierai.

Vas-y, profite de temps qu'il te reste à vivre ! Moque-toi autant de fois de moi que tu le veux ! La revanche va bientôt sonner pour toi et il sera trop tard pour crier « au secours ! » Ha ha ha !! Ouh là là ouh là là ouh là là !!! Faut que je me calme moi !

Voui tu m'aimes encore !! J'suis trop contente !!

Au fait, t'en es à quel chapitre de ma fic parce que ça fait tellement longtemps, j'm'en souviens plus. 14, 15, 16 ?

Juste comme ça pour te faire languir. Dans le chapitre 17, Ray se reçoit une belle gifle de la part de. . . Nan, j'te dis pas !! En tout cas, c'était mérité. Il avait pas à être aussi méchant.

C'est pas grave que ta review soit pas longue. Tu le feras une prochaine fois, je compte sur toi.

**Shiny** : ils t'ont changé ton pseudo toi aussi ?

Merci pour ta review. T'en fais pas, l'agresseur va se faire tuer par Kai. Mais j'aimerais bien rencontrer Lyra. Pourquoi pas ?

Moi non plus je ne vois plus mes amies et c'est bien mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Toutes des hypocrites. J't'assure !

Gros bisous !!

**Sungirl** : merci beaucoup !!!!!

**WhyteShark** : mais j'adore Violette !!!! Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ? Bref, désolée de ne pas avoir mis ton préféré. Moi aussi, j'adore X-men, rassure-toi !!

Les Ailes de la Victoire. . . Méchantes, oui, oui. C'est vrai !!

Eh non, le Kai-Iris, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !!

Premièrement, c'est Yakami et non Yamaki et deuxièmement, c'est Adieu, mon ami sans « e ». Donc, c'est pas par rapport à une fille.

Je l'attends toujours ton mauvais tour !!!

Bisous !!

Je sais que j'ai oublié certaines reviews mais le site ne veut pas mettre les autres que j'aies. Dsl !!

Prochain chapitre : **L'incendie**

Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !!!


	14. L'incendie

**Disclaimer **: Bla, bla, bla ! Vous connaissez la chanson.

**Chapitre dédié à Cardina qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 14 : L'incendie**

- Adieu, mon ami. . . 

- Alerte !!

            Tyson releva la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le maître d'hôtel apparut.

- Monsieur Watatsumi ! Il faut vite sortir de l'hôtel ! Un incendie s'est déclaré dans les étages supérieurs. Venez vite !

            Tyson ramassa sa toupie en hâte. Il rejoignit ses amis à l'extérieur. Tout le monde était présent. Les White Tigers avec Huê Nam et Ampara, Les Blade Breakers avec Eliane et toutes les personnes de l'hôtel. Mais. . . 

- Où est Yakami ?! s'écria Tyson.

            Ils se regardèrent tous.

- Vous l'avez laissée en haut ?!

- Tyson, calme-toi ! essaya Ray.

- Je vais la chercher !

- Arrête Tyson !

            Ray et Max essayèrent de le retenir.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Tyson ! interrompit Kai. Ça t'avancera à quoi de te lancer tête baissée dans le feu ? Mieux vaut une vie que deux.

Tyson s'énerva sérieusement.

- Si une vie doit partir aujourd'hui, autant que ce soit la mienne ! Mais je ne veux pas que Yakami meurt ! C'est ma meilleure amie qui est prisonnière des flammes ! Bien évidemment, tu ne peux pas le comprendre vu que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis !

            Le visage de Kai s'assombrit.

- Je croyais en avoir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu n'en auras jamais ! Qui voudrait de toi pour ami ?! Hein ?! Qui ?!

            Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Kai lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Tyson tomba à la renverse.

- Kai ?! s'écria Ray.

            Tyson se releva et se jeta sur Kai.

- Tu vas me l'payer !

- Maître Kai !

- Tyson !

- Arrêtez tous les deux !

            Mais les deux jeunes hommes se débattaient férocement. Huê Nam et Mariah remarquèrent que Tyson pleurait. Ce n'était sûrement pas cette bagarre qui le mettait dans cet état.

            Eliane, Ray, Max et Lee essayaient désespérément de les séparer.

- Gardez votre énergie pour le Beyblade ! dit Lee.

- C'est inutile Lee, ils ne t'écouteront pas, fit Ray.

- Maître Kai, j'vous en prie !

            Eliane s'accrochait au bras de Kai.

- Mettez vos différents de côté. Il y a une personne à l'intérieur de cet hôtel et il faudrait penser à l'aider.

            Eliane avait raison. Tyson, n'écoutant que sa bonne conscience, se dégagea de Kai à la remarque d'Eliane et s'élança vers les flammes.

- Tyson !

- Quoi encore ?!

- On t'accompagne.

- . . . Merci les amis.

            Kai resta à l'extérieur. Tyson l'avait vexé, certes, mais n'était-il pas sous l'effet de la colère ? N'était-il pas son ami ?

- Kai, tu viens ? demanda Ray.

- Oui.

            Les Blade Breakers au complet, pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel en flammes. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à sauver Yakami. Peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait ? Ils n'en savaient rien. . . 

            Les Blade Breakers se précipitèrent en direction de leur chambre. Les flammes n'atteignaient pas encore les chambres de l'étage mais ça ne devrait tarder car l'odeur âcre de la fumée se faisait déjà sentir. Soudain, une explosion retentit, faisant reculer les cinq jeunes hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Max.

- Une explosion venant des chambres de devant.

- La 206 en fait partie ! s'écria Tyson. Notre chambre !!

            Il s'élança mais un morceau de plafond en plâtre enflammé allait lui tomber dessus. Kai tira Tyson en arrière et tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse quand le morceau tomba lourdement.

- Tyson ! cria Ray.

- Kai ! appela Max.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Kenny.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci Kai.

            Kai hocha la tête. Ils commencèrent à tousser. La fumée envahissait le couloir.

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! dit Kenny.

- Pas sans Yakami, dit Tyson.

- Quoi ?! cria Kenny à travers les flammes.

- Pas sans Yakami ! répéta-t-il.

            Ils traversèrent le couloir, évitant soigneusement le feu. Ils trouvèrent leur chambre. Tyson saisit la poignée mais celle-ci était brûlante.

- Aaah ! C'est chaud !

            Tyson prit sa veste et l'enroula autour de sa main puis ouvrit.

- Yakami ?!

- Tyson ?!

            Les garçons découvrirent la jeune fille entourée par les flammes.

- Elle va être brûlée vive !

            Tyson n'hésita pas. Il se lança. Kai le retint.

- Attends Tyson ! Si tu ne prends pas des précautions, tu vas être aussi brûlé qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

            Kai rentra dans les chambres et rassembla plusieurs couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en espérant que l'eau marchait encore, et, comme par miracle, l'eau coulait parfaitement. Il trempa les couvertures puis se dirigea vers Tyson.

- Si tu veux, j'y vais.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci quand même.

            Tyson prit les couvertures, s'en couvrit et traversa les flammes qui menaçaient Yakami.

- Tyson ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

            Tyson vit le contour de ses yeux. Ils étaient tout rouges, presque à moitié brûlés. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais c'était vraiment malgré elle.

- Yakami, ça va ?

- J'ai très mal aux yeux mais ça va passer.

            Tyson prit Yakami dans ses bras et la couvrit elle aussi. Puis, ils sortirent.

- Sortons maintenant ! dit Ray.

            Ils coururent dans les couloirs et les escaliers mais Yakami s'arrêtait sans cesse, n'y voyant rien. Kai, qui fermait la marche derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et la porta dehors. Enfin ! Ils étaient loin de cet enfer des flammes.

            Kai posa Yakami par terre. Tyson se précipita vers elle.

- Yakami, tout va bien maintenant ma chérie.

            Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Tu peux ouvrir tes jolis yeux maintenant.

            Elle les ouvrit lentement. Des grosses larmes coulèrent avant qu'elle ne déclare :

- Tyson ? Où es-tu ? Je ne vois rien !

            Les personnes tout autour comprirent. Tyson, lui, ne voulant pas y croire, leva sa main tremblante vers les yeux de son amie. . . et l'agita devant ses yeux. Aucune réponse.

- Tyson, il fait si noir. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis là Yakami, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là. . . à présent. . . 

*

*          *

            Les Blade Breakers, Eliane et les White Tigers accompagnés de Huê Nam et d'Ampara, attendaient anxieusement dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Le médecin sortit enfin de la salle où il examinait Yakami. Il se dirigeait vers eux d'une démarche lente et régulière. Il se posta devant eux. Tyson commença :

- Alors docteur ? C'est grave ?

- Les yeux de votre amie ont été brûlés. A première vue, cela semble superficiel mais il n'en est rien. La vérité est que la rétine au fond de ses yeux a été vraiment endommagée. . . 

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?demanda Eliane. Qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais ?

            Le médecin continua :

- La rétine est formée de protéines, les cellules de ces protéines sont renouvelables mais il faut beaucoup de temps pour que l'une d'entre elles, seulement une, soit entièrement opérationnelle. . . Vous imaginez le temps que ça prendra pour plusieurs cellules ? Et malheureusement, c'est un groupe de cellules qui a été endommagé. Autant dire que Yakami sera aveugle pour le restant de ses jours. Je suis vraiment désolé.

            Tyson resta pétrifié. Eliane et Ampara pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Huê Nam le faisait dans les bras de Mariah.

- Vous êtes. . . sûr ?

- Certain. Excusez-moi, je dois lui faire ses bandages.

            Le médecin partit. Tyson laissa éclater sa tristesse.

- C'est de ma faute. J'ai pas su la sauver à temps. Je suis tellement bête ! Et c'est les autres qui trinquent à ma place à cause de ma stupidité !

- Ne dis pas ça Tyson, dit doucement Ray.

- C'est de ma faute et tout le monde le sait !

            Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

- Non, c'est ma faute.

- Kai ?

- Si je ne t'avais pas provoqué, on aurait peut-être pu la sauver à temps. Je comprendrai si tu ne voulais plus de moi dans l'équipe.

            Tyson leva les yeux vers Kai. Il était sincère. Comment avait-il pu le traiter de la sorte ? Il avait prononcé des paroles profondément blessantes pour Kai. Il comprit que Kai était une personne qui méritaient franchement d'avoir des amis. Il s'excusa.

- Excuse-moi Kai. Je réalise combien j'ai été dur envers toi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça ne se fait pas. . . entre amis.

            Kai sourit. Tyson déclara à tous :

- Je suis vraiment désolé les gars. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je. . . J'abandonne. . . 

Chapitre terminé !!! Et vous devriez attendre encore un bon moment avant d'avoir la suite parce que j'ai tout fini de saisir sur ordi. J'ai plus d'idées !!! Au secours, donnez-moi quelques idées !! Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire *petite fille perdue sans ses revieweurs*

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : très joli pseudo ! Alors, tellement de qustions. Bon ! Dragoon est. . . je peux pas te le dire, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Oui, Iris va mieux, et Kai va bientôt revenir. Voilà voilà !! Bisous !!

**Icey Wolf** : salut !! J'suis vraiment contente que tu m'écrives une review ! J'espère que les chapitres que t'a pas lu n'étaient pas important. M'enfin. . . Quand on est pas patients, on est pas patients. C'est comme moi. Quand arrive mon anniversaire, j'veux toujours savoir mes cadeaux à l'avance. Mais y'a pas moyen parce que mes soeurs se sont liguées contre moi !! Pauvre de moi !!

T'as dit à ma soeur que t'étais chinoise ? C'te chance ! Vois-tu, chez nous on regarde souvent des films chinois si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu sais avec des épées, des gens qui volent dans les airs, les mariages en rouge, les rois qu'on a envie de claquer et tout ça !! Tu en regardes ? Les mecs y sont super beaux !!

**Rei kon** : tout le monde me pose la même question : où l'est Dragoon ? J'en sais rien !! Enfin, si je sais mais je peux rien dire. Vraiment. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il va être présent bientôt. Bisous !!

**Sungirl **: tu as pleuré ? Je suis désolée ! Mais c'était pas mon intention, j'te jure ! Mais t'inquiète pas, Dragoon va revenir. Je sais pas quand mais il va revenir. Gros bisous !!

**Kimiko** : toi ! TOI !! Tu as eu ma carteuh !!! Quoi ?!! Moi, mignonne ? Change de lunettes ma grande ! Et puis, j'ai pas le teint mat, j'suis toute blanche. En tout cas, tu remercieras ta soeur et tes parents du compliment. Tu veux pas m'envoyer ta photo ? C'est injuste ! J'ai dépensé mes propres sous pour toi et toi tu. . . Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Si tu m'envoies pas ta photo, je t'envoie pas la suite, na ! Oh, suis-je cruelle ! Mais tu dois t'en foutre royalement de la suite, hein ?

Et, euh. . . Tu peux pas m'envoyer ton chapitre 7 de Vacances dans les Alpes. Je t'enverrais le chapitre 17. Et si tu m'envoies en plus ta photo, par courrier, hein, eh ben tu auras le 18 en plus. Et peut-être même le 19 si j'suis gentille.Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ce marché ?

Tu te plains qu'il fait chaud avec 30 degrés ?! Eh ben ma pauvre. Ici, il fait 40 à l'intérieur et 45 à l'extérieur ! C'est l'horreur. J'te dis pas. Je suis en sueur 24h sur 24. Il fait trop chaud !!!! Tu vas à la piscine ? C'te chance !!

Le collier que j'ai autour du cou, c'est. . . euh. . . je sais pas c'est quoi le nom en français. Juste en vietnamien. Dsl. C'est une femme très importante pour nous et très belle avec une longue robe. Elle se tient sur une fleur de lotus, une fleur sacrée chez nous.

Pauvre Kasu (c'est ça hein ?). Il doit mourir de chaud.

Madame glace vanille ? C'est plus madame Fraisounette ? J'ai lu la review que t'as faite à ma soeur. Ton petit speech avec Kai sur les glaces. . . J'étais morte de rire. Pourquoi t'aime pas les glaces à la fraise au fait ? J'aime bien moi.

Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'es morte de rire quand t'as lu que Dragoon était parti. C'est super triste et toi, tu trouves rien d'autre que de te moquer. T'es pas gentille. Alors, là, pas du tout.

Bon, j'te laisse. Gros bisous de la part de Candy.

Prochain chapitre : **Le choix de Tyson**

J'ai trouvé que le titre mais aucune idée de ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre.

Bon, au revoir et. . . à bientôt !!!!!


	15. Le choix de Tyson

**Disclaimer **: Bla, bla, bla ! Vous connaissez la chanson.

**Chapitre 15 : Le choix de Tyson**

- J'abandonne, répéta Tyson.

            Tout le monde le dévisagea. Ray rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tyson, tu n'es pas sérieux. Sans toi, l'équipe est perdue.

- Nous avons déjà perdu ! Dragoon est mort !

            Les personnes présentes sursautèrent sauf Kenny.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Kenny ?

- Dizzi et moi n'en étions pas sûrs. A présent. . . 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?demanda Kai.

- Dragoon est mort, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Un spectre ne peut pas mourir.

- La preuve que si.

- Pourquoi abandonner si près du but ? Tyson, Dragoon n'est peut-être plus là, mais tu as encore la volonté de te battre. Tu le feras pour Dragoon. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tous les efforts qu'il aura fournis n'auront servis à rien. Tu te débrouillais très bien avant. Sans Dragoon. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ton but était de vaincre et de gagner. C'n'est pas uniquement grâce à ton spectre. Il t'a juste aidé à avoir confiance en toi.

            Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Kai dirait ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait ça de Dranzer ?

- Allez Tyson ! Ça suffit ! La Terre continue de tourner. C'n'est pas en te lamentant sur ton sort que Dragoon va revenir.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. C'est pas toi qui as tout perdu en une seule journée. D'abord Dragoon, puis Yakami. . . 

- Et évidemment, tu crois que tu es le plus à plaindre ici ? Oui, tu as raison. Tu es gentil, tout le monde t'adore. Laisse-moi te dire une chose Tyson. Perdre un spectre et une amie chère, c'est terrible, je te l'accorde. Moi, j'ai perdu, et mes parents, et ma nourrice, et ma grand-mère. J'ai été témoin d'un meurtre, d'agressions et de je ne sais quoi encore. Et quand je reviens chez moi, j'apprends que c'est mon grand-père qui a tout mis en scène. Il a tué tous ceux que j'aimais Tyson. Et est-ce que j'ai tout abandonné à cause de ça ? Non ! J'ai failli le faire. J'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça voudrait dire que mon grand-père aurait gagné sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai pas abandonné car j'avais près de moi des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter. Eliane, Ray, Max, Kenny. . . et toi. Des amis. Voilà ce que j'avais. Des amis. Je n'ai peut-être que ça, mais ça me suffit. . . à être heureux.

            Tout le monde le regarda en éprouvant une immense tristesse. Ray le savait bien sûr. Max se demandait comment son grand-père pouvait être aussi cruel. Eliane paraissait choquée. Et Kenny tremblait sous l'émotion. Les White Tigers se contentaient de baisser tristement la tête. Le silence total régnait. Tyson leva ses yeux bleu-nuit vers Kai. Il avait été égoïste sur ce plan. Ce que Kai vivait était bien plus éprouvant, et pourtant, il se montrait fort. Kai était admirable.

- Je sais que tu as raison Kai. Mais je ne pourrais plus livrer de duels, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

- Tu es persuadé que tu n'y arriveras pas parce que tu essayes de te convaincre justement que tu n'y arriveras pas. Que représente le Beyblade pour toi, Tyson ?

- Un tas de choses.

- Des bons souvenirs. Voilà la volonté qui te manquait ! Ecoute Tyson. Je sais très bien ce que tu endures. Et je ferai tout pour t'aider, je te le promets. Je suis sûr que Ray, Max et Kenny le feront aussi. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en direction des garçons.

            Ray sourit et s'approcha.

- Oui, Tyson, tu peux compter sur nous.

- N'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais seul, continua Max.

- On fera tout pour t'aider, termina Kenny.

            Tyson s'attendrit.

- Merci les amis.

- Alors si tu as compris, n'abandonne pas. Nous avons besoin de toi dans l'équipe.

- Mais je ne sers à rien sans Dragoon.

- Je te l'ai dit c'n'est pas uniquement grâce à lui que tu gagnes. Il t'aidait aussi à avoir confiance en toi.

- Très bien, je continuerai à me battre.

            Le médecin revint avec Yakami dans un fauteuil roulant, un bandage sur les yeux. Tyson ressentit une vive douleur dans son coeur.

- Yakami, est-ce que ça va ?

            Elle ne répondit pas. Tyson regarda le médecin.

- Elle est au courant ?

            Il hocha la tête. Tyson s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Yakami, je suis désolé.

            Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue mais à peine l'eût-il effleurée qu'elle détourna la tête. Tyson n'insista pas.

- Nous allons rentrer. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

- Ses yeux risquent de lui brûler encore un peu. Mettez-lui des gouttes dans les yeux. Tenez.

            Le médecin tendit un flacon.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas paraître agaçant, mais. . . est-ce qu'elle a quand même une chance qu'elle revoit un jour ?

            Le médecin hésita une seconde puis répondit :

- Une infime chance, oui.

- Alors je peux encore espérer.

            Yakami ne disait rien, même quand Huê Nam, Ampara ou encore Eliane lui tenaient compagnie. Ces trois dernières eurent une conversation.

- Elle ne dit rien, elle m'inquiète beaucoup, dit tristement Huê Nam.

- Vous croyez qu'en plus de la vue, elle a perdu la voix ? demanda Ampara.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle n'a simplement pas envie de parler.

- Mais ça fait deux jours ! Elle ne mange rien. Tyson doit la forcer.

            Huê Nam se leva.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, elle ne doit pas perdre espoir. Je vais lui parler.

            Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Yakami et frappa à la porte puis entra.

- Yakami ?

            Huê Nam s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Yakami tenait une photo dans ses mains.

- Yakami, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? C'n'est pas une bonne solution de se laisser mourir, tu sais ? Des personnes auxquelles tu tiens pourraient en souffrir. Pense à elles.

            Yakami demeura muette. Huê Nam soupira. Elle vit la photo.

- C'est une jolie photo que tu as là.

            Découragée, Huê Nam préféra partir.

- C'est Tyson et moi.

            Huê Nam se retourna, étonnée.

- Cette photo a été prise avant son départ pour le championnat américain.

            Huê Nam revint s'asseoir. Yakami était sur le point de se confier.

- Je n'en veux pas à Tyson mais je suis incapable de lui adresser la parole. Je sais que c'n'est pas de sa faute et pourtant. . . 

            Elle s'arrêta.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je ne sers plus à rien ici.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis aveugle. Que peut-on faire d'une aveugle à part la renvoyer d'où elle vient ? Je suis handicapée, je suis un poids pour les autres.

            Huê Nam se sentit triste vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle ferait tout pour aider Yakami.

            Eliane et Ampara discutaient ensemble sur le balcon.

- Dis Eliane, tu crois que Yakami va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas.

            Ampara soupira.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec vous au Japon ?

            Eliane fut prise au dépourvu.

- Euh. . . je ne sais pas. Oui, sûrement mais. . . c'est ici, ton pays.

- Si je reste ici, c'est sûr, mes parents vont me retrouver et. . . 

            Elle n'osa continuer.

- J'aimerais t'aider mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire.

- Oui, je le sais. Pardonne-moi.

            Soudain, le visage d'Ampara changea d'expression quand elle vit les nouveaux arrivants qui venaient d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

- Ampara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Eliane.

            Eliane regarda en bas. Elle vit une femme ressemblant à Ampara.

- On dirait toi ?

- Ce sont mes parents. Ils viennent me chercher. . . 

Oh, oh ! Gros problème à l'horizon. Ampara va rester avec nos amis ou alors va-t-elle retourner avec ses parents ? Je vais faire une dispute entre Kai et les parents d'Ampara. Je sens que j'vais adorer écrire cette scène. J'l'ai pas encore écrite, et comme je vous le dit, j'ai presque plus d'idées. J'ai ramé comme folle pour ce chapitre !

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Rei kon **: oui, pauvre Yakami ! Elle va vraiment avoir du mal à s'en remettre mais pour elle, c'est avant tout les amis. Eh oui, dans le prochain chapitre, Ampara va avoir de sérieux ennuis et Yakami sera là pour l'aider. Malheureusement, tout va mal se terminer pour Ampara.

Je connais Angel Sanctuary. Les dessins sont magnifiques ! Et les mecs. . . Ah là là ! Bref, je lis pas mais je connais quand même. Tu trouves qu'Eliane ressemble à l'un des personnages ? C'est flatteur. Merci. Oui, Eliane est toute mimi avec ses « Maître Kai » mais c'est une petite fille.

J'ai retrouvé toute mon inspiration et j'en suis déjà au chapitre 22. Par contre, tu vas peut-être pleurer dans les chapitres 18 et 19. Ils parlent de Kai. Oui, y'a que du Kai dedans. Je crois que je vais faire le bonheur de certaines revieweuses.

Bon, après toutes ces révélations, je te laisse. Bisous !!

**Lonely Icey Wolf** : c'est fou ça ! Tout le monde change de pseudo ! Désolée ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Jamais je n'en voudrais à une de mes adorables revieweuses. Ma fic ? Hot ? Pas du tout !! Et t'as encore rien vu. C'est encore pire après et là, tu pourras dire que c'est hot !

Quelle chance !! Une bibliothèque entière avec que des films chinois ? J'aimerais bien faire pareil mais c'est un peu impossible !!! J'vais pleurer ! Les épées et les rois, c'est tout ce qui me fait rêver !! Ou peut-être pas ! Y'a Ray, Kai et pis tout ça quoi !!

Allez, je te fais d'énormes bisous de France !! A moins que t'habites déjà en France ?

**X-spy** : oui, c'est dramatique et ça va le devenir encore plus ! Y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris. Tu m'as dit que si j'aimais pas ça, tu comprendrais. Si j'aimais pas quoi ?

Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode là !! Mais comme je l'ai dit tantôt, je ne pourrais jamais vouloir à un revieweur. T'es un mec, c'est ça ? Si je me trompe, veux-tu bien me pardonner, je suis souvent étourdie !! Quand je parle avec un garçon, tu sais. . . Bref !! Bisous bisous !!

**Kimiko** : ah !! Enfin !! Je t'ai envoyé 40 mails, j'crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Non, attends, je regarde. . . Ah, non, pas tout !

Comment ça, tu te fais soigner par Kai ?!! Mais c'est pas possibleuh !! Parce qu'il est avec moi et pas avec toi !! Tu veux une preuve ? Très bien !!

Etoile : Oh Kai ! Dis à Kimiko que t'es avec depuis déjà une semaine.

Kai : C'est vrai. Tu devrais croire Etoile du soir Kimiko.

Etoile : Merci Kaiounet d'amour ! Je t'aime, je t'aime !!

Kai : Moi aussi !

Et toceuh !!! Il m'aimeuh !!!

Eh ben ! Ca s'arrange pas moi et mes neurones !!

T'as passé une nuit blanche ? Ca m'arrive tout le temps à moi. De quoi tu te plains ? On a tellement chaud ici !! En plus, quand t'entends des bruits dans les buissons qui sont derrière ta maison et que les buissons sont juste à côté de ta chambre, c'est un peu difficile de dormir tranquille !! T'as suivi le raisonnement ? Avec ma soeur on a vu que c'était un cochon-dinde tout migon !! Il était trop adorable !!!

T'en fais pas pour la carte ! C'est pas la peine de me remercier. J'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu rétablisses. J'ai pas envie d'être la meurtrière qui t'as fait sortir. Et si tu t'écroules en pleine rue hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

30 degrés ? C'te chance !!! Ici, il fait 40 !!

Euh (morte de rire). . . J'ai pas compris ton histoire de Madame Fraisounette et monsieur Framboisette et Madame glace vanille et monsieur glace chocolat.(Morte de rire encore) Dsl !!! J'ai rien compris !!

Pauvre Kasu !! Tu vas le massacrer parce qu'il a des puces ? Mais c'est pas sa faute !!

T'aime pas les glaces fraises, t'aimes pas les morceaux dans les yaourts. . . T'aimes rien sauf Kai ou quoi ?!!

Par contre, tu aimes bien la pistache toi !!

Allez, gros zoubi !!!! Et soignes-toi bien !! 

Prochain chapitre : **Le départ d'Ampara**


	16. Le départ d'Ampara

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages principaux de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais depuis la première partie, vous devez le savoir ! Les autres sont à moi.

**Chapitre 16 : Le départ d'Ampara**

            Kai vit quatre personnes se diriger vers lui. Il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé du hall en train de méditer.

- Vous faites partie des Blade Breakers, non ? demanda nerveusement la femme.

            Kai resta calme. Il n'aimait pas se faire agresser.

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous détenez notre fille. Je vous prie de nous la rendre.

- Si seulement j'voyais de qui vous parlez. . . 

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec nous, dit l'homme. Nous savons qu'Haryana Ampara est ici et ces deux hommes sont ses gardes du corps.

- Et alors ?

- Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous. . . à vous démolir le visage.

            Kai esquissa un sourire.

- Ah oui ? Ils n'oseront pas.

- Vous croyez ?

- Vous êtes dans un hôtel ici. La violence est très peu recommandée.

            Il avait raison.

- Rendez-nous notre fille immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! s'impatienta la femme.

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous et deuxièmement, rien ne m'oblige à vous la livrer.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle.

- Justement, raison de plus.

            Iris passait par là et entendit la dispute. Elle s'approcha.

- J'vous dis que je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment ! Vous êtes bouchés ou vous le faites exprès ?!

            L'homme fit signe à un des gardes du corps qui s'approcha dangereusement de Kai. Il allait le frapper mais Iris s'interposa.

- Non !

            Elle se reçut le coup à la place de Kai. Elle atterrit dans ses bras.

- Idiote ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'écria Kai. Tu es encore blessée.

- C'est pas grave, j'peux pas être plus blessée que je ne le suis déjà.

- Iris. . . 

            Kai leva des yeux furieux sur les deux personnes.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de frapper une jeune fille qui, de surcroît, n'a rien fait ?!

            Le père d'Ampara cria après le garde du corps.

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Elle s'est interposée, j'pouvais rien faire.

- Tu aurais pu te frapper toi-même, te retourner le coup !

            Le maître d'hôtel appela la sécurité. Trois colosses arrivèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ces quatre individus ont débarqués ici. Je crois qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un.

            Les trois hommes circulèrent dans la foule et arrivèrent devant les quatre intrus.

- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

- On cherche notre fille.

- Qui vous dit qu'elle est ici ?

- Elle est avec des équipes de Beyblade. Il y a les Blade Breakers, les White Tigers et les. . . Victoires. . . 

- Les Ailes de la Victoire, vieux croûton ! cria Iris.

- Calme-toi Iris, dit Kai.

            Iris se frottait sa joue endolorie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne Ampara, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'impatienta Iris.

- Ces déséquilibrés mentaux ne vont pas laisser tomber l'affaire, dit Kai en réfléchissant. Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ? Ampara n'est pas sous notre responsabilité. Nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle.

- Mais regarde-les ! Ampara a eu raison de s'enfuir. A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

- Moi aussi, murmura Kai. On ne peut rien pour elle. Je suis désolé.

            Iris soupira.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nous sommes tous fautifs dans cette histoire. Nous l'avons tous cachée à ses parents.

            Dans la chambre des Blade Breakers. . . 

            Ampara discutait avec Lee, Mariah et Eliane.

- Je ne veux pas partir !! pleura-t-elle. Ils vont. . . ils vont. . . 

- Ampara ! On trouvera une solution.

- Non, Lee. On n'en trouvera aucune ! Je suis obligée d'y retourner !

            Elle pleura dans les bras d'Eliane. Yakami arriva à ce moment avec Huê Nam. Celle-ci questionna en soutenant Yakami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Eliane répondit.

- Les parents d'Ampara sont venus la chercher.

            Huê Nam et Yakami sursautèrent.

- Et. . . qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On n'en sait rien.

- Je vais y aller. Je ne veux plus vous causer de problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité !

            Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre malgré les cris de Lee et Eliane. Pourtant, Yakami l'arrêta.

- Attends !

            Ampara se retourna.

- Yakami ? Tu parles ?

- Ampara. . . 

            Avec le soutien de Huê Nam, elle se dirigea vers son amie.

- Ampara, on sera toujours avec toi. On vient tous avec toi et on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider. En tout cas, tu peux et pourra toujours compter sur moi.

            Elle serra fort Ampara dans ses bras.

- On ira tous avec toi Ampara, déclara Lee.

- Merci.

            Ils descendirent tous dans le hall où il y avait déjà foule et une dispute avait éclaté entre les parents d'Ampara et les hommes de la sécurité.

- Nous avons le droit de fouiller cet hôtel !

- J'ai bien peur que non madame.

- Je veux voir ma fille !! glapit-elle.

- Calmez-vous madame !

- Je ne me calmerai pas avant. . . 

- Maman !

            Le silence se fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix.

- Ampara. . . , murmura son père.

- Je. . . je suis désolée de m'être enfuie.

- Tu es désolée, hein ? dit son père, menaçant.

- Papa. . . 

            Devant tout le monde, il infligea une gifle magistrale à sa fille. Elle tomba à la renverse. De suite, la sécurité s'interposa.

- Poussez-vous, c'est ma fille, j'en fais ce que je veux.

- C'est peut-être votre fille, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de la battre ainsi. C'est contraire à la loi et on pourrait vous enlever sa garde si on appelle les services sociaux.

- J'm'en contre-fiche de vos menaces. Vous êtes de sales américains. Vous êtes en Inde ici. Vos lois ne sont pas pareilles que les nôtres.

            Là, il marquait un point. La sécurité s'excusa auprès d'eux et s'écarta de leur chemin.

- Allez, lève-toi !

            Il prit Ampara à bout de bras et la leva. Ampara lui dit quelque chose en hindi, leur langue. Une violente dispute éclata entre le père et sa fille. Ils parlaient en hindi, personne ne comprenait un mot mais surent que c'était des insultes. Il en eut assez, il refrappa sa fille. Elle se releva, tremblante. Elle jeta un triste regard à ses amis. Lee protesta :

- Attendez ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, vous n'avez donc pas honte de la maltraiter ainsi ?

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, jeune homme.

            Mariah vint à la rescousse de Lee.

- Ampara est encore jeune, laissez-la profiter de sa jeunesse.

- Lee, Mariah, ne vous occupez pas de moi, c'est pas grave je survivrai. Je souhaite bonne chance aux Blade Breakers et aux Ailes de la Victoire. Adieu.

            Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit, traînée de force par ses parents. Eliane et Huê Nam s'étaient précipitées mais Kevin et Kai les retinrent. Ils ne reverraient plus leur jeune amie. Cétait fini.

            Iris rentra dans sa chambre, morose. Lia l'accueillit.

- Salut Iris, comment. . . ? Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé encore ?! Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a encore agressée ?!

            Iris avait un énorme bleu sur la joue.

- Ampara est partie, dit-elle doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Ses parents sont venus la chercher.

- Mince alors ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

            Iris soupira.

- Et ce bleu ? C'est qui qui t'as fait ça ?

- Un des gardes du corps d'Ampara.

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai voulu défendre Kai. Le pauvre allait se faire massacrer.

- Le pauvre ?! Ma petite Iris, même pamour, je ne m'interposerai pas entre deux hommes prêts à se battre.

- Lia, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il m'a raconté qu'il est allé retrouver le type qui m'avait agressé et il lui a fait sa fête. Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers lui. Maintenant, on est quittes. C'est bon, je ne lui dois plus rien.

- Tu aurais pu lui « rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » autrement.

- N'en parlons plus, c'est oublié. Où sont Tammy et Marina ?

- Elles s'entraînent dehors. Iris, ton amour pour Kai te perdra.

- J'ai dit qu'on oublie tout.

- Non, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire. J'te laisse pour aujourd'hui mais sois sûre que Monsieur Lowell sera au courant.

            Iris sourit Lia voulait à tout prix la protéger.

- Lia ?

- Mmm ?

- Merci.

            Elles se sourirent mais même si leurs visages souriaient, leurs coeurs souffraient. Elles avaient perdu une amie qu'elles ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais. Et c'n'était que le début d'une longue série de drames. . . 

Que des drames !! Et c'est pas fini ! Y'aura encore pleins de trucs qui vont se passer ! Notamment sur Kai. . . Hé hé hé !

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : oui, j'ai décidé que les quatre filles (Ampara, Huê Nam, Eliane et Yakami) vont avoir de très mauvaises surprises. Désolée si ça te désole.

**Lonely Icey Wolf** : oh ! T'aimes pas les films chinois ? A chacun ses goûts, hein ? Merci !!

**Rei kon** : oui, j'ai retrouvé mon inspi et j'en suis déjà au chap 23. C'est clair qu'avec les parents d'Ampara, ça va être explosif. Surtout avec Kai qui va les jeter. Je t'en dis pas plus. Bye et merci !!

**Sungirl **: merci beaucoup !!

Prochain chapitre : **Retour au Japon**


	17. Retour au Japon

**Disclaimer** : Le bla bla habituel. Comprenez-moi, j'en ai un peu marre de faire le disclaimer. Les auteurs doivent sûrement me comprendre.

**Chapitre 17 : Retour au Japon**

            Après tous ces évènements, les équipes qualifiées firent route pour le Japon où elles disputeront les demis-finale.

            Dans l'avion. . . 

            Tyson et Ray s'approchèrent de Marina et Lia pour leur parler.

- Salut ! Vous croyez qu'on va encore se retrouver en finale ? demanda Tyson.

            Marina répondit, distante :

- Euh. . . oui, peut-être. Excusez-moi.

            Elle passa entre les deux garçons et alla s'asseoir ailleurs. Tyson se demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?demanda Ray à l'adresse de Lia.

- J'en sais rien. Laissez-nous tranquille, s'il vous plaît.

            Ray et Tyson allèrent s'asseoir à leur place où Max était mort de rire.

- Vous vous êtes faits jetés !

- Très drôle. Je me demande quand même ce qu'elles ont, se demanda Ray, songeur.

            Iris avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer et eut de la peine pour Ray et Tyson. Elle devina la cause de cette soudaine hostilité. Elle se dirigea vers Lia et Marina, décidée à mettre au clair certaines choses.

- Lia ? Marina ?

- Oui, Iris ?

- C'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de faire à Tyson et Ray.

            Elles lancèrent des regards gênés aux deux garçons.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lia !

- Quoi ?! Tu as pris une décision, on doit la suivre.

- Seulement, je ne l'ai pas demandé ! Je croyais avoir été claire. Plus d'ordres à recevoir de moi ! Vous êtes indépendantes. Vous comprenez le sens de ce mot ?

- Mais Iris. . . 

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les deux. Répétez-moi ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour.

- Iris. . . 

- Dites-le moi !

- Tu as dit qu'on n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, répondit Marina.

- Exact ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ils sont malheureux ! Lia, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, tu aimes Ray alors ne te rends pas malheureuse. Et toi Marina, Tyson doit vraiment se poser des questions. Allez leur présenter des excuses. Je ne veux plus que vous m'adressiez la parole avant de vous être réconciliés. Alez vous-en maintenant. Allez, ouste !

            Marina et Lia se relevèrent, prêtes à présenter des excuses à leur ami. Marina s'adressa à Tyson :

- Tyson ?

            Il se retourna.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

            Il se leva et laissa sa place à Lia.

- Je voudrais m'excuser de mon attitude d'il n'y a pas deux minutes.

- T'esxcuser. Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Si, si, j't'assure, j'ai vraiment pas été très gentille.

- Tu sais Marina, même si tu me plantais un couteau dans le coeur, jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

- Euh. . . pourquoi tu dis ça ?

            Tyson était vraiment compréhensif et gentil. Il prenait toujours tout avec le sourire. On pouvait vraiment compter sur lui. C'était agréable de penser qu'il y ait encore des personnes sur Terre comme Tyson. C'était si rare que quand on la trouve, on ne s'en aperçoit pas et on la perd. Marina ne ferait pas cette erreur. Tyson se dit que c'était le moment de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais il avait peur de la blesser. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle pourrait même le gifler. Non ! Marina était bien trop douce pour faire une telle chose. Tyson se lança :

- Parce que. . . 

            Marina l'arrêta.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. On a encore deux mois à passer ensemble. Tu pourrais me dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais après le Tournoi. Je n'aimerais pas que tu soies déconcentré par quoi que ce soit pendant le Tournoi. Je sais que nous nous retrouverons encore en finale et je ne voudrais pas jouer contre quelqu'un qui a l'esprit embrouillé par ses sentiments.

- Mais Marina, ne t'en fais pas pour le Tournoi. De toute façon, sans Dragoon, je ne m'attends pas à une surprise. J'ai tout perdu mais je compte sur mes amis.

            Marina fut triste. Presque tout le monde savait à présent que le célèbre Tyson, membre des Balde Breakers, avait perdu son spectre Dragoon.

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Marina.

            Tyson se dit que ça ne servirait plus à rien. Il savait que Marina ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait, lui.

- Non, rien.

            Marina se traita d'idiote. Tyson avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et maintenant, son regard était redevenu triste.

            Marina soupira.

            Du côté de Ray et Lia. . . 

- Ray, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été un peu froide.

- Froide ? On aurait dit un bloc de glace.

- Mais. . . 

- Si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes sautes d'humeur, tu devrais aller consulter un psy, section urgence.

            Lia n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- C'est quoi exactement ton problème ?!

- Mon problème ? MON problème ?! Je croyais que c'était toi qui en avait un !

            Lia n'avait jamais vu Ray aussi en colère.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états ?! Je me suis excusée. . . 

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Tu sais c'est quoi le problème ?! C'est qu'avec toi, c'est jamais toi qui a tort ! Tu n'acceptes pas la défaite et tu as du mal à accepter qu'il y ait des personnes plus douées que toi au Beyblade !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- C'est la vérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Tu. . . 

- C'est dur d'accepter la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

            Hors d'elle, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle se leva, furieuse et au bord des larmes.

- Ça ne te servira à rien de te cacher derrière tes larmes ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

            Elle alla s'asseoir ailleurs, loin, très loin de Ray. Max osa adresser la parole à son ami.

- Ray, ça va ? Ta joue est toute rouge comme si on venait de te gifler dix fois de suite.

- Sans commentaires, Max.

            Cette fois, ça y était ! Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers c'était fini.

            L'avion atterrit. Monsieur Lowell avait loué une chambre d'hôtel tandis que chacun des Blade Breakers rentrait chez lui. Ray, quant à lui, était retournés en Chine avec les White Tigers. Il reviendrait pour les demis. Mais Kai et Eliane ne se rendirent pas directement chez eux. Ils allèrent au cimetière.  Ils se recueillirent sur la tombe de Lena Withman. Il déposa une gerbe de fleurs qu'il avait achetée avant d'aller lui rendre visite.

- Me revoilà, grand-mère. Comme tu vois, j'ai pris soin d'Eliane et de moi-même.

            Il toucha la tombe du bout des doigts. Puis, ils repartirent.

- Maître Kai ?

- Oui, Eliane ?

- Je crois que je vais rester ici, avec maman.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. C'est ton choix.

            Eliane fut triste.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je voudrais que vous ne m'oubliez jamais.

            Kai s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? On va se revoir.

- Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va se passer quelque chose.

- De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

            Il se baissa à hauteur d'Eliane et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui baisa le front.

- Je vous aime tant Maître Kai.

            Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je prierai pour vous chaque jour.

- Eliane, ne pleure pas. Tu devrais être heureuse de revivre avec ta maman.

- Oui, mais rien ni personne ne pourra vous remplacer. J'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec vous et votre équipe. Ils ont été tous si gentils avec moi. Et pourtant, je ne suis qu'une petite fille à problèmes. J'ai appris à revivre. Je ne veux pas vous quitter mais c'est bien mieux comme ceci. Je ne veux pas vous gêner dans vos affaires personnelles. Je vous aime Maître Kai, je vous aime !!

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Kai fut surpris par cette déclaration. Eliane était pourtant tellement jeune. . . Kai admira son courage.

- Eliane. . . je te remercie. Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu sais ? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu m'opposer à mon grand-père. Si tu restes ici, ne te laisse plus faire par lui.

- Je penserai à vous. C'est promis.

            Ils se sourirent. Malgré tout, ils avaient tous deux le coeur brisé, chacun à leur façon. Kai luttait contre les larmes. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort. Pour Eliane.°.°.

            Eliane et Kai rentrèrent. La grande demeure se dressa enfin devant eux. Ils entrèrent. Tous les domestiques s'affairaient autour. . . d'un cercueil ! Un domestique assez proche d'Eliane vint à leur rencontre.

- Mademoiselle Davis, c'est horrible, je suis désolé !

            Eliane regarda Kai, inquiète. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le cercueil et regarda à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. Pas elle !

- Maître Kai. . . 

            Eliane s'approcha du cercueil sans que personne ne put l'en empêcher. Elle faillit s'évanouir. Un silence glacé tomba. Eliane murmura :

- Non. . . Maman. . . 

Fini !!! Je sens que vous allez me maudire. . . Avant de m'étrangler, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Il fallait faire quelque chose de dramatique pour pouvoir faire parler de Kai. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que de tuer quelqu'un. Alors, j'ai tué la maman d'Eliane. Mes soeurs disent que je suis cruelle, même une de mes revieweuses (clin d'oeil à Kimiko !). Bref, la suite va être encore plus dramatique. Je ne vous en dis pas plus !!

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kimiko** : désolée, j'avais pas eu ta review du chap 15 alors je te réponds maintenant.

Pour les 40 mails, c'était ironique. Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès.

Ah là là ! Toujours aussi désespérée. C'est toi qui a un clone de MON Kai avec toi. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu perds ta tête.

Mes neurones. Tout rikiki ? T'as pas vu les tiens ! C'est pas moi qui fait des histoires avec Madame Fraisounette et Monsieur Framboisette. Ou faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Toi aussi, t'as eu des mégas-orages ? Nous aussi. J'ai eu trop peur. Je vais paraître gamine, mais j'ai très peur des orages, quand le tonnerre gronde et les éclairs qui nous aveuglent. Depuis toute petite, j'en ai peur. Très très peur.

Pour la photo, c'est pas grave, tu peux scanner, c'est moins cher. Je voulais le faire aussi mais la cartouche d'encre couleur était presque vide.

C'te chance, 25 degrés. Nous, c'est toujours vers les 30. Il fait trop chaud. Et même si le ciel est gris, il veut pas pleuvoir.

Les chats ne font pas attention quand ils attrapent des puces. Si Kasu en attrapent, j'te dis que c'est pas sa faute. Il doit sûrement y avoir des plantes à tics chez toi. C'est pareil pour les chiens.

Ah, ça y est, t'es guérie. Tu m'en voies ravie.

Voyons, tu veux écrire des fics sur Beyblade mais t'as pas d'idées ? Alors. . . (Réfléchis, réfléchis) Tu pourrais faire une fic où les Blade Breakers vont faire le Tournoi mondial et que y'a un icident qui se produit. Kai (par exemple) va devoir se séparer de son équipe définitivement. Il va devoir suivre son grand-père à l'étranger où il va découvrir tout tout tout sur son enfance. Mais voilà, un imprévu surgit. Ray va venir pour le convaincre (t'avais compris que c'était un slash) de revenir. Mais Kai va devoir subir des épreuves et combattre les fantômes de son passé. Et quand il va découvrir tous les secrets qui entourent sa naissance, il va se mettre en colère contre son grand-papa et Ray. Pourquoi Ray ? Parce que lui aussi fait partie de son passé. . .  Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? C'est nul, je sais.

Pour ta review du chap 16, moi aussi, j'ai adoré quand Kai jette les parents d'Ampara.

T'en fais pas, tu l'auras ta review pour Vacances. Faut juste que je trouve le temps parce que je rentre demain vu qu'on est le deux septembre à l'heure où je t'écris.

Allez, gros bisous !!!

**Sungirl **: t'as encore pleuré ?! Désolée ! C'était pas mon intention. Je devrais relire mes chapitres plus attentivement. Bisous !!

**Rei kon** : quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je me suis demandée si j'étais pas trop cruelle de faire ça à Ampara. Puis, j'ai eu une idée pour ma partie 3. On va la retrouver !! Et elle est heureuse avec son « mari ». Enfin, tu verras bien dans la troisième partie. Tu dois te demander comment elle peut être heureuse avec lui mais j'ai tout arrangé à ma façon. La façon Etoile du soir !! Un grand merci et gros bisous !!

**X-spy** : oui, les filles vont avoir de très mauvaises surprises et non, les parents d'Ampara vont pas mourir. Y'a déjà trop de morts, j'en veux pas d'autres.

Désespère pas pour ta fic, tu réussiras come nous autres. J'te fais confiance. Gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer. . . partie 1**. Aïe ! J'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire en deux parties. Je vais me faire lyncher, je le sens. Pauvre de moi. Quand on sait que je l'ai fini très très très mal !!!!!


	18. Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer 1

**Disclaimer **: C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre 18 : Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer. . . partie 1**

- Maman. . . C'n'est pas possible ! Maman, réveille-toi, j't'en prie ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'est moi, Eliane ! Maman !!

Elle s'écroula à terre, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Kai se laissa glisser à terre lui aussi et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ?

            Elle pleura, pleura jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Kai. Celui-ci la transporta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Des larmes coulaient encore mais Kai ne s'en aperçut pas. Il la laissa seule et sortit, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Voulant éviter son grand-père, il décida de demander au domestique français qui les avait accueillis.

- Louis, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Mariana est subitement tombée malade. Elle délirait pendant son sommeil. Elle a succombé hier. C'est arrivé comme ça. J'étais venu lui apporter son repas. . . mais elle était déjà. . . 

            Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur les joues du domestique.

- Merci Louis. Où est mon grand-père ?

- Dans l'écurie. Il a dit que votre cheval était souffrant et qu'il. . . Maître Kai !!

            Kai s'était élancé en direction de l'écurie. Black était souffrant ? C'est vrai qu'il se faisait vieux mais il était en parfaite santé. . . dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait onze ans. Black avait été son plus fidèle ami.

            Il arriva à l'écurie, essoufflé. Il vit son grand-père, une arme à la main. Il tira.

- Non !!!

            Il se précipita vers son grand-père.

- Grand-père, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu es un monstre ! Black m'appartenait, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'abattre !

            Black gisait, mort. Kai sentit la haine et la souffrance s'emparer de lui.

- Kai, ce cheval était beaucoup trop vieux. Son heure était arrivée.

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu voulais t'en débarrasser et tu l'as fait. Mais tu savais très bien qu'il était en bonne santé.

- Kai Jason Withman, ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur ! J'ai dû préparer les funérailles de Mariana, m'occuper du manoir entier et prendre une décision en ce qui concerne Black !

- Tu n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça si tu n'avais pas tué papa, maman et grand-mère ! Tu n'es qu'un vieux fou cynique et sénile ! Et un assassin. . . 

            Une gifle partit.

- Je te signale que je suis toujours ton grand-père et donc, tu me dois le respect.

            Sur ce, il partit. Kai resta là, à observer son étalon noir. Il s'assit sur la paille à côté de lui et se mit à le caresser doucement. Puis, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le corps de l'animal. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, pleurant son meilleur ami. . . 

            Quand Kai se réveilla, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Eliane. Elle était sûrement réveillée. Il se leva et promit silencieusement à Black qu'il lui organiserait des funérailles dignes de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de voir son grand-père dans un cercueil lui aussi. Mais de telles pensées malsaines ne plairaient pas du tout à ses parents et à sa grand-mère. Il voulait qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Leur petit Kai. Il le restera toujours.

            Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eliane et ouvrit la porte. 

- Eliane ? Je peux entrer ?

            Elle ne répondit pas mais se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Kai entra quand même. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Eliane, je suis désolé pour ta maman. Moi aussi, je l'aimais beaucoup.

            D'une petite voix faible, Eliane dit :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'elle est partie ?

- Tu pourras toujours venir avec nous en Australie.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester avec maman. Mais maintenant. . . 

            On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Kai ouvrit, une jeune domestique se tenait devant la porte. Elle déclara d'une voix sincère :

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais un homme désirerait voir mademoiselle Davis.

- Vous ne savez pas qui est-ce ?

- Je ne voudrais pas donner de fausses informations mais je crois que c'est son père.

- Jack Davis ?

- Oui.

- Je vais aller lui parler moi, dit-il, soudain coléreux.

- Il a insisté.

- Il a abandonné sa femme et sa fille il y a plus de douze ans ! Il ne peut pas revenir après une si longue absence de sa part ! Il a. . . Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

            Depuis près d'une minute déjà, la jeune fille essayait de l'arrêter. Kai se retourna et vit Eliane.

- Papa est revenu ?

- Eliane. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il ne me connaît même pas !

- Eliane, tu ne veux pas aller le voir ?

- Je ne veux pas rester seule avec lui.

- Je resterai avec toi.

            Eliane hocha la tête.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

            Ils descendirent ensemble et dans l'entrée, se trouvait un homme, grand, bruns aux yeux bleus et l'air arrogant et prétentieux. Dès qu'il vit Eliane, il sourit largemant. Il se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu es Eliane ?

- Oui, c'est elle, répondit Kai à sa place.

- Allez, viens Ellie, on rentre à la maison.

- Eh ! De quel droit vous imposez-vous dans ce manoir ? Eliane elle-même fera son choix, vous n'allez pas la forcer. D'autant plus que vous êtes dans mon manoir.

- Ellie, tu seras bien plus heureuse avec une autre maman que Mariana.

- Cela suffit Jack Davis ! Eliane n'a pas à vous obéir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un domestique. . . 

- Mon grand-père est propriétaire de ce manoir. Ce qui veut dire que je suis son héritier, son successeur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Où alors votre cerveau est trop petit pour comprendre un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire.

- Comment osez-vous ? demanda-t-il outré.

- J'ose, c'est dans ma nature.

- Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Kai Jason Withman, deuxième du nom.

            Le regard de Jack Davis s'assombrit. Et c'est à contre-coeur qu'il présenta ses excuses.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je n'avais pas réalisé que. . . 

- Bien maintenant, vous le savez. Vous ne vous coucherez pas idiot ce soir.

            Jack serra les poings de rage.

- Ellie, tu viens ?

- Non, papa.

- Mais enfin. . . 

- Tu n'as jamais été présent pour maman et moi, et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de quitter tout ce que j'aime pour aller vivre avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas ! Je te déteste, tu entends, je te déteste !!

            Elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jack voulut la rattraper mais Kai s'interposa.

- Je vous conseille de partir et vite avant que je ne m'énerve moi aussi.

- Je. . . 

- Et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Mais. . . 

- Vous en avez donc marre de vivre ?

            Monsieur Davis partit furieux. Il aurait pu être riche avec sa fille qui servait une famille aussi prospère que les Withman.

            Kai referma la porte. Il voulut aller voir Eliane mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il décida alors d'appeler Tyson. Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, on décrocha. Une jeune femme répondit :

- Oui, allô ?

- Bonjour. Est-ce que Tyson est là, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, de la part de qui ?

- Kai.

- Ne quittez pas.

            Elle reposa le combiné et Kai entendit :

- Tyson, mon grand !

- Oui, maman ?

            Etrangement, ce mot fit souffrir Kai. « Maman ». Il ne le dirait plus jamais. Cela faisait bien longtemps d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'avait plus dit. Une pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Les parents de Tyson n'avaient-ils pas disparu ? Il avait dû éprouver tant de joie quand il les avait revus. Tyson prit le combiné.

- Kai ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Comment tu vas ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles. Alors ça y est, j'suis définitivement ami avec toi ? C'est le top ! Tu sais, j'suis vraiment content.

- Oui, moi aussi Tyson. J'voulais te dire que je ne participerai pas aux demis-finale.

-. . . Quoi ?! Mais. . . mais c'est pas possible, tu vas pas nous lâcher comme ça, pas maintenant . . . ?!

- Tyson, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire.

- Désolé.

- La maman d'Eliane est morte et son père est venu. Il les a abandonnées avant même la naissance d'Eliane. Elle a eu trop d'émotions et je dois m'occuper d'elle. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolé. On se débrouillera sans toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Présente toutes mes condoléances à Eliane.

- D'accord, merci. Pourrais-tu prévenir Max, Kenny et Ray ?

- Pour Max et Kenny, ça peut s'arranger mais pour Ray. . . tu oublies qu'il est en Chine.

- Bon, très bien, je m'occupe de Ray et toi de Max et Kenny.

- Pas de problèmes !

- Tyson ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé tes parents.

- . . . Merci Kai.

- Profites-en au maximum. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- D'accord. Bon, ben, salut. Euh. . . tu participeras à la finale ?

- Oui, sûrement.

- Bon, salut ! Et surtout, lâche pas. Continue de foncer.

- Merci Tyson. Salut !

            Il raccrocha. Tyson était vraiment un excellent ami. Kai en était conscient. Il redécrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de Ray. Après deux sonneries, la voix de Ray se fit entendre.

- Allô ?

- C'est moi.

- Kai ?

- Je ne participerai pas aux demis.

- Quoi ?

- Tyson t'expliquera. J'ai pas le temps pour le moment.

- D'accord. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas de problèmes au moins ?

- Ce sont des affaires familiales.

- J'espère que tu t'en sortiras.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je dois te quitter. A plus tard.

- Salut !

            Il raccrocha. Il décida quand même d'aller voir Eliane. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il refit la même manoeuvre. Toujours rien. Il entra.°.°. mais ne vit personne.

- Eliane ?

            Une lettre était posée sur le lit. Il la déplia. Les simples mots se formèrent devant les yeux de Kai : « Je suis désolée. ». Le coeur de Kai fit un bond. Elle n'allait pas faire une bêtise ! Non, il la croyait incapable d'une telle chose.

- Eliane, non, mon Dieu !

            Il aperçut, soudain, de la fenêtre, le grand chêne centenaire. Là, sur une branche ! Une masse sombre, attachée au bout d'une corde. Une masse sombre. . . 

- Eliane !!!!!

            Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Et puis, il ralentit sa course, haletant, retenant sa respiration. Et il la vit. Eliane s'était suicidée. . . 

Je vais me faire trucider par mes adorables revieweurs. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre qui se termine très mal ?^-^

Prochain chapitre : **Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer. . . partie 2**


	19. Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer 2

**Disclaimer **: C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre 19 : Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer. . . partie 2**

- Oh mon Dieu ! Eliane. . . 

            Elle s'était pendue à une grosse branche du grand arbre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

            Kai la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. Son visage avait prit une teinte bleue et ses lèvres étaient violettes. Elle ne respirait plus.

- Eliane. . . 

            Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient sans retenue. C'en était trop. Il avait trop souffert. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait devaient-elles partir ? Il aurait pu la sauver. Mais c'était le destin, il était arrivé trop tard. Est-ce que c'était vraiment son heure de mourir ? Eliane aurait pu avoir une vie meilleure, loin de toute cette souffrance et douleur. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Kai ne reverrait plus jamais son sourire, son visage. Il ne pouvait y croire ! Sa vie tournait au cauchemar ! Voir toutes les personnes de son entourage mourir tour à tour, un à un ! Voilà son destin ! Personne ne pouvait échapper à son destin, personne ! Et Kai pouvait-il éviter ça ? Non ! Non, parce que sinon, ce ne serait plus Kai mais un pauvre étranger qui avait perdu toute sa famille. Quand il était petit, il était persuadé de pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse un monde entouré de toupies et de spectres s'offrait à lui. Qu'en avait-il fait ? Il l'avait gâché. Son monde s'était écroulé au moment du drame. Le drame où ses parents furent morts. Après avoir dit une dernière fois « je t'aime ». Mais tout ça, c'était à cause de son grand-père. Il les avait tous tués. Etait-il donc insensible ? Kai ne pouvait le croire jusqu'à un certain moment. Il avait essayé de le manipuler en lui offrant Black, puis Dranzer. Il avait été gentil envers tout le monde, particulièrement envers Mariana quand elle a eu Eliane. Tout le monde l'appréciait à cette époque. Rien ne semblait perturber le bonheur qui régnait chez les Withman. Et pourtant. . . Kai s'était salement fait avoir. Il avait, pendant des années, fait confiance à son grand-père et finalement, il s'avérait n'être qu'un hypocrite. Il avait fait semblant. Mais ça ne marchait plus avec Kai. C'était fini. Plus jamais il ne laisserait William Withman faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Plus jamais. Ce que son grand-père désirait, c'était d'obtenir assez de puissance et voir Kai couler. Il devrait peut-être abandonner le Beyblade ? Non, mauvaise idée. Ses coéquipiers avaient besoin de lui. Se suicider lui aussi ? Ce n'est pas une très bonne solution. Tuer son grand-père ? Et finir sa vie en prison. C'était sans issue. Son grand-père avait gagné sur toute la ligne. Il serait sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'Eliane était morte. Il ferait semblant d'être désolé puis claquerait l'affaire en deux coups de pincettes. Il y avait au moins un point positif : Eliane pourrait être enterrée avec sa mère.

            Kai en avait vu des morts dans sa vie. D'abord Lucie, sa jeune nourrice, ensuite ses parents, sa grand-mère, Mariana, Black et puis. . . Eliane. Sa chère Eliane. C'était en partie sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas rejetée, elle aurait pu avoir une chance de vivre. Tout ce que Kai regrettait, c'était de ne pas lui avoir appris combien vivre était merveilleux. Ou du moins, avoir l'espoir de vivre dans un monde meilleur. Car malgré les obstacles, les drames et les accidents, tant qu'on a l'espoir de vivre, alors on a aussi l'espoir de créer un monde meilleur, de créer un monde avec les personnes que l'on aime. De se construire un avenir. Hélas, il n'avait eu ni le courage, ni le temps. Maintenant, c'était bel et bien fini. Il avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. 

            Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur la joue livide d'Eliane. Kai frissonnait. Le corps de la jeune fille était glacé. Il la serra plus fort et plus étroitement et pleura longtemps, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique vienne et ne découvre avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il dut forcer Kai à rentrer car la nuit tombait déjà et qu'il faisait froid. On lui enleva Eliane des bras et Kai crut que la température avait augmentée de plusieurs degrés. Le corps d'Eliane était si froid. Si froid. . . 

            Quand Kai rentra, tous les domestiques évitèrent soigneusement son regard, rempli de douleur. Il monta dans sa chambre. Là, il sortit une petite boîte couleur cuivre de son armoire, toujours fermée à clé. Il n'y avait plus touché depuis. . . Depuis tant d'années. Il ouvrit la boîte. Des photos vieillies par le temps y reposaient. Des photos de son enfance. Il prit la plus petite photo entre ses doigts. Il était avec une petite fille très jolie. Il retourna la photo. « Kai et Shana. ». Elle lui manquait. C'était la seule qui lui restait à présent. Allait-il la revoir un jour ? Elle habitait en Australie. Oui, il avait des chances de la revoir. De grandes chances. Et c'est pour avoir cette chance qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il sortit une autre photo. « Kai et la petite Eliane. ». A cette époque, Eliane n'avait que trois ans. Elle était pleine de vie. Il se souvint que c'était une petite fille très sage, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Mais pourquoi donc Kai se laissait-il submerger par la douleur ? Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Eliane ne l'aurait pas voulu. Et il respecterait ceci.

            Eh oui ! La vie était ainsi faite et personne n'y pouvait rien. Certaines personnes avaient plus de chance que d'autres. Kai en avait fait l'expérience. Lucie Dubreuil, Jason et Alana Withman, Lena Withman, Mariana Davis, Black. . . et enfin, Eliane Davis. Ils avaient tous plongé dans un sommeil sans fin. Un sommeil dont ils ne se réveilleront jamais. Un sommeil appelé « mort ». Et pour venger toutes ces personnes, Kai allait se battre. Pour eux !

            L'histoire s'achève ainsi pour Eliane mais pas pour Kai et ses amis. Tyson, Max, Kenny et Ray seront là pour l'aider à surmonter ces difficiles étapes. Mais il y arriverait. Avec des amis comme ça, des miracles peuvent s'imposer. Des rêves qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu croire possible. Kai avait foi en l'avenir. Le chemin vers la gloire était encore loin et des barrières invisibles se dresseraient devant lui. Dans ce cas-là, il vaincrait. Oui ! Il vaincrait toujours !

Chapitre plus court que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était que du récit. Et très triste. De mon point de vue, bien sûr. Je demanderai à mes soeurs si c'était triste. Parce que j'essaye de faire des choses tristes mais j'y arrive jamais. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît ? Le pauvre Kai, si avec ça il craque pas. . . Moi, à sa place, j'me serais suicidée aussi. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas drôle. Eliane me manquera, sans aucun doute. Mais la suite sera encore plus dure pour Kai. Les malheurs ne sont pas terminés. Et Iris va en souffrir aussi. . . 

Prochain chapitre : **Un pas de plus**


	20. Un pas de plus

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 20 : Un pas de plus**

            Kai se rendit au cimetière. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de sa grand-mère.

- Et voilà grand-mère. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Eliane t'a rejoint. Tu dois me maudire à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai. . . j'ai pourtant fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais. . . c'n'était pas assez. Si jamais tu la voies, dis-lui que je suis désolé pour tout. Si j'avais le pouvoir de tout recommencer, je le ferais. Malheureusement. . . 

            Il pleurait. Le vent apporta quelques larmes sur la pierre tombale. Il rit nerveusement.

- Je t'entends d'ici grand-mère. « Arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. ». Oui grand-mère, tu as raison. Mais malgré tout, mes larmes continuent de couler. Je suis le dernier des imbéciles. Je ne suis même pas capable d'encaisser correctement. . . 

- Kai ?

            Il se retourna vivement. Il vit Iris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as pleuré ?

            Il détourna la tête.

- Non.

- Kai, c'est inutile de me mentir.

            Elle se mit devant lui et s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Pourquoi caches-tu tes sentiments ?

- Elle est morte.

- Ta grand-mère ? Oui, je le sais.

- Non ! Eliane est morte !

            . . . 

- Quoi. . . ? Eliane. . . Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Elle s'est suicidée.

            Iris parut en état de choc. Elle commença à pleurer.

- C'n'est pas possible. Kai, je suis désolée, je sais que c'est toi qui a le plus souffert. . . 

- Non, tu ne sais rien du tout ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir tout savoir sur moi ?!

- Non, tu te trompes ! J'essaye simplement de t'aider.

- Pourquoi. . . ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! Tu dois le savoir depuis le temps, non ?

            Kai s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais maintenant. . . 

- Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Une personne telle que moi. . . 

- . . . mérite d'être aimée. Tu as été entouré d'amour mais tu refuses d'aimer et d'être à nouveau aimé.

- Parce que mon grand-père se débarrasse de tous ceux que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je refuse d'aimer.

- Alors ne rejette pas l'amour que les autres te portent.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Mon grand-père. . . 

- Ton grand-père est un imbécile. Ton problème, c'est que tu te laisses faire par lui, il te marche sur les pieds depuis le début. C'est vrai, je ne connais rien à ton histoire mais j'aimais Eliane, tout comme toi tu l'aimais. C'est bien à moi que tu as demandé de prendre soin d'elle quand elle est venue en Amérique, non ? Tu m'as fait confiance ?

- Non, j'étais obligé.

- Kai. . . 

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?! Des aveux ? Très bien, je vais t'en faire. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait à toi et tes amies, de vous avoir manqué de respect et de m'être mal comporté envers vous. Voilà, ça te va ? Je l'ai dit des centaines de fois mais tu persistes à te dire « Oh, mon Dieu, il a volé nos spectres ! ». Oui, j'ai volé vos spectres mais je le regrette. Je peux te dire que j'étais très mal après ça. C'est mon grand-père qui est à l'origine de tout ça, tu vas me dire que je me réfugie derrière lui et c'est sans doute vrai, mais si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, va le lui dire à lui, pas à moi. Bien sûr, si tu t'opposes à lui, c'est que tu es inconsciente ou complètement folle.

            Kai s'arrêta enfin. Iris l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Oui, tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était la verité. Elle ne pouvait le nier.

- Je pourrais en effet en discuter avec ton grand-père. . . 

- Tu es folle !

- . . . et je lui dirai à quel point tu es admirable, qu'il a eu tort de te traiter ainsi et que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas aveugle Kai, je sais reconnaître les personnes biens des mauvaises.

- Tu. . . tu irais vraiment lui parler ? Pour moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- C'est une très mauvaise idée.

- C'est toi qui me l'as proposée. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi.

            Iris et Kai se dirigeaient vers la demeure de celui-ci. Arrivés sur les lieux. . . 

- C'est. . . c'est ça ta maison ?

- Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet sur les gens quand je leur montre ce monstre.

- Eh, mais tu fais de l'humour, j'rêve pas !

            Kai sourit.

- Tu sais qu't'es beau quand tu souris ?

- Merci quand même.

            Après avoir traversé le grand jardin, ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

- Tu veux vraiment lui parler ?

- Tu me l'as demandé si gentiment. Comment refuser ?

            Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Viens, allons-y.

            Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande porte marron. Kai frappa.

- Entrez !

            Kai entra.

- Grand-père, quelqu'un voudrait te parler.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quelqu'un.

            Le vieil homme soupira.

- Fais entrer.

            Kai sortit et avant qu'Iris ne rentre, il lui murmura :

- Si jamais il t'approche, n'hésite pas à crier.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il n'osera pas.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Il est capable de bien des choses.

- Tu sais qu't'es effrayant.

            Iris entra et ferma la porte. Kai attendit patiemment dans le couloir.

            Dans le bureau. . . 

            William ne leva pas les yeux de ses papiers. Iris se présenta :

- Bonjour Monsieur Withman. Je suis Iris Hawke et je. . . 

            Il leva les yeux, la faisant s'arrêter.

- Iris Hawke ? Vous faites du Beyblade ?

- Oui, je fais partie des Ailes de la Victoire.

- Cette sale équipe qui a terminé exaequo avec celle de Kai.

            Iris n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation si civilisée au début.

- Je suis venue pour vous parler de lui justement.

- Qu'a-t-il de si intéressant ?

- C'est un gentil garçon vous savez ? Pourquoi vous ne lui laissez pas une chance de vous montrer ses talents ? Il ne doit pas les cacher, ce serait une regrettable erreur.

- Mademoiselle Hawke, puis-je vous dire à quel point vous êtes courageuse pour venir me parler ?

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Tout le monde a peur de moi.

- A croire que non. Ecoutez Monsieur Withman. . . 

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Depuis la mort de ses parents, je l'ai pris en charge avec ma femme, Lena. Elle l'a trop couvert d'amour. . . 

- Mais il en avait besoin. C'était un enfant ! On ne peut pas priver un enfant d'amour !

- J'ai essayé de le rendre fort, continua-t-il sans se soucier des paroles d'Iris. Mais il est encore plus fébrile qu'avant. C'est à cause de son amour pour ses proches que ces morts ont eu lieu.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui le responsable ?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est faux ! C'est vous le responsable !

- Petite insolente ! N'approchez plus ma famille, ni ma demeure !

- Sinon quoi ?! Vous allez me tuer moi aussi ?! Vous avez peur de moi ! Parce que vous savez que j'ai raison !

            William se leva brusquement, faisant reculer Iris de quelques pas.

- Les histoires de Kai ne vous regarde pas. C'est mon petit-fils. . . 

- Oui, à la seule différence que lui, il a des amis sincères sur qui il peut compter. Même s'ils sont modestes, ils seront toujours là pour Kai, quoiqu'il arrive ! Vos amis à vous ne s'intéressent qu'à l'argent et rien d'autre ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous en avez ! Vous êtes peut-être riche mais votre argent ne pourra jamais acheter l'amitié, le bonheur, le courage et l'amour ! Et toutes ces qualités, Kai les possède ! Vous êtes un être vil et sans scrupules qui ne cherche que de la puissance !

- Je vais vous apprendre à me respecter !

            Il leva la main pour la frapper quand elle cria :

- Kai !!

            Kai se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. . . trop tard ! Iris était tombée sur le sol, la main sur sa joue gauche. La colère de Kai s'éveilla.

- Comment as-tu osé lever la main sur elle ?!

            Il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

- C'est ma faute, dit-elle.

- Non, je refuse de le croire. Tu n'es pas obligée de le défendre. Il ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

- Kai. . . 

- Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin grand-père. Je quitte définitivement cet endroit.

- Kai, non ! Ne fais pas ça à cause de moi. Où iras-tu après ?! s'écria Iris.

- A l'hôtel.

- Mais. . . 

- Et ton héritage Kai Jason !

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! De toute façon, je suis ton seul héritier. Ce manoir m'appartiendra un jour où l'autre. Salut !

            Il sortit avec Iris.

- Kai, je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu ne peux pas aller vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que. . . parce que. . . 

- Je sais me prendre en main. Pourquoi tu n'as pas crié plus tôt ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait aller si loin. Je me suis lourdement trompée. Je suis désolée.

            Kai regarda sa joue rouge. Il y passa sa main chaude.

- Tu es désolée de quoi ?

- A cause de moi, tu te retrouves à la rue.

            Kai la prit par les épaules.

- Ecoute ! Arrête de dire que c'est ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien du tout.

            Il changea de sujet en voyant ses cheveux.

- Tes cheveux ne te manquent pas trop ?

- Non, ça ira. C'est Lia qui m'a arrangé ça.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, dit-il en passant son doigt sur une minuscule cicatrice sur la tempe.

- On passe notre temps à s'excuser mutuellement. Alors, on est. . . amis ?

Kai fut surpris mais déclara :

- Amis.

            Il se serrèrent la main. Iris aurait aimé être bien plus qu'une amie mais c'était déjà plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

            En ville, ils rencontrèrent Tyson et Max.

- Ah, salut Kai ! Salut. . . Iris ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben, comme tu vois, je suis ici pour les demis, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais. . . 

- Laisse tomber.

- Eh Kai, tu vas où comme ça ?

- A l'hôtel.

- . . . Et ton manoir ? Il a été rasé par la bombe atomique ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai décidé de partir.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue ?!

- Du calme Tyson, calma Max.

- Eh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Tyson. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ?

- Non merci Tyson.

- Mais c'est trop petit chez toi, vous êtes cinq. Moi, je propose qu'il vienne chez moi. Il n'y a que mon père et moi. Alors Kai ?

- Non, franchement. . . 

- Allez, mon père serait heureux de connaître le grand Kai, le capitaine des Blade Breakers.

- Max, j't'assure que. . . 

- S'il te plaît ?

            Devant l'air suppliant de Tyson et Max, Iris se retint d'éclater de rire et Kai céda.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

- Ouais, génial !

- Mais dès que j'aurai trouvé une solution, je te quitte immédiatement.

- OK, ça marche ! Je file prévenir mon père. Ce soir, on aura un invité à table ! Kai, va chercher tes affaires.

Kai qui habite chez Max ! Je vous garantis des fous rires ! Ce sera hyper drôle ! Ma soeur était morte de rire quand elle a lu le chapitre suivant. Alors ? Le grand-père à Kai, j'ai envie de le tabasser !!! Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !!

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Vif-Argent** : t'es pas d'accord avec la mort d'Eliane ? C'est la vie, faut s'y faire ! Kai n'a pas la rage de vivre, seulement, il ne faut pas se laisser aller, c'est tout ! Je pense que la mort d'Ellie lui a ouvert les yeux du bon côté tu ne crois pas ? C'est triste pour lui mais la vie continue.

**Pook** : je te connais ou t'es nouvelle (ou nouveau ?) ? Toi non plus, t'es pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait à Ellie. Tu trouves que c'est écoeuramment bon ? Merci, j'suis toute rouge ! Tant de flatteries, ça me. . . Je sais pas quoi dire. Je te fais de gros bisous !!

**Rei kon** : je croyais que tu aimais faire mourir les gens et tu me dis que ce que j'ai fait à Ellie est horrible ? Je pensais pas que tu t'étais attachée à elle. Mais bon, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Bisous !

**Kimiko** : ça fait longtemps !! Bon, d'accord, t'as le vrai Kai, je te le laisse. Je dois être vraiment malade pour dire ça, non ? Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai. C'est la rentrée depuis quelques jours et j'suis crevée. Mon emploi du temps est assez chargé et j'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ma fic.

Tu fais encore des cross !!! Bien fait, j'déteste ça. Courir 40 kilomètres, c'est crevant.

Mon idée te plaît ? Tant mieux et bonne chance.

Tu parles ?! J'ai adoré Vacances 8 !! Ils se sont embrassés !!!!!!

Si, je réponds pas à tes mails, c'est parce que je ne les reçois pas. Ça fait deux semaines que j'en reçois pas et faudrait vraiment qu'on se parle. Parce que j'ai pleins d'idées et je voudrais t'en faire part.

Bon, je te dis à plus et j'essaierai te t'envoyer un mail.

Bisous bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **Séjour chez Max**


	21. Séjour chez Max

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 21 : Séjour chez Max**

            Le soir, le père de Max servit le dîner : du riz au curry accompagné de sushis à la sauce-moutarde et une soupe aux ailerons de requins. Au dessert, il y avait de la mousse au chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kai à l'adresse de Max.

- C'est ce qu'on mange chez nous. C'est très bon, tu sais ? Et puis, si tu préfères, je peux toujours te préparer un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, au saumon et au thon.

- . . . Non, merci, ça ira.

            Ils passèrent à table. Le père commença à le questionner.

- Alors comme ça Kai, tu es le capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Et tu supportes bien l'équipe ?

- Oui.

- Tu les aimes bien tous ?

- Oui.

            En fin de compte, il posait des questions auxquelles Kai ne répondait que par oui ou par non.

            Après le dîner. . . 

- Viens Kai, je vais te montrer ta chmabre. Au fait, le dîner t'a plu ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Bon, voilà ta chambre. Tu sais, tu remplaces un peu maman.

- Quoi ?!!

- Ben oui. Avant, on était trois, c'était sympa. Depuis qu'elle est partie, ça a fait un grand vide. Et puis t'es là !

            Kai pensa qu'il était tombé dans la mauvaise famille.

- Bon, dernières recommandations avant l'extinction des feux. Pendant la nuit, si tu as une envie pressante, te gêne pas pour tirer la chasse d'eau. Il faudrait un troupeau de Draciels pour nous réveiller mon père et moi. Si t'as envie de t'entraîner à deux heures du mat', n'hésite pas, y'a une salle au sous-sol. Si tu as faim ou soif, tu peux descendre à la cuisine. Le frigo n'est pas fermé à clef, rassure-toi. Ou réveille-moi, y'a pas de problèmes. Et si. . . 

- Max ! Ça va, je crois que j'm'en sortirai seul.

- Excuse-moi, j'peux paraître lourd mais t'es mon capitaine et j'suis tellement content. Euh. . . dernière chose. Si l'oreiller ne te convient pas, on peut changer si tu veux. . . 

- Max ! Va te coucher maintenant.

- Bon, ben, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- T'oublie pas, hein ? Ta chambre est juste à côté de la mienne. . . 

- Bonne nuit Max !

            Il ferma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?

            Il passa une nuit un peu agitée.

            Le lendemain, à huit heures. . . 

            Max se rendit à la chambre de Kai.

- Allez, debout capitaine !

            Mais personne n'était dans le lit.

- Kai ?

- Je suis là.

            Il était à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Depuis quand es-tu levé ?

- Depuis cinq heures.

- Et t'a fait quoi pendant trois heures ?

- Je me suis entraîné.

- Parfait ! Bon, je dois te prévenir qu'il y a certaines règles à respecter. Tu dois te lever à huit heures précises, faire ton lit, ranger la chambre, faire ta lessive. . . 

- La lessive ? Mais je ne sais pas faire !

- Et chez toi ? Tu faisais comment ?

- J'avais des domestiques.

            Max murmura :

- Evidemment. . . Allez, viens, je vais t'apprendre.

            Max l'ammena vers la machine.

- Regarde ! Tu mets tes vêtements dans le grand trou qu'il y a là, tu rajoutes l'adoucissant et l'assouplissant, tu fermes et tu appuies sur ce bouton rouge. Et puis, si tu veux parfumer tes habits, tu as le choix entre cerise et fraise.

            Il lui montra deux flacons.

- Voilà, j'te laisse ! Rejoins-nous à la cuisine !

            Kai fit la même manoeuvre. Il mit ses vêtements, versa l'adoucissant et l'assouplissant puis s'apprêta à refermer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux flacons. Il opta pour cerise.

            Au petit-déjeuner, ils avaient du jus d'orange et des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Kai ne se posa pas de questions et mangea.

- Si tu as des problèmes digestifs, je peux toujours te donner du lait !

- Non, ça ira. Je peux poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que vous mangez ça tous les matins ?

- Non. On peut avoir des céréales. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais chez toi ?

            En temps normal, Kai lui aurait dit que cen'était pas ses affaires mais, par pure politesse et reconnaissant envers Max, lui répondit quand même.

- Un bol de riz accompagné d'une assiette de beignets aux crevettes et une tasse de thé.

- Tu manges ça le matin ?! Mais c'est pas dur à avaler ?!

- Je suis habitué.

- Et à midi, tu mangeais quoi ?

- Des nouilles sautées aux légumes variés, une soupe aux liserons d'eau et un jus d'orange.

- Et le soir ?

- Un steak, des pommes de terre sautées au beurre et à la sauce soja et un verre d'eau.

- Et tu manges ça tous les jours ?

- J'ai juste donné un exemple de repas.

- Tu as de la chance, tu es richissime, tu peux te permettre ce que tu veux.

            Kai voyait bien que Max était triste de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à son capitaine. Mais il se trompait. Kai était bien plus heureux ici que chez lui, en compagnie de son grand-père, s'il pouvait encore le considérer comme tel. Et tout ce qu'il mangeait chez Max, même si c'était modeste, c'était avec appétit alors que tous les plats de chez lui, aussi raffinés soient-ils, il les mangeaient juste pour se nourrir. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, non, jamais. Il rassura Max.

- Max, je t'assure que c'est très bien ici.

- Merci, mais je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas bien riches. Tu sais, pour moi. . . 

- L'argent ne compte pas. Il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas. L'amitié, par exemple. J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais si c'était juste pour m'impressionner, alors je préfère partir.

- Non, Kai. J't'assure que tu t'gourres là ! J'essaye de faire tout ce qui est bon pour mon capitaine, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu croyais que si tu n'avais pas d'argent, je n'accepterai pas de venir chez toi.

- Bah ! Y'a que les ânes qui croient !

            Kai regarda Max.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Tu n'oublies pas, y'a entraînement à neuf heures. Salut !

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, j'n'ai pas faim ce matin. A tout à l'heure !

            Kai se tourna vers le père de Max.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a ?

- Mon fils est très sensible. C'n'est pas une chochotte, loin de là mais il croit que tu ne te plaîs pas ici.

- C'est faux !

- Max ne croit que ce qu'il voit.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions qui laissent à penser que tu nous prends pour des gens. . . 

            Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kai se révolta.

- Max est mon ami et vous êtes son père, jamais je ne vous considérerai comme pauvres ! C'est une marque d'irrespect mais moi, je vous respecte ! Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Si j'étais allé vivre chez Tyson, qui est beaucoup plus modeste que vous, ça aurait été pareil ! Mais eux, ils ont une chose que j'envie : des parents ! J'ai perdu les miens le jour de mes sept ans ! Alors ne pensez pas que, parce que je suis riche, j'ai le droit de vous regarder de haut. J'en serais incapable.

- Je suis désolé, Kai. J'en toucherai deux mots à mon Max.

- Non. C'est moi qui irai lui parler.

Chapitre un peu court mais bourré d'humour. Max et Kai sont un peu en désaccord mais tout s'arrangera.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Meraude** : désolée si je te réponds que maintenant pour ta review du chap 19. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus écrit. Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'ai été très contente. Passons au chap 20. Moi ? Sadique avec Kai ? Mais non, voyons. Je suis juste un peu méchante mais pas sadique. Allez, salut !

Bref, pour tes questions : non, je n'ai pas honte de tuer Ellie parce que c'était prévu depuis bien longtemps. Quoi ? Tu plains mes persos ? Je les chouchoute comme ça et tu les plains ? On n'a pas les mêmes notions de voir les choses. Bon, te voilà servi. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Bisous !

**Pook** : j'étais sûre que je te connaissais ! Evidemment, la petite Pookie, toujours fidèle à ma fic ! Ben voilà, tu l'as ta suite. Bisous !

**Kyarah** : le grand-père s'en est pris à Iris effectivement. Les voilà enfin amis mais cela va créer quelques conflits. Tu verras par la suite. Salut !!

**Rei kon **: tu aimes que les gens meurent mais pas quand c'est les autres qui le font, c'est ça ? Là, pour l'instant, je vais plus trop faire de morts dans cette fic mais si tu en veux vraiment, t'as qu'à aller lire Améthyste dans la section Yugi-Oh ! J'ai mis la deuxième partie sur le site dans la section R. Va jeter un coup d'œil si t'as le temps. Dedans, y'a vraiment du sang qui coule et des morts de partout et aussi un petit slash. Y'a aussi un pervers que je ne nommerais pas. Tu le découvriras toute seule.

Bon, salut et gros bisous !

**Kimiko** : je crois que je vais te dire parce qu'on s'appelle de toute façon. Salut !!

Prochain chapitre : **Tout rentre dans l'ordre** (qu'est-ce que je disais ?)


	22. Tout rentre dans l'ordre

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 22 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre**

            Les choses s'étaient arrangées pour Kai et Iris et Tyson et Marina, mais pour Ray et Lia c'était toujours la guerre et également pour Max et Tammy.

            Iris et Marina se promirent d'aller parler à Lia et Tammy, d'un côté, et de l'autre, Kai et Tyson iraient parler à Ray et Max.

            Dans la chambre des Ailes de la Victoire. . . 

- Eh Lia ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu que t'avais giflé Ray dans l'avion. Tout se passe bien avec lui ? demanda Iris. 

- A ton avis ? Si je l'ai giflé, ça veut dire que tout se passe bien, en effet.

            Iris se leva du bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Lia.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout. Et puis, c'est pas tes affaires.

- Tu es mon amie, je veux seulement t'aider.

- Tu voulais que j'aille m'excuser auprès de lui je l'ai fait, il n'a rien voulu écouter, maintenant, c'est son problème. On règlera ça à la toupie.

- Lia, dis-moi, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup mais. . . 

- Non, est-ce que tu l'aimes tout court ?

- . . . Oui. . . non. . . peut-être. J'en sais rien. Depuis le temps que je le connais, j'n'arrive toujours pas à cerner ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Sois gentille Iris, arrête de te mêler de ça, je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi, je suis assez grande. Tiens, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Monsieur Lowell ?

- C'est pas que j'l'aime pas mais il va encore me poser des questions sur ça !

            Elle montra du doigt le bleu léger qu'il y avait sur sa joue.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que je suis rentrée dans une porte. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu lui avais raconté des bobards. Maintenant, il se retrouve avec deux versions différentes. Qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconter ?

- Que t'étais tombée de ton lit.

- . . . Quoi ?! dit-elle, consternée. Je ne suis pas aussi empotée. . . 

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ?

- Pour qu'il aille casser la figure de tout le monde ? Non, je préfère pas. De toute façon, ça date de quand on était en Inde, alors. . . Tu sais, les gardes du corps ne font pas attention. Et puis, j'ai déjà souffert avec l'agression dont j'ai été victime et Kai a été très gentil avec moi. Je n'en demande pas tant.

- Ça s'est arrangé avec Kai ? Tu as l'air radieux.

- Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais pas pour toi et Ray.

            Lia gémit.

- Bon, si ça peut te faire déguerpir d'ici, j'irai lui parler, d'accord ?

- OK, ça marche. Salut !

- Eh attends ! C'est tout ce que t'attendais ?

- Ben oui.

- Tu me nargues hein ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

            Iris éclata de rire tandis que Lia essayait de lui lancer un oreiller en pleine figure. Il atterrit sur le mur.

- Eh, fais attention ! T'aurais pu me toucher.

            Iris referma la porte.

- C'était mon intention, figure-toi !!

            Lia s'étendit sur son lit.

- Pff ! Quand faut le faire, faut le faire.

            Elle se dirigea dehors à la recherche de Ray. Puis elle se rappela.

- Il est en Chine ! Bon, ça attendra quelques jours de plus.

            Elle rentra, secrètement contente qu'il ne soit pas là pour le moment. Lia n'avait pas envie d'une seconde confrontation avec lui.

            Kai retrouva Tyson, Max et Kenny près de la rivière. Max avait tout raconté à ses deux amis ce qui fit que Tyson et Kenny regardèrent Kai avec des yeux haineux. Kai déclara :

- Je ne sais pas ce que Max vous a raconté mais ce n'est pas vrai. . . 

- Tu insinues qu'il ment ? lâcha Tyson.

- Non, pas du tout.

- C'est pas parce que t'es riche que tu peux tout te permettre. Max a eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir et toi tu. . . 

- C'est donc ça ? Max, j'ai discuté avec ton père et tout a été mis au clair. Te voilà rassuré.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu es content de vivre chez nous ?

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

- Merci Kai.

            Tyson s'excusa auprès de son capitaine.

- Je ne pourrais pas assister à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Je dois m'occuper des funérailles d'Eliane et de Black. Désolé.

            Au nom d'Eliane, Tyson, Max et Kenny furent soudain triste vis-àvis de Kai.

- C'est pas grave, les gars. Je suis habitué à toutes ces morts. Ne soyez pas tristes pour moi.

            Là, c'était certain, Kai était vraiment un excellent ami sur qui compter. Tyson prit la parole.

- On se débrouillera va ! On l'a toujours fait, non ?

            Kai sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis, il partit.

- Il doit vraiment être malheureux, annonça Kenny.

- J'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite, continua Max.

- Eh, les gars !

            Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Ray ?! T'es revenu quand ?

- Hier soir. Mais je voulais pas vous déranger. Les White Tigers sont là aussi mais. . . 

            Le visage de Ray se fit triste.

- Huê Nam est restée en Chine. Après que je lui ai appris pour Eliane, elle n'a plus voulu nous suivre. Elle a été anéantie.

            Tous soupirèrent.

- D'abord Yakami, puis Ampara, Eliane, et maintenant Huê Nam. Qu'est-ce que la vie nous réserve encore ? dit Kenny.

            Ils en avaient tous plus qu'assez de tous ces incidents. C'en était trop. Si ça continuait, ils allaient tous craquer. Et ce serait encore pire. Ray, ne supportant plus le silence, le rompit.

- Eh Max ! J'ai appris que tu avais des problèmes avec Tamara.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle est vraiment triste.

- C'est elle qui l'a cherché ! Elle a qu'à assumer ses fautes !

- Ne joue pas au gamin.

- Bon, d'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'irais lui parler.

- Vas-y maintenant, elle n'a rien à faire. C'est l'hôtel « Hikari ».

- Mais. . . et l'entraînement ?

- L'amitié avant tout.

- Merci.

            Max partit. Ray, Tyson et Kenny restèrent seuls.

- J'espérais m'entraîner mais c'est raté, se dit Tyson.

- On peut s'entraîner tous les deux, proposa Ray.

- Vous pouvez toujours le faire mais ça ne servirait à rien. Vous avez déjà combattu et Dizzi a enregistré votre duel. Ce qui nous aiderait maintenant, c'est un combat entre Max et Kai. Comme ça, pour la demi-finale, on sera fin prêts. Il faut aussi que je change ton anneau d'attaque Tyson. Vu que ton spectre est parti, un nouvel anneau plus grand donnera à ta toupie un équilibre constant et en dégageant un maximum de puissance pour éjecter une toupie à la défense massive. Tu as encore tes chances Tyson.

- J'vois pas comment sans Dragoon.

- Arrête avec ça Tyson ! Tu as entendu Kai comme moi. C'n'est pas seulement grâce à Dragoon.

- Je le sais, Chef mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire à la disparition de mon Dragoon. J'ai peur de tous vous décevoir.

- Nous décevoir ? Tyson, c'est l'amitié qui compte le plus. On aura peut-être perdu un match et peut-être même la finale, mais pas un ami. Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, ce serait de gagner, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. N'est-ce pas Kenny ?

- Ray a raison. Et puis si tu continues à persévérer, tu y arriveras. Fais-nous confiance.

- Merci les gars. Vous êtes de vrais amis.

            Tammy était tranquillement assise sur les marches de l'hôtel, le menton dans les mains. Elle ne vit pas Max arriver, aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle l'entendit l'interpeller :

- Tammy !

            Elle tourna la tête.

- Max ?

            Il arriva, essoufflé.

- Je voulais. . . m'excuser. . . Pardonne-moi. . . 

- Oh là, doucement. Viens, assieds-toi.

- Merci. . . 

- De quoi voulais-tu t'excuser ?

- De l'autre jour. Quand je t'ai menti.

- Oh, c'est oublié. Je te pardonne.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Ça y est ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de se faire la tête. C'est bête de gâcher notre amitié pour des futilités, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, c'est un peu ma faute. Tu avais le droit d'avoir des secrets. Ce n'était pas très respectueux de ma part de vouloir tout savoir. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Je te pardonne.

            Ils se sourirent.

- Bon, alors c'est réglé. Je retourne à l'entraînement avec Tyson et Ray.

- Ray ? Il est déjà revenu ?

            Max hocha la tête.

- A plus tard !

- Salut !

            Tammy rentra tandis que Max retournait au parc.

            Le soir était tombée. Iris se rendit au cimetière et s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Lena Withman.

- Bonsoir, madame Withman. Je m'appelle Iris Hawke, une amie et rivale de Kai. Il est encore bouleversé par votre mort mais heureusement, il a des amis sur qui il peut compter.

            Iris sourit devant la tombe, persuadée que Lena l'entendait.

- Vous avez de quoi être fière de lui. Malgré ses efforts, il n'a pas pu sauver Eliane et il en souffre. Je ne connais presque rien sur lui mais je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il est quelqu'un de formidable. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer comme votre mari -pardon de le mentionner- l'a fait. Il a fait des erreurs dans sa vie mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Tout le monde en fait. Et ce ne sont que ses premières erreurs. Il regrette amèrement d'avoir laissé partir Eliane. Il culpabilise mais n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. S'il vous plaît, faites-le comprendre à Eliane. Pardonnez-le, il aura besoin de réconfort. Et ce réconfort, je ne peux le lui donner. Je sais que vous m'entendez et je m'adresse à vous pour que Kai puisse retrouver l'espoir. Depuis que je le connais, jamais je ne l'ai vu sourire vraiment. C'est dans son coeur que ça se passait. Malheureusement, personne n'y pouvait quelque chose. Il se refermait sur lui-même. Et c'est dommage parce que nous étions tous prêts à l'écouter. J'espère que je saurai lui faire comprendre qu'il a des amis et qu'il pourra toujours compter sur eux. Je dois m'éloigner de lui. Je me suis trop attachée à lui. Je dois même dire que je l'aime mais. . . 

            Iris soupira.

- J'étais venue vous parler de Kai, pas de moi. Désolée d'avoir abusé de votre temps si je peux me permettre.

            Elle se releva.

- Reposez en paix.

            Elle se retourna. . . et vit Kai, face à elle.

- Kai ?!

- C'est gentil de rendre visite à ma grand-mère.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui, si tu as commencé par « Bonsoir, madame Withman ».

- Oui, bon, ça va, je m'excuse.

- T'excuser ? De quoi ?

- D'avoir. . . tu sais. . . 

- Grand-mère adore écouter les histoires.

- Tu m'en voies ravie. Je dois partir.

- Iris ! Merci.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi. Continue de te battre pour elle, pour Eliane et pour tous ceux que ton grand-père a tués. N'abandonne jamais. Ils te font tous confiance. Et moi aussi. Au revoir Kai. A bientôt pour les demis.

            Elle passa à côté de Kai. Il lança :

- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit et je me surprends à reconsidérer mes sentiments. Ne crois pas que je vais lâcher de si tôt. Tu sais que je suis ambitieux.

            Iris sut à cet instant que Kai était redevenu le Kai d'antan.

- C'est tellement dommage pour toi, Kai.

            Elle partit.

Chapitre fini !! Les choses étant arrangées entre plusieurs personnes, je vais arrêter d'écrire un peu pour me laisser le temps de souffler.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Katoryu Diethel** : tu as aimé ce chap ? Tant mieux ! Euh. . . C'est Améthyste et non Améthysite. Mais bon, ça a dû t'échapper. C'est pas grave. Pleine de sang, oui, mais que les derniers chaps. C'est surtout dans la deuxième partie que ça va se corser. Je l'ai mis sur le site, va y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais il me semble que tu avais déjà reviewé pour cette fic, non ? Ou c'était peut-être pour Tessie ? Au fait, tu l'as aimé Tessie ? Pourquoi t'aime pas Téa ? Elle est gentille. De toute façon, elle est pas dans Améthyste. Tant mieux hein ? Moi, j'adore Kaiba et Yami Yugi ! Ils sont trop mignons ces deux-là ! Bon, salut ! Bisous !!

**Sungirl** : « super ! » Tu as dit la même chose pour le chap 3 de « L'Héritier de Voldemort partie 5 : Némésis » dans Harry Potter de Lune d'Argent. C'est ma soeur adorée ! Tu le savais ? Est-ce que tu lis Escapade à Lyon ? Il me semble que oui mais je suis pas sûre. Si tu lis, eh ben tu sauras que Valérie, c'est moi. Tu penseras à Etoile du soir. Et Stéphanie, c'est Cardina, tu sais l'auteur de « Beyblade 1 : Le Tournoi américain » et « Beyblade 2 : Le Championnat du monde ». On est toutes les trois dans Escapade et c'est notre vrai caractère ! Bon, je dois te prendre la tête ! Salut et merci !!

**Meraude** : je viens de répondre à ta review de ma fic Yugi et maintenant, je le fais pour les AV. C'est marrant ! Alors, mes persos, oui, je les chouchoute. Ils ont l'air de souffrir mais quand je dis chouchouter, c'est pour plus tard. De toute façon, tu verras bien. Tu sais que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mindes et je ne supporterais pas de faire une fin triste ou qui se finit sur une fin bâclée. Pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire pour le dernier chap de cette fic. Mais comme tu sais que y'a une troisième partie. . . Tu vas me tuer quand tu vas voir sur quoi j'ai arrêté la deuxième partie. T'habites en France ? J'espère que non !^-^

Prochain chapitre : **Des matchs palpitants**


	23. Des matches palpitants

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

Après cette longue attente de plusieurs mois, voilà enfin la suite tant attendue. Je vous remets un peu les idées en tête. Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers ont été qualifiés pour aller au Japon pour disputer les demis-finale. Iris et Kai sont enfin devenus amis et notre Kai est plus sociable envers ses amis. Maintenant, que les demis-finale commencent !!!

**Chapitre 23 : Des matchs palpitants**

            Le jour des demis avançait inexorablement vite. Trois jours avant, Lia demanda à parler à Ray. Elle le prit à part.

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle. J'ai pas été très agréable avec toi ces derniers temps. Nos relations se sont dégradées, et c'est dommage parce que vous êtes de réels amis. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

- C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?

- Euh. . . oui, c'est à peu près tout.

            Apparemment, Ray n'était pas prêt à la pardonner. Mais, à la grande surprise de Lia, Ray la prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

            Lia réalisa à ce moment, combien elle était amoureuse de lui. Iris avait raison. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Devait-elle tenter le coup alors que les demis-finale approchaient ? Ray l'avait dit lui-même rien, pas même les sentiments, ne pourrait le détourner de la victoire. Même pas les sentiments comme l'amour ? De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Elle se lança.

- Ray ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

            Ray fut surpris par cette question.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ?

            Elle n'osait le regarder en face. Ray le remarqua.

- Lia, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur.

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

- Oui, j'ai été amoureux et je le suis encore.

            Lia soupira. Ça ne servirait plus à rien de le lui dire alors. Elle avait pris une décision, il fallait qu'elle la respecte. Mais n'était-ce pas dans son propre intérêt ?

- Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse. C'est une personne très gentille et pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'estime. Il est compréhensif, enfin, j'espère, et aussi, il est attentionné envers son entourage. Je respecte cette personne et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de lui avouer mon amour.

- C'est une noble décision.

            Lia inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ray. . . Ray cette personne, c'est toi. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu soies perturbé par ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? Tu peux même oublier si tu veux mais je veux que tu joues comme tu as l'habitude de le faire parce que sinon, je me sentirais responsable si tu perdais. Mais je suis sûre que. . . 

- Lia. . . 

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Ecoute, tu. . . Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je t'aime.

            Lia n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Ray l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment qu'ils ne se quittèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Lia se blottit contre Ray.

- Je suis en train de vivre un rêve.

- Je te demanderais bien d'intégrer notre équipe mais c'est impossible.

- Mes amies ont besoin de moi pour vous écraser.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi.

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Que malgré tous les obstacles, notre amour subsistera.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

            Ils se sourirent amoureusement et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, main dans la main.

            Le soir-même, tout le monde était au courant pour Ray et Lia. Mais Iris appréhendait quelque chose.

- J'espère que votre amour ne nous nuira pas pour la finale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Iris. Rien ne peut nous écarter de la victoire. Tu le sais bien. Et Ray est d'accord avec moi. Hein Ray ?

- Lia a raison.

- Tant mieux.

            Tous se détendirent. Un silence brutal s'abattit sur le groupe. Tyson le rompit.

- Et si on se racontait des histoires ?

            Tous le regardèrent.

- Des histoires comme. . . la « Mariée Hystérique » ? demanda Max.

- Très drôle Maxou. Mais, oui, c'est ça. Ça nous détendra avant les demis.

- Tyson, c'est une très bonne idée ! dit Marina, toute souriante. Lia, pourquoi tu ne nous raconterais pas une de tes légendes grecques ? C'est si passionnant !

- Euh. . . Que voulez-vous que je raconte ? Je. . . 

- Tu nous en a raconté des légendes, rappelle-t'en. Je me rappelle clairement de Polyphème le Cyclope ou encore l'histoire de Prométhée et Io. Et aussi Europe qui s'était faite aimer de Zeus.

- Bon, d'accord. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

            Tous attendirent.

- Ça y est ! Vous connaissez tous Endymion et Séléné ?

            Ils acquiescèrent.

- Mais qui connaît leur vraie histoire ? Personne. Alors je vais vous la raconter.

            Elle se réinstalla et commença.

- Cet adolescent au nom si fameux a une histoire fort courte. Certains poètes disent qu'il était roi pour d'autres, il était un chasseur, mais la plupart en font un berger. Tous s'accordent pour célébrer sa beauté, qui fut la cause de son destin singulier. Endymion le berger fut aperçu par Séléné, la Lune. Elle le vit et l'aima. Elle descendit des cieux jusqu'à la grotte de Latmos, elle l'embrassa et s'étendit près de lui. Que son sort est fortuné sans un geste, immobile, à jamais il sommeille, Endymion le berger. Jamais il ne se réveille pour voir la forme brillante et argentée qui se penche sur lui. Dans tous les récits qui lui sont consacrés, il dort à jamais, immortel mais toujours inconscient toujours aussi beau, il repose étendu sur le flanc de la montagne, aussi lointain et immobile que dans la mort mais chaud et vivant et nuit après nuit, la Lune lui rend visite et le couvre de baisers. On dit que ce sommeil magique est son oeuvre, qu'elle l'aurait endormi afin de pouvoir à tout moment le rejoindre et l'embrasser. Mais on dit aussi que sa passion ne lui apporte que peine, une peine qui s'exhale en de nombreux soupirs.

            Lia s'arrêta. Tous la regardaient, fascinés par autant de culture générale. Finalement, Ray brisa le silence.

- Wow ! Tu m'impressionnes là.

- Merci Ray.

- C'était génial Lia ! s'exclama Tyson. Super bien raconté, je me suis pris pour Endymion au moment où Séléné l'embrasse.

            Lia rit doucement.

- Tu as l'âme d'un grand romantique Tyson.

- Ouais, toujours !

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Tammy.

- 23h30, répondit Marina.

- Quoi, déjà ? Je tombe de sommeil.

- Toi, Tammy, tu tombes de sommeil ?! C'est une grande première.

- Je me sens fatiguée.

            Inquiète, Iris lui toucha le front.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Nous allons nous coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas. Nous ne voulons pas avoir de mauvaises surprises pour les demis. Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit.

            Les Ailes de la Victoire s'en allèrent laissant les Blade Breakers seuls. Ray engagea la conversation.

- Alors comme ça Kai, tu t'es réconcilié avec Iris ?

- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien de constamment nous disputer. J'ai réalisé mes fautes et je me suis excusé. Maintenant, je ne dois plus rien à personne.

            Max, Tyson et Kenny restèrent bouche bée devant la remarque de Kai tandis que Ray souriait.

- Kai, dis, t'es pas malade ? demanda Tyson.

- Va te coucher Tyson.

- Oui, t'as raison, je dois être fatigué. Salut les gars !

- Bonne nuit Tyson.

            Max et Kenny suivirent Tyson. Ray resta seul avec Kai. Il questionna son ami.

- Alors, c'est vrai, Iris et toi, vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Oui.

- Que penses-tu d'elle ?

- Elle est. . . gentille.

- Et. . . c'est tout ?

- Qu'attends-tu exactement ?

- Iris est quelqu'un de sensible. Ne lui fais pas de mal. Sinon, tu auras affaire à toute l'équipe des Ailes de la Victoirte.

            Kai décida de tout lui raconter.

- Iris et moi sommes allés voir mon grand-père. Il a levé la main sur elle. . . 

- Il a osé ?!

- Oui. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus plus proches. . . et mes sentiments ont changé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais. . . ça pourrait bien être. . . de l'amour. . . 

            Ray se redressa sur le canapé.

- Le sait-elle ?

- Non, évidemment.

- Elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Non, sûrement pas ! Elle ne le saura jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis sûr de rien.

            Kai changea de sujet.

- Et toi et Lia ?

- Nous sommes ensemble.

- Content pour vous.

- Kai, ne change pas de sujet.

            Il soupira.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- . . . Oui.

            Ray sourit.

- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

            A la grande surprise de Ray, Kai sourit à son tour.

- Merci Ray.

- De quoi ?

- Je me sens plus léger.

- Iris n'attendra pas. Après ce Tournoi, elle restera en Australie. Alors que toi, tu devras rentrer au Japon.Même si ton pays natal est l'Australie.

- Je lui dirais après le Tournoi.

- Je l'espère.

            Le jour des demis arriva enfin. Les Blade Breakers devaient se battre contre les Paysans et les Ailes de la Victoire devaient combattre les Mythological Gods. Le match opposant les Blade Breakers et les Paysans débuta. Tyson dit :

- On aura tout vu ! D'abord des Justiciers, ensuite des Super Héros, et maintenant, on a des Paysans.

- Ne les sous-estime pas, dit intelligemment Kenny. Ils sont très forts.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Eh, Tyson ! cria une voix.

            Il se retourna et vit un Paysan au bord de l'arène.

- Oui ?!

- Je te souhaite bonne chance !

            Tyson sourit.

- Ouais, toi aussi.

            Tyson et Erik, le premier concurrent, se positionnèrent. L'arène se montra.

- C'est incroyable ! commença le commentateur. Tyson et Erik devront se battre dans une arène regroupant les quatre îles du Japon Honshu, Hokkaïdo, Shikoku et Kyushu ! Cela va être très difficile !

- Facile ! L'eau, c'est mon domaine ! s'exclama Tyson.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Les deux toupies filèrent à toute allure. Celle de Tyson prit celle d'Erik en chasse. Mais elle était très rapide.

- J'ai jamais vu une telle rapidité ! Je peux gagner, même sans Dragoon ! Allez !

- Allez, ma belle, vas-y, sème-le !

            Les deux toupies se percutèrent une première fois. La toupie d'Erik essayait d'entraîner celle de Tyson dans l'eau.

- Non ! Résiste Dragoon !

- Dragoon n'est plus là !

            La toupie adverse déploya toute sa puissance et projeta un rayon qui balaya l'arène toute entière. La toupie de Tyson atterrit à côté du pied de Kai, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Et c'est Erik des Paysans qui remporte la première manche !!

            Tyson était paralysé. Kai ramassa sa toupie et se dirigea vers Tyson.

- Tyson c'était un beau match.

- Mais. . . j'ai perdu !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'une défaite ? On perd tous au moins une fois Tyson. C'est une leçon qu'on ne doit pas oublier. Autrement, nous sommes tous voués à l'échec. Reprends ta toupie et va te reposer. Je m'occupe du suivant.

            Les Blade Breakers furent tous surpris.

- Kai, tu es sûr ? demanda Ray.

- Certain.

- On dirait que c'est Kai des Blade Breakers qui va combattre Erwan des Paysans !

            Erwan se leva et se dirigea vers l'arène, face à Kai. Ils n'échangèrent pas un parole jusqu'au coup de départ.

- 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !

- Allez Dranzer ! Ejecte-le vite fait !

            Dès le premier choc, la toupie d'Erwan fut éjectée.

- Ma toupie !

- Et c'est Kai, toujours Kai, qui gagne ce second duel ! Bravo ! Je pense que c'est Max qui va disputer la troisième manche. . . Non ! C'est Ray ! Allez les Blade Breakers !

- Hé l'arbitre ! cria un spectateur. T'es sensé être impartial !

- Oui, je sais ! Désolé ! Benjamin se présente également ! Ce duel va être brûlant, car ce match déterminera l'équipe qui ira en finale ! Alors. . . 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!

            Driger fit un tour d'arène et se positionna derrière la toupie ennemie.

- Dis au revoir à Driger, Benjamin. . . Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !!

            La toupie de Ray s'illumina et redoubla de vitesse. L'autre toupie essayait de fuir.

- C'est inutile ! Driger, finis-le !!

            Un rugissement se fit entendre. Les deux toupies étaient face à face, opposées, de chaque côté des îles. Driger plongea dans la mer et plusieurs secondes plus tard, il réapparut juste devant la toupie adverse.

- C'est terminé ! dit Ray.

- Noooooooon !!!

            Diger éjecta son ennemi.

- Les Blade Breakers sont qualifiés pour la finale !!! Wouhou !!

            Une ovation s'éleva des gradins.

            Pendant ce temps, les Ailes de la Victoire se qualifiaient pour la finale. Marina et Tammy avaient déjà éjectées Athéna et Aphrodite. Lia se battait en ce moment contre Poséidon.

- Vas-y Ange !!

            La toupie de Poséidon vola dans le décor et atterrit dans la main de son propriétaire.

- Et les Ailes de la Victoire sont qualifiées !! Nous avons maintenant le nom des deux équipes qualifiées pour disputer la finale !

            Les Ailes de la Victoire froncèrent les sourcils et attendirent le nom de leurs adversaires.

- Les Ailes de la Victoire affronteront. . . les Blade Breakers !!!

            Dans les deux groupes, les Blade Breakers et les Ailes de la Victoire se firent face.

- Je suis prête à gagner cette fois-ci, Kai. . . murmura Iris.

- Nous nous retrouvons encore une fois. . . continua Kai.

- Nous vous écraserons. . . dit Lia.

- Cette fois, pas de cadeau. . . marmonna Max.

- On remportera la finale. . . déclara Tammy.

- Les applaudissements seront pour nous. . . assura Ray.

- C'est dommage pour vous, vous allez perdre. . . affirma Tyson.

- Nous rapporterons le trophée. . . termina Marina.

            Les deux équipes se toisaient du regard. Une grande tension régnait dans le stade. La plus grande finale de tous les temps allait avoir lieu. . . 

Prochaine étape, l'Australie !!!!! Enfin !! Après plusieurs mois d'attente, je vous offre un long chapitre. Encore désolée, mais j'étais sur mes autres fics Yugi !^-^

Réponses aux revieweurs :

**Sungirl **: tu continues de lire « Double menace », suite d'Escapade à Lyon ? T'as vu comment il est mon caractère ? J'suis ch*** ! Pour pas dire autre chose !! Mais je suis beaucoup plus sociable en vérité, t'inquiète pas !! Ma soeur exagère un peu sur le plan moral. Mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bisous !!

**Meraude** : ouf !! Heureusement que t'habites pas en France parce que sinon. . . Oui, tu vas me tuer, vous allez tous me tuer quand vous lirez la fin de cette partie !! Mais bon, si vous me manquer, je ferais en sorte que la troisième partie se mette vite en ligne. Quand je pense que je l'ai même pas commencé à écrire. . . 

**Katoryu Diethel** : quoi ?!!! T'aimais pas Kai ?!!! Quel crime atroce !! Mais t'es pas humaine !! Mais si tu l'apprécies maintenant, je veux bien te pardonner.

Tu me parles de Kai et après, tu me parles de Téa. Quel est le rapport ? Bref, moi, j'aime bien Téa mais seulement dans la deuxième saison, parce qu'au début, elle parlait vraiment pour rien dire. Et ça m'énervait. En ce moment, il diffuse la suite, avec Marik et tout ça. Je l'adore trop ce type. Il me fait craquer mais à fond !!!! Yugi et Yami ne sont pas mignons, ils sont carrément canons. Pour Yami seulement. Yu gi est mignon tout plein mais un peu naïf sur les bords, ça en devient lassant. J'adore aussi Yami Bakura, il est craquant !! Le gentil est trop. . . chochotte à mon goût.

Repassons sur Beyblade ! C'est qui Oliver ? Et les Majestics ? C'est son équipe ? Je connais pas, alors je peux pas le mentionner dans mes fics. T'écris un truc romantique au bord du niais en classe ? T'es comme moi alors. J'écris tout le temps en classe quand les profs regardent pas. Une fois je me suis fait prendre alors que j'écrivais ma fic sur Yugi (Améthyste) et il a failli lire tout haut ma feuille mais la cloche a sonné. Heureusement. . . J'ai juste eu un avertissement. Si je recommence, il me renvoie du cours. Sympa le prof. . . 

Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !!!

Prochain chapitre : **Qui mon coeur choisira-t-il ?** Un chap basé sur Kai. Contentes les filles. . . 


	24. Qui mon coeur choisiratil ?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 24 : Qui mon coeur choisira-t-il ?**

- La finale se déroule en Australie, déclara Iris. Je serai dans mon pays pour éjecter Kai ! Quoi de mieux ?!

- Iris est très enthousiaste. C'est bon signe, sourit Lia.

            Mais le visage du capitaine s'attrista.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marina.

- Quand tout sera terminé, nos chemins se sépareront encore ? Comment empêcher ceci ?

            Le silence s'installa.

- Je vais voir Monsieur Lowell, dit Iris.

            Elle s'éclipsa. Elle alla retrouver Monsieur Lowell.

- Monsieur Lowell ?!

- Qu'y a-t-il Iris ?

            Elle arriva, essoufflée.

- Dans combien de temps partons-nous ?

- Une semaine.

- Une seule ?!

- Oui.

            Iris parut réfléchir intensément.

- Iris, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

- Non, tout va bien. Seulement. . . 

- Seulement ? encouragea Monsieur Lowell.

- Après la finale, nous devrions à nouveau nous séparer. Sachant que c'est dans trois semaines. . . 

- Je te comprends. Tu ne veux pas qu'elles t'oublient.

- Non.

- Ecoute. Jamais elles ne pourront t'oublier. Vous formez une équipe. Et un jour où l'autre, vous vous retrouverez.

            Iris leva vers son manager des yeux brillants.

- Oui, mais quand est-ce que ce jour arrivera ?

            Monsieur Lowell soupira.

- Je ne le sais pas Iris. Je suis désolé.

            Iris quitta Monsieur Lowell, désemparée. Elle alla se promener à l'extérieur. Elle rencontra Kai. Il la vit, triste.

- Iris ?

            Elle leva son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Bonjour Kai, salua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Tout va bien ?

            Iris fut surprise. C'était la première fois que Kai s'inquiétait à son sujet.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air. . . triste. Si tu as envie de pleurer, vas-y.

- Tu ne me demandes pas d'explications ?

- Ça n'est pas mon droit. Mais si c'est ton choix, je t'écouterai.

            Iris se dit que Kai avait vraiment changé. Il n'était plus le garçon insensible d'autrefois. Il était plus calme, plus prévenant et plus compréhensif. Iris en était tombée amoureuse mais maintenant, elle l'était encore plus.

- Je ne veux pas te mêler à mes problèmes.

- Comme tu voudras.

            Kai s'apprêta à partir quand Iris déclara :

- Est-ce que tu tiens à tes amis ? Les laisserais-tu partir pour aller se construire une vie ailleurs, loin des toupies ?

- Je vais être franc avec toi. Ma réponse est non. Mais voilà, la vie est ainsi faite et l'on n'y peut rien. Chacun a ses choix, nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer.

            Iris garda le silence. Est-ce que ses amies pensaient la même chose ?

- Tu ne veux pas quitter tes amies, n'est-ce pas ? devina Kai.

- Non.

- Le lien qui t'unit à elles ne se brisera pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'à force de vous observer, j'ai réalisé une chose. Une chose qui m'échappait depuis que je suis le capitaine des Blade Breakers. Lia, Tamara et Marina ne te laisseront jamais parce qu'elles ont confiance en toi. Elles t'aiment, ne l'oublie pas. Pourquoi avoir partagé tant de choses pour vous quitter après ?

- Penses-tu la même chose de ton équipe ?

            Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kai qui garda le silence.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Rien n'est pareil avec toi. Tu crois pouvoir juger les gens, mais tu en es incapable.

            Sur ce, elle planta Kai. Celui-ci réfléchit à ses propos.

- Tu pourras me dire ce que je dois faire alors, Iris. . . 

            L'avion qui partait pour l'Australie, à Canberra, était sur le point de décoller. Montées dans l'avion, Iris s'endormit, Lia surfait sur Internet. Tammy était excitée comme une puce et Marina tentait de la calmer en vain.

            Au fond, les Blade Breakers mettaient déjà au point une stratégie pour la finale.

- D'après ce que Dizzi sait, chaque manche comporte trois arènes différentes. Ce qui veut dire qu'en tout, les organisateurs ont prévu douze arènes différentes.

- Douze ?! s'exclama Max. Ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ?!

- Y'a pas moyen de savoir quelles sont les arènes dans lesquelles nous devrons combattre ? demanda Tyson.

- Non, malheureusement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sera un mix des arènes du monde entier.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut tomber sur n'importe quoi, constata Ray.

- Exactement.

            Kai restait tranquillement sur son siège et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos de Kenny. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers une autre personne ? 

- Est-ce que je vais la revoir ? Cela faisait si longtemps. . . 

            Après plusieurs heures de trajet, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Canberra. Tous les passagers descendirent. Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel réservé aux beybladeurs finalistes. Ils montèrent leurs affaires mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Kai.

- Que se passe-t-il Kai ? demanda Ray.

- Pourriez-vous monter mes bagages s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais. . . 

            Kai partit sans laisser le temps à Ray de dire quoi que ce soit.

            Il aurait reconnut ses longs cheveux noirs entre mille.

- C'est elle.

            Kai se rendit au réfectoire où il avait aperçu la chevelure sombre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Un courant d'air frôla son visage Kai se retourna et vit à nouveau les longs cheveux. La silhouette quitta l'hôtel. Kai la suivit.

- Pourquoi s'enfuit-elle ?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas !

            Kai se figea. Deux grands yeux vert-marin le sondaient.

- Tu me reconnais Kai ?

            Kai la reconnut en effet. Ses longs et souples cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins et ses yeux vert-marin, toujours aussi brillants. . . 

- Shana. . . 

- Oui, c'est moi.

            Elle s'exprimait d'une voix claire et douce mais elle se transforma en sanglots.

- Tu ne m'as pas oubliée ?

            Elle refusait de laisser couler ses larmes.

- Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

-J'ai attendu ton retour pendant plus de dix ans. Et aujourd'hui, je l'attendais. Mon voeu a été exaucé. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, comme au premier jour ?

            Kai ne sut que répondre. Shana laissa couler ses larmes.

- Tu en aimes une autre ? Félicitations Kai, je suis heureuse pour toi.

            Kai s'avança et d'une main douce et chaude, sécha les larmes de la jeune fille.

- Ne pleure pas.

            Shana se jeta dans les bras de Kai.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

            Kai resserra son étreinte.

- Toi aussi.

            Il la trouvait beaucoup plus belle, elle avait également toujours autant d'assurance mais cette rencontre l'avait sensibilisée à un tel point que Kai se surpris à reconsidérer encore une fois ses sentiments. Son coeur balançait entre deux personnes qu'il aimait tout autant. Fera-t-il le bon choix ?

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé, basé sur Kai. Les prochains et derniers chapitres seront aussi sur Kai (sauf pour la finale). J'ai enfin terminé l'écriture de la seconde partie et la troisième est en cours ainsi que la quatrième. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais la quatrième et dernière partie est une sorte de prologue aux Ailes de la Victoire 1, 2 et 3. Uniquement sur Kai !! Contente les filles ?!

_RAR :_

**Katoryu Diethel** : jamais je n'abandonnerais ma fic ! C'est mon petit trésor. J'étais pas inspirée, c'est tout !! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir reviewée. J'avoue que j'avais peur de plus avoir de reviews après cette longue attente. Bisous !!

**X-Spy** : « Grandiose » ? Le mot est un peu fort non ? Merci quand même ! Bisous !!

**Kyarah** : oh, t'es trop mignonne !! Alors là, merci, merci, merci !! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours autant et de me rester fidèle. Tu dis que t'es contente que Kai partage les mêmes sentiments qu'Iris mais tu t'imagines pas ce qu'il va lui faire !!! Quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose de bien ? Je te laisse deviner !! Bisous !!!

**Sarah-Lya** : merci !! Tu me fais trop plaisir, là ! T'étais une revieweuse à ma soeur, non ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : tu es une fans des fics des soeurs Kiang ? C'est la première fois que tu me reviews et pourtant, je suis pas étonnée. Peut-être parce que tu connais mes soeurs mieux que moi. Je savais pas que tu suivais ma fic depuis le début. C'est quand Cardina a reçu sa review de ta part que je l'ai appris. En tout cas, un gros merci. Et un gros bisous !!!

Prochain chapitre : **Première visite**


	25. Première visite

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 25 : Première visite**

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lia.

- Je n'en sais rien. . . et je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Iris, agacée.

            Depuis un moment, Iris observait Kai et Shana par la fenêtre de la suite.

- Iris, c'n'est peut-être qu'une amie de longue date. Tu sais, il. . . 

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je n'ai pas à me mêler de sa vie privée. Il fait ce qu'il veut. . . même si c'est douloureux pour moi.

- Iris. . . 

            Celle-ci se retira dans sa chambre. Tammy et Marina rejoignirent Lia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Tammy.

            Mais Lia ne répondit pas, fixant les deux jeunes dehors, avec des yeux haineux.

- Lia, tu es avec nous ? s'inquiéta Marina.

- Kai manque vraiment de discernement ! explosa-t-elle. J'vais aller lui parler moi ! On verra ce qu'il en pensera !

            Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Monsieur Lowell.

- Lia ?

- Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît !

- On est de mauvaise humeur ?

- Ecoutez, je n'aimerais pas passer mes nerfs sur vous alors encore une fois, écartez-vous.

            Monsieur Lowell entra entraînant Lia avec lui dans la suite.

- Hé !

- Calme-toi. Tu ne vas aller nulle part. Tu vas m'expliquer.

- C'est pas vos affaires !

- Lia, ne sois pas insolente envers Monsieur Lowell ! s'indigna Tammy.

- Laisse Tammy, j'ai connu pire. Lia, je vais être obligé de sévir si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite.

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

-Ah, tu crois ça ?

- Lia, j't'en prie, calme-toi, implora Marina.

            Devant l'air suppliant de son amie, Lia s'apaisa.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Lowell, s'excusa-t-elle.

            Il soupira et s'assit, avec Lia, sur le canapé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est rien des histoires qui ne vous intéressent pas.

- Tout ce qui vous concerne me concerne également.

            Lia décida de tout lui raconter. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, Monsieur Lowell déclara :

- Ce Kai manque de jugeotte. Il faut le remettre à sa place.

            Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? s'exclama Tammy.

- Bon, les filles, je vous laisse vous charger de tout ça. A ce soir !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non. . . 

            Lia était scandalisée.

- Il se moque de nous.

- Oh, tu connais Monsieur Lowell, rit Marina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Tammy.

            Lia eut une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- On va aller voir ce bourreau des coeurs et on va lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit. . . 

- Kai Withman !

            Le jeune homme se sépara de son amie et se retourna vers Lia, Tammy et Marina.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

            Shana murmura à Kai :

- Laquelle est-ce ?

- Aucune des trois.

- Kai, tu aurais donc oublié Iris. Tu lui fais de la peine.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Mais je crois avoir le droit de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai pas revue depuis plus dix ans.

            Lia, Tammy et Marina se regardèrent, embarrassées.

- C'est un malentendu, excuse-nous Kai. . . 

- Nous sommes. . . confuses, tu peux nous croire. . . 

- Nous allons vous laisser. Salut ! Lia, Tammy, vous venez ?

- On arrive.

            Elles rentrèrent dans l'hôtel « The Australian » cinq étoiles.

- Quelles idiotes !

- Ne généralise pas s'il te plaît. C'est toi l'idiote, pas nous, rectifia Tammy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ?

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, viens, on va se promener en ville.

            Lia rit de bon coeur et suivit ses amies.

-A quoi elle ressemble Iris ? demanda Shana.

            Kai sortit une photo de groupe et montra une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts rieurs. Elle était au premier plan avec son équipe. Shana sourit tristement.

- Elle est belle. Je comprends pourquoi tu soies tombé amoureux d'elle.

- C'n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. Elle est magnifique, c'est vrai. Mais c'est son grand coeur qui m'a séduit en premier. Elle a su se montrer patiente alors que je la rejetais tout le temps. Mais elle n'a pas cessé de m'aider, notamment contre mon grand-père. C'est une véritable amie et je venais de le réaliser quand de nouveaux sentiments se sont révélés à moi. C'est là que j'ai réellement compris le lien qui m'unissait à elle. En venant ici, je savais que je te reverrais. Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer tout de suite, de peur de te blesser.

- Mais non, tu as bien fait. C'est important de pouvoir tout dire à quelqu'un de confiance. Et je me sens flattée car je suis cette personne. Même si je dois souffrir pour endurer ça.

            Shana avait dit ça avec le sourire mais ses yeux demeuraient tristes.

- Shana, tu n'es pas obligée de te retenir de pleurer devant moi.

- Je ne me retiens pas. Dis-moi Kai, depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques mois. Deux, peut-être trois. . .

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit ?

- Je ne recevais plus de nouvelles de toi. . .

- Ça ne t'empêchais pas de m'écrire ! En ce moment, je déménage souvent. J'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'écrire.

- Mais si tu déménages souvent, où aurais-je trouvé ta nouvelle adresse ?

            Shana se tut. C'était à elle de faire les démarches nécessaires.

- Je suis désolée.

- Attends un peu. Si tu changes tout le temps d'endroit, ça veut dire. . . 

- Dans une semaine, je ne serai plus là.

- Mais pourquoi. . . ?

- Parce que mes parents sont trop bornés pour me comprendre ! Je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Il faut que tu imposes ton choix. Et tous les amis que tu t'étais fait ici ? Et l'école ?

- J'ai arrêté l'école. C'est fini pour moi. Je ne peux pas étudier alors que je suis constamment en déplacement. Tous les deux ou trois mois, on déménage. J'en ai assez de tout ça, je veux tout arrêter mais mes parents refusent de me comprendre.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, tu peux gérer tout toute seule, tes parents n'ont rien à redire.

- C'est là que tu trompes. Je suis encore sous leur responsabilité.

            Kai s'arrêta un instant.

- Alors c'est décidé. Tu vas partir ?

- Oui, murmura Shana.

            Elle rit nerveusement.

- C'est drôle. La première fois, c'est toi qui partais, maintenant, c'est le contraire.

            Kai remarqua le pendentif que Shana portait.

- Tu as gardé le cadeau que je t'ai offert pour tes six ans ?

            Shana prit le bijou entre ses mains.

- Oui. Il me porte bonheur. Plusieurs fois déjà, il m'a sorti des pires situations. Toi aussi, tu as gardé mon écharpe.

- Oui. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici.

            Shana le regarda.

- Allez, viens, on va visiter la ville, dit soudain Kai.

            Lia, Tammy et Marina se trouvaient devant un imposant château.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des châteaux en Australie, dit Marina.

- Ce doit être le seul, acquiesça Lia.

            Plus loin, Tammy lisait une pancarte.

- « Castle Wood. Attention, si vous pénétrez à l'intérieur, soyez sûrs de ne plus revoir la lumière du jour. » Et si on allait y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

- Tu as lu la pancarte ou alors c'était un semblant de lecture ? demanda Lia.

- Tu vas pas croire ces choses ? C'est un piège à touristes, rien de plus.

- Attendez, vous n'avez pas tout lu, dit Marina. « Ce château, construit au XVè siècle par Sebastian Ocean et bâti sur un cimetière, abrite de réels spectres. Ceux-ci, ne voulant pas de mal, s'amusent à terrifier les touristes qui viennent s'y aventurer. Plusieurs témoignages le prouvent. Allez à droite. »

- A droite ? Pourquoi faire ?

            Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée. De nombreuses personnes étaient regroupées autour d'un vieux monsieur.

- Venez, on va voir, proposa Tammy.

            Elles s'approchèrent et entendirent la fin d'une histoire.

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

            Les personnes se murmurèrent des choses à l'oreille et partirent, sans avoir visité le château malgré tout magnifique. Tammy s'approcha du vieux monsieur.

- On dirait une vieille poupée. . . 

- Vieille poupée ?!

            Tammy sursauta. Le vieux monsieur n'avait rien d'une vieille poupée.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais j'ai du mal à croire que ce château est vraiment hanté.

- Je peux témoigner.

- J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'il y ait un château en Australie alors qu'on le dit hanté, ça relève du fantastique.

- Tu te trompes jeune fille. Veux-tu écouter mon histoire ? Ce que j'ai véritablement vécu ? Mon. . . CAUCHEMAR ?

            Le visage de Tammy s'était décomposé. Mais elle se reprit.

- De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre, hein les filles ?

            Lia et Marina répondirent un faible « oui ». Elles s'installèrent en face du monsieur et attendirent le récit.

- Je m'appelle Chris Shawn. J'étais. . . venu ici pour explorer ce pays.

- Un archéologue ?

- Non. Un explorateur. J'étais un explorateur.

- Et vous exploriez quoi ? Des châteaux. . . hantés peut-être ?

- Tammy, j't'en prie, arrêta Lia.

- Quoi ? Je le teste pour savoir si ce qu'il dit est vrai.

- Ah, tu ne me crois pas ?

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal.

- Laisse-le terminer et tu lui poseras les questions après, raisonna Marina.

- Bon d'accord. On vous écoute Monsieur Shawn.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. C'est à cette heure-ci que les spectres se préparent.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Pour s'amuser, voyons. Ils adorent la compagnie.

            Tammy mit ses mains devant elle pour stopper le vieil homme.

- Ça devient ridicule. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes.

- Ah, vous me faites de la peine jeune fille.

- Désolée, mais. . . 

            Tammy s'arrêta net. Chris avait pointé son doigt sur la plus haute tour du château.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ?

            Elle regarda. . . et sursauta.

- C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

- C'était Sebastian Ocean.

- Quoi, l'architecte ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu Tammy ? demanda Marina.

- Il y avait. . . de la lumière. Et. . . deux yeux qui me regardaient bizarrement comme s'ils voulaient me dévorer pour assouvir sa faim qui le tenaille depuis cinq siècles !

- Olà ! Doucement.

- Voulez-vous écouter oui ou non cette histoire ?

- Oui ! Racontez-nous tout !

- Tammy, on devrait rentrer.

- Non, pas avant d'avoir appris ce qu'il s'est passé !

            Elles se réinstallèrent et se tinrent prêtes à écouter.

- J'avais vingt-six ans quand je suis venu pour la première fois ici. J'étais passionné par les châteaux. Quand j'ai appris qu'il n'y en avait aucun ici, je suis reparti chez moi. Quelques semaines plus tard, on m'appelait pour me dire qu'on avait découvert un château qui devait dater du XVè siècle. Je suis allé le voir sur place. Il avait été bâti sur un cimetière. J'ai commencé mes recherches à partir des dessins que vous pouvez voir sur la porte du château. Ils constituaient une charade. Après de nombreuses années, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer le message.

            Chris marqua une pause.

- Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? pressa Tammy.

- « Ici repose la Dynastie Ocean. Dix-neuf membres. Dix-neuf prisonniers. Où est le dernier ? Celui qui réclame vengeance. Celui qui est le meurtrier. Trouvez-le et nous trouverons la paix. » Et c'est signé « Sebastian Ocean ». J'étais intrigué. Je me suis donc mis l'idée en tête de visiter cette énigme. Quand je suis entré, j'ai tout de suite senti l'air qui s'engouffrait par des fenêtres inexistantes. La porte s'est refermée brutalement derrière moi. Soudain, j'entendis des voix d'enfants. Elles se rapprochaient rapidement de moi. Je me suis mis à courir le plus vite possible. Je suis arrivé au premier étage. Mais on m'a violemment poussé et je suis passé par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier délabré. J'ai eu un bras et une jambe cassés. Je gisais, inconscient ou presque, quand je sentis un souffle glacé m'effleurer la joue. J'ai entendu un vague « Nous sommes tous désolés. ». Puis, deux mains invisibles m'ont transporté devant la porte d'entrée et celle-ci s'est ouverte. J'ai ainsi pu être soigné. Ces spectres ne me voulaient pas de mal. Ils voulaient juste s'amuser un peu. Comme je les plains. Après cet incident, je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce château. Il est maudit. Les Ocean veulent la vengeance ils veulent retrouver leur meurtrier. Personne ne peut les aider. Personne !

            Chris Shawn s'arrêta enfin. Le silence s'installa. Tammy posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

            Le vieil homme ricana.

- Vous en avez mis du temps avant de me poser cette question.

            Tammy, Lia et Marina se levèrent brusquement, Chris également.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Quel âge avez-vous ? répéta Tammy.

            Chris leva son visage devenu squelettique. Elles retinrent un cri d'horreur.

- Cinq cents ans !! Et c'est moi le meurtrier qui les a tous assassinés !!!

Voilà !!! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite, dans une semaine. Mais vous inquiétez pas, il ne va rien arriver à nos trois amies.

_RAR :_

**Amy Evans** : tu préférerais que Kai choisisse Lira ? Mais c'est qui elle ? Tu confonds pas avec Iris ou Shana ? Bref, tu accepteras mon choix quel qu'il sera. Encore un grand merci pour tes encouragements qui me touchent. Gros bisous !!

**X-Spy** : tu l'as eu ta suite !

**Kyarah** : Kai ? Faire de la peine à Iris ? C'est déjà fait. De toute façon, Kai considère Shana comme une réelle amie, rien de plus. Mais c'est vrai que Shana pousse Kai dans les bras d'Iris. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : elles se séparent mais que pour trois ans. C'est pas énorme.En tout cas, merci pour tout !! Bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Explications**


	26. Explications

**Disclaimer**: C'est toujours le même !!

Désolée du retard, mais ma soeur devait réviser ses exams et comme l'ordi se trouve dans sa chambre, eh ben ça l'aurait déconcentrée et comme je la respecte beaucoup, je n'ai pas touché à l'ordi de toute la semaine. Encore désolée et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 26 : Explications**

- C'est un cauchemar ! J'en ai assez, je veux partir de ce pays ! cria Tammy.

- Il faut en parler à Iris. Elle doit connaître « Castle Wood », raisonna Marina.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi Marina. C'est pas contre toi mais essaie de comprendre. Je suis traumatisée à vie !

- T'exagères un peu Tammy.

- Non.

            Iris sortit de sa chambre et toisa ses amies.

- Ah, les filles ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous avez le manqué le dîner.

- De toute façon, j'avais pas faim.

            Iris vit les mines décomposées de ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu connais « Castle Wood » ?! lança Tammy.

- Ce vieux château délabré ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu savais qu'il était hanté ?

            S'ensuivit le silence. Puis Iris éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes tombées dans le piège vous aussi ? Oh, je le crois pas ! Ce vieil homme raconte toujours la même chose ! Toutes les nuits, il voit sa fille se faire poursuivre par des fantômes assoiffés de sang. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il vous a raconté ?

            Lia, Tammy et Marina se regardèrent.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'écria Tammy.

            Iris parut surprise.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit alors ?

- Attends, tu l'as déjà visité ce château ?

- Non.

- Voilà pourquoi elle ne nous croit pas, déduisit Lia.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour visiter un vieux château qui abrite sans aucun doute des trésors fabuleux mais qui se dit hanté. . . Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ce vieil homme comme tu dis, eh ben, il a cinq cents ans et il a tué plein de gens, tous ceux de sa famille, les Oceans, j'te jure.

            Iris croisa les bras et se tourna vers Marina.

- Marina, toi qui es la plus sage, ne me dis pas que tu y crois ?

- Oh, Iris, tu devrais nous faire confiance cette fois-ci.

- D'accord ! s'exclama Iris.

- Quoi d'accord ?

- On va y faire un tour dans ce château.

            Les trois jeunes filles se figèrent.

- Tu n'y penses pas ?!

- T'es folle ?! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Je ne serai pas seule.

- Ah oui ? Et avec qui comptes-tu y aller ?

- Ben avec vous !

            Lia et Tammy restèrent bouche bée. Marina s'exclama :

- Non, non, non ! Tu iras toute seule !

-Et on appelle ça des amies. . . Très bien, je demanderai à Monsieur Lowell et aux garçons d'y aller avec moi. Ils seront tous là pour me protéger.

            Tammy s'approcha.

- Finalement. . . je veux bien y aller avec toi.

- Quelle est la cause de ce changement d'attitude ? demanda Iris, tout sourire.

- Moi, j'm'en fiche. Blade Breakers ou pas, je n'irais pas ! termina Lia. Bonne nuit !

            Le lendemain. . . 

- Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas qu'elles y aillent toutes seules. Si tu pouvais nous accompagner, ce serait sympa.

            Lia avait expliqué à Ray la situation.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce château est hanté ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Tammy a fait des cauchemars cette nuit et elle a réveillé tout l'hôtel. J't'en prie, j'veux pas être enfermée là-dedans !

- C'est bon, calme-toi, je viendrai.

- Oh, merci !

            Ray serra Lia dans ses bras.

- C'est pour toi que je le fais.

- Oui, je le sais. Et. . . pendant qu'on y est, tu pourrais pas demander aux autres de venir aussi ?

            Ray soupira.

- D'accord.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller écouter les histoires de ce vieillard ?

- Bon, après la finale, on prend un jour de repos et après, on pourra aller visiter votre fameux château hanté.

            Iris expliquait les démarches aux membres de son équipe mais aussi aux Blade Breakers.

- Mais qui irait croire aux fantômes ? se demanda Tyson.

- Lia, Tammy et Marina.

- Et toi Iris ? déclara Max.

- Très peu pour moi, merci. On a beau assurer qu'ils existent mais je n'y crois pas. Quand j'en verrai vraiment un, on pourra me reposer la question mais pour l'instant, je suis persuadée qu'ils ne sont que le fruit de l'imagination de certaines personnes ici présentes.

- C'est très drôle Iris. Quand tu sortiras du château en courant, tu penseras à nous.

- Ne vous en faites pas.

            Iris et Tammy se fusillèrent du regard.

- Du calme les filles.

- Kai, dis-moi que tu n'y crois pas.

- J'y crois dur comme fer. Je vois toujours celui de ma grand-mère.

            Le silence s'installa lourdement. Iris se traita d'idiote. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle parle trop ?

- Je vais me coucher, dit Kai.

            Il se leva et quitta le réfectoire.

- Bravo, bien joué Iris, se moqua Lia.

- Oh, la ferme !

            Iris quitta le réfectoire à son tour. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la suite 366, suite des Blade Breakers. Elle frappa trois coups. Kai ouvrit.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir. . . réveillé de douloureux souvenirs.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Entre.

            Elle entra mais resta en retrait.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je me sens responsable.

            Kai plongea son regard noisette dans celui, vert, d'Iris. Un coup de téléphone les sortit de leur rêverie. Kai décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Kai, c'est moi ?

- Shana ?

            Iris fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ?

- Oui, elle est ici, tu veux lui parler ?

- Non !

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

            Il s'adressait à Shana de la même façon qu'il le faisait à Iris.

- Elle va me prendre pour une folle. Et de toute façon, que lui dirais-je ?

- Parle-lui de toi.

- Elle s'en fiche de ma vie.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Bon, je te la passe.

- Non ! Kai !

- Iris ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

            Elle prit le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Oh. . . Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir.

- Je. . . je suis Shana Caran, une amie de Kai. Sa meilleure amie depuis. . . plus de dix ans.

            Le visage d'Iris s'assombrit.

- Et alors ?

            Le ton froid d'Iris permit à Kai de deviner ce qu'il se passait.

- Ecoutez, Shana, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos relations avec Kai. Et je me fiche de sa vie.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai mise en colère, je. . . 

- C'est inutile de vous excuser, c'est à Kai de le faire.

            Kai leva les sourcils, étonné.

- De quoi parlent-elles ? murmura-t-il.

            Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour écouter leur conversation sur l'autre téléphone. Iris le vit.

- Non, Kai, c'est inutile d'aller écouter ce qu'on dit !

            Kai stoppa net et fit demi-tour et se rassit, frustré.

- Bien, je vous donne le numéro de ma chambre : 368.

- Merci, je vous appellerai de temps en temps. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

            Iris raccrocha.

- C'était. . . ta petite-amie ?

- Non.

- Ta fiancée ?

- Non !

- Ta femme ?!

- Quoi ?! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! C'est ma meilleure amie.

            Iris se détendit.

- Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à notre sortie à « Castle Wood » ?

- Surtout pas !

- Sympa pour elle. . . murmura sarcastiquement Iris.

- J'ai prévu autre chose. Et il ne faut pas qu'elle soit là.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Quelque chose. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

            Iris haussa les épaules.

- Bon, comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit.

            Elle sortit de la chambre d'une démarche légère. Kai la contempla partir et fixa la porte une fois qu'elle fut partie. Ray rentra à ce moment, accompagné de Tyson, Max et Kenny.

- Alors ? Que t'a dit Iris ?

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

            Tyson s'empara d'un des coussins du canapé et le lui balança en pleine figure en rigolant.

- Tu vas cracher le morceau !

            Kai se reçut le coussin sur le bras.

- Raté Tyson !

- Pas pour longtemps. . . 

            Tyson lança un autre coussin qui atteignit sa cible : la figure de Kai.

- Ouais ! Tu disais Kai ?

            Kai prit le coussin et le jeta sur Tyson mais il se baissa et ce fut Ray qui se le reçut.

- Merci beaucoup Kai !

            Ray le relança sur Kai mais il le manqua de peu et atterrit sur la tête de Max.

- Hé ! C'est pas bientôt fini !

            Tyson était écroulé de rire mais il s'arrêta net quand trois coussins se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Hééééééééééé !!!!

            Les trois coussins atteignirent Tyson.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit !

            Ils éclatèrent de rire. Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit. Tyson alla ouvrir.

- Lia ?

- Y'a des gens qui aimeraient dormir à côté ! Merci de bien vouloir la fermer ! Bonne nuit !

            Lia partit, furieuse. Tyson ferma la porte.

- On doit arrêter de faire du bruit. Je me suis fait incendier par Lia.

- On devrait se coucher nous aussi, dit Kenny. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a quoi demain ?

- Entraînement toute la journée.

- Encore ?

- Comment ça « encore » ?

- Sans Dragoon, ça sert à rien.

- Au contraire. Tu seras beaucoup plus puissant quand Dragoon reviendra.

- Quand. . . il reviendra ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chef ?

            Kenny fit un grand sourire.

- Avec Dizzi, on a fouillé dans les fichiers concernant Dragoon et toi. Dizzi pense que Dragoon est parti se reposer. Il reviendra peut-être.

- Se reposer ? La veille des quarts-de-finale ? Depuis qu'il est plus là, je perds tous mes matchs. Même les entraînements.

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu te donnes à fond. Peu importe le résultat. Je ne voudrais pas te donner de fausses joies en te disant que Dragoon risque de revenir mais prépare-toi quand même.

- D'accord Chef.

- Bon, il est temps de dormir maintenant.

- Oui.

            Ils se mirent tous au lit et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Fini !!!! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ? La confrontation Iris-Shana a fait des étincelles mais ça va s'arranger. Vous pensez que Dragoon va revenir ? Moi, je sais pas trop. . . Non, je blague, je sais ce qu'il va se passer bien sûr ! Mais je vous dit pas. Peut-être que vous aurez des mauvaises nouvelles, qui sait ?

_RAR :_

**Amy Evans** : c'est pas grave. Tu sais, à force de trop lire de fic, on oublie certaines choses, je t'en veux pas. Qui Kai va choisir ? Tu as ta petite idée ? Et si c'est pas celle que tu crois ? Peut-être qu'il va pas choisir elle mais elle. Tu suis là ? Merci et gros bisous !!

**Kyarah** : les Ailes de la Victoire sans Tammy, Lia et Marina ne sont plus les Ailes de la Victoire ! Alors tu dois sûrement te douter de la suite.

**X-Spy** : comme tu as pu le constater, Chris Shawn est un fantôme. Est-ce qu'on va le revoir ? Oui, peut-être. . . Sûrement même. Allez, bisous !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : une adepte des fantômes ! Tiens donc ? Tu sais, les gens me disent que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le Beyblade, mais j'aime bien être dans mon délire. Et j'ai trouvé que les fantômes.

Sinon, je connais Shaman King, mais j'ai jamais regardé. Ils passent ça sur la câble chez moi. Mais comme j'ai pas le câble, ben je dois m'en passer. Sinon, tu penses bien, j'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde !

Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à lire. A bientôt !!

Prochain chapitre : **Cauchemars**


	27. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer**: C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre 27 : Cauchemars**

- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

            Les Blade Breakers et les Ailes de la Victoire se réveillèrent brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Lia, Marina et Iris se levèrent toutes les trois et se retrouvèrent dans le living.

- C'est Tammy qui crie comme ça ? demanda Lia d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allons voir, décida Marina.

            Dans la chambre voisine, les Blade Breakers décidèrent aussi d'aller voir. Max fut le premier sorti, suivi de Kenny, Tyson, Ray et Kai. Max frappa à la porte 368 et après une longue attente, Marina ouvrit.

- Quoi ?

            Elle semblait inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On a entendu des cris.

- Entrez. C'est Tammy, elle fait des cauchemars ces temps-ci.

- A cause de cette histoire de fantômes ? s'étonna Ray.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ses cauchemars datent d'avant déjà. Depuis. . . 

            Elle sembla réfléchir.

- En fait, depuis qu'on la connaît. Elle en faisait rarement mais en ce moment, c'est toutes les nuits. Elle dit toujours les mêmes phrases comme « Laissez-moi tranquille ! ». Elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qui s'est passé, même pas à Monsieur Lowell. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ça s'est passé quand elle avait sept ans.

            Marina rentra dans la chambre où Tammy pleurait dans les bras d'Iris. Celle-ci tourna son regard inquiet.

- Marina, s'il te plaît, peux-tu appeler Monsieur Lowell ?

- D'accord.

- Merci.

            Marina alla frapper à la porte 305.

- Monsieur Lowell ! C'est Marina ! Ouvrez, vite !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? T'as vu l'heure ? Il est trois heures. . . 

- Je le sais ! Mais c'est Tammy. Elle refait ses cauchemars.

            Monsieur Lowell se fit sérieux.

- Allons-y.

            Monsieur Lowell et Marina pénétrèrent dans la suite.

- Tammy ! Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre.

            Il y alla. Il vit Tammy, toujours en pleurs.

- Tammy, que se passe-t-il ?

            Elle ne répondit pas. Monsieur Lowell prit Tammy dans ses bras, libérant Iris.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi tout.

- Mes cauchemars. . . Ils reviennent. . . Je ne sais pas pourquoi. . . Je le revois, s'avançant avec son couteau qu'il a volé dans la cuisine. . . 

            Tous furent horrifiés par cette déclaration. Iris éclata en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Tammy, j't'en prie, il faut nous le dire, nous ne pourrons pas t'aider autrement !

            Elle prit Tammy par les épaules et la secoua.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Dis-le nous, dis-le nous !!

- Iris ! Arrête ! Faites-la sortir, nom de Dieu !!

            Kai la prit par la taille et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

- Lâche-moi Kai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma petite Tammy ? . . . Qu'est-ce qu'ils. . . lui ont fait. . . ?

            Elle pleura dans les bras de Kai. Lui-même était intrigué. Un couteau. . . ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible pour elle. . . 

            Monsieur Lowell referma la porte.

- Alors ? demanda Iris d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle s'est apaisée, heureusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est pas croyable ! Tammy, si gentille. Qui aurait pu lui faire du mal ?

            Marina se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota silencieusement. Tyson s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Nous devons essayer de savoir, déclara Max.

- Non. Si c'est son choix le silence, alors nous le respecterons.

            Max se tut. Il voulait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Pour sa Tammy.

            Tammy était à la fête foraine avec son grand frère, Tim, sa petite soeur, Tessie et ses parents.

- Papa, tu me gagnes cette peluche dis ?

            Son père sourit.

- Si tu veux, ma puce.

            Son père prit les fléchettes et visa. Touché !

- Ouais ! Du premier coup ! T'es trop fort papa !

- Tiens ma chérie.

- Merci !

            Elle serra l'ours en peluche tout contre elle.

- Où est votre mère ?

- Là-bas, avec Tessie, répondit Tim.

- Oh, elles jouent aux p'tits canards !

- Allons les rejoindre.

            Son père partit devant, suivi de Tim et Tammy. Celle-ci resta un peu en retrait. Elle contemplait les belles poupées. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'entraîna derrière un stand. Elle vit la lame étincelante d'un couteau se pointer sur sa gorge. Elle reconnut l'arme.

- C'est fou ce qu'il est facile de rentrer dans une maison mal verrouillée. Ce couteau m'attendait gentiment dans ta cuisine, ma petite Tamara.

            Tammy avait du mal à respirer à cause de cette main robuste. Cette voix d'homme. . . Tammy la connaissait mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle fut projetée à terre et l'homme se coucha sur elle. . . 

- Noooooooooon !!!!!!!!! Laissez-moi tranquille !!! J'vous en prie. . . 

            Monsieur Lowell entra brusquement. Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Tammy, réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Alan, ton manager !

            Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et quand elle vit le visage de Monsieur Lowell devant elle, elle leva la main et griffa la joue de l'homme. Quatre rayures de sang s'écoulèrent. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber Tammy pour autant.

- Tammy, c'est moi !

            Elle arrêta de se débattre. Elle vit ses amies et les Blade Breakers.

- Vous êtes tous là ?

- Oui.

            Elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait à Monsieur Lowell.

- Je suis désolée. . . 

            Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

- Tammy. . . 

            Monsieur Lowell décida d'appeler un psychologue, le Docteur Atens.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour. Quel est le problème ?

- Voilà. Une de mes élèves, Tamara Cameron, fait souvent des cauchemars très perturbants. Elle crie, pleure, mais ne veut rien nous dire. La nuit dernière, elle nous a dit « Je le revois, s'avançant avec son couteau qu'il a volé dans la cuisine. . . ». Cela nous inquiète tous beaucoup.

- Oui, je vois. Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr.

            Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Tammy, toujours évanouie. Le Docteur lui toucha le front.

- Elle est fiévreuse.

- Oui, je le sais.

            A ce moment, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Monsieur Lowell ?

- Je suis là. Tu vas mieux ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- J'ai appelé le Docteur Atens pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il t'arrive. C'est un psychologue.

- Je ne suis pas folle, dit-elle faiblement.

- Non, tu n'es pas folle, bien sûr que non. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, c'est tout.

- Personne ne peut m'aider. Ce que j'ai vécu ne regarde que moi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous occupiez de moi.

            Monsieur Lowell n'en supporta pas davantage, il sortit. Il se frotta les yeux pour éviter les larmes de couler. Tammy avait toujours été la plus forte, se souciant d'abord des autres. Elle laissait tous ses problèmes de côté. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'aide et tous ses amis seront là pour la soutenir. Quoiqu'il arrive. . . 

- Alors Tamara ? Si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé. Quel âge avais-tu ?

            Tammy n'avait pas du tout confiance et refusa de répondre.

- Vous êtes vraiment un docteur ?

            Il sourit.

- Oui. Docteur Philip Atens. J'ai trente-six ans, une femme et trois enfants. J'adore le tennis que j'ai pratiqué pendant dix-huit ans. J'ai transmis cette passion à l'une de mes filles, Lisa. Mes deux autres enfants se nomment Ben et Cate. Et ma femme, Aloïse, adore faire la cuisine et jouer du piano et du violon.

- Je joue du violon aussi, déclara Tammy, hésitante.

- Ah oui ? Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Depuis quand en joues-tu ?

- Depuis huit ans.

- Qu'aimes-tu faire d'autre ?

- La cuisine. J'aime faire des gâteaux à mes amies et à Monsieur Lowell.

- Des gâteaux ? Il faudra que tu me fasses goûter. Et. . . tu pratiques un sport en particulier ?

- J'ai fait du volley-ball mais j'ai arrêté parce que j'étais trop petite en taille.

- Quel dommage ! Moi, j'ai arrêté le tennis parce que je me recevais tout le temps la balle en pleine figure.

            Ils rirent tous les deux.

- J'avais commencé à l'âge de sept ans.

            A ces mots, Tammy se crispa. Le Docteur Atens se fit plus sérieux.

- Tamara, il faut me dire ce qu'il y a ? Toutes tes amies sont inquiètes, tu sais ?

            Tammy regarda le docteur.

- J'avais sept ans. . . commença-t-elle.

            Le Docteur Atens sortit de la chambre, la mine défaite.

- Alors ? demanda précipitamment Monsieur Lowell.

- Vous devriez la soutenir. Elle en a besoin. Vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'impatienta Iris.

- Elle. . . ne va pas bien.

- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'elle a, vieux fou !

            Monsieur Lowell avait empoigné le docteur par le col de sa chemise. Il ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Tou ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est lui faire confiance. C'n'est pas en me menaçant que vous obtiendrez quelque chose de moi.

            Monsieur Lowell lâcha Philip Atens et se calma peu à peu.

- Tamara est très perturbée, surtout en ce moment. Il serait préférable de ne pas la laisser participer à la finale.

- Cela voudrait dire. . . abandonner le championnat ?

- Vous pourriez éventuellement essayer de lui trouver une remplaçante.

- Personne ne remplacera Tammy ! s'écria Lia.

- Le choix lui appartient. Mais si vous tenez à elle, ne la laissez pas jouer. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Je suis désolé. Au revoir et n'hésitez pas à me rappeler si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Merci docteur.

            Il hocha la tête et partit. Monsieur Lowell soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Iris, Lia, Marina ?

- Oui, Monsieur Lowell ?

- Mettez-vous à la recherche d'une remplaçante.

- Quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! objecta Marina.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous voulons gagner ce tournoi.

- Alors nous ne le gagnerons pas, dit calmement Lia. Je préfère perdre et savoir Tammy en sécurité plutôt que de risquer de gagner avec une remplaçante quelconque. La remplacer serait affreux pour elle, elle nous fait confiance et nous aussi on a confiance en elle. N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour Tammy ? Je sais que ce sera dur pour nous d'endurer la défaite mais Tammy est plus importante que ce tournoi. C'est vrai, nous avons souffert et travaillé dur pour en arriver jusque là mais. . . si c'est la seule solution, alors je tenterais le tout pour le tout. Même si cela doit vous déplaire, Monsieur Lowell.

            Iris et Marina se mirent aux côtés de Lia et ensemble elles firent face à leur manager. Monsieur Lowell se leva également et se dirigea vers ses trois protégées.

- Les filles. . . 

            Il les serra fort dans ses bras.

- Merci. Merci de vous soucier autant de Tammy. Je vous adore.

            Pendant ces longues secondes d'étreinte, ils laissèrent parler leur coeur. Quand on frappa à leur porte. Iris alla ouvrir.

- Max ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Toujours pareil. Où sont tes amis ?

- En bas. Je peux la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit être en train de se reposer. Tu peux repasser ce soir ?

            Max fit triste mine.

- Laisse-le entrer Iris.

            Elle se retourna à la voix.

- Tammy ?! s'écrièrent Max et Iris d'une même voix.

            Iris laissa Max entrer et se dirigea vers son amie.

- Comment ça va ?

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

            Elle sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de problèmes, c'était pas voulu. Le Docteur Atens m'a beaucoup aidée et je pense pouvoir contrôler mes cauchemars. Il m'a donné quelques astuces pour surmonter ma peur. Mes cauchemars ne reviendront plus. Il a juste dit que j'avais besoin de votre soutien. Je peux compter sur vous ?

            Iris, Lia et Marina laissèrent couler leurs larmes et serrèrent Tammy à l'étouffer. Même Monsieur Lowell eut du mal à contenir sa peine.

- Tu pourras participer à la finale ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous ne pensiez pas me remplacer quand même ?

- Ça ne nous est même pas passé par la tête, hein Monsieur Lowell ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

            Max préféra partir, heureux que tout soit arrangé pour Tammy. Mais il était tout de même encore un peu intrigué. Que s'était-il passé quand elle avait à peine sept ans ? Le saura-t-il un jour ? Un jour. . . 

Pauvre Tammy. . . Un de mes persos préférés. . . Je plaisante !! Tout s'est arrangé et Tammy va bien. Mais vous saurez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé !! Monde cruel. . . 

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : non, Shana et Iris vont pas se rencontrer, juste par téléphone. C'est dommage quand même, j'aurais dû y penser. Mais bon, c'est déjà écrit et on n'y peut rien. Pour la visite du château, tu vas être servie. . . 

Dragoon va revenir, en effet, mais ça, tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre donc faudra prendre ton mal en patience. . . 

Bisous !!!

**WolfSpy** : ah non non !! Shana et Iris amies ? Tu les as bien vues ? Non, elles vont juste se parler, rien de plus. Et pis Kai a déjà fait son choix. Et c'est pas celle que tu crois. Peut-être que si. De toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Gros bisous !!

**Sarah-Lya** : tu t'es fait cogner dessus ? Oh my God !!! T'as rien j'espère. Parce que sinon, plus de reviews et je serais trèèèèès triste !!! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous !!!

**Amy Evans** : dis, je peux te poser une question ? Si tu veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave mais t'as quel âge ? Parce que t'es trop mignonne et je t'adore !!! T'es trop gentille !! Je te fais d'énormes câlins !!

**Kimiko** : ouais, j'te vois venir. Je me demande pourquoi t'es avec Shana tiens ? (sourire innocent) C'est pas parce qu'elle te rappelle quelqu'un ? Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !!!

Prochain chapitre : **Une grande finale partie 1**. Les choses sérieuses commencent. . . 


	28. Une grande finale partie 1

**Disclaimer**: C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre 28 : Une grande finale partie 1**

            Le jour de la finale approchait inexorablement vite. On ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé à Tammy mais c'était mieux ainsi car elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et c'était inutile de réveiller ses cauchemars qu'elle avait réussi à chasser.

            Le jour J. . . 

            Iris donnait de dernières instructions.

- Marina, tu commences. Ensuite, ce sera à toi Tammy. Puis, Lia, et enfin, moi. Nous ne savons pas dans quelles arènes nous devrons nous battre alors, dès le début, essayez de vous adapter.

- OK !

- Surtout ne paniquez pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. On les écrasera !

- Bien. C'est cet esprit d'équipe que je veux sentir. Alors, allons-y !

            Dans la chambre voisine, Kai donnait également les dernières instructions.

- Tyson, tu commenceras. Je suis presque certain que c'est Marina qui commencera. Ensuite, c'est Max. Sûrement contre Tamara. Ensuite, Ray, tu te battras contre ta petite-amie et je terminerai en battant Iris.

- Kai, dit Ray, c'est bien que tu soies optimiste, mais ne l'es-tu pas un peu trop ?

            Kai ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Allons-y.

- Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour assister à la finale du Tournoi mondial de Beyblade !! Nous verrons s'affronter les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers qui se sont bien distingués depuis le Tournoi asiatique !! Applaudissons-les bien fort !!!

            Une ovation assourdissante se fit entendre. L'animateur en eut les tympans percés.

- Quelle ambiance électrique !

            Soudain, les projecteurs s'éteignirent, le public fit silence.

- Tous les projecteurs se sont éteints. . . dit doucement l'animateur. Il n'y a que l'arène, encore fermée, qui soit inondée de lumière, provenant d'un spot lumineux. Ah, les deux premiers concurrents s'avancent. . . C'est Tyson et Marina qui vont disputer ce premier match.

            De timides applaudissements retentirent, de peur de troubler le silence régnant.

- Découvrons à présent l'arène, la première, dans laquelle ils devront se battre. . . 

            La trappe s'ouvrit et un splendide paysage s'éleva.

- Oh, quelle splendeur ! C'est le site Amarna, en Egypte !

            Tyson, à ce nom, se rappela.

- C'est sur ce site que mes parents ont disparu, huit ans auparavant.

            Le commentateur continua :

- Sur ce site, se trouve une stèle provenant d'Akhenaton représentant Aménophis IV et Néfertiti adorant le disque solaire le dieu Aton. . . 

            Tyson prit la parole, interrompant l'animateur et surprenant tout le monde :

- Akhenaton veut dire « Celui qui plaît à Aton ». D'un tempérament mystique, il instaura, avec l'appui de la Reine Néfertiti, le culte d'Aton, dieu suprême et unique. Aménophis IV transporta sa capitale de Thèbes -ville du Dieu Amon- à Akhenaton, mais sa réforme ne lui survécut pas.

            Des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent.

- Eh bien ! Quelle culture générale, ce garçon !

- Mes parents ont passé huit ans sur ce site, dit Tyson pour lui-même. Ils ne sont jamais découragés. . . 

- Tyson. . . murmura Marina.

- . . . et moi non plus. Je ne me découragerai pas. . . 

- Beybladeurs en position !

- . . . parce que j'ai foi en l'avenir. . . 

- 3. . . 

- . . . et parce que je me bats pour ceux que j'aime. . . 

- . . . 2. . . 

- . . . que je dédicace ce combat. . . 

- . . . 1. . . 

- . . . à mes parents !!!

- . . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Vas-y Dragoon !

            Marina dégaina sa toupie bleue et fonça sur celle de Tyson.

- Tu n'as aucune chance sans spectre !

- C'est vrai, je n'ai plus Dragoon ! Mais il me reste la confiance de mes amis et l'amour de ma famille ! Cela me suffit à croire encore à l'avenir ! C'n'est pas une défaite qui détruira ma vie ! Je peux perdre aujourd'hui, c'est pour mes parents et Dragoon que je me bats !!

            Marina fut légèrement émue mais ne se laissa pas prendre au piège.

- Vas-y Gryffy ! Je compte sur toi !

            Les deux toupies détruisaient la stèle d'Akhenaton et bientôt, Aménophis IV perdit sa tête emmenant dans son sillage la Reine Néfertiti. La stèle fut mise en miettes et des ruines parsemaient à présent le passage.

- Dragoon, j'ai confiance en toi. . . 

            Soudain, la toupie brilla et prit une telle vitesse que Marina eut du mal à la suivre.

- Gryffy, fais attention !

            Désormais, ce fut Dragoon qui prit en chasse Gryffy.

- Sauve-toi Gryffy !

- Non, Gryffy est perdu !

            Dragoon redoubla de vitesse et avec une puissance jamais vue, il éjecta Gryffy qui atterrit aux pieds de Lia.

- Gryffy. . . 

            Lia ramassa la toupie bleue et la ramena vers Marina. . . 

- Et Tyson remporte la première manche !

            Tyson récupéra sa toupie. Elle brilla et une chaleur l'irradiait.

- Dragoon. . . Reviens, je t'en prie. . . 

            Il retourna dans son camp et fut félicité par ses amis.

- C'est du beau travail Tyson, dit Max.

- Chef, que s'est-il pass ?

- Dizzi a remarqué une présence lumineuse qui combattait près de toi. C'est sûrement l'esprit de ton spectre.

- J'ai senti Dragoon. Il m'aidait. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

- Bon, ben maintenant, faut y retourner, dit Kenny avec un grand sourire. Tout se passera bien Tyson. Aie confiance.

- D'accord !

- La deuxième arène va se montrer. . . Quelle va être cette arène ?

            Une grande barre verticale mais penchée fit son apparition.

- Oh ! la Tour de Pise, en Italie !

- Ça, c'est mon rayon ! sourit Marina.

- Derrière cette Tour Penchée, se trouve une cathédrale romane. Seront-ils assez fous pour détruire un lieu sacr ? C'est ce que nous saurons dans 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Gryffy, ne te laisse plus surprendre ! Allez !!

            Pendant ce temps, Dragoon s'était hissé en haut de la Tour mais, instable, retomba aux côtés de Gryffy qui en profita pour le pousser dans la cathédrale mais Dragoon résistait bien. La toupie de Tyson brillait toujours mais Marina avait l'avantage.

- Gryffy, encore un effort !

            Dans un élan fulgurant, Gryffy poussa Dragoon qui traversa la cathédrale entière Gryffy et lui firent un tour complet avant de se combattre devant la Tour de Pise. Mais la terre qui entourait l'édifice était humide, Dragoon résista pas et s'enlisa rapidement et s'arrêta complètement de tourner. Celle de Marina s'enlisa également mais quelques secondes plus tard.

- Et c'est Marina qui remporte cette manche ! Un partout !!

            Les deux beybladeurs retournèrent dans leur camp respectif.

- Il est trop difficile à battre.

- Ne dis pas ça Marina.

- Dragoon va revenir j'en suis sûre.

- Tu n'as pas encore sorti ton spectre.

- On verra bien, répondit Marina, songeuse.

            Ils se repositionnèrent face à face et attendirent l'ouverture de l'arène, la dernière, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Une colline s'éleva.

- La colline « Hollywood » ! Cette célèbre colline ! Bâties en hauteur, les lettres qui forment ce mot évoquent plusieurs choses. Le chewing-gum par exemple ! Eh oui ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Les deux toupies filèrent à toute vitesse. Gryffy se cacha derrière le « W » pour prendre Dragoon par surprise.

- Je sortirais Gryffy quand il s'approchera de moi, pensa intelligemment Marina.

- Où se cache-t-elle ? On va faire le forcing. Dragoon, trouve-la !

            Dragoon détruisit le mot toutes les deux lettres. Il ne restait plus que « O-L-W-O ».

- Il m'a manqué, pensa Marina.

            Mais soudain, la toupie de Tyson fonça droit sur elle.

- Gryffy, attaque !! Griffes tranchantes !!

            Le spectre de la jeune fille sortit dans toute sa splendeur.

- J'suis mort !

- Exact !

            Mais avant que Gryffy ait pu faire son attaque, une longue queue l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?

- C'est Dragoon !!

- Non !

- Dragoon, attaque-tempête !!!

            Dragoon créa un tourbillon et emporta Gryffy et les dernières lettres dans les airs. Les lettres retombèrent en ruines mais Gryffy tenait toujours.

- Le combat n'est pas termin ! Gryffy !

- Dragoon !

- Mets-le en pièces !! crièrent-ils en même temps.

            Les deux spectres s'affrontèrent. Dragoon prit la tête de Gryffy entre ses pattes et le fit plonger. Un coup de queue l'acheva.

- Non, Gryffy !

            Celui-ci rentra dans sa toupie et elle s'arrêta de tourner.

- J'ai. . . perdu. . . Gryffy !

- La première manche est remportée par les Blade Breakers !!

            Marina se précipita et prit Gryffy entre ses mains.

- Pardonne-moi. . . 

            Des larmes coulèrent sur la toupie.

- Marina ?

            Elle releva la tête. Tyson lui tendait sa main.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

            Elle se releva, souriant tristement.

- Oui, merci. C'était un beau match Tyson. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ton spectre soit revenu.

- Merci.

            Ils retournèrent dans leur camp.

- Tyson, ça va ? demanda Kai.

- Dragoon est revenu, c'est génial.

            Il s'écroula sur le banc.

- Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité.

            Dans l'autre camp. . . 

- Marina, ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses de ce match. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- J'en prendrais note. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer.

            Tammy se leva Max également. Ils se regardèrent et l'animateur annonça la seconde manche. . . 

Prochain duel : dans le prochain chapitre !! Je suis vache, hein ? Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas long une semaine. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ça passe super vite. Et en plus, je suis bientôt en vacances. Enfin, au moment où j'écris ceci, il ne reste plus que trois jours avant les vacances. Et au moment où j'uploade, je SUIS en vacances. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bon, j'arrête ou sinon, je me fais assassiner. Déjà que vous vous retenez, vous dire que je suis bientôt en vacances. . . Là, je m'enfonce. . . 

_RAR :_

**Sungirl** : bon, je vais t'avouer une chose. . . Cette fic est une fic Beyblade. Faire une telle chose dans du Beyblade, c'est pas humain !! Non, Tammy ne s'est pas fait violer, ce serait trop horrible ! Ma pauvre Tammy. . . Si ça t'a donné l'impression, dsl !! Gros bisous !!!

**Katoryu Diethel** : que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tammy a été agressée, c'est tout. Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas de hold-up !! Ou je vais prendre mes petits-déjeuners moi ?!! é_

**Kyarah** : non, on saura pas qui a agressé Tammy. Qui a fait ça ? Je sais pas. . . Si, je sais mais je te le dirais pas. Y faut bien du suspense, non ? Peut-être que je le dirais dans la partie 3, qui sait ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé un savon à Iris, elle embêtera plus Tammy. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : 15 ans ?! Et tu lis Ténèbres, la fic de Lune d'Argent ? C'est un R, tu le savais ? Tu vas être traumatisée, je te l'assure. Parce que moi, qui n'est pas très coincée, j'ai quand même été choquée. Enfin, choquée est un grand mot, c'est plutôt Cardina qui a été le plus touchée. Parce que même moi, je suis capable de faire des scènes comme tu vas en lire. Tu lis Yugi-Oh !! Si tu veux, va lire mes fics que j'ai mis. Je viens juste de terminer d'en mettre une en deux parties. Je te donne les titres ? La première qui n'a rien à voir avec les duels de monstres, c'est « Le secret de Kaiba », et les deux autres, c'est, première partie : « Améthyste ou le pouvoir de la Résurrection » et la deuxième partie, beaucoup plus sombre, « Améthyste : Réincarnations ». A toi de voir.

En ce qui concerne Tammy, pour l'instant, on va pas en savoir plus. Peut-être prochainement, comme je le disais en haut, dans la troisième partie. Oui, tes reviews me font très plaisir et en plus, elle me font bien rire et c'est bien quand je suis triste ou quand je viens de rentrer des cours et que je viens de me taper une mauvaise note. Je suis plutôt bonne élève (troisième de ma classe) mais parfois, les mauvaises surprises, ça arrive. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'es au lycée, tu peux comprendre.

Allez, je t'embrasse fort !!

**WolfSpy** : ben oui, faut bien qu'il reste quelques mystères dans les fics. Comment tu fais alors dans les livres ou les mangas quand les mystères sont pas résolus. Peut-être un jour. . . En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te « revoir ». Ça faisait longtemps. Gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Une grande finale partie 2**


	29. Une grande finale partie 2

**Disclaimer :** C'est toujours le même !!

**Chapitre 29 : Une grande finale partie 2**

- La deuxième manche opposera donc Tamara à Max ! Que nous réservent-ils encore ?! Ils se positionnent au bord de l'arène attendant le signal. . . 

            L'arène se montra. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent.

- Quelle arène ! Les deux beybladeurs devront se battre sur une zone à hauts risques la célèbre Faille de San Andreas !! Cette faille qui menace de détruire la Californie et tous les états alentours ! Je crois que nous allons assister à un match sismique !! Les concurrents sont prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Tammy lança sa toupie en même temps que Max. Elles firent plusieurs tours d'arène et s'arrêtèrent, face à face. Ils étaient en train de bien observer le terrain avant de s'affronter vraiment.

- Très bien, ça m'a pas l'air très dangereux, pensa Tammy.

- C'est trop facile, pensa Max.

- Skyler, attaque !

- Draciel, défense bouclier !

            Tammy ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un bouclier invisible se dressa entre les deux toupies. Tyson et Kenny se levèrent en même temps.

- Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ça.

- C'est ma botte secrète, Chef !

            Max fit un clin d'oeil à Kenny.

- Ton bouclier ne résistera pas longtemps !

- Tu crois ça ?! Draciel. . . 

            A ce moment-là, une terrible secousse fit trembler le stade, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Max et Tammy.

- C'était quoi ça ?! s'écria Tammy.

- Un tremblement de terre ! Ça provenait de l'arène ! Oh !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Regarde !

            Tammy vit la Californie se couper en deux.

- Draciel !

- Skyler !

            Les deux beyblades se trouvaient toutes deux sur le chemin que faisait la fissure. L'océan Pacifique provoquait des tsunamis gigantesques. Il y en eut un qui s'écrasa violemment, éclaboussant Max et Tammy et recouvrant les deux toupies.

- Skyler !

- Draciel !

            Ils attendirent tous deux que l'eau et la fumée disparaissent. Max vit sa toupie, profondément ancrée dans la paroi intérieure de la fissure. Quant à celle de Tammy, elle tournait encore faiblement avant de s'arrêter complètement.

- Tamara des Ailes de la Victoire gagne la première manche !!

            Les deux personnes retournèrent dans leur camp.

- Bien joué Tammy ! félicita Marina.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est l'océan qui a fait tout le travail. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux gagner.

- Il te reste encore deux manches. Ne désespère pas. Tu peux encore le battre à la loyale, encouragea Lia.

- Oui, j'espère. Mais sa défense me fait peur.

- Ne le montre surtout pas ! s'exclama Iris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, j'y vais.

- Bonne chance.

            Max et Tammy se repositionnèrent.

- Les concurrents sont en place découvrons l'arène !

            L'arène se découvrit. C'était magnifique, Max et Tammy en eurent le souffle coupé.

- Quelle merveille ! Karnak sera cette nouvelle arène ! C'est un village élevé sur les ruines de Thèbes, en Egypte, Temple d'Amon au coeur du plus vaste ensemble d'édifices religieux du pays ! C'est impressionnant comme ces paysages sont bien représentés ! Prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Et hyper-vitesse !!

- Draciel, défense bouclier ! Maintenant !

- Skyler, stoppe-le ! Vite !

            Mais Draciel fut le plus rapide. Sa défense était si parfaite que Skyler dut puiser toute l'énergie qu'il avait pour percer sa barrière. Le bouclier détruit, un combat s'ensuivit. Les étincelles se multipliaient de plus en plus. Les édifices autour se mirent à fondre avec la chaleur que provoquaient les étincelles. Draciel fonça sur Skyler qui alla se placer sur le plus haut point de l'arène. La toupie violette surplombait à présent le village entier.

- Parfait ! murmura Max.

            Il rejoignit Skyler.

- Active ton bouclier Draciel !

            La toupie brilla et atterrit si fort que Skyler perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les ruines de Thèbes.

- Draciel, prend Skyler en chasse !

- Non !

            Les ruines empêchaient Skyler d'aller quelque part, aussi, Draciel en profita pour balayer le passage et avec une force que lui procurait son bouclier défensif, éjecta la toupie adverse qui atterrit un peu plus loin, vers un édifice à moitié dévasté.

- Et Max des Blade Breakers remporte la seconde manche ! Ils sont à égalit !

            Max récupéra sa toupie. Tammy également. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leurs regards se soutinrent. Tammy finit par dire :

- Bonne chance Max.

            Elle retourna dans son camp. Max dans le sien.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Ray.

- Elle m'a souhaité bonne chance.

- Comme si. . . tu allais perdre ?

- Ne pas perdre, c'est ma seule devise.

- Fais attention quand même Maxou, réagit Tyson.

            Max sourit. La sonnerie retentit.

- Bon, j'y repars.

            Il partit au pas de course.

- Voyons la nouvelle arène qu'ils vont encore détruire !

            La plate-forme s'éleva. Un magnifique pavillon s'offrit à leurs yeux.

- Waouh ! La Pavillon du Phénix à Uji !

- Cette arène aurait mieux convenue à Kai, dit sarcastiquement Max.

            Le commentateur continua :

- Ce pavillon a été édifié en 1053 au sein du temple du Byodo-in. Alors que la forme évoque le phénix immortel aux ailes déployées, le décor intérieur et le paysage recrée se veulent à l'image du paradis bouddhique, séjour de la béatitude éternelle. Auront-ils le coeur à détruire cette merveille ?!

- J'en ai bien peur, dit Tammy.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Ils lancèrent tous deux furieusement leurs beyblades.

- Skyler, finissons-en ! Corne électrisante !!

- Draciel, puissance maximale ! Sors-la de cette arène !!

            Les deux spectres sortirent de leur antre et se firent face. Le cri de la licorne se mêla à celui de Draciel. Celui-ci traversa le pavillon, détruisant au passage le temple du Byodo-in. Skyler le suivit, laissant non plus des débris mais des ruines derrière lui. Le pavillon du Phénix menaçait de s'écrouler. Tammy le vit. Elle eut une idée. Elle contourna Draciel qui l'attendait et fit demi-tour vers la pavillon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! pensa nerveusement Max.

            Il la poursuivit.

- Il est tombé dans le panneau ! pensa joyeusement Tammy.

            Les spectres, toujours sortis de leur toupie poussèrent leur cri de guerre. Skyler s'arrêta devant le pavillon.

- Corne électrisante !

- Défense maximale !

            La licorne plongea sur Draciel qui essaya de parer le coup.

- Résiste Skyler. . . 

            Une explosion retentit. Les deux attaques s'étaient neutralisées. Skyler atterrit de l'autre côté du pavillon, tournant faiblement. La fumée se dissipa. La toupie de Max était toujours en jeu. Tammy jura.

- Draciel, éjecte-la !

            Draciel s'élança mais au moment où il passait le pavillon, celui-ci s'effondra.

- Draciel !

            Attendant que la fumée daigne disparaître, Max se rongeait les sangs. Quand elle disparut enfin, la toupie verte reposait parmi les débris du temple et du pavillon. Max baissa les bras.

- Tamara remporte cette seconde étape et grâce à elle, les Ailes de la Victoire égalisent avec les Blade Breakers ! Ce sera à Ray et Kai de faire de leur mieux mais aussi à Lia et Iris ! Une pause s'impose ! A tout à l'heure !!

            Max sortit Draciel des débris. Tammy le rejoignit.

- Tu t'es bien battu, Max.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Draciel n'a rien ?

            Max jeta un coup d'oeil à sa toupie.

- Elle a besoin d'un coup de peinture, sinon, ça va.

- Tant mieux. Tu sais, j'voulais pas gagner comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est l'arène qui a fait tout le travail.

- Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de m'ensevelir, c'est moi qui aurait gagné. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ma toupie tournait légèrement plus vite que la tienne. Si j'avais donné un coup d'accélérateur à ma toupie, je t'aurais éjectée sans problèmes.

            Tammy sourit.

- Regarde.

            Elle lui montra Skyler. Max culpabilisa. Sa toupie était fissurée de partout.

- Ta défense est surpuissante. Skyler n'a pas supporté le choc. Ma toupie est BPLC.

- BPLC ?

- Bonne Pour La Casse, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Je t'en paierai une autre si tu veux. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai cassée, je te dois bien ça.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont les risques du métier. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi

            Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assis parmi les debris et discutaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Les pubs sont bientôt terminées.

- Laisse-les Tyson.

            Max observait Tammy. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage parfait, faisant bien ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il avait toujours aimé Tammy sans jamais lui avouer ses véritables sentiments. Et c'était maintenant qu'il en avait le courage. C'n'était pas le lieu adapté mais il allait quand même le faire.

- Tammy ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Je t'écoute.

            Max hésita un court instant. Il regarda longuement la jeune fille puis, sans prévenir, il attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa amoureusement. Des murmures venant du public s'élevèrent. Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers s'étaient levés. Iris allait intervenir mais Lia et Marina la retinrent. Kai et Ray esquissèrent un sourire tandis que Tyson et Kenny restèrent bouche bée. Max se sépara de Tammy et des applaudissements retentirent. Ils se sourirent.

- Voilà, maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher.

            Il allait partir mais Tammy le retint.

- Max ! Tu me fais confiance et je sais que tu attends la même chose de ma part. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le courage de tout t'avouer, parce que c'est encore douloureux pour moi. Peut-être qu'un jour. . . 

- Tammy ! Je n'attends rien en retour. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureuse. Et ça me suffit amplement. Je t'aime Tamara, et ça rien n'y changera.

            Sur ces derniers mots, il partit. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tammy. L'amour de Max lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle l'aimait, mais méritait-elle son amour si elle ne lui faisait nullement confiance ? Elle essuya ses larmes et retourna dans son camp.

- Tammy, ça va ? demanda Iris.

- Oui. . . Oui, ça va. Lia, c'est à toi.

- J'y vais. Mais tu es sûre. . . ?

- Lia ! Un jour, j'arriverai à vaincre mes démons. Parce que je suis entourée de personnes qui m'aiment et cela, je viens de le réaliser. Votre amour me comble et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je suis heureuse et je veux continuer à vivre. Pour vous.

            Les filles serrèrent Tammy dans leurs bras.

- Allez Lia, c'est à toi de jouer.

- D'accord.

            Elle monta au bord de l'arène, suivie par Ray. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle lui envoyait un baiser. Leurs sourires s'effacèrent quand l'animateur annonça le troisième match. . . 

Termin ! Bon, je sais, c'est vache d'arrêter là mais c'est pour le suspens. Faut bien. . . 

_RAR_ :

**Amy Evans** : mes soeurs et moi ? Si on se parle souvent ? Tu parles ! On est toujours en train de nous crier dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. T'imagines l'ambiance à la maison. . . Enfin bon. . . 

Oui, je sais bien que tu peux très bien supporter une fic R. De toute façon, Ténèbres, c'est pas si choquant que ça et en plus, je trouve qu'elle est encore un peu soft. Mais ça, c'est mon point de vue. Pour ma soeur, ben c'est une autre histoire. En tout cas, merci et gros bisous !!

**WolfSpy** : le meilleur chapitre que t'es lu ? Merci, t'es trop gentille ! Je sais que j'aurais pas dû arrêter là mais tu vas encore moins apprécier là où j'ai arrêté ce chapitre. Salut et bisous !!

**Kyarah** : toi, t'es contente que Dragoon soit revenu.

C'est marrant cette histoire de Vilains. C'est choux je trouve.

Le Moyen-Âge. . . Que des bons souvenirs. Moi aussi j'ai étudié ça et j'ai vraiment adoré. Allez, bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Une grande finale partie 3**


	30. Une grande finale partie 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 30 : Une grande finale partie 3**

- Nous voici de retour pour la deuxième de cette finale palpitante ! Pour la troisième manche, ce sont Ray et Lia qui s'affronteront ! Découvrons ensemble l'arène dans laquelle nos beybladeurs devrons combattre !

            La trappe s'ouvrit laissant place à un somptueux paysage féérique. Elle était toute végétale.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! commenta l'animateur. Le Jardin de Stourhead ! Il se situe dans le Wiltshire en Angleterre. Une végétation choisie et des fabriques pittoresques garnissent les pentes gazonnées qui entourent un lac de forme irrégulières. Au centre, se trouve un petit temple absolument sympathique ! Et une fois de plus, cette merveille devra être détruite ! Monde cruel. . . 

            Quelques rires s'élevèrent.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Lia et Ray dégainèrent leurs toupies.

- C'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais perdre !

- Tu es bien ambitieuse. Mais tu dois plutôt être désespérée pour prétendre que tu ne vas pas perdre.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?!

- Parce que se mesurer à Driger est une grave erreur !

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?! N'oublie pas que j'ai un spectre moi aussi !

- Alors, passe à l'attaque !

            Cette fois-ci, ils se mesurèrent dans l'arène. Driger passa si vite devant les fabriques qu'il en détruisit deux sur son passage. Ange le poursuivit laissant derrière lui une traînée de poussière. Ils firent le tour du lac puis Driger s'arrêta soudain, faisant violemment freiner Ange qui faillit plonger dans le lac -ils étaient au bord- et si ça avait été le cas, Lia aurait perdu la première manche.

- Très astucieux, pensa Lia.

- Tu as peur ?! lança Ray.

- Peur ? De toi peut-être ? Non, tu rêves ! Allez Ange, finissons-en !!

            Ange fonça sur Driger qui sauta mais au moment de retomber, Ange changea soudain de direction et éjecta violemment Driger avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol. Driger plongea dans le lac et n'en ressortit plus. L'animateur attendit quelques instants avant d'annoncer le vainqueur.

- Et c'est Lia qui remporte la première manche !

            Le lac se vida et Ray put récupérer sa toupie. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Lia fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien Lia. A l'idée seulement que je vais t'écraser. . . 

            Lia serra les dents, mécontente.

- Je te signale que nous menons en ce moment-même.

- Plus pour longtemps.

            Il retourna dans son camp.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? gronda Kenny. Tu étais pourtant sûr de toi.

- J'analysais son jeu. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je gagnerai.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer avec certitude ? voulut savoir Kenny, curieux.

- Son jeu est basé sur l'offensive, expliqua Dizzi à la place de Ray. Mais voilà, côté vitesse, il y a des failles. Ray a vu quel était son point faible et il va jouer sur ça pour la battre. Tout à l'heure, Ange a éprouvé des difficultés à freiner efficacement contrairement à Ray. Il va jouer sur cette faiblesse pour gagner. Bien joué, Ray.

- Merci Dizzi.

- De rien. Allez, retournes-y mon grand.

            Ray se repositionna en face de Lia. L'arène se montra.

- Et voici la seconde arène ! C'est le célèbre Parthénon ! Magnifique, vraiment ! Il se situe dans l'Acropole d'Athènes ! C'est le temple d'Athéna Parthénos, déesse de la sagesse guerrière ! Il a été bâti à l'initiative de Périclès, au Vème siècle avant Jésus-Christ, par Phidias, qui, assisté de nombreux artistes -dont les architectes Ictinos et Callicratès-, en assuma la riche décoration sculptée ! Ce temple périptère, en marbre panthélique, représente la perfection et l'équilibre de l'ordre dorique !

            Lia eut un sourire triste.

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais plus venue prier dans ce temple. Athéna était ma meilleure amie, il n'y avait qu'elle qui me soutenait.

            Elle sortit un pendentif de son col. Deux objets y étaient accrochés un ange et l'autre représentait Athéna.

- J'ai encore besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Ange, je compte sur toi !

- Driger, fais le tour du temple !

            Driger fit trois tours, Ange sur ses traces. Driger se posta sur le toit et lui et Ange se firent face. Pour l'instant, le temple semblait bien résister mais s'ils continuaient, il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

- Ange, coince-le !

            Ange prit contact. Elle assaillait Driger de coups. Des étincelles jaillirent.

- Driger, saute !

            Driger s'esquiva et fila parmi les ruines. Lia le suivait toujours.

- Driger, accélère de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ta puissance maximale !!

            Driger fit ce que Ray lui ordonnait de faire. Il prit le plus d'élan possible et amorça un demi-tour que Lia réussit à contrôler et continua de poursuivre son ennemi.

- Allez, plus vite !

            Driger allait à présent tellement vite qu'une longue traînée de poussière provenant des ruines se souleva derrière lui.

- Mais pourquoi il va si vite ?! s'alarma Lia. Il a un train à prendre ou quoi ?!

            Mais Lia ne pouvait plus arrêter Ange. Elle allait trop vite. Et avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, Driger vira à droite et Ange rentra droit dans le temple, le réduisant en cendres.

- Non !! Il l'a enseveli. . . 

            Ray fut annoncé vainqueur. Lia retourna dans son camp, la mine défaite.

- Lia, ça va ? Tu as l'air. . . 

- . . . anéantie. Je suis anéantie. Comment ai-je pu perdre alors que j'avais l'avantage ? Il m'a bien eue. Il a repéré mon point faible, je suis morte.

- Il reste encore une manche à jouer, raisonna Marina. Et même si tu perdais, Iris pourra remonter le score.

- On sera de nouveau à égalité.

- Cette fois-ci, il y aura un vainqueur. Les organisateurs ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous. Ailes de la Victoire ou Blade Breakers.

- Alors j'ai intérêt à gagner.

            Lia et Ray se mirent en place pour la dernière manche. Ils découvrirent l'arène.

- Magnifique une fois de plus ! Barabudur, le temple à étages ! C'est un grand monument bouddhique du centre de Java ! Jalonnés de stuppas, ses quatre étages de galeries pourtournantes, ornées de bas-reliefs, reproduisent un mandala ! Que va-t-il advenir de ce décor enchanteresque ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

            Lia lança violemment sa toupie, imitée par Ray. Ils décidèrent de sortir tout de suite leurs spectres.

- Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !!

- Ange, les Ailes de la Destinée !!

- Maintenant !!!

            Les deux spectres sortirent de leur toupie dans une lumière aveuglante. Ils se percutèrent si violemment qu'une énorme explosion eut lieu. Le stade trembla. Quand la fumée se dissipa, on put nettement distinguer Driger, mordant l'une des ailes d'Ange. Voyant ce spectacle, Lia cria :

- Ray, arrête, tu lui fais mal !

            Il parut surpris.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter !

            Il avait raison et Lia le savait. Elle regarda le commentateur.

- J'abandonne !

- Euh. . . 

- J'abandonne ce match ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !!

- Et le grand gagnant est Ray !!

            Driger relâcha Ange et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans leur toupie. Lia se précipita et prit sa toupie entre ses mains. Ray la rejoignit.

- Lia. . . 

- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas le voir souffrir. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas gagner de cette façon mais. . . 

- Je comprends. Ange n'a rien, c'est ça l'essentiel.

            Lia regarda Ray.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

            Elle sourit. Elle se leva, aidée de Ray. Avant de se quitter, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement ce qui n'échappa pas au public. Lia revint vers ses coéquipières.

- J'ai lamentablement échoué. . . 

- Non. Il t'en fallait du courage pour abandonner. Bravo quand même.

- Merci.

            Chez les Blade Breakers. . . 

- Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

- Non. Mais maintenant, on a l'avantage. Kai, nous comptons sur toi.

            Kai se leva.

- Iris ne se laissera pas faire. Moi non plus.

            Kai s'avança lentement, rejoint par Iris. Ils se regardèrent. Iris lui sourit tendrement. Elle était si jolie. Kai jeta un regard à l'assemblée. Il y vit Shana. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il sourit discrètement. Il se tourna vers Iris et lui dit :

- Iris, mes sentiments envers toi ont changé, tu le sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de gagner cette fois-ci.

            Iris se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux émeraude. Puis, elle déclara :

- Tu as toujours su quels étaient mes sentiments. Mais ils ne m'aveugleront pas. J'aime mes amis, j'aime Monsieur Lowell et je t'aime, toi. . . Mais ça ne m'éloignera pas de mon but premier.

            Elle brandit sa toupie.

- On verra qui de nous deux triomphera !

Un petit dictionnaire pour évitez qu'il y ait des mots que vous ne comprenez pas :

**Périptère** : se dit d'un édifice entouré de tous côtés d'un péristyle à une seule rangée de colonnes.

**Péristyle** : colonnade (file de colonnes et ce qui la surmonte).

**Ordre dorique** : le plus ancien des ordres d'architecture de la Grèce antique.

**Jalonner** : déterminer, matérialiser un parcours, une direction, un alignement dans un lieu, sur un terrain.

**Stupas** : monuments funéraires ou commémoratifs en forme de dôme plein, élevé sur des reliques du Bouddha ou religieux éminents.

**Mandala** : dans le bouddhisme du Grand Véhicule et dans le tantrisme, diagramme géométrique dont les couleurs symboliques, les enceintes concentriques. . . , figurent l'univers et servent de support à la méditation.

**Tantrisme** : ensemble de croyances et de rites issus du tantra (ensemble de textes et de cultes) et relevant de l'hindouisme, du jaïnisme (religion hindi) et du bouddhisme tardif.

Ah, je vais me faire trucider !!! Je vous sens venir de tous les côtés de ma maison et me lancer des « On veut la suite ou tu le regretteras !!! ». J'suis pas dans la m**** !!é_

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : Jeanne d'Arc ? Ouais, je l'ai vu aussi. Il était pas mal mais c'est pas vraiment mon style. Mais c'était très intéressant comme film. On voit comment a été traitée la pucelle qui a sauvé l'Angleterre, c'est vraiment écoeurant.

Ben voilà, Max a enfin avoué ses sentiments. Je pensais pas que tout le monde attendait ça. M'enfin. . . 

Gros bisous !!

**WolfSpy** :je sais pas si c'est toi ou si c'est la review, mais je l'ai pas eu en entier. Tu m'as dit « Une suite ou sinon c'est moi qui. . . », tu vas me quoi ? Finalement, ne dis rien, je crois que ça va pas me plaire.

Allez, gros bisous !!

**Amy** **Evans** : le combat final entre Iris et Kai sera en deux parties. Mais vu que j'ai terminé le chap 31 un peu brusquement, tu vas être impatiente de savoir la suite si ce que tu me dis est vrai. Ne me tue pas, j't'en supplie !! J'pourrais pas mettre la suite sinon. 

Tu te chicanes avec ta soeur ? Nous, c'est presque tous les jours, et comme on est trois, ça peut faire du bruit quand on est au meilleur de notre forme. Ça peut monter jusqu'à des milliers de décibels !! J'te dis pas le volume.

Oui, Ténèbres est une fic comme les autres même si c'est la première fic française sur les vampires. Mais c'est vrai que Lune d'Argent qui est ma chère soeur, a un réel talent pour écrire des fics et je complexe grave ! C'est fou ça ! Néanmoins, dans Némésis, c'est moi qui lui ai dicté la scène où Sirius et Shana meurent. C'est elle qui m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider. Et le Ex Demembro, ça vient de moi aussi. Alors tu vois ? Même si on se dispute souvent, on s'aide entre soeurs. Car malgré tout, on est liées par le sang.

**Katoryu diethel** : mais Max s'est bien battu quand même. Il a eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Tammy. A croire que la défaite donne l'inspiration pour faire une belle déclaration d'amour. Mais je pense pas que ça a gêné Tammy. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal du public. Bisous !

**Leenaren** : bienvenue dans mon monde ! Je te connaissais par l'intermédiaire de ma soeur Cardina. Ta fic, elle est géniale. Le moment que j'ai adoré, c'était le poème de Marc. Et aussi la rencontre de Kai et Leen. Sont trop mignons ces deux-là. Et j'ai une petite idée de qui sont les Blade Angels et je ne pense pas me tromper. Mais bon, je verrais bien dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Pour tes reviews, t'inquiètes pas. Si t'en a pas beaucoup, c'est parce que les gens ne savent pas apprécier ton talent, c'est tout. Et en plus, c'est pour ton propre plaisir que t'écrit, non ? Alors ne t'en fais pas, c'est qu'une question de temps. Je te le promets (j'espère que je la tiendrais cette promesse, sinon, adieu les reviews de Leenaren !!).

Passons à l'objet de ta review, ma fic. Toi aussi, t'attendais Max et Tammy avec impatience ? Ben voil !!

Pour la visite du château, ce sera pour le dernier chapitre. Faudra attendre. Mais ce sera plus très long, encore 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Allez, je te fais d'énormes bisous !!!!

**Natsumi Kamihashi** : une revenante ! Yeah !! Où t'étais dis ? J't'ai cherchée partout ! Non, j'blague. En tout cas, merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir. Bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **Une grande finale partie 4**


	31. Une grande finale partie 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 31 : Une grande finale partie 4**

            L'arène se suréleva au niveau des deux beybladeurs. L'animateur scanda :

- Et voilà encore une arène merveilleuse le Sahara ! Ce célèbre désert regroupe beaucoup de pays : le Maroc, l'Algérie, la Tunisie, la Lybie, l'Egypte, le Soudan, le Tchad, le Niger, le Mali, la Mauritanie et le Sahara occidental !

            On voyait nettement de petits carrés qui représentaient grossièrement les villes citées.

- Détruisons tout ça ! dit Iris, sûre d'elle.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Hyper-vitesse !! crièrent Iris et Kai en même temps.

            Dranzer et Pégase filaient à toute vitesse. Les bords de l'arène, là où il n'y avait pas de sable, étaient très étroits. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre ainsi, sauf s'ils voulaient éviter l'affrontement, alors ils sautèrent dans le sable, les ralentissant. Ils firent vite de détruire les petits arbres qui leurs barraient la route. L'arène ne fut plus que sable et débris. L'affrontement eut lieu. Dranzer essayait d'enfoncer Pégase dans le sable mais ce dernier résistait bien. Soudain, Pégase creusa un trou et sauta par-dessus la toupie bleue, atterrit derrière elle et la poussa dans le trou. Il y parvint et y enterra Dranzer. Pendant un moment, tout le monde crut qu'Iris avait remporté la première manche mais au bout de quelques secondes, la toupie de Kai réapparut, surprenant l'assistance. Iris serra les dents et les poings. Il était beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois.

- Tu croyais t'être débarrassée de moi ? Si facilement ?

- Je savais que t'affronter serait difficile mais pas autant. Mais ma victoire n'en sera que plus victorieuse.

- Iris ! Chacun a un rêve. Et chacun souhaite qu'il se réalise un jour. Toi, ton rêve, c'est de me battre. Et malheureusement, il ne se réalisera jamais.

            Ces dernières paroles mit Iris dans une colère noire. Pégase sentit ce sentiment et fonça sur Dranzer, surpris. Iris baissa la tête.

- Kai a tort, pensa Iris. Il ne sait rien, absolument rien.

            Elle releva fièrement la tête.

- J'ai un rêve, c'est vrai mais il n'est pas celui que tu crois ! Pégase, je te fais confiance !!

            Pégase prit de l'élan, sauta et atterrit sur Dranzer qui s'enfonça lentement dans le sable. Complètement enlisée, la toupie avait cessé de tourner.

- Le vainqueur de cette manche est Iris !

            Kai sourit faiblement.

- Félicitations Iris. . . 

            Iris le fixa de ses grands yeux. Elle semblait calmée.

- Kai, mon rêve, c'est que. . . 

- Non, l'interrompit Kai. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

            Sur ce, il retourna dans son camp. Iris également.

- Je ne veux pas perdre, mais je ne veux pas gagner non plus.

- Tu es folle ?! s'exclama Lia. Pense à Monsieur Lowell !

- Je sais mais. . . 

            Elle hésita et regarda Kai.

- Lia, je l'aime. Et je sais que s'il perd, c'est toute l'équipe qui perd.

- Si c'est nous qui perdons, ce sera pire. On a travaillé dur avec Monsieur Lowell.

- Je le sais !

- Ecoute je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement mais nous comptons sur toi. Mais si tu perdais, est-ce que ce serait si grave que ça ? Nous t'aimons Iris, quoiqu'il arrive. Les Ailes de la Victoire ne disparaîtront pas de sitôt. Crois-moi.

            Lia lui fit un sourire encourageant. Iris se força à en faire autant.

- Je ferai ce que je peux.

            Iris se dirigea vers l'arène. Quelques instants plus tard, Kai fit de même.

- La fin approche et l'issue de cette finale reste incertaine ! clama le commentateur. Tyson a gagné la première épreuve, Tammy a vaincu Max au cours de la seconde étape et Ray a éliminé Lia dans le troisième match ! Les Blade Breakers semblent mener mais rien n'est jou ! Iris peut encore gagner ! L'arène du deuxième duel se découvre à nos yeux. . . 

            Un décor à couper le souffle se présenta à eux.

- Et voilà encore une pure merveille !

            Cette fois, ce fut Kai et Iris qui présentèrent l'arène, époustoufflés par la beauté de l'arène.

- C'est la Pagode du Yakushi-ji à Nara, commença Kai.

- Elle a été élevée en 689. Elle fut peu après -lors du changement de capitale- reconstruite à Nara, continua Iris.

- Légèreté des supports, toits espacés et prolongés par des auvents, en font une oeuvre typique de l'architecture du pays, termina Kai.

            L'animateur ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Eh bien. . . je crois qu'ils ont tout dit ! Je n'ai plus qu'à ajouter 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Allez, Pégase !

- Dranzer, vas-y !

            Les deux toupies tournoyèrent autour de la Pagode. Dranzer passa à l'offensive. Il traversa l'édifice et en ressortit à la vitesse de l'éclair et percuta violemment Pégase.

- Pégase, ne te laisse pas faire ! Fonce-lui dessus !

            Pégase poursuivit Dranzer. Un duel aérien eut lieu. Les étincelles se multiplièrent rapidement. Dranzer et Pégase atterrirent sur le toit, le détruisirent et un combat s'engagea à présent, à l'intérieur de la Pagode. On ne voyait plus les deux toupies. Iris et Kai se rongeaient les sangs en entendant les bruits de verre cassé à l'intérieur. Bientôt, des bouts de bois volèrent, des objets précieux se brisèrent et une statuette sacrée représentant le Bouddha, vola en éclat. Iris s'excusa :

- Pardonnez-nous de profaner ce lieu sacré.

            Mais les toupies, toujours à l'intérieur, ne semblaient pas plier sous les assauts de l'autre. Soudain, une lueur rouge transperça le bâtiment par le milieu et le coupa en deux. Puis, il explosa. Une fumée âcre s'en dégagea faisant tousser les deux jeunes gens. Peu après, une toupie fut éjectée hors de l'arène. Une toupie rouge.

- Non ! Pégase !

- Kai des Blade Breakers remporte la seconde manche !!

            Iris commençait à désespérer. Kai retourna dans son camp. Il s'assit en attendant la troisième manche. . . la dernière. Ray lui posa une question :

- Kai, tu tiens le coup ?

- J'ai peur de la blesser.

- N'aie pas peur alors.

            Kai le regarda furieusement. Ray sut à ce moment ce que voulait vraiment dire l'expression « fusiller du regard ».

- Si je gagne, elle sera affreusement déçue et triste. Si je perds, je me fais tuer.

- Ecoute ce que ton coeur te dictera. N'écoute que lui.

            Kai se leva à nouveau.

- Nous allons tout de suite savoir qui sera le vainqueur.

            Il s'avança vers l'arène et il vit Iris en faire autant. Ils se regardèrent. . . tendrement. Iris rougit et détourna le regard. Pourquoi sentait-elle une étrange sensation de chaleur monter en elle ?

- Cette manche déterminera qui seront les champions du monde ! Dans quelle arène se livreront-ils ce dernier duel ?!

            L'arène s'éleva et une exclamation monta des gradins.

- Ce dernier duel se déroulera. . . à Disneyworld !! Ce parc à thèmes se trouve en Floride, merveilleux état !

            Kai et Iris virent les différentes attractions qu'ils devront forcément détruire.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Un petit dictionnaire pour éviter qu'il y ait des mots que vous ne comprenez pas :

**Auvent** : petit toit en appentis, couvrant un espace à l'air libre devant une baie, une façade.

**Appentis** : comble à une seule pente, adossé à une partie d'édifice plus élevée.

Vous m'en voulez, j'en suis sûre ! Faut avouer que pour le suspens, je suis forte. ^-^'

Bon, assez parlé passons à vos reviews.

_RAR :_

**WolfSpy** : merci mais je crois pas que tu soies en mesure d'écrire la suite de l'histoire. Au fait, t'es un garçon ou une fille ? Comme ça, je ferais plus d'erreurs en mettant tout au féminin. Gros bisous !!

**Kyarah** : oui, Jeanne sauve la France à Orléans. J'ai dit l'Angleterre ? Désolée pour cette faute grossière. Lia est très attachée à Ange et c'est pour ça qu'elle a abandonné le match. Sinon, qu'est-ce tu penses du match, Iris-Kai ? Allez, bisous !

**Katoryu** **Diethel** : sans me vanter, j'adore l'Histoire alors ça a été facile de retenir tous mes cours. Mais j'ai quand même dû revérifier dans un dico. Félicitations pour ton exam ! Bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : merci de me rassurer. Au moins, toi, tu me tueras pas. Parce que j'en connais d'autres capables d'une telle chose ! Sinon, tu aimes la nouvelle fic de ma soeur non ? Ben moi, je connais déjà tout et je peux te dire que c'est super ! Y'a certains points où je suis pas d'accord mais sinon, ça va. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Meraude** : oui, ça fait longtemps ! Ça fait plaisir que tu review de nouveau. Tu veux savoir de quel pays je viens ? Pour me tuer ? Non, je plaisante. Je viens de France, à Lyon. Merci pour la culture générale. J'ai pas tout cherché dans un dico. Pour le Jardin de Stourhead, j'ai cherché mais sinon, pour les autres, c'est sorti de ma tête.

Gros bisous !!

**Leenaren** : ouais, j'adore ta fic ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il y aura un 3 et un 4. Le 3 est déjà commencé. Le 4 aussi. Mais le 4 n'a rien à voir avec les Ailes de la Victoire. Le titre, c'est « L'histoire d'un Withman ». y'a que du Kai dedans. Allez, gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Jeu décisif**


	32. Jeu décisif

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 32 : Jeu décisif**

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Pégase, je crois en toi !

- Dranzer, tu fais partie de moi !

            De suite, plusieurs attractions furent détruites. Entre autres, l'attraction avec les poupées « It's a small world », le train de la mine autrement nommé le « Big Thunder », le « Indiana Jones » et le « Space Mountain ». Le « Vidéopolis », là où se reposaient les voyageurs fatigués, fut lui aussi réduit en miettes vu qu'il se trouvait à côté du « Space Mountain ».

- Pégase, prépare-toi !!

            Les deux toupies filaient entre les différentes attractions. Elles s'attaquèrent bientôt aux « Walt Disney's studios ». Le « Rock'n'roller » fut réduit en cendres, suivit par le « Tram Tour ».

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Pégase. . . Typhon Dévastateur !!!

            Dranzer coupa en deux le Grand Château de « La Belle au Bois Dormant » et il disparut dans un grand fracas. Dranzer évita le Typhon de Pégase et détruisit encore deux attractions « Pirates Caraïbes » et le « Pays des Contes de Fées ». Il y avait à présent de grands espaces vides, remplis de débris et de ruines. Le merveilleux parc était détruit mais ni Kai, ni Iris ne semblaient vouloir mettre une fin au calvaire qu'est la destruction d'un aussi beau parc. Pégase continuait de poursuivre son ennemi férocement en multipliant les Typhons Dévastateurs qui n'arrangeaient rien au parc.

- Pourquoi ne sort-il pas son spectre ? se demanda nerveusement Iris.

            Après avoir mis fin à l'existence du « Star Tour », Dranzer fut violemment éjecté plus loin dans l'arène mais toujours en jeu. Une violente attaque n'était pas passée loin cette fois. Dranzer était à présent coincé entre Pégase et l'« Armageddon ».

- Typhon Dévastateur !!!!!

            L'attaque de Pégase enveloppa Dranzer qui perdit de sa vitesse. Dans un dernier effort, Dranzer tenta de se dégager mais en plus de l'attaque Pégase aussi fondit sur la toupie bleue. Dranzer ne résista pas, il s'arrêta de tourner définitivement.

            L'animateur mit un certain temps mais annonça le grand gagnant.

- Iris remporte cette dernière étape. . . dit-il, n'y croyant pas lui-même. Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers se retrouvent à nouveau exaequo ! clama-t-il, ayant réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Nous nous retrouverons après une courte pause et nous apprendrons la décision du Président de la Fédération mondiale de Beyblade ! A tout à l'heure !

            Iris restait figée. Pourquoi ?

- Kai ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas sorti ton spectre ?

            Kai se détourna.

- Réponds-moi ! Je ne veux pas gagner comme ceci !

- De toute façon, tu aurais gagné quand même.

- Quoi ?

- Tes émotions étaient trop fortes, j'aurais perdu face à tes sentiments. Tu as transmis à Pégase ce que tu ressentais et il a eu raison de Dranzer. Tu devrais être heureuse, tu as réalisé ton rêve de me vaincre.

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris ! explosa-t-elle. Mon rêve n'est pas de vaincre ! J'ai toujours réalisé mes souhaits les plus chers et aujourd'hui encore j'y crois ! Mais cette fois, je crois que ce que je souhaite le plus au monde ne se réalisera jamais ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après ce Tournoi, je resterai ici, en Australie ! Et que toi tu repartes au Japon. . . sans m'avoir dit adieu. . . 

            Elle serra les poings, tremblante. Des larmes douloureuses coulèrent et allèrent s'écraser contre le sol glacé. Kai comprit que ce qu'elle espérait par-dessus tout n'était pas ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps. Iris l'aimait vraiment plus que sa propre vie. Et il l'avait négligée, la faisant souffrir. Il contourna l'arène et s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Iris.

- C'est déjà fait. . . dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- J'ai été stupide. . . 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?! Que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme une pauvre idiote ?! Non, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche Kai ! Je croyais pas que j'allais être amoureuse de toi mais ce fut un effort inutile parce que dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai succomb ! Et c'est vraiment dommage. . . 

            Elle n'en supporta pas davantage elle s'enfuit dans les vestiaires. Kai renonça à la poursuivre. Ses amies lui lancèrent un regard assasin et allèrent rejoindre Iris. Tyson, Ray, Max et Kenny également. Kai les suivit discrètement mais il fut arrêté par une voix.

- Kai, je te conseille de la laisser.

            Il se retourna.

- Shana ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir, sans être impolie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec elle ?

- Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais la comprendre. Elle t'aime mais voilà, elle se l'interdit parce qu'elle sait que vous serez séparés.

- Pas si je décide de rester. J'ai une maison ici, je pourrais très bien m'y installer.

- Mais Iris ne le sait pas.

- Pas encore.

- Tu t'es décidé à lui dire ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas lui cacher éternellement.

- En effet.

- J'ai décidé d'une autre chose.

- Laquelle ?

            Kai la regarda et répondit à sa question.

            Dans les vestiaires, Lia essayait tant bien que mal de consoler Iris.

- Allez Iris, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Comment t'as pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui ?

- Lia ! gronda Tammy.

- Quoi ?!

            Tammy prit la relève.

- Iris, ce que Lia essaie désespérément de te dire, c'est que Kai ne voulait pas d'une situation comme celle-ci. Il souffre autant que toi.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Lia.

            Tammy lui donna un coup de coude. Pendant que Lia et Tammy se disputaient pour consoler Iris, Marina sortit prendre l'air. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Elle s'assit sur les escaliers et mit son menton dans sa main et regarda le soleil d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Tyson ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Rien. Je réfléchissais.

- Kai est un imbécile c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Je le trouvais un peu antipathique au début mais je dois avouer qu'il est presque sociable. C'est peut-être une erreur de sa part.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Iris en souffre. Tu sais que chez les Ailes de la Victoire, on ne supporte pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à l'une d'entre nous.

- Et moi, je ne supporte pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

            Marina fixa Tyson de ses yeux mystérieux. Elle sourit.

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le jour où tu m'as consolée au lac la première fois. Tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais raconté la mort de mes parents et tu as eu la gentillesse de m'écouter. Je t'ai dit que les personnes comme toi étaient rares.

            Tyson la regardait, le coeur rempli d'allégresse. Il avait tant espéré ces mots. Il stoppa Marina en lui disant juste :

- Marina, je t'aime.

            Marina ne perdit pas son sourire. Mais elle détourna le regard.

- Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour ces trois mots. Mais maintenant, je réalise que tout est possible. Mon rêve à moi s'est réalisé.

            Elle se tourna vers Tyson. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement et embrassa la jeune fille pour leur premier baiser. Un premier baiser qui voulait dire énormément de choses et exprimant un amour débutant mais marquant le début d'une longue histoire. Lorsque Tyson se sépara d'elle, Marina était aux anges.

- Merci Tyson. . . 

            Bien qu'il ne comprit pas le sens complet de ce remerciement, il ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Iris, la pause est bientôt terminée.

            Iris avait fini par se calmer.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

            Elle passa devant, suivie de ses amies et des Blade Breakers. La pause était à présent achevée et ils attendirent tous le verdict. Les Blade Breakers retournèrent dans leur camp où Kai les attendait.

- Elle va mieux ? demanda Kai à Ray.

- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter pour elle.

            Ils se turent et écoutèrent attentivement l'animateur.

- Après cette courte pause. . . 

- Tu parles ! Dix minutes pour lui, c'est court. . . bougonna Max.

- . . . le Président de la FMB a déclaré qu'il fallait déterminer l'équipe gagnante ! Alors une dernière manche s'impose ! Que chaque équipe choisisse son représentant !

            Dans les Blade Breakers, c'était tout vu ! Kai se battra. Dans les Ailes de la Victoire, l'hésitation se faisait sentir.

- Laisse-moi y aller Iris. J'vais l'écraser, dit Lia. Tu dois te reposer.

- Non, ça ira. Il a une dette envers moi.

            Lia abandonna.

- Bon. Comme tu voudras. Bonne chance.

            Iris et Kai se dirigèrent d'un pas résolu vers l'arène.

- Apparemment, ce seront encore Kai et Iris qui combattront pour cet ultime affrontement ! Que l'arène se montre !!

            La dernière arène était tout simplement splendide. Une parfaite reconstitution du système solaire.

- Pluton, Mercure, Mars, Vénus, la Terre, Neptune, Uranus, Saturne, Jupiter et le Soleil !! Elles y sont toutes ! Toutes les planètes en suspension dans cette surprenante arène ! Que le match du siècle commence ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!!!

            Des cris d'encouragements se mêlèrent au cri de l'animateur. Le public n'avait jamais été aussi impartial, voulant voir gagner les deux équipes à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il y aurait un vainqueur. Inévitablement. . . 

            Les toupies rouge et bleue filèrent comme des fusées. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur les visages d'Iris et de Kai mais ils n'en montrèrent rien dans leur attitude. Ils se contentaient de donner des ordres à leurs toupies. Kai en eut assez.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !!

- Pégase, Typhon Dévastateur. . . 

            Iris était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle était épuisée et Kai n'y était pas étranger.

            Les deux spectres libérèrent une telle quantité d'énergie que plusieurs planètes furent détruites -Mars, Jupiter et Uranus- Dranzer, spectre sorti, se précipita sur Pégase, détruisant au passage les anneaux de Saturne et dégommant Mercure et Vénus. Pégase réussit à créer un typhon, assez puissant pour repousser efficacement Dranzer. Mais il revint à la charge, prêt à lancer sa terrible et puissante attaque les Flèches de Feu ! Dranzer détruisit tout ce qui restait du système solaire à lui tout seul et se retrouva face à Pégase, le passage libre. Kai hésita à l'attaquer. Il avait gagner, tout le monde le savait. S'il attaquait Pégase, Iris et son équipe perdrait. Leurs rêves de gloire s'envoleraient d'un coup comme si on les leur avait arrachés de force.

- Allez, Kai ! Attaque-moi !

- Mais si je t'attaque. . . 

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'une défaite ?! Il faut en tirer une leçon ! Kai, si tu n'attaques pas maintenant, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'abandonner ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Alors, attaque-moi maintenant !

- Très bien ! Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !!!

            L'attaque du Phénix atteignit Pégase de plein fouet. La toupie rouge cessa lentement de tourner.

- Merci Kai. . . 

            Elle chancela et s'évanouit, rattrapée par deux bras puissants ceux de Kai. Il s'était précipité dès qu'il l'avait vu chanceler.

- Iris, je t'aime. . . 

            Bien qu'elle entendit ces derniers mots, elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elle entendit le commentateur annoncer que les Blade Breakers étaient devenus champions du monde. Puis, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. . . 

Le Tournoi est terminé cette fois. Ne vous en faites pas, Iris va bien. Elle est seulement un peu sonnée. . . et brisée. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin et ensuite, vous devrez attendre avant d'avoir la partie trois. J'ai déjà 6 chapitres à mon actif et je ne pense pas que vous serez déçues. Enfin, c'est pas à moi d'en juger, bien sûr. Mais si vous aimez toujours autant ma fic, je pense que vous serez assez contentes. Assez bavard !!

_RAR :_

**Miola** : je sais que t'as reviewé au chap 30 mais comme je l'ai pas eu plus tôt, je te réponds maintenant. Tout d'abord, bienvenue dans mon monde. Et ensuite, un grand merci pour avoir pris la peine de me mettre une review. Je suppose que tu étais une lectrice silencieuse ou je me trompe ? Parce que personne, aussi inhumaine soit-elle, ne peut lire mes deux fics d'un coup. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Katoryu** **Diethel** : tu es fâchée ? Je suis désolée. . . Ben là, je crois que tu vas me tuer encore plus. Mais c'est bientôt la fin, tu dois être contente. Encore deux semaines et j'ai fini cette partie. Pour les Ailes de la Victoire 3, faudra attendre un bon bout de temps avant que je la mette sur le net parce qu'en ce moment, je doute de mes capacités. Alors je sais pas si je vais la mettre ou pas. Un petit mot d'encouragement ?

**Leenaren** : viii ! J'adore ta fic ! Leen et Marc sont trop !! Et Cathy et Ray sont tout mimis ! Je les adore ! Je savais que les Blade Angels étaient eux !! Jele savais !! Yes !!!!! On se calme Etoile, on se calme. Si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer dans le trois, c'est simple, tu fais comme tout le monde !! Gros bisous !

**WolfSpy** : enfin un garçon, ça fait plaisir !! Ça te dérange pas d'être entouré de filles ? Si c'est pas indiscret, je peux savoir t'as quel âge ? Et où t'habites ? Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu peux m'envoyer ton mail si ça te dérange pas ? J'aimerais bien correspondre avec un garçon. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !! Essaie quand même de me répondre même si c'est négatif sinon je vais passer pour l'idiote de service. . . 

Pour l'info, mon mail, c'est : minhou@club-internet.fr

Gros bisous !!!!!

**Kyarah** : ah, mais ça va pas le faire, les deux équipes ne peuvent pas gagner cette fois. Comme tu l'as vu, c'est notre célèbre équipe qui a gagner. Toujours !! T'es jamais allée à Disneyland ? C'est dommage. J'y suis allée y'a deux ans, en été. C'était la deuxième année où les Disney's studios sont sortis. C'était génial ! Surtout le Rock'n'roller et l'Armageddon. Bon, je vais arrêter l !! Bisous !!

**Amy** **Evans** : le coeur de Kai. . . Il est si compliqué qu'on peut jamais savoir. Mais je pense que tu vas me tuer quand tu vas lire la fin que je vous réserve.

T'aimes bien la fic de Cardina, j'avais compris. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour le couple Yugi-Tomoyo, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée et puis sans la rabaisser, elle est pas très bonne pour les histoires d'amour. C'est toujours Lune d'Argent ou moi qui lui dictons souvent les scènes d'amour. Par exemple, quand tu liras le chap 25 de la fic de Cardina, la fin, c'est moi qui lui a tout dicté. Elle a un petit problème avec les couples. Mais bon, j'arrête sinon elle va m'étrangler et puis, je l'aime quand même, je l'adore même !! Allez, gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Repos**


	33. Repos

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 33 : Repos**

            Iris se réveilla dans une chambre noyée dans l'obscurité. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours, ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux. Elle sentit une douleur lui lanciner la tête. Elle se relata les évènements. Les Blade Breakers étaient devenus champions mondiaux. Elle eut un triste sourire. Monsieur Lowell et ses amies allaient la tuer. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis, elle éclata en sanglots. Une main chaude et douce vint lui essuyer ses larmes. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer dans la noirceur de la chambre. Elle reconnut néanmoins la haute silhouette qui se découpait devant elle.

- Kai. . . 

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Idiote.

            Elle se rappela les mots qu'elle avait entendu avant de s'évanouir. Etait-ce un rêve ?

- Kai, je. . . 

- Tu voudrais savoir si les derniers mots que j'ai prononcé il y a trois jours étaient sincères ?

- Trois jours ?

- Voilà trois jours que tu dors.

- Et sinon, à part ça ?

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, j'étais sincère.

            Iris ne répondit pas.

- Les filles sont en train de préparer notre sortie à Castle Wood.

- Bien. Et Monsieur Lowell ?

- Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

- Il ne m'en veut pas ?

- Il s'attendait à cette réaction et il t'interdit de penser de telles choses. Il se fiche de la victoire, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tu ailles mieux.

            Iris esquissa un sourire.

- Ils sont tous adorables.

- Iris, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit à la fin du Tournoi.

- Pour l'instant, je préfère encore croire que c'est mon imagination débordante qui m'a joué un tour. Laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle. S'il te plaît.

            Kai soupira.

- Très bien. Je vais te laisser. Repose-toi encore un peu.

            Kai sortit. Iris se réfugia sous la couverture. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse mais aussi extrêmement triste. C'est sur ces sentiments qu'elle s'endormit. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves sans fin. . . 

            Iris se remit lentement mais sûrement. Elle apprit avec joie que Marina et Tyson étaient enfin ensemble. Elle était encore clouée au lit sur ordre de Monsieur Lowell.

- Je vous assure que je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Je le sais mais je préfère être prudent.

            Iris soupira.

- Vous n'auriez pas des choses à faire ?

            Monsieur Lowell s'assit sur son lit et lui prit les mains.

- Je sais que tu en as assez de rester dans ce lit mais. . . 

- . . . ce serait préférable et plus sûr je sais. C'est pour vous que je fais ça. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi Monsieur Lowell.

            Monsieur Lowell sourit tendrement.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir perdu le championnat ?

- Iris, on en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

- Est-ce que Kai est venu te parler ?

            Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Elle consentit néanmoins à répondre.

- Oui.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas du tout cette attitude. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que c'est ta faute que l'on a perdu.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Iris. C'est terminé maintenant. C'est du pass vivons le moment présent.

            Iris se força à sourire.

- D'accord.

            On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Entrez !

            Les filles entrèrent. Elles sourirent en voyant Iris.

- Salut princesse.

- Salut les filles.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, merci.

- C'est super, on va pouvoir partir et chasser les fantômes ! s'enthousiasma Lia.

- Je croyais que t'en avais peur ? dit Tammy.

- Iris n'y croit pas, elle. Pourquoi j'y croirais, moi ? Elle est persuadée que ça n'existe pas.

- Non, attends, j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'il y en avait pas ici, en Australie. Ce château, « Castle Wood » c'est n'importe quoi. Avant Sebastian Ocean. . . 

- Sebastian Ocean ? C'est celui qui a construit le château.

- Non, il l'a pas construit, il l'a trouvé. Avant lui, y'avait pas de château.

- Mais il a été assassiné. Lui et toute sa famille. Ils étaient dix-neuf à mourir ce soir-là.

            Iris eut peine à retenir un fou rire.

- Qui c'est qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Le vieux monsieur Chris je-sais-plus-quoi.

- Chris Ocean ?

- Non.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Chris et c'est Chris Ocean, celui qui a assassiné toute sa famille.

            Lia, Tammy et Marina se regardèrent en frissonnant.

- Je crois qu'on a vraiment rencontré le meurtrier, dit Marina.

- Ecoutez les filles, le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'y aller.

- Ben oui, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu pour lundi mais t'étais endormie. On a repoussé la sortie à la semaine prochaine. Mais maintenant que t'es réveillé, on peut y aller demain ou jeudi.

- Demain sera parfait.

- Tu préfères pas plutôt te reposer ? demanda Marina.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Monsieur Lowell, vous y allez avec nous ? demanda Tammy.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois discuter affaires avec Monsieur Dickenson.

- OK ! Alors demain, à quinze heures.

            On frappa encore à la porte de la suite.

- J'vais ouvrir ! déclara Marina.

            Marina ouvrit. Son visage perdit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kai ?

- Parler à Iris.

- Je peux lui transmettre le message.

- Je ne crois pas.

            Marina soutint le regard de Kai mais détourna vite les yeux.

- Entre. Iris est encore convalescente.

- On dirait que tu as peur que je l'agresse.

- Oui, en effet.

            Kai la fusilla du regard.

- J'te préviens, c'est pas parce que j'suis la gentille petite fille que j'vais te laisser t'approcher d'elle. T'as rien à faire ici.

- Tu n'es pas sa mère que je sache.

- Non, mais une amie fidèle. Mais cette notion doit t'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi au juste, Marina ? demanda-t-il en accentuant bien son nom.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien.

- Bonjour Lia, salua Kai, ne quittant pas Marina des yeux.

- Bonjour Kai. Euh. . . qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? J'ai raté un épisode peut-être ? Non ? Allô, j'vous parle !

            Mais personne ne daignait lui répondre.

- Vous pressez pas surtout ! J'ai tout mon temps !

            . . . 

- Bon. . . Iris ! Ton prince charmant est là.

- Mon prince charmant ?

- Oui, Kai l'iceberg !

            Iris sourit.

- Fais-le entrer, qu'attends-tu ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais vois-tu, notre chère Marina le monopolise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'as qu'à leur demander mais je doute que tu puisses leur arracher un mot.

- Ils se disputent ?

- Oh non ! C'est pire que ça !

            Iris se leva accompagnée de toutes ses amies et Monsieur Lowell. Ils allèrent dans le living.

- Kai, Marina ?

            Marina détacha son regard.

- Iris, cet individu. . . 

            Kai haussa les sourcils.

- Marina, ça va, je m'occupe de lui.

            Tous comprirent qu'il fallait les laisser.

- Si tu as un problème, crie bien fort, recommanda Marina.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai.

- Et s'il. . . 

- Allez Marina, laisse-les tranquilles !

- Mais Lia. . . 

            Elles sortirent dans le couloir. Iris se retourna vers Kai.

- Salut, comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Moi, bien. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

- Tu as réfléchi ? Tu as eu le temps de te rendre compte que c'était la réalit ?

            Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Kai, tu devrais réfléchir encore un peu avant de. . . 

- Cela fait un an que je réfléchis. Je crois que ma décision est claire.

            Iris resserra son châle sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute. . . 

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

- . . . Oui, mais. . . 

- Mais tu rejettes mon amour parce que tu as peur.

- Non, c'est faux ! J'ai du mal à le réaliser, c'est tout.

- Combien de temps devrais-je attendre alors pour que tu le réalises entièrement ?! Deux ans ?! Trois, peut-être ?

- Tu es injuste ! Moi aussi, j'ai attendu j'te signale ! Et beaucoup plus d'un an ! Alors je ne te permets pas de me juger ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

            Kai tourna le dos à Iris.

- Alors j'attendrai. . . que tu veuilles bien m'accepter. En ce qui me concerne, mes sentiments ne changeront pas. A moins que tu ne me le demandes.

- Et si ma réponse ne te satisfait pas ? Que feras-tu ?

            Kai hésita.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, et tu m'oublieras.

            Kai se retourna vers elle.

- Non. Je vivrais dans ton souvenir. Un merveilleux souvenir. Ça me rappellera à quel point j'ai été stupide de ne pas croire en l'amitié et l'amour.

- Quand as-tu réalisé que. . . ?

- Je t'ai toujours aimée. J'ai été idiot, c'est tout.

            Iris resta silencieuse. Elle détourna la tête. Kai contempla son profil. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair qui lui entouraient le visage lui donnaient un air vulnérable et ses yeux verts brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Quand elle voulut enfin le regarder, elle s'étonna de la proximité de leurs visages.

- Kai, je suis sûre que. . . 

- Tu n'en as pas marre de réfléchir ?

- . . . Non. Non si c'est la seule façon de mettre les choses au clair. . . 

            Il l'interrompit en passant une main douce sur son visage. Iris ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

            Il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Déverse ta tristesse en moi.

            Elle pleura silencieusement. Elle cessa lentement, à bout de forces.

- Je te laisse encore du temps.

            Il laissa Iris seule et sortit. . . 

Ah, c'est trop mignon ! Iris et Kai, c'est pas pour tout de suite. C'est pour le dernier chapitre. Vous pourrez attendre encore une petite semaine ? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce chapitre. Parce que je jongle avec tant de choses. Beyblade, Yugi, Pokémon, Gundam Wing. . . Et en plus, je viens de voir le film de Gundam, qui était super au passage, et ça m'a donné pleins d'idées sur ma nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé y'a longtemps. Alors, il faudra attendre un bon petit moment avant d'avoir les Ailes de la Victoire 3. Vous serez prévenues !

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : c'est pas qu'un seul combat qui l'a fait s'évanouir mais deux ! J'ai pas d'images d'elles. Mais tu veux dire quoi par images ? Si je les ai dessinées ? Oui, j'ai dessiné Iris une fois mais je sais plus où je l'ai mise. Pour Lia, Tammy et Marina, j'ai pas essayé. Pas encore. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Après ce chapitre, il en reste un tout petit et c'est fini ! Bisous !!

**Miola** : tu as lu mes deux fics en un jour ?!! T'es bien gentille mais 51 chapitres, c'est beaucoup ! OK, ils sont pas très longs mais quand même. En tout cas, mes chaps de la troisième partie sont bien plus longs. Et j'en suis particulièrement fière ! Bious !!

**Leenaren** : tu trouves que c'est dur d'attendre ? Surtout que je risque de pas la mettre la partie trois. J'ai plus confiance en moi. . . Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais juste pour vous, je ferai un effort !! Tu trouves qu'Iris et Kai sont beaux ? Merci ! J'ai pas mentionné le fait que Kai soit bronzé mais j'imagine bien !! Encore merci pour tes encouragements !!! Un énorme bisou !!

**WolfSpy** : ça veut dire que pour toi, je passe pour l'idiote de service ? C'est pas grave ! Merci quand même et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : merci, merci, merci ! Tu me redonnes de l'espoir !!

**Amy Evans** : tu veux me tuer ? Au secours !! Mais on aide ma soeur dans les histoires d'amour, ne va pas croire le contraire !! Seulement, quand elle décide de tout faire toute seule, ça peut prendre de deux à trois semaines pour faire une scène de baiser. Je t'assure ! Finalement, elle y arrive avec nos conseils. Allez, bisous !

**Elea-93** : tout d'abord, bienvenue !! Merci pour tes encouragements et d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir mis une petite review !! Un gros bisou à toi, ma nouvelle petite soeur !!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : dis donc !! Ton pseudo est dur à écrire !! En tout cas, bienvenue !! Tout d'abord, un grand merci !! J'ai pas tout compris ta review mais j'ai compris l'essentiel, c'est déjà bien. Je ne pense pas que ma fic est la meilleure mais si tu le penses toi et tes amies, je ne vais pas vous contredire. Sans être indiscrète, qui sont tes trois amies ? Je les connais ?

Oui, oui, je connais Final Fantasy 7 mais je n'y joue pas. Les dessins et le graphisme sont magnifiques !! Surtout le nouveau qui vient de sortir, FF X-2. Pour Iris et Aeris, je t'assure que je ne savais pas. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je pensais pas du tout à FF.

Allez, je te fais un gros bisous et merci de continuer à m'écrire !!

Prochain et dernier chapitre : **Excursion à Castle Wood**


	34. Excursion à Castle Wood

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont à moi !

**Chapitre 34 : Excursion à Castle Wood**

            A quinze heures, tous se retrouvèrent devant l'hôtel. Seule Iris n'était pas là.

- Où est Iris ? demanda Tyson.

- Elle ne veut pas venir, répondit Marina.

- Oh que si, elle va venir.

            Tyson se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre des Ailes de la Victoire. Il frappa.

- Iris, c'est moi.

            La porte s'ouvrit.

- Je ne veux pas venir avec Tyson. Allez vous amuser, j'ai du travail.

- Tu le feras un autre jour ton travail.

- Tu ne comprends pas Tyson.

- Si, je comprends parfaitement mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici. On avait déjà décidé d'y aller ensemble. T'as pas le droit de refuser.

            Cinq minutes plus tard, Tyson revenait en compagnie d'Iris.

- Il faut avouer qu'il a des arguments en béton.

            Arrivés devant le château. . . 

- Bon ! Comment on entre ? demanda Lia.

- Par la porte, répondit Ray.

- Oui, c'est très drôle.

- Il faut attendre l'ouverture des grilles, dit Tammy.

- Quelles grilles ?

- CES grilles !

            A ce moment-là, les grilles en question s'ouvrirent.

- Ben voilà, le passage est libre, on peut y aller ! s'exclama Lia.

- Une minute ! stoppa Max. Y'a pas de guide ?

- A croire que non.

- On ne devrait pas entrer sans guide, raisonna Kai.

- On aura qu'à semer des miettes de pain, dit ironiquement Tyson.

- Allez, on a rien à craindre le soleil doit filtrer à travers les fenêtres, dit Iris avec un sourire.

- Y'a pas de fenêtres ici, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment les rayons du soleil peuvent filtrer à travers ? demanda lugubrement Lia.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée.

- Bon, on est o ? se demanda Max.

- On dirait la maison de Kai.

- Tyson, ça va pas de dire ça ?!

- Laisse-le Ray. C'est pas grave.

            Restée en arrière, Tammy les suivait distraitement. Elle posa une question :

- Dites, c'est quoi ces chaînes ?

            Personne ne répondit. Tammy se figea.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Max, Lia, Iris !

            Un courant d'air frais la frôla. Elle frissonna.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu es perdue ?

            Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle vit un petit garçon se tenait devant elle.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

            Tammy lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Et comment les a-t-on perdu ?!

- Arrête de crier.

            Ray et Lia s'étaient égarés.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ils étaient là y'a deux secondes !

- Calme-toi.

- C'est un château, ils peuvent pas être loin.

            Ray se posa des questions.

- Tu es trop nerveuse, il faut que tu respires.

- J'arrête pas de le faire !

- A croire que c'est pas assez.

- Oh Ray, j't'en prie, faut les retrouver ! C'est quoi ce drap ?!

            Un drap flottait dans les airs.

- Ray, c'est quoi ce drap. . . 

            Ray se mit devant lui.

- C'est des spectres, on peut peut-être les enfermer dans des toupies ?

- C'est pas drôle.

- J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

            Le drap s'envola, laissant place à une jeune femme.

- Oh, des humains ?

- Ray ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Attends, laisse-moi faire. Salut !

- Oh, bravo ! dit sarcastiquement Lia.

            La jeune femme fit un joli sourire.

- Bonjour ! Comment vous appelez-vous, messire ?

- Heu. . . Ray j'm'appelle Ray. Et voici mon amie Lia.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

- Ouais, salut. . . 

- Je me nomme Elise Ocean.

- Les Ocean. Ray, c'est la femme de Sebastian Ocean !

- Vous connaissez Sebastian ? Où est-il ?

- Nous n'en savons rien.

- Comment ?!

- Elle s'énerve. Ray, j't'en prie, dis quelque chose.

- En fait il va bientôt revenir. Voyez-vous. . . il est. . . parti à la chasse !

            Lia le regarda.

- A la chasse ?!

- Mon mari adore chasser. Je vais attendre son retour. Au revoir.

- Oui, c'est ça. Adieu. . . 

            Le fantôme s'éloigna.

- T'as failli l'énerver !

- J'te signale que c'est moi qui ai tout fait.

- Bon, arrêtons de nous disputer, cherchons la sortie.

            Tyson, Max et Marina trouvèrent aisément la sortie.

- Mais où sont-ils ? Ce château est hanté, j'en suis sûre, dit Marina.

- Et t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Ça fait des lustres qu'on te dit qu'il est hant !

- Où est Tammy ? Je croyais qu'elle nous suivait.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vais la chercher !

- Max, attends ! On a mis quarante piges à trouver la sortie, tu vas pas y retourner ?

- C'est de Tammy qu'il s'agit ! A plus tard !

- Bonne chance !

            Max se précipita à l'intérieur du château. Il prit des escaliers sans savoir où il allait. Il trébucha sur une chaîne en fer rouillée.

- Max, non !!

            Max passa au travers du petit garçon.

- Tammy !

- Max, ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Qui est-ce ?

- Je te présente Travis Ocean.

- Salut Travis. Je suis Max.

- Salut Max !

            Le petit Travis avait l'air sociable et apparemment, il ne voulait pas de mal. Max le questionna :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- J'apprends les lettres avec mon précepteur. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

            Max et Tammy se jetèrent un regard puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Travis.

- Où est-il ? s'affola Tammy.

- Parti.

- O ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Essayons de retrouver la sortie. J'ai assez de preuves que les fantômes existent.

- J'en ai assez !

- Iris, calme-toi ! Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas aux fantômes ?

- A croire que j'avais tort. Et on est où d'abord ?

            Kai examina le décor.

- On dirait une salle des tortures.

- Une salle. . . J'ai pas envie de rire Kai.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

            Iris soupira. Elle croisa les bras.

- Et comment on va faire ?

            Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment.

- C'est pas drôle, KAI !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

            Réalisant que Kai était devant elle, Iris devint livide. Elle posa son regard sur son épaule. Elle recula vivement.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

            Une main squelettique s'écrasa à terre.

- Kai, sortir serait une bonne idée, tu crois pas ?

- On ne trouvera jamais.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

            Iris lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Si tu veux pas sortir, moi, je vais le faire.

            Elle se dirigea vers un autre couloir sombre.

- Tu ne trouveras pas, je te le répète. Iris ?

            Kai soupira.

- Quelle idiote ! Iris !

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

            Iris s'arrêta.

- Qui a parl ?

            Elle sourit nerveusement.

- Un fantôme bien évidemment.

            Une petite fille se montra.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sarah Ocean.

- Enchantée. Dis, tu saurais pas où est la sortie ?

            Sarah la regarda innocemment.

- Non ! Tu sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma maison ?

- Tu appelles ça une maison ? C'est. . . intéressant. . . 

            Iris se détourna d'elle et marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle rencontra Kai sur son chemin.

- Iris. . . 

            Elle ne s'arrêta pas, entraînant Kai.

- Viens. Il y a une adorable petite fille qui me poursuit.

- Il n'y a personne.

            Elle s'arrêta.

- Ah bon ?

            Elle vérifia.

- En effet.

            Iris souffla.

- Kai, je veux sortir. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez.

- Je sais moi aussi.

            Ils scrutèrent les environs.

- C'est fichu.

            Iris s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, désemparée.

- Il faut persister.

- Je ne voulais pas venir ici !

- Ne t'en prends pas à moi !

            Kai s'adoucit.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu l'aurais sorti à Tammy, peut-être qu'elle t'aurait cru mais pas moi. C'est un labyrinthe ici. Pas très rassurant. . . 

            Elle frissonna légèrement. Kai la prit dans ses bras.

- Kai. . . 

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

            Iris en eut marre.

- Bon, d'accord ! Ecoute-moi. Je t'aime mais c'est impossible entre nous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vis ici, et toi, au Japon. Il y a un océan qui nous sépare. . . 

            Kai la fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Iris, bien que surprise, répondit au baiser. Un baiser tant attendu. Kai y mit fin malgré lui.

- Je pourrai venir vivre ici. J'ai une maison ici. N'oublie pas que je suis avant tout australien. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre avec moi ?

- Quoi. . . ? Je ne peux pas. . . 

            Sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille. Kai se mit à genoux et prit les mains d'Iris.

- Iris, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- . . . Kai. . . 

A SUIVRE. . . 

****

****

****

****

Ah !!!! Ne me tuez pas !! Je vous jure, c'était pas voulu !! OK, vous aurez bientôt la suite, disons, dans un an ? Non, vous la voulez tout de suite ? Tout de suite, tout de suite ? Euh. . . disons, 2 à 4 mois. Non plus ? Bon, on verra bien, ça dépendra de mon humeur et de vos reviews. Si elles sont convaincantes, je mettrais peut-être la suite dans un mois. On est d'accord ?

Bon, c'est terminé pour cette partie. Elle se termine bien non ? En tout cas, la troisième partie arrivera un jour où l'autre alors surveillez le site régulièrement. OK ? On fait comme ça ? Allez, ne désespérez pas, Iris et Kai vont bien finir par être ensemble mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !

La troisième partie s'appelle : **Les Ailes de la Victoire 3 : Des équipes de champions**

Allez, j'ai beaucoup de réponses à faire alors je vous dit à bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!

_RAR :_

**Katoryu Diethel** : voilà le dernier chapitre ! Contente ?!

C'est vrai, t'as adoré Gundam le film ? Ils sont trop beaux dedans !!! Surtout Duo !! Pour moi, le plus beau couple, c'est Heero-Duo. Mon perso préféré, c'est Duo, tu l'avais compris. Pour Réléna, on peut pas dire que je l'aime pas mais je l'adore pas non plus. C'est vrai que parfois, elle est cloche, tout le temps à chercher Heero. Mais c'est l'amour alors on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Allez, bisous et à bientôt en espérant que tu suives la partie 3 !

**Amy** **Evans** : charmant et romantique, c'est tout à fait ça !! J'espère que c'est ça que tu voulais pour le dernier chapitre. En tout cas, merci et à bientôt pour mes nouvelles aventures ! Gros bisous !!

**Kagomesamashmu** : en lisant ton pseudo, je me suis bien douté que t'étais une amie de Sesshumarusamashmu. Au fait, où vous avez trouvé vos pseudo ? Parce qu'ils sont vraiment difficile à lire et à écrire. Pour vous répondre, je dois regarder au moins trois fois avant que ce soit correct. Mais c'est pas grave, on s'habitue.

Tu trouves que ma fic est la meilleure ? Merci !!!

Alors toi, t'es Marina ? Tu es comme elle ? Douce, gentille et sensible ?

Je me sens flattée que vous m'écriviez des reviews. Si c'est rare que vous faites ça, ça veut dire que vous aimez vraiment ma fic. J'ai pas trop compris quand tu dis : « on se donne des noms mais on met pas tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, on met les choses des meilleurs mangas (mais on a aussi d'autres livres) » et aussi quand tu dis : « ta fic est super bonne pour qu'on mette les noms de Marina, Iris, Lia et Tammy ». Alors je comprends pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je sais, je suis bête mais j'y peux rien.

Ta review est très originale, tu veux la suite, la voil !!

Je le sais, mes chapitres sont courts mais j'uploade qu'une fois par semaine et je pense être assez régulière. Si tu as d'autres critiques, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. OK ? Allez, je t'embrasse très fort !!!!!!

**Leenaren** : mais je n'abandonne pas ma fic. Tant de travail pour tout abandonner ? Tu n'y penses pas quand même ! C'est vrai, tu as réussi à me convaincre. Tant de lecteurs déçus. . . Mais je suis sûre qu'ils se consoleront vite avec d'autres fics.

Surtout, n'abandonne pas Yugi, elle est excellente ! Je me permet de faire de la pub pour ma fic. Tu as sûrement remarqué que j'écrivais du Yugi, c'est Puissance Cachée. Jette un coup d'oeil si tu veux. Parce que vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai, je vais pas aller bien loin. Allez, courage, ne perds pas espoir !!

Je t'embrasse !!

**Elea-93** : merci ! Toi aussi, tu m'as convaincue, alors je vais bientôt mettre la partie 3. Tu as aimé la sortie à Castle Wood ? Même si c'est pas fini ? Ne sois pas triste. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : elle a pas sauté de joie parce que d'un, elle était trop fatiguée, et de deux, elle voulait pas y croire.

Violette et Kai se sont embrassés mais c'était juste un petit baiser qui ne signifie rien.

Marina a changé par jalousie parce qu'elle a vu Tyson avec la petite (me rappelle plus son nom celle qui a Wendy comme spectre).

Et j'ai tué Eliane parce qu'elle souffrait trop. Il fallait mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Tu as beaucoup de questions dis ? Mais n'hésite pas si tu comprends pas quelque chose.

Ta copine a réussi à me mettre deux reviews, comment ça se fait que tu peux pas ? Tu t'ennuies des persos, en particulier Ray ? Ben, dans la troisième partie, on le voit. Il parle mais je vais faire un chapitre dédié à lui et à Lia parce qu'elle va avoir des problèmes.

Tu es Iris ? Mon perso préfér ? Tu dis que tu es plus folle qu'elle mais Iris est pas folle !

Non, non, je n'abandonne pas. Promis !

Essaie de te trouver un Kai, comme ça, Lia pourra se moquer de toi aussi.^-^

Pourquoi veux-tu que je te tue ? Elle a un petit ami concret, toi aussi tu peux en avoir un.

De toute façon, les garçons, c'est pas mon truc.

Allez, bisous !!

**Sangosamashmu** : je lâche pas, t'inquiète ! Oh, vous dites tous la même chose, ma fic est la meilleure et je vous remercierai jamais assez ! Alors toi, tu es Lia. Tu fais des arts martiaux aussi ?

Je savais vraiment pas que Aéris et Cloud ressemblaient à Iris et Kai. Vraiment !!!

Gros bisous !!

**WolfSpy** : merci pour ton mail, je t'écrirai ! Bisous !!

**Miola** : elle réfléchit parce qu'elle veut pas y croire ! C'est simple !! Tu dis que le dernier chap est ton dernier, tu peux juger maintenant que tu l'as lu. Mais tu me dis ça avant d'avoir lu le chap. Tu peux m'expliquer ou t'as un sixième sens ? Je vais pas te contredire. . . Bisous !!


End file.
